


A Place To Call Home

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Bicycles, Blow Jobs, Blue Hair, Boys In Love, Danger, Domestic Fluff, Emo, Exes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Gangs, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss, M/M, Motorcycles, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Parental - Freeform, Piercings, Possessive Harry, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Rebellion, Romance, Shower Sex, Tongue Piercings, Violence, bit of singing and dancing, coloured hair, teeange sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rides a BMX and works in a diner all the hours god sends to keep his little brother Alex with him. Since their parents died, Louis has become mother and father to his sibling but he's missing out on love. </p>
<p>Harry is a motorcycle gang member with a mysterious past but his vulnerability soon becomes evident as the two men's worlds collide. </p>
<p>Louis becomes embroiled in a more-dangerous way of living but he helps Harry finds what he's been missing all along- a place to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii
> 
> I am so happy that you decided to give my story a whirl! I really hope you enjoy it. I love writing and I love hearing from you so please comment :)
> 
> Ang

 

Louis’ hair was a fetching shade of green. It had been green for about a month now. Before that he’d had stripes in it and he was well known for his colourful style.

As he expertly balanced several plates on his forearms and two others in his hands; he hummed along to the old retro-style radio that adorned the counter of Al’s Diner. He’d been working here the last few years now and although it wasn’t exactly the height of the career ladder; he managed to make a living out of it.

Mostly due to his breath-taking smile that he flashed at every given opportunity. Louis had soon learned that flirting equaled tips and he didn’t much mind who he had to smile at to make extra dollars; all he knew was that it worked.

It still surprised him slightly. He’d never been particularly self-assured. He had always been on the skinny side and he had a sharp sense of humour that not everybody ‘got’ and so he’d ended up on the receiving end of a few beatings in school.

There was also the fact he was gay. He didn’t hide it, and most people wouldn’t really tell because he wasn’t camp, but he had his effeminate moments and he was definitely the ‘girl’ when it came to relationships.

He sighed. Hence why he was heart-broken and single.

He carefully unloaded his orders to the table of six waiting; his keen blue-grey eyes squinting as he concentrated on handing them to the right patrons. He stood straight once he was done and grinned widely; a dimple flashing in his cheek as his beautifully white teeth dazzled his audience.

“Enjoy your meal!” He offered, upbeat as ever. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

The table declined his offer and he went back to the counter to carry out his other duties. He pulled on his ear distractedly as he scanned the waiting order list and his black stud filled his fingers, making him smile. He had another one to match and a tongue-stud that he rolled around in memory.

His appearance; although some might say was delicate due to his slightness and diminutive 5’9” frame, was also quite intimidating. He was what some might call ‘emo’-looking. He had several tattoos down both his arms and along with his piercings; people often mistook him for a trouble-maker. Luckily for him his quick smile and easy nature soon diffused any misunderstandings and his sense of humour drew many people to him.

“Hey Lou!” Called Brian, his boss, from the kitchen through the serving window.

Louis quickly turned to acknowledge he’d heard.

Brian lifted his brows and pointed his forehead to the door; signaling Louis to the fact that two Harleys had just pulled into the parking lot. There were a few bike gangs around these parts that hung out at the diner and they’d had a few scuffles in the past. Nothing major inside luckily; but once they tumbled outside, things had often turned ugly.

Louis hated seeing people hurt for whatever reason and he’d become accomplished in first aid as a precautionary to any future troubles. He frowned as two leather-clad bikers entered the diner by the door; wearing dark glasses and both tall and obviously well-built.

He swallowed down his trepidation and put on his best ‘bus-boy’ smile.

“Evening gentleman, table for two?” He joked, aiming for lighthearted humour and failing and they assessed him with shrewd gazes.

“Very funny,” Biker number 1 said, not a hint of a smile on his face.

“We’re waiting for a friend of ours,” Biker no 2 offered.

“Would you like a table or will you be sitting at the counter?” Louis asked.

Biker number 1 squinted. “Table,” he ordered.

Louis seated them both and passed them each a menu.

“What can I get you to drink?” He posed.

“Root beer,” Number 1 ordered.

“Same,” Two agreed.

Louis quickly fixed their drinks and brought them over.

“Will you be ordering any food?” He checked to which One shook his head, dismissing Louis.

He went back to the kitchen window to collect the next set of plates. Brian leaned across.

“What are they doing here?” He hissed.

“Waiting for someone,” Louis shrugged.

“Who?” Brain asked.

Louis tilted his head in a ‘How do I know?’ way.

Brian scowled.

“Keep going by their table. If anyone comes in on a bike, call me.”

Louis nodded, darting a look over his shoulder to assess the diner and found nothing awry. He quickly carried the hot orders to the next waiting table and flashed his smile again easily as he delivered.

He collected the bill from the other table that had by now finished eating and were ready to leave.

“Thank you for coming;” he rung up the cash as one of the party hovered by the till. “Here’s your change,” he offered the fifteen dollars and twenty cents back to the man.

“Keep it, Louis,” the guy smiled warmly. “Goodnight.”

“Thank you!” Louis cast out breathlessly, shocked at the large tip. Fifteen dollars!

He really wished he knew what he was doing right so he could bottle it and make his fortune. He was just musing over what he might do with that fortune when a sole light entered the car park.

A bike.

He swallowed, casting a look back to the counter as he wiped the cleared table; wondering if he should tell Brian.

It was only one biker and if there was going to be trouble; it usually took two or three from each side. He wandered back to the counter to greet his new customer; flicking a look to the two beefcakes in the corner.

They seemed to be engaged in silent conversation; sitting flicking looks at each other.

The door opened and in strode what Louis could only describe as a rock star. The guy was tall and slender but evidently packed some muscle because he fitted both his black jeans and his black biker jacket nicely. He had a volumous, curly mop of dark hair on his head and pale; alabaster skin. His eyes were hooded but promised smoky green orbs under those lids; which almost-pretty lashes decorated.

He peered either side of him; hands in his pockets as he loped up to the counter and for the first time ever; Louis found himself not only frowning, but lost for words. He was completely in awe. The guy was stunning. Not in the typical drop-dead-handsome kind of way. But in a crooked-smile, sultry eyed, fluid-hipped kind of way.

Louis was stood with his mouth agape as the lone biker approached the counter and looked at him expectantly.

“Hi,” the Rock-Star spoke.

Louis stared some more. The guy grew uncomfortable.

“Do you work here?” He checked, lifting his brows to prompt a response.

“Uh…yeah…uh…good morning…I mean, evening,” Louis corrected himself quickly.

The guy looked at him worriedly. Louis wasn’t surprised, if he was on the other side of this counter, he’d also doubt his ability to serve customers.

“Would you like a table?” Louis pushed on, clearing his throat of husk that had suddenly gathered there.

The green eyes that had been latent suddenly sparkled. He was amused. Almost as if he realized Louis had just gotten a grip.

“No, I’m meeting someone,” he said.

“Drink then?” Louis offered, finally slipping back into the host mode he knew so well and usually didn’t have a problem adorning.

He pushed his black glasses frames up his nose nervously as he waited for the response.

The Rock-Star cleared his throat.

“I’ll have a coke,” the guy ordered, perching on a stool at the counter for a moment which made Louis become suddenly completely inept as he tried unsuccessfully to fill a pint glass without his hands shaking.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! He’d seen hot guys before, hell he’d even fucked a few but this was something else! This was beyond weird and he didn’t even know why he was reacting like this! He didn’t even like tall guys with curly hair and sparkling green eyes! Did he?

“That’s two dollars,” Louis charged, finally getting enough liquid in the glass to pass for acceptable.

The Rock-Star handed over a five.

“Keep the change,” he lifted his chin as he stood; taking his glass and turning in one fluid motion as he headed for the table Louis had really hoped he wouldn’t- the one where the two other bikers were already sat.

“Brian,” Louis turned to the window. “We may have trouble,” he warned softly.

Brian poked his head out of the hatch and surveyed the room. He watched the three men in the corner for a moment and sighed.

“I’ve got eight meals still to prep; keep an eye on it;” Brian asked.

Louis nodded; confident he could keep things under control while his boss cooked. The Rock-Star was stood leaning on the side of the leather booth chair while One and Two sat opposite each other still and the three seemed to talking.

Seemed to be; because while Louis was ferrying plates to the rest of the busy diner; the tone in the corner seemed to change and two leather-clad mean were suddenly standing and fronting up to each other; shoving and pressing chests like two prize cockerels about to scrap.

Louis smiled sweetly at the table he just served.

“Everything is fine, I promise,” he assured, quickly moving across the floor to stand between Rock-Star and One, who had got up. Two was trapped in his seat by Rock-Star who was blocking his exit.

Louis placed a hand on each man’s chest to prize them apart; clearing his throat gently.

“Gentleman, this is neither the time nor the place,” he broached; scared to look up.

When he did, he flicked his eyes to One first; not wanting to acknowledge he was touching Rock-Star.

The cold grey eyes that squinted back at him as a mouth full of brown-looking teeth bared at him didn’t intimidate him the way it should have. He did what he knew best- he smiled- as sweetly as he could manage in the circumstances.

He quickly turned his gaze to Rock-Star as One glared at him menacingly. Suddenly he was very aware of the contact his hand was making with Rock-Star’s chest. As his blue-grey eyes met those intriguing green orbs; a zap of electricity shot down his arm and straight into his pants. He sucked in a breath through his nose; gulping down his gasp.

He quickly dropped his hands from both men.

“Can you at least take it outside?” He begged meekly.

One smirked over his head right at Rock-Star. Louis felt inconsequential. He’d always longed to be tall; or if not tall, at least butch. He was toned but the only thing that was built about him was his butt. He sighed; knowing he didn’t measure up.

“Another time, Styles,” One spat; pushing Louis in the chest-which he staggered back from-and then shouldering ‘Styles’ who merely smiled icily as the pair finally left.

Louis let out a visible sigh of relief and quickly checked on his customers; who seemed to join him.

“That’s all folks!” He quickly cajoled, not missing a beat. “You came downtown for Al’s infamous food and you always get a little culture,” he mused.

A few patrons laughed and he sucked in a breath to calm his nerves; suddenly realising Rock-Star was still standing there; looking at him.

“You’ve done this before,” he said.

Louis swallowed with a shrug. “It’s inevitable around here.”

Rock-Star nodded.

“What were you arguing about?” Louis asked.

Rock-Star seemed surprised for his brows lifted and his eyes darted to meet Louis’.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” he offered with a soft, low voice. A voice that completely juxtaposed his aggression moments before.

Louis smirked. “Alright, tough-guy, then can I get you anything else?”

Rock-Star studied him a moment.

“Your name,” he murmured.

Louis wasn’t sure he had heard right so he frowned, peering at him.

“What?” He murmured, stunned.

“Your name,” he said again.

“Louis,” he said, squinting suspiciously. He told all his customers his name if they took a table so he didn’t mind Rock-Star knowing he just thought it weird of him to ask.

He turned to go and Louis frowned.

“Wait-” He called.

The curly-headed sex-god turned back with an amused smile twitching his lips.

“Yes, Louis?” He asked, smugly.

“What’s yours?” Louis enquired.

“Harry,” he replied; slipping out of the door and into the night.

//

Harry Styles. It had a good ring to it. It was a good, solid name and it matched its good, solid owner.

Louis licked his lips as he let himself imagine just how solid the owner of that name might be and then he started giggling to himself; erupting into out-loud laughter at this thoughts.

As if, Tomlinson! He chastised himself. As if any guy; especially one like Harry Styles would be interested.

Well, okay, some guys were interested otherwise he wouldn’t have a chequered love-life to boast of- if boast were the right word which he didn’t think it was. But still; he hadn’t had any action in a long time and although there was a good reason for that; he still couldn’t help his self-depreciating thoughts.

He was Louis the joker, Louis the fun guy. Nobody really knew him.

“Why are you sat here cackling away to yourself?” A young, male voice jolted Louis from his thoughts.

He studied his younger brother carefully.

“It doesn’t matter,” he assured. “How was school?”

Alex was fifteen and taller than Louis already. Louis didn’t mind that because his younger brother was also beefier than him and he knew that he could defend himself if the occasion should ever arise. The way Alex was going, the occasion arose quite a lot. But Louis didn’t blame him because they’d been through a lot, the both of them. But maybe Alex a bit more because of his young age.

“It was alright,” Alex mumbled, avoiding Louis’ gaze. “I'll be in my room,” he added before he trudged to his bedroom.

Alex had the same shade of hair as Louis but his eyes were brown. He was opposite to Louis in every other way though- from his height to his personality. He was very bitter; completely insular at times and it worried Louis how much his younger sibling bottled up.

As his older brother he had for a long time expected to be the person that Alex confided in but he’d given up that hope over the years to now just be grateful when he came home in once piece and not completely suicidal.

They’d been there, once. Right after their father had died.

Louis had been nineteen and Alex thirteen. At nineteen, Louis had never expected to lose his father but he’d had to deal with it. He’d also had to deal with bringing up his kid-brother since their mother had left them many years ago and their dad was all they’d had.

And Alex hadn’t coped very well with the loss. At thirteen, Louis could barely remember being aware of self-harm let alone trying it but he knew it happened. And so when Alex had tried to slit his wrists; it had been a dark and difficult time for them both to navigate through. But navigate they had and the last two years had been an uneasy living arrangement. Louis had had to become a father-figure and Alex had lost his father and to some degree his brother as he’d changed roles.

Louis sighed into the dusky living room; realizing he hadn’t turned on the light. He liked sitting in the dark; it comforted somehow. That he could exist and be here without anyone else knowing. He closed his eyes and knocked his head back; his head filled with so many thoughts that it began to hurt.

No sleep for him tonight, he mused.

//

Wiping down tables never got boring.

Okay, maybe it did, Louis conceded as he carried out his monotonous tasks of the day; glancing outside to catch any interesting sights that may be happening.

The good thing about working in a diner was that it was sure to attract all kinds of clientele. They had everyone in here from hookers to nuns and everyone in between. Louis smiled as Billy Joel came onto the radio and he instantly began singing along; under his breath so no-one would hear.

“#Uptown girl…she’s my uptooown giiiirl…#” He began to bop to the beat, suddenly finding his table-cleaning a lot more fun.

#She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice…#

Louis was busy dancing to the music; swirling with his cloth with a flourish; finding himself face- face with none other than Harry Styles. The rock-star.

Louis gulped.

Harry had a bandana wrapped around his head to tame his wily hair and he had his hands in his leather jacket pockets; although the jacket was unzipped to showcase a white t-shirt today with his black jeans unlike his black one the other night. His eyes were sparkling again, in that way that signaled he was laughing inside. His lips even curled at the edges to compound this fact.

Louis straightened awkwardly and quickly escaped to the counter where he washed his hands and stashed his cloth.

When he turned back to face Harry, he felt safer in the knowledge there was now a counter between them.

“Nice moves,” Harry greeted.

Louis cringed. Oh god, he’d seen. He’d seen him shaking his fat butt to ‘Uptown girl’ and he found it hilarious.

“Thanks,” Louis muttered, chagrined.

Harry’s eyes which were perusing the menu on the counter rose to his.

“Nice singing, too…”

Louis couldn’t help it. He blushed. Great. He’d just been caught dancing and singing his way around the diner like a girl and this sex-god rock-star had seen him do it.

“There’s something I’m curious about, though,” Harry broached, now intently studying the menu again which Louis found strange.

Al had a limited menu because what he did offer, he did so well that nobody cared how little choice there was. It was basically, burger, hot-dogs and a little Mexican offering.

“Oh?” Louis asked, his voice high until he cleared his throat. “What’s that?”

“Are you really in love with an uptown girl?” Harry asked, straight as a die.

Louis blinked, swallowed and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. If he was functioning properly and Harry was any other customer, he would have laughed loudly and made a joke about being gay. But Harry wasn’t any other customer; He was…well Harry Styles, rock-star wannabe.

Louis smirked at his insane path of thoughts and decided he should be as truthful with Harry as he would anyone else.

“Actually it’d be more likely to be a boy,” he quipped easily, relaxing a little. He had to get a hold on this crazy-nervousness he was suddenly suffering. It really wasn’t like him to be this jittery.

Harry’s brows lifted a miniscule amount. Not even enough to really notice. And then something happened that completely shocked Louis. He grinned.

In fact, not just grinned, but full-on, face-splitting, teeth-flashing, movie-star grinned. Deep dimples appeared in both of his cheeks and his face lit up like a little boy. His eyes were shining in that way that beguiled Louis and started off this stupid nervous-about-a-guy thing that he still couldn’t fathom.

Louis pretended he didn’t feel a tightening in his lower belly and cleared his throat.

“Would you like to order?” He checked.

Harry bit his lower- full and bright coloured- lip. Louis noted.

“Err, yeah I’ll have the nachos with chili,” he selected. “And a coke…”

Louis noted his order and pegged it up on the window for Jake to cook. Brian had employed Jake to take the day service while he took nights and Louis worked every hour offered to him- even if that meant working twelve hours straight, which it often did.

In order to keep him and Alex in their home and Alex in school, he needed all the work he could get. If he was really lucky his friend Zayn would get him some hours at the bicycle-store, fixing broken chains and such the like.

Harry remained at the counter while Louis slid his drink over.

“Do you want a table?” He checked.

Harry shook his head and Louis went about delivering orders and refilling drinks as his role required.

He loudly parted with some familiar customers; a few of who hugged him and he slipped his tip into his jeans pocket shyly as he came back around the counter opposite to where Harry was now sitting reading the newspaper.

“That was a generous tip,” he said; although he hadn’t looked up.

Louis checked his pocket to make sure he hadn’t dropped the twenty he’d been given.

Louis smiled sheepishly. “People always give me so much money…”

Harry looked up, finally. Louis wished he hadn’t because his eyes were so intense. So mesmerizing.

He arched a brow.

“And you don’t know why?” He asked, in a way that suggested to Louis he should know.

Louis shrugged. “No I really don’t…”

Harry leaned back in his seat and folded his arms.

Louis watched him but saw two new customers entering the diner so he immediately switched his gaze to them.

“Good day!” He grinned as they approached the counter. “Would you like a table?”

The customers nodded and he quickly went about seating them and taking their drinks orders while attentively spending time checking on the other tables. He often managed the whole diner floor by himself and he felt no qualms about doing so.

He returned to the counter to find orders up so he quickly ferried them out; passing Harry his nachos with a flash of a grin before he took condiments to the tables that requested them.

“Refill?” Louis checked as he noticed Harry’s drained glass.

Harry nodded; flicking his eyes up from the paper once more.

“The reason people tip you is because you’re good at your job,” he stated, then.

Louis rolled his eyes; dismissing the compliment.

“So that’s your bike?” He changed the topic, having had a nosey at the Harley Davidson parked outside; since he was now aware of Harry’s presence.

“Yep,” Harry confirmed.

Louis tilted his head. There was something mysterious about him; and something definitely dangerous. After seeing him so tense the other night- no feeling him- he had a good idea of what Harry might be capable of. And yet sat there all languid at the counter, he was like a teddy-bear waiting to be hugged.

Well, almost, Louis adjusted.

“You had it long?” Louis ventured conversationally as Harry ate.

“Couple of years,” Harry offered, which didn’t surprise Louis seeing as he didn’t look a day over twenty.

“I wish I had a motor-bike,” Louis shared wistfully.

“Car?” Harry checked.

Louis shook his head, dipping his gaze embarrassedly.

“BMX.”

Harry choked on his mouthful. “You have a BMX?”

Louis almost glared at him. Okay, he may be the easiest-going guy but really, there was no need to be rude.

“Yeah…” his hard gaze was interrupted by Louis’ need to work.

He buzzed about the room and fulfilled his jobs quickly, heading back to the counter with a wary glance at Harry. He cleared his plate.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” He asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

Harry's eyes flicked over his hair; falling to his face and finally landing on his lips. Louis wasn’t sure how to cope with the knowledge Harry was appreciating him with his gaze- or the way his eyes shone with some unknown thoughts.

“Your number,” Harry said, completely normally.

Louis thought if he were asking for somebody’s phone number, he surely wouldn’t sound that casual about it. His voice would never stay that even for certain and if it were Harry’s number he was asking for, he was downright convinced he’d never even stay conscious let alone manage to get the words out. Sounding normal would be the least of his worries.

“Why do you want that?” Louis wondered.

Harry choked again; this time on a chuckle.

“I thought that would be obvious,” he hinted.

Louis frowned. Was he missing something here? This something obvious? Clearly he was; because there was absolutely no way on God’s green earth that Harry was asking for his number because he fancied him.

Harry seemed to take pity on him and pressed his full lips together; releasing them so that they filled with blood again, making them brighter if that were possible.

“I’d like to take you for a ride on my bike…” He offered nonchalantly.

Louis’ eyes clouded over.

Oh, so that was it, was it? He found it so hilariously funny that Louis rode a BMX that he had to take pity on him and offer him a ride on his Harley Davidson. He blinked, the tough side of Louis making a rare appearance.

“There’s nothing wrong with my bike,” he stated brittley. “And thank you for the offer but I don’t need a pity ride on yours…”

Harry looked affronted. He blinked several times and eventually drained the rest of his coke. He stood, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill to pay for his seven-dollar meal.

“Keep the change,” he said before he turned and loped out of the diner; leaving Louis confused in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people thank you so much for the Kudos and sorry about the completed status I have no idea what's going on there :( Ia m going to keep posting though :)  
> Ang

TWO  
Louis loved his BMX. He’d learnt to ride it at a young age and he’d honed his skills over the years, now being a prolific stunt-rider. He often took part in competitions in the summer as a way to earn extra money while indulging in one of his passions.

As he rode home after work; he went over his encounter with Harry in his head and wondered why the mean-looking biker boy had come in today. During daylight hours at least.

When Louis got home at eight, Alex was already in his room. He brought in a bag of leftovers from the diner and Alex accepted the food package hungrily; eating while Louis sat in his room and tried to make conversation.

“Can I go to Jamie’s house after school Friday?” Alex asked.

Louis squinted at him.

“Which one is Jamie?” He wondered.

“My best friend,” Alex reminded.

“They guy you got detention with for starting a betting ring?” Louis checked.

Alex snickered. “Yer…”

“Yer,” Louis laughed sarcastically back. “There’s no way in hell you’re going to his house…”

“Why not?” Alex asked, his tone full of teen angst.

“Because you got detention with him…”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m fifteen and you’re not my father, Louis.”

“I know…but I am your legal guardian,” he added.

“So, you never hung out with your friends after school?” Alex challenged.

Louis softened. Of course he had. Of course he’d gotten into his own kinds of trouble and served many detentions for a lot worse than gambling. But still…Alex didn’t need to know that. But maybe he did need his best friend and a chance to make safe mischief.

He swallowed.

“Alright, you can go,” he conceded, to which Alex made a noise of victory. “But I want to speak to his parents first…”

Alex scowled.

“Oh, if you must!” he sighed dramatically.

Louis stood. “Good, do your homework,” he instructed softly before he left the room.

//

It was dark when Louis left the diner Friday night. It was eight and he was happy in the knowledge that Alex was safely at Jamie’s house being supervised by responsible adults. As it turned out, Mr. and Mrs. Fuller were of the exact same mind as Louis and keen to keep their son from making too many horrible mistakes.

And so he headed over to the bike rack for his prized stunt-bicycle, startled as a movement in the dark caught his attention.

To his right was Harry Styles. Straddling his powerful xx. He was wearing his leather jacket and jeans; his helmet resting in his lap as his hair danced playfully in the breeze. Louis straightened from unlocking his bike and sucked in a breath; shocked to see him here.

Harry pursed his lips.

“Are you still in a mood?” He asked.

Louis couldn’t help his release of laughter. All the tension he’d been holding in his chest burst out in amusement. His eyes twinkled and his dimple deepened.

“No…” He offered.

Harry smirked. “Good. I wondered if you’d like to take a ride…not because I think your BMX isn’t worthy but because I’m pretty sure it won’t take both of us and it’s not quite as fast as this thing…” he motioned to his pride and joy.

Louis swallowed. He felt like an idiot for ever feeling insulted. Harry wasn’t judging him. He really had been trying to ask him out. And he’d acted like a stupid, immature moron assuming he was taking the piss about his BMX.

“Next time we’ll take yours,” Harry added as Louis paused.

Louis flicked his eyes up, meeting green orbs of mirth.

“Alright,” he lifted a brow, venturing forth.

Harry handed him the helmet he’d been holding in his lap. A thought flashed through Louis’ mind about how close that had been to Harry’s dick and how warm it still was from the heat from his thighs. He sucked in a steadying breath and reminded himself to get a fucking grip before he slipped into the seat behind Harry; suddenly self conscious about how close they were.

Harry slipped on a spare helmet and Louis wondered momentarily why Harry had given him his and not the spare but he didn’t have time to ponder this because Harry had kicked down the stand and was revving the engine.

“You’ll have to hold on!” Harry called over his shoulder and Louis tensed.

Hold onto what?

Harry turned, only his eyes visible in his helmet. They were alight with humour again.

“You’ll have to hold onto me,” he repeated, to clarify as Louis sat, stupefied.

Louis gulped and tentatively slipped his arms around Harry’s waist; bringing his chest to Harry’s back where his warmth immediately seeped into him.

“You’re going to have to hold me tighter than that,” Harry instructed. “Unless you want to take a tumble right off the back in which case…”

Louis quickly tightened his hold; having to practically squeeze the life out of Harry once they actually moved off because even his tighter grip wasn’t enough to keep him secure, he realized.

Being this close to Harry was a mixture of unbridled pleasure- the guy had a lovely back that was sure- and absolute hell-was he really comfortable with Louis holding him like this?

Louis tried to remember to breathe as Harry steered the bike along stretching roads that felt like thousands of miles; but really was a fraction of that. The sights whizzing by made Louis feel sick and dizzy and giddy with excitement all in one go.

He’d never been on a motor-bike before. He just rode his pedal-bike and fixed them up sometimes; and although he could command his BMX into any shape or trick; being on the back of a mean machine like this was definitely a whole different kettle of fish.

“You okay?!” Harry yelled; barely audible over the roar of the engine and the rush of the wind.

Louis was struggling with breathing; let alone being capable of speech. He squeezed his arms in reply and Harry twisted the handlebar to speed up his vehicle; making Louis’ heart jump into his throat.

This was exhilarating! And entirely frightening. How could something feel so good and so wrong at the exact same moment? He felt his worries work their way out of his body and soon his breaths became longer and fuller; relaxing his body.

Nothing mattered out here. Not Alex, not the loss of their beloved father, Malcolm, not his stressful life of all work and no play.

Fuck that, this was play! This was amazing!

He propped his chin on Harry’s shoulder, keen to see where they were going. Now that he’d got used to the swing and glide of the bike and the centre of gravity they needed to maintain that delicate balance; he began to look forward to their destination.

Where was Harry taking him anyway? All the way out of town; across the highway and over the ridge.

Harry pulled the bike off at a junction and Louis moved back self-consciously as he pulled up; kicking down the stand.

Harry dismounted first; helping Louis off with his helmet. He’d brought him to Widow’s Peak. It was a mountain just off the ridge that had a parking arena where people often came to make out. It was empty tonight and Louis wondered briefly why that might be.

“The cops come by every night,” Harry commented, as if reading Louis’ mind.

Louis startled and darted his eyes to Harry.

“How did you…?”

Harry shrugged. “Just guessed.”

“So we’re not here to make out then,” Louis quipped; thinking he was doing quite well to draw on his humour in this inexplicable moment.

Harry’s eyes flicked to his hair; still tinged with green.

“Aren’t we?” He teased right back.

Louis frowned, for a moment off-balance. He didn’t know what to say. Him. Louis Tomlinson. Diner-boy and host extraordinaire was speechless. Not for the first time in Harry’s presence.

“You’re right, we’re not here to make out,” Harry conceded his position.

Louis didn’t know why he suddenly felt disappointed. Harry must have noticed his crest-fallen look because he grinned.

“Not today,” he added quickly.

Louis flicked him a look.

“So why are we here?”

Harry beckoned him to follow and led him down a narrow trail that led away from the car-park. For a moment, Louis felt a little nervous. He was vulnerable here; a small guy with little defense-skills being led into the dark off the beaten track by a taller, more muscled guy who clearly had an extensive fighting ability.

“I’m not going to get you in the bush and beat you up,” Harry chastised.

Louis smiled weakly. “Sorry…”

Harry smiled back. “You don’t know me so I guess I shouldn’t be offended…”

“But you are,” Louis guessed.

Harry turned and gave him a look; quickly turning back to the trail.

“I’d hope I’m not that fucking scary,” he admitted softly.

Louis smirked. He was that fucking scary and then some; but how was he supposed to say that without hurting the guy’s feelings? He decided to forgo the truth.

“We’re here,” Harry led Louis out onto a balcony of rock on the side of the mountain; giving them a far-reaching view across the valley.

Louis sucked in a stunned breath; not sure what any of this meant. The moon was dipping low; into the rocks and the lake- Lake Teresa- was alight with the eerie moon.

Louis ventured forward with a disbelieving frown. What the fuck? Was the moon green?

He couldn’t bring himself to venture to the edge of the rock but he quickly sat a few feet away; capturing his knees in his arms and staring at the strange natural beauty of the colours of the land reflecting into the celestial globe.

“Is it really green?” Louis asked.

Harry came and stood beside him; eventually crouching.

“Yes.” He said only.

“Why?” Louis turned to him, confused.

“The lake…it has a rich growth of weed. The moon picks up the hues when it lands on the horizon like that….”

Louis stared at Harry; stunned by his knowledge. He knew nothing about this guy except he rode a bike and had arguments with other bikers. And yet he had brought him here to show him this miracle of nature, this effervescent view of the world that he’d never have known otherwise.

“It’s like your hair,” Harry eventually said and that’s when it clicked for Louis.

Something dropped into his belly; dark and tight and he found Harry’s eyes and implored with him to explain what was happening here.

This amazing, miraculous freak of nature reminded Harry of him; little old Louis, in some tiny but incredibly meaningful way.

Voices sounded far-off and Harry darted his gaze up to the car-park.

“Cops,” he muttered; finding the two patrolling officers advancing on them quickly.

“Evening, gentleman,” Cop One greeted.

Harry stood from his crouched position.

“Good evening.” He replied.

“Harry,” he nodded and Louis scrabbled up; surprised they knew each other.

“Jim,” Harry dipped his chin.

“What are you doing out here?”

Harry smirked. “Admiring the view.”

“A common occurrence for you,” Jim accused familiarly.

Louis shot a look at Harry who squirmed uncomfortably. He didn’t think Harry capable of squirming until he saw it with his own eyes.

“Yeah…well….”

“It’s getting dark out,” Jim prompted and Harry headed back up the trail while Louis went to follow.

Jim caught his elbow.

“Be careful,” he said and Louis frowned before quickening his pace to catch Harry up.

Harry turned as they reached the bike and passed Louis the helmet.

“Do you want me to drop you back at work to get your bike or at home?” He checked.

Louis lifted his brows. Harry had closed off; was somewhere in his head and unreachable. He guessed it had a lot to do with Jim and his comment but he decided not to pursue it.

“Best take me home, I’ll walk tomorrow,” Louis decided.

“Where’s home?” Harry asked.

“Stone Gorge,” Louis provided and Harry nodded; warming up his bike as Louis grasped him around the middle again.

The journey back seemed too short. Louis was dismounting the bike way too quickly and he felt like he’d never see Harry again but he didn’t know why he felt that way.

Harry lifted off his helmet for a moment as Louis stood on the sidewalk.

“So, am I forgiven?” He checked.

Louis lifted the corner of his mouth.

“You didn’t need to be,” he assured.

“Then am I allowed your number yet?” He asked.

Louis still didn’t get it; he really didn’t. Harry passed him his phone and Louis typed it in; taking a picture of himself and attaching it to the contact he’d saved in Harry’s phone book.

“Thank you,” Louis extended of their trip.

Harry nodded, slipping his helmet back on.

“Adios,” he parted and zoomed away.

//

Louis wasn’t in work Saturday. He was unbelievably pissed at having to miss his vital work-shift; let alone letting down Brian and Jake but Jake had assured them they could cover his day shift as long as he tried to make it in for the night.

Louis was determined to get at least half his hours in but right now; he was driving to the hospital to see his brother. His brother who had managed to turn arsonist overnight; setting fire to the tree house in the Fuller’s back yard which he and Jamie had gotten burned from.

The Fuller’s had been overly apologetic about the whole incident and to say they were pissed too was an understatement. They’d had to call the fire service out to distinguish the flames and they didn’t care how burnt their son was; they had severe punishment in mind.

Louis sighed; running a hand over his face as he jumped off the bus and ran up to the medical centre quickly; heading to find Alex. He was mad; hopping mad but he was also so extremely relieved that Alex was okay. 

He briefly wondered if this was another suicide attempt but quickly scotched the idea knowing the conversation he'd had with his younger brother after the wrist-slashing was not one either of them would forget. It featured Louis breaking down into distraught tears telling Alex how much he needed him around.

He found Alex asleep in bed; his arms bandaged and some white ointment on his face in patches.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” A doctor asked from behind him as he studied his unconscious brother.

“I’m afraid so,” he sighed.

The doctor eyes him warily, his eyes flicking from his earrings to his black-framed glasses, down his tattooed arms and falling on his ripped jeans.

“Your brother is going to be okay,” he broached. “The burns are not serious but they will be very painful for the next two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” Louis fumed.

The doctor nodded gravely. “There was a flammable used; we’re not sure what.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill him…” Louis muttered darkly and the doctor lifted startled brows.

“When he gets through his,” he added quickly with his patented sweet-smile.

The doctor nodded. “He’ll need to stay in here for three days and then be at home for the rest of the two weeks…”

“He can’t write I take it,” Louis observed with gritted teeth.

The doctor’s eyes softened and he suddenly smiled; not intimidated anymore by Louis’ outer package.

“Boys will be boys, sir.”

Louis flicked him a look. “I try my hardest…”

“Don’t we all,” he winked. Winked! Louis frowned. That was weird.

He sighed. “I’m such a failure.”

The doctor squeezed his arm comfortingly.

“Do you want a coffee? I can take you to the relative’s room?”

Louis shook his head. “No, I’ll sit here a while. Is he sedated?”

The doctor nodded, pulling a business card from the breast pocket of his white jacket.

“If you need anything, call me,” He encouraged.

Louis stared at the card confusedly. What?

“Goodnight, Mr. Tomlinson…”

“Yeah,” Louis offered vaguely, sitting by the bed and gently taking Alex’ hand in his.

Yes, he was going to kill his brother when he was better, he mused…

 

//

“So who the fuck did it then?” Harry had a leather collar fisted his hands and slammed the jacket-wearer into the wall. “Tell me!”

Jackson Marlowe squinted, unthreatened.

“Like I’d tell you.”

Harry’s eyes glowed; a dark dangerous green glittered with black.

“How about if you don’t tell me I fucking kill you?” Harry suggested; wrapping his hands around Jackson’s bare neck; since he had the advantage in the situation.

Jackson made a choking sound and wriggled; Harry slammed him against the wall again.

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know!” He gasped desperately and Harry eased the pressure one iota.

“What do you know?” He checked.

Jackson tried to swallow and choked.

“Kincaid,” he spat.

Harry squinted. What?

“What does Fisher Kincaid have to do with this?” He wondered; his skin prickling with fear.

Jackson shrugged. “I just know his name, that’s all.”

Harry pushed Jackson into the wall one last time as a friendly reminder and stalked away; straddling his bike and revving the engine; ready to ride.

//

Louis was at the counter when Harry strolled into the diner that evening. He was grateful for this slight advantage and managed his brightest, cheeriest smile.

“Good evening!” he greeted warmly.

Harry peered at him. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

Louis’ smile faltered but he rescued it quickly.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

Harry lifted his brows but didn’t say anything.

“Table, sir?” Louis offered.

Harry smirked. “Since when did you call me sir?”

“Since just now,” Louis smarted.

“I’ll sit here,” he said of the counter.

Louis slid him a menu and Harry studied it although Louis was sure he knew every item on the list by now.

“Did it hurt?” Harry asked and Louis was clueless.

“Please don’t say when I fell from heaven,” Louis quipped and Harry looked up and gave him such an interested, bemused look that Louis regretted his quick wit.

“You seem to think I’m always aiming to get in your pants,” Harry complained.

Louis was reminded of his making-out comment from the car-park at Widow’s Peak.

“Did what hurt?” Louis said to get the conversation back onto a subject he could manage; if not win at.

“The tongue piercing,” Harry observed.

Louis immediately rolled his tongue to feel the thick bar through it.

“A little…”

Harry nodded, as though he’d just asked him what he had for breakfast and was digesting the information.

“It suits you,” Harry finally offered.

“Thanks.”

“I’ve never kissed a guy with one of those,” Harry shared, as lightly as if he was now divulging his breakfast food of choice.

Louis, meanwhile, couldn’t breathe.

“No?” He squeezed out breathlessly; reeling from the confirmation that Harry too, was gay. 

Of course, they had flirted and he’d suspected but…to be faced with the actual knowledge of it…it was too much and his lungs had packed up and gone home.

Harry shook his head.

“Have you kissed a lot of guys?” Louis asked; realizing belatedly how out of the box his question sounded. 

He silently blamed Harry for his innate ability to ask personal questions without sounding weird in the slightest therefore lulling him into the false impression that he could too. Come on Tommo! He berated himself. You should know better than that…

“A few.”

Louis was even more surprised that Harry answered. He spoke again before Louis could dig a deeper hole.

“I’ll have the Lou-burger,” he decided.

Louis blinked, unamused at his witty selection from the menu but pinned up the order dutifully.

“Drink?” He offered, knowing not to ask Harry what drink he wanted until he’d ordered his food unlike every other customer who got their drink first.

Harry had his usual coke to nurse while Louis went about his job. Although the diner was open until ten; it was never very busy after eight. A few truckers; the odd hooker. Louis relaxed back at the counter.

“You look stressed,” Harry noted of the slightly gaunt look on Louis’ face and pinched look about him.

Louis quickly pasted on a bright smile.

“No, I’m fine!” He assured brightly.

Harry gazed at him, a long and thorough interrogation conducted through look alone. Louis felt utterly transparent as those intense green eyes raked over his face.

“What happened?” Harry asked, ignoring his fake smile.

Louis swallowed, determined not to share his worries with a customer. No matter how friendly he may be getting with Harry, he was still a customer.

“It’s nothing, really,” he conceded.

Harry watched Louis shunt his black frames up his face and his blue-grey eyes peek at him warily.

“Well it must be something because you didn’t get my call or call me back like I asked…” Harry broached.

Louis frowned. What?

He quickly pulled his cell out of his jeans pocket and checked it.

1 missed call.  
Voicemail message.

He shot Harry a look. 

“You called me?”

Harry smirked. “To see if you were working tonight.”

Louis bit his lip. “Sorry…”

Harry shrugged. “I figured I’d come by anyway…”

“To meet your friends?” Louis posed; changing the subject away from himself.

Harry’s eyes shone with the knowledge he was avoiding his questions about what was bothering him.

“Those guys are not my friends, as you probably guessed…”

“No, really?” Louis enquired lightly with his light sarcasm.

Harry’s smile was wry. His eyes filled with bitterness and his face contorted briefly with pain. Louis was shocked to see the change in him; the revelation even of his emotions.

“They’re not nice guys,” he offered.

“Are you?” Louis asked.

Harry laughed at his intended joke. “I don’t know. What do you think?”

Louis looked down at his black converse and scraped his toe on the floor. The guy had shown him a green moon because it matched his hair for fucks sake. Why was he even thinking about this?

Because there’s something dark behind those beautiful eyes; his sub-conscious whispered.

“I think we should take another ride on your bike,” Louis felt bold.

Green eyes met his; hope burning in them. It was almost as if Harry was a young boy asking ‘Really?’ when his crush had invited him over. Louis knew that idea was insanity incarnated but still; that’s what it felt like.

“Oh, the BMX is out of action?” Harry teased.

Louis grinned, full-wattage and Harry sat; lips parted at the sight.

“Ha-ha,” Louis rolled his eyes sassily.

“When can I take you?” He asked seriously, instead.

Louis frowned, that look of strain flicking across his face again. He sighed. He should probably go to the hospital tonight and sit with Alex. But he’d rung them every hour and they’d asked him to stop; telling him firmly that Alex was sedated and would be until the following day. They had his cell number should anything change.

He could skip the hospital tonight and it wouldn’t be horrendous.

“I get off at ten,” Louis offered.

Harry smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for commenting I really love talking to people, hearing their thoughts & ideas so please keep sharing them :) Also, blown away by the kudos quite frankly. Feel like making an epic Liam thanking fans speech but don't feel like I'm worthy to say I have fans XD
> 
> I am working on some other Larry fics right now so hopefully if you enjoy this one you will stick with me for those :3
> 
> Hope you're all well :D
> 
> Ang

** Three **

****

Louis had been lent Harry’s prized possession- his leather jacket.

 

Louis was a guy who would normally be found in drainpipe jeans with his converse and a t-shirt with some kind of design on it varying from bands to comic heroes. He had his denim sheepskin jacket but Harry had handed him the leather jacket he favoured and had taken Louis’ in exchange.

 

“Why…?” Louis questioned lightly as they stood by Harry’s bike.

 

“Because you’re driving,” Harry mused.

 

Louis gaped.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to teach you how to drive and it’s up to you where we go tonight…”

 

“I might crash it!” Louis objected quickly.

 

Harry laughed. “I’m a good teacher, trust me…”

 

Louis suddenly felt warm all over. He wondered if he meant at driving or something else…

 

Still, as it turned out, Harry was right, He _was_ a good teacher. Louis picked up the basics in twenty minutes and they were out on the open road with no qualms.

 

Well, maybe _some_ , Louis conceded. Like the fact Harry had his arms wrapped around his middle and was pressing up against his back deliciously. That made him more nervous than driving his beloved motorcycle.

 

Louis wondered if Harry liked short guys. Or guys with messy hair. Or guys with skinny bodies, too many tattoos and big asses.

 

He hoped so; but he didn’t like to assume. For all Louis knew, Harry could be befriending him out of pity and amusement. Louis knew his side of this friendship was something else but he didn’t like to think about that. If he thought about it too much while he was in Harry’s company, he’d find himself staring at his mouth or worse; staring at his chest, because Louis knew Harry had tattoos too and he could only see the edges of those above his t-shirt neckline so he often gazed wondering what was pictured there.

 

He pulled up outside the roller-rink he’d chosen to go to and dismounted; Harry pulling off his helmet with a ridiculous smile.

 

“Really, roller-skating?” He arched a brow.

 

Louis felt his stomach drop in fear; the same way he had when Harry had said about his BMX. He shot him a look; his hurt evident.

 

“What’s wrong with roller-skating?” Louis challenged.

 

Harry opened his mouth and closed it.

 

“I’m twenty-one, not seventy-one,” Louis arched and Harry’s eyes crept to his; suddenly wide with realization.

 

“Twenty one?”

 

Louis nodded curtly.

 

_Wait…_

 

“How old are you?” Louis wondered belatedly.

 

Harry smiled; signaling that he was joking.

 

“Nineteen. Now come on, let’s go skating,” he walked ahead of Louis into the hall.

 

//

 

“You thought I was going to skate with you?” Louis asked Harry pointedly as they relaxed on a sofa in the bar at the hall.

 

Harry slid him a look. “I did.”

 

In actual fact; Louis had brought him here to show him his BMX stunt skills since he was still smarting over his remarks about his bike.

 

Harry had watched Louis controlling and contorting that frame with a confidence that he found very appealing. It was the same confidence with which Louis approached his work; but so far Harry had found lacking in his self-esteem. Louis really didn’t know he was attractive.

 

Physically; or personality-wise. He was clueless as to why every man, woman and child tipped him 50% of their bill and he was utterly unaware of the sexiness his punk look emoted.

 

“Are you disappointed?” Louis asked of the deception.

 

Harry grinned. “No. You were amazing.”

 

Louis reveled in his rare smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Harry twisted a little more toward him.

 

“When did you last have a boyfriend?” he asked.

 

Louis looked surprised at his question. He sucked in breath and let it out again.

 

“A while ago, now.” He answered softly; his eyes distant.

 

“How come?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis darted his eyes up. Harry held his gaze.

 

“I got hurt, I guess,” he shrugged.

 

“How?” Harry asked again, but his questions didn’t seem intrusive because he asked them with such a soft voice Louis felt like he could get anything out of him this way.

 

_Even how much he wanted to kiss him._

 

“Got cheated on.” He managed tightly.

 

Harry’s eyes flared and his mouth gaped. _Cheated on?!_ Who the fuck would cheat on Louis? Who the fuck would be so moronic as to have his love and throw it away?

 

“What, that’s so weird?” Louis smarted of his look.

 

Harry closed his mouth.

 

“But you’re…” He began, but didn’t finish his sentence.

 

“A short, skinny, emo kid who can’t possibly compare to the worldly experience of a rich, tall, muscled, good-looking, flat-assed helicopter pilot,” Louis recounted bitterly.

 

Harry moved to rest his forearms to his knees, shaking his head. He could end up saying something really stupid if he wasn’t careful. Like how much he would pick this supposed “short, skinny, emo kid” over any fucking flat-assed guy no matter what his other “plusses” were. Because Louis’ ass was one of the things Harry had noticed right off the bat; and had made him pray to the divine gods that he was gay so he might have a chance to actually enjoy that ass…

 

Harry cleared his throat, bringing his mind back to the subject at hand.

 

“I know who I would pick;” he offered huskily.

 

Louis smiled wryly.

 

“The helicopter pilot.”

 

Harry shot him a look; his arms coming off his knees as he twisted.

 

“No fucking way,” he swore vehemently to which Louis looked shocked.

 

“You didn’t see him.” Was all he said.

 

“Too fucking late anyway,” Harry muttered darkly and Louis frowned.

 

_Too late for what?_

 

“Louis,” he broached gingerly. “You know _you’re_ a good-looking guy, right?”

 

Louis froze.

 

“I’m a _weird_ -looking guy,” he offered meekly.

 

Harry balled his hands; as if trying not to touch him. Louis thought he was imagining that insanity but then he unfisted his right hand and lay it on his knee; just casually like guy-friends might.

 

“You’re a good-looking guy,” Harry stated this time, instead of asking.

 

Louis swallowed. The conviction in Harry’s words was mirrored in his gaze. He didn’t understand why the rock-star perfection in front of him was saying he was good-looking, but he appeared to _actually believe it_. He didn’t want to argue for fear of what might happen if he did so he smiled to appease him.

 

“Thanks,” he accepted gracefully.

 

Harry brought his hand back to his lap.

 

“You’re also funny, bright and have an amazing ass so you can forget whatever your last dick of a boyfriend told you; he was fucking stupid,” Harry summarized.

 

_He had an amazing ass?_ Louis felt light-headed at the words and was surprised Harry had the courage to say them but then he said the most outrageous things in that ‘well there it is’ way that he was becoming to like way too much.

 

“Well he was stupid, I agree with that,” Louis conceded.

 

Harry gave him another intense, green-eyed look.

 

“Your hair is fading,” he said; shocking Louis again.

 

“Yeah,” Louis mused. “Haven’t decided what colour next, yet…”

 

“How about blue?” Harry suggested.

 

Louis considered this. “Haven’t been blue before.”

 

“It’ll match your eyes,” Harry smiled secretly; that fond look in his eyes again that made Louis wonder if he was missing the joke.

 

“I’ll consider it,” Louis assured.

 

“Ready to go?” Harry checked and Louis nodded; both men rising to take the short trip home.

 

//

 

Louis pulled up at the curb by his apartment block; knowing he had to go back into an empty flat. He momentarily thought about Alex in the hospital and he felt guilty for forgetting about him for those few short hours. Regret flicked across his face and Harry noticed it; but mis-read the reason.

 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Harry offered.

 

Louis shot his face up; his eyes wide.

 

“What?” He said breathlessly. _Had tonight been that bad?_ Had he reeled off too much about his issues and put Harry off?

 

“I have a few things to deal with,” Harry offered with a swallow. “You won’t see me for a while.”

 

Louis dropped his gaze and shuffled his feet; feeling awkward. So this was it.

 

“I had fun,” Louis said, not knowing what else to say that covered his feelings. Not that he could actually admit to, anyway.

 

“Me, too,” Harry smiled. “But that look of regret on your face is justified. I’m not a guy most people want to have around…”

 

Louis frowned confusedly, looking up again. He wasn’t regretful. Not about anything they’d done at least. They’d gone on two bike-rides and had a few conversations. There was no reason for Louis to think Harry was a bad addition to his life…

 

“But-” He began in protest, trying to obtain some sense from Harry’s words.

 

“See you around,” Harry parted, slipping on his helmet and accelerating off into the dark; much to Louis’ frustration.

 

He hadn’t even given him a chance to ask a question or explain himself! If the curly-headed biker had waited two more minutes he might have even found the courage to share with him the real reason for his regret; that had nothing to do with their precious time spent together.

 

Louis sighed and turned toward his building; trudging up the stairs to his apartment with the knowledge that he was a failure lying heavy in his heart.

 

//

 

Alex was out of the hospital. He had bandages wrapped around his arms still but his fingers were free allowing him to complete minor tasks but mostly Louis didn’t let him out of his sight.

 

His younger brother hadn’t had the full wrath of Louis’ anger; but he’d had a good amount of it once he’d gotten him home. Alex was suitably chastised but Louis still saw the surly disobedience lurking that he feared the most.

 

The tighter he held on; the more Alex rebelled and he understood that, he really did. But he didn’t know how else to get across to his teenage sibling that he had a responsibility. He had a responsibility to look after himself; for his own sake and for Louis’- who was trying his best to keep their family intact- and a responsibility to -at the very least- stay alive. Louis couldn’t take much more on his already heavy load and it showed in his tight features.

 

He flicked a look to Alex sat in the corner of the diner while he ferried plates. Alex was busy playing on a game-boy; face down and completely cut off from the world.

 

“Here we are!” Louis expertly delivered his customer’s orders with his usual showmanship. “It’s piping hot so be careful,” he warned with a flash of his easy smile.

 

The group thanked him and he took over some additional condiments; checking on Alex as he swooped around the room to attend the other diners.

 

“Bored yet?” Louis asked pointedly to his brother.

 

Alex looked up and smirked.

 

“About two hours ago,” he shared.

 

Louis arched a brow. “This is what happens when you turn into an arsonist.”

 

Alex gave him a patient stare.

 

“You don’t get it,” he mumbled and Louis bristled.

 

“No, you’re right I don’t. I don’t get why my amazingly intelligent younger brother- who has all the possibilities in the world laid before him- would choose to throw all that potential down the drain to; oh I don’t know, burn down his friend’s back garden,” Louis accused. “Because I would have assumed you’d be hell-bent on not ending up in a place like this; bussing tables,” Louis arched.

 

“Why not?” Alex argued. “You love your job and why wouldn’t I want to be like you? Everyone loves you,” he aggrieved; his brow creasing with vehemence at his words.

 

Louis frowned in confused shock.

 

“Nobody is going to love you if you destroy the world with fire,” Louis said softly; taking into account Alex’ feelings. “And okay, my job serves me a purpose and I don’t hate it but you can be anything you want to be. I didn’t get that choice,” Louis added.

 

“Because of me,” Alex cast; his voice thick with emotion.

 

Louis gasped; shocked his brother felt responsible for his career path.

 

“No!” He quickly denied.

 

“If dad hadn’t died, you wouldn’t have had to give up college to work to get the apartment and keep me,” Alex recounted knowingly.

 

The teenager stood; two inches taller than Louis already. He shouldered past him and headed out into the parking lot; something which Louis turned to quickly supervise to ensure he didn’t stray too far, but his job demanded his attention as a customer called him over.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered to himself darkly, frustrated as he stalked over to the table in question and peered outside to track Alex’s movements.

 

His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Alex talking to a guy in the car-park. A tall guy wearing a leather jacket. A tall guy wearing a leather jacket who had familiar curly hair and a strangely boyish smile on his face.

 

While Louis tried to concentrate on the task at hand; he distractedly looked out of the window periodically every two seconds to see what was unfolding between his brother and his crush.

 

Yes, he had finally admitted to himself he had a crush on Harry Styles. It had come in the long days since he had last seen him and often lay awake at night wondering if he would ever see him again.

 

The door went as Louis was taking money for a group who were finishing their meal.

 

His head shot up as Harry sauntered in, cool as fuck. His heart beat heavily in his chest as he checked on Alex; seeing his brother scurry back to his corner booth seat. He let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted first; catching Louis in his distracted moment.

 

Louis flicked his eyes from Alex back to the sex-god in front of him.

 

“You’re back,” Louis offered.

 

“Your hair is blue,” Harry replied; a smile curving the lips of his mouth as his eyes sparkled.

 

Louis blushed. He’d dyed his hair two days ago, once the green had finally come out. He’d chosen the colour Harry suggested assuming he’d never get to see it.

 

“Yeah…you were right, I like it,” he offered.

 

Harry tilted his head; his smile spreading across his face.

 

“It suits you.”

 

“Thanks,” Louis chewed his cheek; flicking a look to Alex again, then back to Harry.

 

“I’m going to sit over there,” Harry pointed to the corner booth where his little brother was sulking.

 

Louis stared at him. Did he know Alex was his brother? Had Alex told him? What else might Alex have mentioned? He quickly filled a pint glass with coke as he thought of ways to ask.

 

“That’s my brother,” Louis blurted, regretting his awkwardness.

 

Harry’s eyes shone with amusement.

 

“He mentioned that,” Harry said.

 

Louis sighed. “Sorry.”

 

Harry frowned, taking his hand out of his pocket to reach across the counter. He seemed to change his mind because he quickly dug back into his pocket to pull out a five.

 

Louis watched his every move, meeting his green gaze. For the first time since he came in; Louis noticed something wasn’t right. A dark fading shadow coloured the inside of Harry’s eye socket and he had other marks on his face. He flicked his eyes to his neck and saw scratch marks along his collarbone.

 

“What happened to you?” Louis asked.

 

Harry tensed; swallowing. He didn’t think he could lie to Louis if he tried but he was sure the older lad wouldn’t want to know the truth of his life.

 

“Got in a fight,” he supplied.

 

Louis lifted a brow, about to go into father-mode once more but he quickly reigned himself in.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked instead.

 

Harry smiled at his concern.

 

“I can handle myself,” he assured.

 

Louis didn’t doubt it. He was pretty sure Harry could handle anything that came his way but that didn’t mean he didn’t worry. The thought of Harry handling _him_ popped unbidden into his head. How _would_ Harry handle him, exactly? Roughly; taking everything he needed in a consuming way that would melt him inside? Or more gently; taking his time and building an excruciating anticipation that would weaken Louis’ defenses?

 

He swallowed; realizing the route his thoughts were taking as Harry gazed at him; all intense green eyes.

 

“What did Alex say?” Louis forced himself to speak; to change the subject but his voice sounded breathy even to his own ears.

 

Harry smiled; the air between them de-charged somewhat.

 

“Not much.”

 

“You don’t have to baby sit him, you know. He’s in trouble and he knows it. I don’t want you to think you’re obliged to go and talk to him just because we’re related…”

 

Harry chuckled; a sound Louis hadn’t heard before.

 

“I don’t,” Harry assured. “Feel obliged, I mean. He reminds me of me,” Harry shared honestly.

 

Louis was reminded of Harry’s younger age. He acted like he was twenty-five not nineteen and it surprised Louis that a guy so young could be so…sad. He tilted his head as the word came to him. Yes, sad, that’s what Harry was. Weighed down with his own demons seemingly.

 

“I’ll be over in a minute,” Louis offered. “I’m due a break.”

 

Harry nodded and slid off his stool; heading to the corner of the room where a young Alex lifted his head eagerly at the presence of his new cool biker friend. The protective side of Louis warned him that Alex was very influential and he knew very little about Harry or his intentions. The fact he’d come back with a black eye also worried him- both for what Harry was getting himself into and what he could be introducing his already troubled-brother to.

 

He sighed, feeling simultaneously the need to let go of his parental authority and the need to tighten those strings even further. It wasn’t easy being a responsible adult and as easy-going as he was; he still had a huge heart and the ability to be hurt just as hugely.

 

He licked his lips and caught up with his orders before break-time came.

 

//

 

“So,” Louis slid into the seat next to Alex; opposite Harry. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

Alex shunted over on the leather; avoiding Louis’ gaze.

 

“You,” Harry offered bluntly.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“Thanks. All nice I hope.”

 

Harry smiled. “Naturally.”

 

Louis looked to Alex who was still pouting in the corner, avoiding his gaze. He didn’t want to have to say something in front of Harry but he needed to speak and he only had ten minutes of break time.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” he called.

 

Alex flicked his eyes sideways but didn’t turn.

 

“You are _not_ the reason I’m here, okay? I _chose_ to be here. For us. You know how much I need my little brother around and if this is what I need to do to make that happen then so be it. Never, _ever_ think that you stopped me doing anything,” He added strongly.

 

Alex peeked at him.

 

“Is Harry your boyfriend?” He asked; clear as day, making Louis choke.

 

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Alex knew Louis’ sexual orientation; of course he’d seen him with guys. But he didn’t know how his little brother had connected so many dots between him and the biker lad since they’d barely spoken today let alone anything more.

 

He shot Harry a suspicious look. Had he said something? Something that might indicate they were romantically linked? As much as his heart pined for that; he knew the younger lad wouldn’t have. They _weren’t_ romantically linked so he wasn’t going to lie, was he?

 

He looked back to Alex as Harry just stared at him amusedly, waiting to hear his response.

 

“Uh…no,” Louis finally replied honestly.

 

“He won’t take my calls,” Harry added across the table to the youngster and Alex actually laughed.

 

Louis stared in shock at the scene. Alex laughing at Harry’s jokes.

 

“I have to get back to work,” Louis shared of his short break.

 

Harry stood with him and followed him over to the counter, waiting for a lull in his duties for the emo lad to talk to him.

 

“It’s busy tonight,” Louis apologized slightly.

 

Harry shrugged. “I can wait.”

 

Louis looked at him. Was he talking about something else? He was getting annoyed with the unspoken words between them and the way Harry dismissed him the last time they saw each other. He wanted to see Harry again, and he wanted to be more than friends. He sucked in a breath of courage before he spoke.

 

“Would you like to go out sometime?” Louis blurted. “Just us, food, movie, whatever?”

 

Harry’s brows rose in a delighted ‘you really asked me out’ way and his smile was wide and dimpled to match.

 

“I don’t know. Are you going to regret it?” He asked pointedly.

 

Louis sighed frustratedly. “I wasn’t regretting my evening with you,” he whispered across the counter, aware of the customers surrounding them. “Alex was in the hospital that night and I regretted not going.”

 

Harry’s face grew serious and he studied Louis for a long moment.

 

“When were you thinking?” He said of Louis’ invitation.

 

“I finish at six on Friday,” he suggested.

 

Harry nodded slowly, rising. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Louis checked, as the realization hit him. Harry had just agreed to go on a date with him.

 

“It’s a date,” Harry said; as if reading Louis’ thoughts and confirming the nature of their next meeting.

 

It was as if he sensed Louis would start self-doubting about the meaning of their meet-up. Louis frowned at this idea. He quickly lifted his eyes as Harry looked to leave.

 

“See you Friday,” he said.

 

Harry nodded. “Friday.”

 

//

 

Louis and Alex had raced each other home on their bikes. It was a rare moment for them to spend time enjoying each other the way brothers should because their dynamic was usually a lot more father-son at home.

 

Alex was chatty tonight and Louis credited that to Harry’s influence. His younger brother was talking about Louis’ various piercings and body art and asking when he’d be allowed to get his own.

 

“Never,” Louis warned dryly.

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “But you can have them?”

 

Louis sighed. He did sound hypocritical.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked; compromising.

 

“Double studs.” Alex said.

 

Louis flicked him a look as he prepared dinner and Alex sat at the table.

 

“Like mine?” Louis checked of his thick black rubber studs.

 

“Just gold ones,” Alex shrugged.

 

“It’s still two months until your birthday,” Louis warned. “You might change your mind…”

 

Alex was a summer baby, born on the 4th of July and so had always been spoilt rotten by their dad. Louis was born on Christmas Eve and had his own share of attention from the family but he loved his seasonal birthday.

 

“I can get it done now if you let me,” Alex appealed.

 

“Right now, you’re on lock-down,” Louis reminded him. “You don’t deserve to be allowed ear-piercings.”

 

Alex frowned in his typical angsty way. “Yeah.”

 

Louis ruffled his hair to soften his words.

 

“How do your arms feel now?”

 

“Sore,” Alex admitted quietly.

 

“Think you’ll be messing about with petrol again soon?” Louis asked.

 

“No…” Alex sulked.

 

“Good,” Louis brought over their dinner plates. “Eat up.”

 

“And you bro,” Alex piped up, surprising Louis. He did have trouble with his appetite when he was worrying and worrying was something he did a lot of.

 

He smiled and tucked into his dinner heartily.

 

//

 

Harry looked sexy as fuck.

 

As Louis pushed open the diner door to meet him; he found the biker lad leaned on his machine wearing his trademark tight black jeans with laced up boots that came up his ankles to his calves and were slightly open at the top so the tongues were pulled out a bit. He had on a white t-shirt with a black, white and red checked sleeveless shirt over it; all worn and edgy. In his hair was a bandana with skulls printed on it, tethering back his wayward curls.

 

The way he was perched against his bike; his thighs wide and his body languid, Louis wanted nothing more than to walk over there and stand between those thighs to kiss the life out of the dangerously sexy kid astride it.

 

He sucked in a breath as he approached, trepidation lacing his veins. What the hell was he getting himself into? Harry was still an enigma and one who could be dangerous for his health.

 

Harry’s eyes were warm with something as Louis got closer- not humour like they usually were but something else. Louis felt an answering ache in his groin and swallowed, trying to ignore it. Yes, tonight was a date by his own doing but that didn’t mean he felt ready for all this. For all the butterflies and fear and complexities involved in actually _liking_ someone.

 

It had been a while for him, maybe too long. But his urge to be closer to Harry beat over his overwhelming sense of anxiety.

 

“So what’s it to be?” Harry spoke first; as though sensing Louis’ trepidation.

 

Louis wondered how he did that and managed to put him at ease so expertly. He noticed Harry’s eyes flit down him; assessing his own outfit and he wondered if he measured up. He’d chosen his favourite red sneakers and teamed them with ankle-length blue tight jeans, a white shirt and grey braces. He probably looked like a living re-enactment of the Star - Spangled Banner in his red, white and blue.

 

“Do I look okay?” Louis asked back; his voice breathy. He was surprised by his own question and blushed after saying it aloud.

 

Harry humoured him with a warm smile. “I’d say…”

 

Louis nodded, sucking in a breath. Good. He could forget about that, now. He’d shucked on the leather jacket that Harry had given him last time and Harry turned to pick up Louis’ denim and sheepskin version that he’d adopted.

 

“I was thinking maybe bowling?” Louis suggested.

 

Harry turned and gave him a wicked smile. “Good choice.”

 

Louis let out another relieved breath.

 

“I’ll treat you to a burger,” he offered with his usual wit and Harry laughed out loud.

 

“Alright, you’re on,” he agreed as Louis climbed on the back of his bike and wrapped his arms tight around his body.

 

“Okay?” Harry checked, flicking up the stand and readying to go.

 

“All good,” Louis assured and Harry pulled away.

 

//

 

The bowling alley was buzzing which was to be expected for a Friday night. As Louis sifted through the rack of bowling balls on offer, Harry came up beside him, lamenting the shoes.

 

“These do not look good on me,” Harry complained.

 

Louis smirked. “They match your shirt.”

 

Harry slid him a squint. “Shut up,” he accused softly.

 

Louis grinned. “At least you don’t look like the American flag,” Louis arched of his own outfit; now even more colourful thanks to the two-tone shoes.

 

Harry’s gaze travelled up and down him and his eyes were alight, but he didn’t say anything in response. Instead he asked;

 

“Where’s Alex tonight?”

 

Louis sighed. “At his aunt’s house,” he shared.

 

His dad’s sister lived about ten miles away and had offered to come and pick up Alex and take him for the weekend to allow Louis some much-needed time alone.

 

Harry nodded; seemingly comforted with the fact the younger Tomlinson was safe.

 

“So, you ready for war?” Harry asked as he lifted his chosen ball.

 

Louis’ eyes lit up with friendly competition.

 

“You are so on, Styles…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudos :)  
> Sorry for the double spacing I switched to rich text so bold and italics were showing but it did the spacing weird.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> Ang

** Four **

 

Harry was enjoying bowling way more than he probably should be. By all rights, this was an evening of fun lightheartedness for them both but as soon as Louis had suggested the date activity, he’d been aglow with anticipation.

 

He got to watch Louis bending over; completely guilt-free.

 

He grinned; leaning his arms across the back of his seat as he rested an ankle on his knee and just appreciated the view. The bonus of this game was that Louis wasn’t very good. So he had to keep bowling; two goes each time which left Harry to watch him with glowing eyes and a hardening in his jeans he didn’t try to dissipate.

 

He should probably do that; he mused. Try and keep a control on his heated libido. But watching the sexy behind of the dimunitive Louis was all but controlling him. He couldn’t give up looking at him if he tried; his eyes were drawn to him and his slim but shapely figure.

 

Louis had these thighs that were muscled and thick. His behind was full. His waist was very slim and his chest and belly flat, toned but not muscular. His arms, although slim boasted a little muscle and he had these wide shoulders that Harry wanted to wrap his arms around and lay his lips upon; not sure which he wanted to do first.

 

“It’s your turn,” Louis came down from the alley; flushed from his exertion as he plopped onto the leather seat beside Harry in the pit below the bowling lane.

 

Harry turned to him; his lips full and throbbing. He bit his lower one, wanting to express to Louis his attraction for him but not sure the emo-lad would receive it very well. He didn’t seem to like compliments. He didn’t like to consider how others saw him, sexy or not. And Harry suspected he definitely didn’t consider himself as sexy.

 

Although Harry considered him as very sexy and he wanted to be able to tell him that.

 

“I’m sort-of done bowling,” Harry broached with his usual relaxed assuredness.

 

Louis flicked him a look. “Are you ok?”

 

Harry smirked. If Louis were to look down, he might realise that he was okay in the best sense of the word. He didn’t feel the need to hide his reaction to the older lad and his legs were still wide; showcasing his arousal if anyone was to look into his lap.

 

“I like watching you bowling,” Harry offered with a small smile.

 

Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry’s under his dark glasses frames.

 

“Oh,” he said, confused, but not sure what to say.

 

Harry stretched his hand across the back of the seat; his fingertips reaching Louis’ shoulder; running over his t-shirt and brace to cup his neck. It was a slow, deliberate move and so casual that it didn’t alert the other bowlers to his intent. He smiled as Louis’ eyes darted to his.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you?” Harry murmured.

 

Louis sucked in a breath; knowing he wanted to be kissed.

 

“Then why don’t you?” He asked softly.

 

Harry leaned forward and Louis was even more shocked he was carrying out his quiet threat; his sexy words making him hard under his jeans in an instant. He leaned forward too; a moth drawn to a flame as their eyes met and electricity zapped and bowed between them; dragging them like magnets.

 

Harry’s face moved at the last moment and he angled his lips to Louis’ ear. Louis gulped down his disappointment.

 

“Not here,” Harry murmured; a sexy promise in his tone.

 

“Why not?” Louis arched a brow. Did he not want to be seen with him? Was he scared to show the world he was gay? Why shouldn’t they sit and kiss like every other couple? He’d done it with past boyfriends and nobody had taken offence or given them hassle.

 

Harry’s eyes were dark and Louis almost regretted asking his question.

 

“Because once I kiss you, I have a feeling I may want more,” Harry commented softly of Louis’ challenge.

 

Louis looked startled. More? Wasn’t that normal? Kissing, making out? Not in a public place maybe, but still, they could move onto _more_ elsewhere.

 

“Oh. Okay,” Louis frowned again; flicking his eyes around the room to check who was watching them. No-one much.

 

Apart from an imposing guy dressed in leathers; leaning against one of the arcade machines. He was staring intently at Harry.

 

“Who’s that?” Louis asked; breaking their intense moment.

 

Harry turned to look at what Louis was seeing. He stiffened.

 

“My fucking ex,” he spat angrily, launching up and stalking over to where the guy stood while Louis sat and wondered what just happened.

 

Should he go after him? Stay here?

 

He noted that the exchange between Harry and the leather-clad guy was heating up. Harry was evidently livid as he pushed his body aggressively toward the other man who reclined casually against the machine.

 

Louis snuck up behind the pair; feigning nonchalance as he gazed at a toy-grabbing machine and distractedly pined after a Sonic the Hedgehog toy that lay in the bottom.

 

“What the fuck, Fisher?” Harry was all but growling. “Jackson gave me your name and you’re the last guy I expected to be involved in this!”

 

“You left the gang, Harry, what did you expect me to do?” Fisher replied.

 

“Show a little loyalty?” Harry squinted accusingly.

 

Louis swallowed, peeking round at them.

 

“Who’s that?” Fisher asked and Louis quickly turned back to stare at the Sonics at the bottom of the glass case; the grabby hand moving about willing him to enter some coins.

 

Harry turned to see Louis stood a few feet away; quietly protecting him despite his small stature and somewhat meek stance.

 

“My friend,” Harry gritted his teeth.

 

Fisher smirked. “Since when did you like skinny guys?”

 

Louis turned, his eyes wide as tears pricked the back of them. He tried not to be affected by those words but they made sense. Harry’s ex was huge. And he looked nothing like him, _was_ nothing like him, He doubted he owned a threatening bone in his body and he smiled way too much to be a biker-boy.

 

“Just tell me who did it,” Harry demanded.

 

“I told you, I don’t know,” Fisher repeated.

 

“Then why did you come here?” Harry demanded.

 

“I saw your bike out front,” Fisher shared. “I thought you’d want to hook up…”

 

Louis by now was skulking in the shadows, not wanting to hear anymore about Harry’s previous tastes in men but at the same time, voracious for information.

 

Harry smirked.

 

“You thought I’d want to hook up,” he repeated incredulously. “With you? After hearing your name from Jackson’s mouth?”

 

Fisher shrugged. “I always fucked you real good Harry. I don’t remember you complaining.”

 

Harry’s eyes blazed. He looked around for Louis and couldn’t see him. He sucked in strong hard breaths through his nose as he fought down his anger.

 

“You fucking killed my brother you son of a bitch,” Harry hissed.

 

“Not me, Harry,” Fisher disregarded unemotionally.

 

“My brother!” Harry spat; tears coming to his eyes. “Julian, you remember him?” He checked, a maniacal look in his eyes.

 

“Of course I do,” Fisher sighed; almost bored.

 

Harry shook his head and stepped away; swallowing down his tears.

 

“Get the fuck out of here.” He demanded.

 

Fisher smirked; appreciating Harry with his gaze.

 

“I miss having you in my bed. I miss claiming that ass of yours,” Fisher murmured in Harry’s ear.

 

Harry pushed him away with two strong hands.

 

“Fuck you,” he cast, turning towards the toilets to seek reprieve from the intensity of the moment.

 

//

 

Louis was in the bar; cradling a very sorry-looking coke which he evidently hadn’t touched for the glass was still full.

 

His eyes were fixed to the table and every cheery bone in his body was despondent; sagging. Even in his brightest clothes; he looked dull; Harry noted. Because of _him_.

 

He ventured over to the table, sitting beside Louis on the leathered seat that ran along the wall.

 

“I got you this,” Harry stretched his hand across his body to offer Louis a small Sonic the Hedgehog toy he’d won from the machine.

 

Louis took the toy and fingered it; his face contorted with such emotion, Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy or mad for a minute.

 

“Thank you,” Louis finally spoke, lifting his conflicted blue-grey eyes to meet Harry’s.

 

Harry sighed, grabbing Louis’ hand off the toy and squeezing it.

 

“Fisher is my ex for a reason,” he said, guessing Louis was upset about the appearance of the man on their date night.

 

Louis stared at their hands; licking his lips.

 

“What he said about the guys you like… is that true?” Louis looked up; his glasses frames giving him protection he felt in that moment. Harry would be able to read his expression no doubt; but his frames gave him a hiding place for his eyes.

 

Harry ran his thumb up and down the sensitive skin between Louis’ thumb and finger.

 

“What do you want me to say, Louis?” He asked back.

 

“That you like tall, muscled, good-looking, flat-assed guys,” Louis offered; using his description of the man his ex had cheated on him with to deliberately hit it home to Harry how much it hurt knowing his type was nothing like him.

 

Harry snickered as Louis’ term. Flat-assed. God, as if.

 

“So why do I like you, then?” Harry turned the tables and Louis shot his eyes up again, meeting confident green ones.

 

“What?”

 

“Fisher was muscled and tall, yes,” Harry considered. “And if that was my type, then why do I like you?” Harry asked again.

 

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbled. He really didn’t. He wasn’t anything to write home about.

 

“Nor do I,” Harry agreed lightly. “But you ought to know that I don’t restrict myself to a _type_.”

 

Louis nodded, swallowing. Okay, nor did he, that was believable.

 

“Why the fuck are you so insecure, Lou?” Harry asked poignantly, shortening his name to which Louis felt a jab in his stomach.

 

He was giving him a nick-name! He thought he might swoon if he wasn’t sitting.

 

Louis pulled his hand from Harry’s.

 

“You’re right, you don’t deserve this,” Louis realized of his insecurity.

 

“Louis, wait,” Harry stood as Louis did; looking for an exit.

 

Louis smiled at him weakly. “I really enjoyed myself tonight,” he offered.

 

Harry gazed at him; half mad that Louis was giving up, mad that Fisher had caused this interlude and so, so hurt that Louis had been cheated on because it caused him to be this way- afraid of trusting him.

 

He decided to take a step back; sensing this was what Louis needed to consider their night and their future- if they had one.

 

“Shall I take you back now?” Harry suggested.

 

Louis nodded and led the way out.

 

//

 

“How was your date with Harry?” Alex was on the phone on Saturday morning.

 

Louis cleared his throat. “How did you know about that?”

 

“I didn’t, I guessed,” Alex grinned and Louis could hear it in his voice.

 

He seemed a lot happier staying at Aunt Jay’s.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Well?” Alex prompted as the line went quiet.

 

“It was shit,” Louis sighed; surprising Alex with his swear-word.

 

“What happened?” Alex wondered.

 

Louis felt all kinds of weird talking about his love life with his little brother; least of all because he was gay.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis murmured dismissively.

 

“Was he a dick?” Alex asked, perturbed at the thought of his new hero not living up to his expectations.

 

“No…”

 

“Were _you_ a dick?” Alex asked instead.

 

Louis sighed. “You’re treading a thin line.”

 

“He’s the coolest guy I know. Don’t ruin it,” Alex accused.

 

He sucked in a breath at Alex’ words.

 

Yes, he probably _had_ been a dick and ruined it.

 

“I’ll try not to,” he assured as they hung up; leaving Louis to contemplate his next actions.

 

He pulled out his cell-phone, his fingers hovering over the keys. He started a new message and tried for lighthearted nonchalance.

 

_Hi. Thanks for the ride last night. One of these days I’ll upgrade and get a vespa._

He pressed send and slipped his phone back into his pocket; loading the washing machine. It bleeped almost right away.

 

**_Hi yourself. How’s Sonic?_ **

****

Louis smiled bemusedly.

 

_He’s asleep in bed still, lazy hedgehog. Can we take him back and exchange?_

**_You took him to bed with you?_ **

****

Louis chuckled at Harry’s humorous reply.

 

**_Lucky son of a gun._ **

****

He swallowed, re-reading the words printed on his screen. Harry wanted to go to bed with him?

 

**_I’m sorry for what I said. I wasn’t trying to crtiticize you. You have every right to be insecure, Louis. It just kills me to think you don’t know how amazing you are._ **

****

 

Louis sucked in a breath. One text and he got all this? He should text Harry more often.

 

_I’m sorry too, for being a dick._

**_You couldn’t be a dick if you tried. Trust me._ **

****

_I think I could. Like if I got weird over an ex or something._

Louis typed his honesty with a smirk.

 

**_Can I see you?_ **

****

The four words took Louis’ breath away. Really? He wanted to see him? Even after last night?

****

Louis wanted to see Harry more than anything in the world but he still felt wary of the mysterious lone biker. Maybe he could ask him some of the questions that plagued his mind if they met again?

 

He typed into his keypad.

 

_Tonight?_

**_What time?_ **

****

Louis was shocked at his instant agreement.

 

_Whenever is good for you._

**_Six?_ **

****

_If you want I can cook dinner for us at mine._

**_No Alex?_** Harry enquired.

 

_He’s away._

Louis had sent Alex away for two reasons; one because he needed his me-time and two, because he had on some level, hoped his date with Harry might have ended in the more they talked about before Harry’s ex appeared.

 

Now his heart palpitated nervously at the thought of Harry being in his house; in close proximity with no-one and nothing to stop them doing whatever they pleased. And Louis wanted whatever they did to be pleasurable, he realized.

 

Their friendship was a game of cat and mouse- each of them venturing forth and darting back; but Louis’ attraction to the curly-headed god was something else entirely. He might as well forgo dinner and just eat Harry instead such was the strength of his feelings.

 

Since that first day he’d walked in the diner Louis had been fighting this desire. He was afraid to show Harry how much he liked him in case he didn’t measure up. He didn’t want to be rejected again, or ever for that matter. He wanted to be the full package for somebody, he wanted to be _enough_.

 

His phone bleeped, signaling Harry's final reply.

 

**_See you at six._ **


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All
> 
> For the fear of sounding repetitive thank you so much for your comments and Kudos :D
> 
> You really make my day :)
> 
> Ang

 

** Five **

Louis was a bundle of nerves, flitting about, setting his meager dining table with two place settings and checking his chili more often than truly necessary.

 

Harry was due five minutes ago and he was worried he had changed his mind and wasn’t coming. His worries were eased when the doorbell rang and he headed to greet his guest with more assuredness than he felt.

 

“Hi,” Louis swung the door open.

 

Harry was carrying his jacket.

 

“I thought we could swap back,” he offered by way of greeting.

 

Louis felt off-balance.

 

“Oh. Okay,” he nodded, gesturing Harry in.

 

Once Harry had passed him; he lifted the jacket and threw it on the arm of the sofa with a flourish; presenting Louis with a lone white rose.

 

“For you,” Harry lifted his brow, wondering if he would get away with his extravagant gesture.

 

For a bike-dude, he was skimming the edges of cringe-worthy by buying Louis flowers. But still, he didn’t care that much because the look on Louis face was _so_ worth it. He was genuinely touched.

 

“Thank you,” he blushed.

 

Harry smiled. “How did you sleep?” He wondered.

 

He had his own sleepless dark circles to boast and he wondered if Louis had the same problem after their awkward parting the night before.

 

Louis met his gaze, twisting his tongue stud around in his mouth.

 

“Not the best,” he offered.

 

“Me either,” Harry agreed.

 

Louis quickly showed him around the small flat and headed for the kitchen to plate up their meal; which Harry enjoyed with loud noises of approval. Sex noises, Louis considered as he tried to keep his mouthfuls of food down and gave up trying to eat.

 

“Not hungry?” Harry enquired.

 

His dark hair was loose; he had on a simple black t-shirt that boasted some of his body-art and a few fight-marks besides.

 

“What do you do for work?” Louis asked; the first of his curious questions he’d saved for tonight.

 

Harry smirked. “Oh,” he said, as if realizing that he was about to face the inquisition.

 

“I work in the forest,” he shared. “Logging.”

 

That explained his muscular, lithe frame, Louis mused.

 

“You didn’t want to go to college?” He asked next, noting Harry’s young age.

 

He shrugged. “Couldn’t afford to. I live by myself so I had to make my own living.”

 

“Parents?” Louis asked.

 

“Never knew my father,” Harry divulged. “My mother lives in a home.”

 

Louis darted him a look.

 

“She suffers with her nerves,” Harry offered.

 

 _Don’t we all_ , Louis agreed silently.

 

“Isn’t that a tough life?” Louis wondered, suddenly feeling empathy for Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Maybe. But it is what it is.”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“This chili is amazing by the way,” Harry inserted, seemingly keen to get the topic of conversation off himself.

 

“Thank you,” Louis accepted graciously.

 

“You’re a man of many talents, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry appreciated.

 

Louis squirmed. “Maybe.”

 

Harry tilted his head; the mood shifting.

 

“I really like your hair blue,” Harry said softly.

 

Louis looked at him.

 

“I really like your hair,” he said simply in return.

 

Harry looked surprised by his words but he didn’t say anything.

 

“Where are your glasses?” Harry asked; having noticed the frames missing right away but not asking until now.

 

“I’m trying out contact lenses,” Louis supplied as he took their plates to the sink; turning to rest his back against the counter as he eyed Harry.

 

Harry rose and came over; accepting Louis’ silent invite of sorts.

 

“I prefer the frames,” Harry said huskily; stopping just before Louis and leaning forward until his hands met the edge of the counter where he rested his weight.

 

Louis swallowed; his gaze falling to Harry’s mouth.

 

“I can get the helmet on better this way,” Louis offered in a whisper.

 

Harry didn’t seem to care about glasses; Louis noted. His eyes were intense and flicking between his own blue-grey orbs and his lips. He felt trapped against the work top but he knew he’d silently invited Harry to be here; before him; asking him equally silently to kiss him.

 

Louis lifted his chin just a notch; since Harry’s taller height was already neutralized by his stance. He sucked in a breath, licked his lips and bravely pressed his lips to Harry’s, taking his lower lip first and then becoming bolder as Harry’s lips parted in compliance.

 

Louis groaned at the firm touch of their mouths; soft lips caressing as the kiss escalated; Harry’s hands cupping his neck as Louis clung to his arms in need to be steadied as his knees suddenly felt weak.

 

When Harry nipped his lower lip and let out his own groan, Louis melted; breaking away from the kiss to wrap his arms around Harry’s shoulders to hold on for dear life.

 

What was happening to him? He was hard and buzzy and…

 

And Harry was hard, too, he realized as he bravely brought his face away from Harry’s shoulder to look at him; his blue eyes a conflict of emotions.

 

“It’s a shame you didn’t pay closer attention at the bowling alley and see how hard I was for you then, too,” Harry murmured; his arms wrapped around Louis middle, holding him close.

 

Louis blinked at his outrageously sexual comment; stunned by his honesty and at a loss for what to say.

 

He lifted his eyes to the dark green orbs studying him.

 

“How can I do this to you?” He wondered aloud on a whisper.

 

Harry grinned, a full-on, dimpled attack.

 

“I wish I knew…” he murmured.

 

Louis blinked, fighting down his insecurity. He gently took his arms from around Harry’s shoulders and ran his hands onto his chest. Harry’s breathing quickened beneath his fingertips; his lungs heaved in air.

 

“Do you want to go out again?” Louis asked; almost innocent in his question while he considered what his hands would like to do- including pulling off a certain black tee-shirt and exploring a promisingly muscled torso.

 

Harry sucked his upper lip.

 

“Do you?”

 

Louis flicked him a look and snorted softly. “What do you think?” He asked of their embrace.

 

“Is this you saying you don’t sleep with a guy on a fourth date?” Harry enquired of Louis’ topic of conversation.

 

Louis breath caught in his throat. _What?_ He wanted to sleep with him? Tonight?

 

“Why do you look so surprised?” Harry mused.

 

Louis gulped.

 

“I…me…I’m not…” He gave up trying to speak.

 

Harry’s arms slipped from around his waist and gripped the hands that lay against his chest.

 

“You _are_ ,” Harry assured with a persuasive tone, missing the important words that Louis guessed only too well from his suggestive husk.

 

“I’m not ready,” Louis ventured nervously; knowing he had just failed another hurdle.

 

He wanted Harry so badly; but he didn’t know that he was ready to have sex with him just yet. As much as his body craved the pleasure that would bring; he wanted to feel secure in himself; he wanted to trust and be trusted.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ smaller body and squeezed him tightly; dropping a kiss to his blue hair.

 

“Will you let me stay the night to sleep?” Harry asked.

 

Louis looked up, astounded at his question. He wanted to stay the night and just _sleep_? No sex? No...Nothing?

 

“Are you sure you want to?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry leaned forward and tenderly kissed his mouth.

 

 _Oh_. _Okay, then_ , He guessed he wanted to.

 

“I want to,” he breathed; his warm breath fanning out onto Louis’ face; puckering his skin as it reacted.

 

God, he really had it bad, he mused. Even his skin was reacting to Harry Styles.

 

“Okay,” Louis agreed.

 

Of course, the night was still young and the two men relaxed on the sofa in familiar languidness as they flicked channels and talked about everything under the sun. Louis for those hours felt like this was so far from the reality of both of their lives that it could become an addictive retreat. But he treasured their time hanging out, being young guys. It wasn’t something he got to enjoy a lot of.

 

When it came to bedtime Louis dressed in pajama trousers out of modesty but left his shirt off; creeping out of his bathroom and toward his bed with shyness that he knew Harry would disapprove of.

 

The curly haired lad was already in bed; in just his boxers apparently, Louis noted as he lay beside him. He pulled up the duvet to cover them both, realizing Harry was asleep already.

 

Jeez, he must be tired, Louis mused.

 

He wriggled down in the bed. Could he spoon Harry, he wondered? Was that too weird? Having the delectable biker-boy beside him was too distracting and he needed to establish contact to ease his racing mind- not to mention his heart.

 

He rolled over; tucking his arm over Harry’s side. In bed; their height difference wasn’t as apparent. Louis didn’t feel like such a shrimp and for a few short moments before he went to sleep; he almost convinced himself he was protecting Harry now; he was in charge.

 

A smile flitted over his lips as he closed his eyes and let sleep come.

 

//

 

“Lou! Lou!” Alex bounded up the stairs two at a time and burst into the apartment; heading straight for Louis’ bedroom.

 

He threw back the door and launched himself at the bed; frowning as he hit two solid forms instead of one.

 

“Lou?” He crawled up off the bed as the two forms moved sleepily.

 

“Alex, what the fuck!” Louis groaned, rolling up as Harry squirmed under the cover.

 

“Harry?” Alex arched a brow and his mouth dropped open.

 

“Alex, get out, now!” Louis stood and quickly guided his little brother out of the room; shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

“Oh Louis!” Jay greeted breathlessly as she made it up the stairs behind Alex. “Sorry, he just sprinted before I had a chance to-”

 

She paused, seeing Louis bedraggled state; his sleep-messed hair.

 

“He woke you up.” She stated apologetically.

 

“And Harry,” Alex frowned confusedly beside Louis who still had Alex’s sleeve in his grip.

 

Louis smiled weakly at Jay who looked astounded.

 

“My friend stayed the night.” Louis quickly explained. “And Alex hasn’t learned how to knock…”

 

“I have _news_!” Alex panted excitedly; regaining his enthusiasm.

 

Louis cleared his throat; moving them all into the living room and away from his house guest.

 

“Okay, what’s your news?” Louis asked bemusedly.

 

He’d had to take his contacts out in the middle of night; forgetting he’d had them in when he went to bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and picked up his glasses from the side table, slipping them on.

 

“Jay said I can go stay at hers for the whole summer!” Alex eyes lit up excitedly.

 

Louis blinked. He gritted his teeth.

 

“Did she now?” He managed as jovially as he could manage in the circumstances but it still sounded pissed to the two other people in the room.

 

“I have to ask you about it and get your permission,” Alex said quickly.

 

“We have an art school down the road from our house,” Jay explained quickly to Louis, meeting his gaze. “Alex went there this weekend and did some graffiti. He really enjoyed it.”

 

“Lou, it was awesome,” Alex enthused. “Can I go back there? _Please?_ ” He begged.

 

“How much does it cost to go all summer?” He directed to Jay.

 

“Me and Bill would like to pay for Alex to go,” she said of her and her husband. “We haven’t been able to give very many presents to Alex and this would make up for it…”

 

Louis frowned. “And you’d look after him for six weeks?”

 

She nodded, biting her lip. “Only if you’re happy with that. We’d be just as happy to bring him back every weekend or whatever you wanted…”

 

Louis felt tears prick the back of his eyes. They wanted to take Alex away from him. They must feel like he wasn’t doing a good enough job. And Alex looked ecstatic which was a double-blow for Louis. He’d never seen his brother look so happy and that weighed heavily upon him. He was making Alex worse.

 

He lifted his eyes to Jay’s and the wide blue orbs gave away his devastation.

 

“Louis, we’re not taking him away from you,” she stated very quickly.

 

He swallowed down his hurt. “No, of course not,” he murmured softly, dryly.

 

“You’re his brother and guardian we just thought it might suit both of you to have some time apart…”

 

Louis looked to Alex. “Go and unpack your things and sort your laundry out in your room,” he asked.

 

Alex nodded and left eagerly; sensing his victory over his summer break.

 

Jay sucked in a breath when they were alone once more.

 

“Louis, please don’t take this the wrong way…you need time to yourself as much as Alex needs his freedom…”

 

“He needs freedom?” Louis accused quickly. “Because I keep him locked up?”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant,” she sighed. “This has all come across wrong…I’m sorry, maybe I should go and I’ll come back another time…”

 

“You mean when I’ve had time to think about it and accept what a fucking useless father-figure I am to my little brother?” Louis stood as Jay did; his words vehement with anger.

 

“Louis-” Jay cast, snapping her gaze past Louis as his bedroom door clicked shut.

 

Harry had exited the bedroom and stood outside the closed door; fully dressed with equally messy hair to Louis’.

 

Jay smiled tightly at Louis.

 

“He burst in on you and your boyfriend in bed,” she reasoned. “You can have that without Alex interrupting.”

 

“He’s not a fucking nuisance,” Louis accused. “He’s my brother and I love him and he comes before anyone else, okay? So don’t fucking stand there and act like I’m such a bad person for having a friend over. So what if I’m fucking gay and it’s a guy I sleep with?” Louis cast. “It’s no different than him walking in on you and Bill…”

 

“I know,” Jay assured quietly. “I wasn’t-”

 

“Of course not,” Louis mused; deepening his breaths to control his rage. He was never angry. He didn’t like what this woman was doing to him; his dad’s sister or not.

 

“Louis, everything else aside, this is the best thing for Alex. Think about that. In the long run, we both want what’s best for Alex don’t we?” She pleaded.

 

Harry ventured forth as Jay made her way to the door.

 

“Uh, it was nice to meet you?” Harry offered as he saw Jay out.

 

She turned and smiled at him. “What’s your name?” She asked quickly, quietly.

 

“I’m Harry,” he held out his hand.

 

“Jay,” she shook it. “Look after him?” She asked and Harry nodded, his intent eyes meeting hers assuredly.

 

“Tell Alex I said goodbye,” she added before she turned and went down the stairs, leaving Harry to shut the door behind her.

 

//

 

“Harry!” Alex chose that moment to burst out of his room and streak across the room toward the tall biker.

 

“Hey!” Harry grinned in shocked delight; leaning down to hug the younger lad.

 

“What are you doing here? Did you and Louis have a fight? Did you make up? Are you his boyfriend yet?” Alex demanded, not stopping for breath.

 

“Wow, so many questions,” Harry mused. So many insightful, awkward questions.

 

“Alex, it’s rude to ask personal questions,” Louis inserted authoritatively.

 

He frowned, sticking out his lower lip. “I don’t want him to go.”

 

Harry smiled at the teenager. “Hey, we’re buddies now, right?”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“So I’ll always be around,” he promised.

 

Louis flicked him a warning look as if to say ‘don’t make promises you can’t keep’.

 

“Even if you and Louis split up?” Alex asked.

 

Harry smirked. “Of course.”

 

Alex was appeased and headed back to his room; pausing in the doorway.

 

“Louis?” He called and Louis turned to look at him. “If you let me go to art school I promise I’ll be good forever,” he offered. “I swear on my life.”

 

Louis nodded, swallowing a thick lump in his throat.

 

“Let me think about it,” he offered him the hope he needed as Alex smiled and went into his room.

 

Louis sat on the sofa with a heavy sigh and put his face into his hands.

 

“Jeez, you don’t do easy, do you?” Harry commented; making Louis startle. He had almost forgotten he was there.

 

He looked up, standing.

 

“You can go if you want,” Louis offered with a grim line across his mouth. “I’ll text you.”

 

Harry looked vaguely affronted.

 

“I’m not leaving you like this,” he said very softly; his voice low.

 

Louis frowned, lifting his chin the inch required to meet Harry’s gaze.

 

“Like what?” He wondered.

 

Harry reached out and ran his thumb under Louis’ lower lip that was beginning to wobble in a tell-tale sign that he wanted to cry. He traced the same thumb under his eye; his green orbs meeting Louis’ and asking him silently why he wasn’t sobbing already.

 

“I’ll be here for you,” Harry promised; wondering if Louis was reticent to let go in case he didn’t think he could handle his emotions.

 

Louis didn’t need any more encouragement. He stepped forward the remaining space between them and burrowed into Harry’s neck; belatedly removing his glasses which Harry gently prized from his fingers as Louis wrapped his arms around his shoulders and let his tears fall; heavy and hard along with his hurt sobs.

 

Harry slipped Louis’ glasses onto this own face and tightly grasped him in his arms; offering his comfort and support simultaneously.

 

As Louis’ sobs faded and his breathing slowed, he pulled away and embarrassedly blew his nose; looking for his glasses as Harry took a seat on the sofa.

 

“Here,” he held out the frames as Louis sat beside him.

 

Louis slipped his glasses back into place; avoiding Harry’s gaze.

 

“So, welcome to my home,” Louis said sarcastically. “I hope you can come again soon…”

 

Harry turned and smiled at him, cupping his neck in that way he had at the bowling alley when he’d told him he wanted to kiss him.

 

“You don’t frighten me,” Harry said knowingly.

 

“I should,” Louis muttered, lifting his left hand to grasp Harry’s wrist gently as it rested on his shoulder where he cupped his neck.

 

“No, _I_ should scare _you_ ,” Harry scoffed.

 

Louis frowned. “You don’t. Well...”

 

“Well?” Harry arched a brow, intrigued.

 

“Only in a ‘how you make me feel’ way,” Louis shared lightly.

 

“And how do I make you feel?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis couldn’t read much in Harry’s gaze. Whether he was hopeful or horrified, it was hard to tell. He wondered briefly if maybe Harry played poker and had learned to mask his feelings.

 

Louis bit his lip. He leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. Harry closed his eyes and kissed him back; equally softly. Both men sensed the mood was not right to get hot and heavy but the moment called for contact of some kind- an affirmation.

 

“I see,” Harry pulled away; his eyes swirling green and black.

 

“You?” Louis asked sweetly; nervously.

 

Harry smirked. He ran his hand from Louis’ neck into his hair; fingering the blue strands.

He leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

 

“Same,” he vocalized his thoughts.

 

“Phew,” Louis let out a relieved breath.

 

The fact he had even partially doubted Harry’s feelings made Harry feel marginally annoyed but he refrained from saying so.

 

“So, shall we talk about Alex?” Harry suggested.

 

“Really?” Louis sighed. “That’s something you want to spend our time talking about?”

 

Harry looked crestfallen. Didn’t Louis consider him an intrinsic part of his life? An involved party in this? If Alex was a part of Louis’ life, then he was a part of Harry’s life also; he’d taken that instantly into account when he’d first met the young man outside the diner that day.

 

“You can talk to me about anything,” Harry offered with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Louis knew he’d inadvertently offended him but he couldn’t deal with anyone else’s emotions right now, he had enough of his own to manage.

 

“I know I’m fucking this up,” Louis cast of his guardianship. “I don’t need Jay confirming that to me. Not the way she did- through Alex.”

 

“You’re not fucking anything up,” Harry said firmly first. “And I agree with you, she shouldn’t have promised anything to Alex without talking it through with you first.”

 

“Do you see how it makes me feel?” Louis pleaded. “It’s all been done behind my back and if I was to say no, I look like the bad guy…”

 

“Is it possible that she really is doing it for your benefit as well as Alex’s?” Harry checked.

 

Louis sighed.

 

“She didn’t even ask, did she? How does she know what I need? She’s just seen how unhappy Alex is and made a lot of assumptions. And great, he’s happy with her, I’m ecstatic,” Louis bit out; tellingly. “Because that just reminds me how fucking miserable he is here with me.”

 

The tears gathered in his eyes again and he quickly dashed them away. They were hot and stinging and trailed warm tracks down his cheeks.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry sighed and hugged him again. “He’s not miserable. He’s a teenager. God, I hated my mother when I was Alex’s age and I would dance around the room if I knew I was going to my grandparents for the weekend….”

 

“The whole summer,” Louis managed to say, desolate.

 

“What if he was going to camp?” Harry suggested. “Somewhere he found or you found for him to go? You’d want him to have that opportunity right?”

 

“That’s just it; I can’t afford to send him to camp. And I didn’t even think about art-school,” Louis sighed stressfully. “I should be able to do this stuff…I should know this stuff…”

 

“If you asked Alex who he wanted to be with, he’d say you,” Harry bolstered.

 

“Would he?” Louis asked; his true fear revealed in his blood-shot blue eyes.

 

Harry widened his eyes in surprise at Louis’ self-loathing thoughts.

 

“You’re his brother.”

 

“But he wants to spend six weeks away,” Louis bit out darkly.

 

Harry pulled away from his hold on Louis and curled his hand around his knee.

 

“I know it’s not much of a consolation but I really enjoyed last night.” Harry offered.

 

Louis looked at him. He was more than a consolation prize.  He aimed for his best brave smile.

 

“So did I.”

 

“I wanted to make you breakfast…” Harry broached.

 

Louis snickered. “Fucked that up, didn’t I?”

 

Harry chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I still have time…”

 

Louis conceded with a lop-sided smile and followed Harry to his kitchen where the tall curly haired lad made him scrambled eggs.

 

Great scrambled eggs at that.

 

“I don’t know when I can see you next,” Louis admitted as Harry picked up his reclaimed leather jacket; ready to leave.

 

“Text me,” Harry said simply in return.

 

“Alex, Harry’s going!” Louis called to his brother and the teenager ventured out of his room and bounced over to where Harry stood at the door.

 

“Will you come into the diner next week?” He asked eagerly. “I have to sit there with Louis until I can go back to school…”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Maybe I can take you out for a couple of hours one afternoon…”

 

He shot a look to Louis who had a surprised look on his face.

 

“If you’re sure,” he agreed reluctantly.

 

Alex grinned. “Awesome!” he crowed. “Wait till I tell my friends,” he muttered as he went back to his room.

 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Harry said and Louis nodded.

 

“Drive safe.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii people!!!
> 
> Did I mention I love you???
> 
> Ang

**six**

 

It was Thursday afternoon that Harry came into the diner. Louis was rushed off his feet with customers but Harry made a point of greeting him with a very obvious and possessive kiss followed by a devastating grin that left the whole diner in no illusion as to their status.

 

Louis found it incredibly hard to concentrate on work after that. Harry had taken Alex out for the afternoon as promised and the boys were going shopping apparently. Louis had given Alex a wad of money to buy whatever he needed and he hoped Harry didn’t feel the need to spend _his_ money on the teenager.

 

The good thing about being at work was that it took his mind off other things. Things such as art-school for Alex. Things such as Jay’s intimation he was a bad guardian. Things such as how badly he wanted to kiss Harry again and share a bed with him.

 

Louis found the afternoon lifting some of his burden and he was soon back to his usual bouncy self by the time the two boys made their way back to the diner.

 

“You did not!” Alex was shouting at Harry audaciously.

 

“Did, too,” Harry smiled smugly in return.

 

“What did she say?” Alex asked as they approached the counter where Louis was waiting expectantly, wondering what their loud conversation was about.

 

Alex turned to him. “This girl came up and asked for Harry’s number,” he explained.

 

Louis squinted. _Did she now?_

 

He turned to Harry. “What did you say Harry?”

 

Harry smirked, repeating what he had just told Alex.

 

“That I liked guys,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Alex split into fits of giggles at hearing this news again.

 

“What did she say?” He asked again and Louis lifted his brows in a ‘yeah what did she say?’ way.

 

Harry paused.

 

“She said she was disappointed,” he recounted and both Tomlinson boys met gazes and frowned.

 

“No she didn’t,” Alex argued.

 

“Well, it’s not for young ears,” Harry conceded of her real reply.

 

Alex folded his arms huffily. “I’m _fifteen_ ,” he announced.

 

Louis smirked. “It’s true, a whole fifteen,” he teased.

 

Harry met his gaze, as if silently asking if he should reveal the real answer to Alex’ question even if Louis didn’t know what it was to accurately decide if Alex was old enough to hear it. It all boiled down to trust. Did Louis trust Harry to not say anything too outrageous?

 

“Come on then, we’re waiting,” Louis prompted, revealing his trust in Harry.

 

Harry’s eyes sparkled humorously.

 

“She said she could turn me,” he announced truthfully and Alex spurted out some laughter, doubling in his seat on the bar-stool.

 

“Oh wow,” Alex choked out between laughter. “She wants you!”

 

Louis smiled at Harry over the counter and silently showed Harry what a good job he’d done in managing Alex’ perceptions and understanding of homosexuality.

 

“Should I be worried?” Louis enquired drily as he filled two glasses with coke for Harry and Alex.

 

Harry gave him a look. “She didn’t have blue hair,” he offered lightly and Alex smiled at the pair of them; his eyes flicking between them.

 

“I’ll be in the corner,” he said as he slipped off his stool and took his coke with him.

 

Louis subconsciously watched him go; his attention still on Harry who looked his nineteen years today such was his boyish glow.

 

“Have you decided about art-school?” Harry asked as he took Alex’ abandoned stool.

 

Louis smiled. “I knew I was going to say yes as soon as Alex asked me,” he admitted.

 

“Then, do you know what you’re going to say to Jay?”

 

Louis sighed. “Not really. But I know I can’t go six weeks without seeing him.”

 

“I think that’s fair,” Harry offered.

 

“He’s going to Jamie’s on Sunday…” Louis mentioned lightly. “And it’s my day off…”

 

“Oh, what a coincidence,” Harry arched a brow. “I am also completely free…”

 

Louis smiled shyly.

 

“Any ideas?”

 

Harry’s eyes hooded as they glowed dangerously and Louis swallowed; knowing what he was thinking right away. His mind flashed back to dinner and that amazing kiss they’d shared by the sink. God, how romantic, he mused. Kissing by the kitchen sink…

 

“How about lunch at my place?” Harry offered.

 

Louis was surprised to hear Harry mention his flat. He didn’t really talk about his islandic lifestyle and he never expected to have an invite.

 

“Sounds good. If you write your address down, I’ll get the bus,” Louis passed him a napkin and pen.

 

“How many numbers have you had this way?” Harry teased and Louis actually blushed.

 

Harry lifted his brows. “How many?” He asked again, amused.

 

“Seventeen,” Louis coughed to cover his answer.

 

“Guys?” Harry checked and Louis nodded. “How many including girls?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t know,” he sighed. “Just write your address down so I can get on with my work…”

 

Harry pursed his lips. “You’re not getting the bus, I’m picking you up.”

 

Louis gave him a patient stare. “I can get about you know.”

 

“I don’t doubt it,” Harry winked. “But I'm still picking you up.”

 

“Why?” Louis asked, a bit annoyed now.

 

Harry gazed at his lower lip deliberately to derail his anger and it worked because Louis twitched uncomfortably and made an exasperated noise before moving off to attend to tables.

 

Harry sat back in the gleeful knowledge he’d won him over.

 

//

 

“So, about art-school…” Louis sat down with Alex at home that night.

 

Harry had left the diner a short while after Louis had gone to clear tables and Louis had promised to text him, which he planned to do after this conversation with Alex.

 

“Lou,” Alex interrupted Louis’ intended speech. Louis looked at him.

 

“I don’t want to be away from you for six weeks,” he said, as though he’d heard every word Louis had said to Harry that day. “But I loved painting so much I just wanted to go back. And when Jay said she’d pay for me I thought that was really good news because you work so hard for everything and I know you really want to pay for me but she offered and- ”

 

“It’s okay,” Louis gently stopped Alex’ nervous babbling.

 

“I’m sorry if you thought I didn’t want to be here.” He added quietly.

 

“I want you to go to art-school,” Louis began. “It’s an amazing opportunity and it’s extremely kind of Jay and Bill to pay for it,” he said. “Especially since I can’t,” he added softly.

 

“But you pay for the apartment and for food and for my school things…” Alex argued as though bolstering Louis’ confidence. Louis wondered momentarily if Harry had said something.

 

“I do,” he agreed with a smile. “And I have to admit I will miss you,” he continued honestly.

 

“Me too,” Alex said quickly.

 

“I’d like to come down and see you, once or twice,” he considered.

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “I was thinking every weekend.”

 

“Alright,” Louis sucked in a breath in relief, not wanting to suffocate his little brother.

 

“And you can bring Harry if he wants,” Alex added.

 

Louis smiled at him. “Okay, I’ll ask but I can’t promise anything.”

 

“I know,” Alex shrugged.

 

“Alex, what did Harry say to you?” Louis wondered.

 

“That he has stuff on,” Alex recounted. “That if I don’t see him it’s not because of me.”

 

Louis nodded. That sounded sensible. Louis briefly wondered if Harry had kids of his own the way he was handling the whole Alex situation but he reasoned at nineteen, he’d be doing well to be a father already.

 

“Right, okay. Well, look. I know Jay and Bill probably think I’m not doing a great job of this right now and to be honest I don’t blame them. I’m so proud of you for doing this art thing and I’m glad you’re happy staying there.” Louis concluded.

 

“I’m happy here, too,” Alex frowned a little at Louis’ words. “It’s just you’re my brother and you’re the only person I can shout at. It doesn’t matter if I’m in a bad mood or upset about dad here because I know you’ll always be my brother and look out for me.” Alex took a little breath for courage. “Even when I set fire to things.”

 

“Of course,” Louis ruffled his hair.

 

“But they wouldn’t,” Alex said of Jay and Bill. “I can’t be _me_ there. I mean, I am _me_ , but not all of me. Just the part that they like.”

 

“It’s called behaving nicely with family members,” Louis offered dryly and Alex grinned.

 

“I know.”

 

“Well, that’s a relief,” Louis admitted of Alex’ thoughts on the matter. He’d never even considered that Alex’ happiness while he was away was his way of being polite by not showing his moods and grief.

 

“Lou,” Alex said again in that way that made him sound so young and yet so damned clued-up in the same breath.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’ll be an amazing dad one day. You already are,” he said and then slid out of his chair and went to his room; leaving Louis with stunned tears in his eyes.

 

//

 

_All is well. Alex is going to art school._

Harry read the words on his cell screen and smiled.

 

**_What, no artistic tantrums?_ **

****

_None whatsoever._

Harry grinned; His little chat with Alex on Saturday seemed to have done the trick. Once he’d explained to the teenager that Louis was going to miss him, the kid had cottoned onto the whole situation very quickly and decided deftly how to approach it all.

 

It didn’t take much guidance for Alex to follow the right path and Harry was secretly proud he’d had a positive influence on someone’s life.

 

**_What time shall I get you Sunday?_ **

****

It was still two days until Harry got to see Louis again and each prolonged period of separation filled him with more aching than the one before.

 

_I’m free anytime._

****

_:p How does twelve sound?_

**_How about eleven?_ **

****

Harry smirked as he deliberately gave a different time suggestion after having asked Louis for a time.

 

Louis singular confirmation made Harry chuckle. He swallowed as his laugh died on his lips; his longing to see Louis overtaking his humour.

 

He closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow would bring some difficultly that sandwiched between his cherished moments with the blue haired boy but needs must, he grimaced. Needs must.

 

//

 

“Are you the guy that killed my brother?”

 

Harry’s eyes were ablaze with insane anger as he held a loaded gun to Jasper Fullman’s head. He had him on the ground; under his muscular and able body; his usually gentle nature absent to get the information he needed.

 

Jasper had his hands up, surrender style against the floor; his eyes wide with fear.

 

“Harry-no!” He gasped. “I didn’t…he was a kid!”

 

“Fourteen to be precise,” Harry offered of Julian’s age when he was brutally murdered.

 

“It’s the gang!” Jasper choked. “If you leave, they do terrible things…”

 

“I had to leave for the sake of my brother,” Harry argued. “He didn’t deserve to watch his hero older brother grow up into a mindless thug.”

 

Jasper eyed him warily.

 

“You’ll never find out who pulled the trigger,” he shared.

 

Harry closed his eyes, grasping Jasper tightly in the same moment. “They ran him down, Jas. They chased him down the street like a pack of wolves and they mowed him down in their stupid truck…”

 

“How do you know all this?” Jas wondered.

 

“I know,” Harry glittered. “It’s taken me eight months of doing this to find that much out.”

 

Jas swallowed. “They’ll stick together. The top dogs.”

 

“So it’s Lex?” Harry jumped on this piece of information. Lex was the Death by Midnight biker gang’s leader.

 

“I don’t know,” Jas retracted. “But you’ve been through everyone else and although we had to stay loyal; none of us would have gone against you and killed Julian,” he swore.

 

Harry shifted the safety catch on his gun and Jas went to move. Harry slammed him back to the ground.

 

“Don’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“Okay,” Jas agreed and Harry let him up, walking away.

 

“Watch out!” Jas warned as a shadow appeared behind Harry; in front of him.

 

Harry turned and began combat with one of the Midnighters; his anger and ultimately his strength winning out. Harry continued his steady walk back to his bike; speeding away into the foggy night.

 

//

 

“What happened to you?”

 

It wasn’t the first time Louis was asking this question, but his tone was high and accusing.

 

Harry for the first time since Louis had met him, looked sheepish.

 

“Fell,” he mumbled.

 

“Fell into what? Someone’s fist?” Louis accused with a concerned frown as he stepped forward to brush his thumb against the evident bruise on Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry winced and shied his face away in a ‘don’t fuss’ move.

 

“That’s what it was, yes,” he admitted honestly.

 

Louis darted him a look.

 

“Why?”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s a long story.”

 

Louis pulled up his apartment door behind him.

 

“Good, you can start telling me now and you might be halfway through by the time we get to yours…”

 

//

 

Harry hadn’t spoken, yet. The pair of them were on the motorcycle heading East towards Harry’s abode and Louis was clamped around his middle in his usual fear/excitement mix.

 

When Harry pulled up outside a large town house, Louis frowned.

 

“This is yours?”

 

“My mom’s,” he swallowed. “I moved in when she went into the home.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Louis awed.

 

Harry smiled shyly, “Come inside,” he held out his hand for Louis to take.

 

Louis followed him; twining their fingers.

 

Harry dutifully showed him around the house; finishing in the kitchen where a delicious aroma was wafting from. Harry had something in the oven and it smelled incredible.

 

Harry leaned on the sink as Louis stood back from where he’d been peering out of the window into the yard.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s handsome face; falling on his beautiful lips which he watched him lick. He was doing the same as Louis had at his place last week. Inviting him to kiss him. Louis found the humour in the moment and smiled, moving to stand in front of him. He didn’t lean his hands on the sink the way Harry did because he was already at a height disadvantage. In fact, since Harry was wearing his boots; Louis had to roll onto the front of his feet; balancing as he very carefully tried not to touch the taller lad in his aim to kiss him.

 

There was the very scrape of their tops rubbing together but no other contact as Louis’ lips met Harry’s from below; quickly capturing them and owning them in a rare moment of confidence from the shorter lad.

 

Louis soon pressed his body to Harry’s, grasping his head in his hands to allow the curls to infiltrate his fingers; his arms pulling Harry closer as his mouth opened, inviting Louis’ tongue inside. Louis took up the invitation and felt Harry’s arms band around him; bringing him closer as they rubbed together; hard body to hard body seeking more.

 

Harry’s hands ran down Louis’ back and into the curve of his lower spine; leisurely making their way lower; over the pronounced curve of his behind. His two large, gentle hands grasped the flesh there and gently- but oh so possessively- claimed that behind. Harry groaned out loud at the feel of that exquisite body part and Louis sucked in a breath; breaking their kiss momentarily as he bucked his hips and showcased his need for something more.

 

His lips re-attached to Harry’s neck; kissing their way down to his collarbone; pulling his t-shirt neck away to reach and he pulled back; panting, studying the pictures there on Harry’s skin.

 

“Swallows?” Louis flicked his eyes up; eyes full of need.

 

Harry ignored his words and devoured his mouth again; cupping his face and tilting his head to just the place he needed Louis to be to plunge his tongue and gain Louis’ dueling tongue in return. He circled the tip of his tongue around the ball stud that pierced Louis tongue and made a sound of approval as he repeated the action.

 

Louis ran his hands up the chest he’d been about to explore the last time they’d been kissing like this and he went straight under the material of Harry’s t-shirt to gain bare flesh.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and turned them; pressing his body into the older lad’s as he pushed him against the sink; his hips pressing into the space between Louis thighs; who was now trying to find firm footing.

 

Harry ran his hand from behind Louis’ knee, up his thigh; squeezing that flesh in the same way he had his ass; with tender claim that undid Louis in so many ways.

 

Louis cried out as Harry’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his neck; promising to bite if he behaved. Louis had no idea what he needed to do to gain that pleasure; he flexed his hands against Harry’s chest and let his fingers work over the muscled glory he found there; his body far stronger and sexier than any pictures Louis had in his mind.

 

Harry’s teeth sank into his skin; his mouth kissing the pain better, bringing pleasure and carnality to the moment. He was marking him; making him his. Louis gave himself up to the desire coursing through him, letting Harry possess him as his knees weakened in his heightened state. He was hard; painfully so and Harry’s own arousal brushed his, sensitizing him further. He used the little friction he could find to rub against the taller lad as Harry took his mouth again, consuming; owning.

 

When Harry’s hands cupped his behind again, he practically fitted with ecstasy there and then. Harry lifted Louis up a little; caressing his globes with expert hands. Louis was mindless; thrusting against Harry’s body; denim on denim as metal flies rasped and ignited together; bodies so tightly fitted it was a wonder there was any room for movement.

 

“Harry, wait-” Louis broke from the kiss to gasp as his erection brushed into Harry’s groin; sending him warning signals. If Harry kept meeting his thrusts this way then he was going to-

 

Louis convulsed; his pleasure hitting a high and spilling over as he released his seed in his boxers; the stimulation too much for his unloved body.

 

“Fuck,” Louis berated himself as Harry held him; his breathing heavy as they remained entwined both not wanting to move.

 

“Harry?” Louis ventured as the curly-haired lad remained with his face down; his forehead resting on Louis’ chest.

 

Was he mad? Was he still hard and trying not to come? Louis would finish him if Harry needed but when the younger man lifted his face; there was the wonder in his green eyes.

 

“Harry, what is it?” Louis whispered, cupping his face.

 

Harry blinked, stunned. “We didn’t even take any clothes off…”

 

Louis frowned, looking down between them. On the front of his own jeans, a wet patch was forming. He checked Harry’s jeans. No hard-on. Had he come too?

 

“Harry,” Louis lifted his face to his; gauging his eyes. “Did you come?”

 

A very slow, very sexy smile split Harry’s lips.

 

“I’d say,” he confirmed Louis suspicion. “Fully clothed,” he was still lamenting this fact.

 

Louis cleared his throat and they gently parted.

 

“I have some spare clothes,” Harry assured; leading Louis to his bedroom.

 

//

 

Louis was wearing some too-big sweat pants with the black and white Moomin t-shirt he’d arrived in; along with his red converse.

 

Harry had changed into a pair of very faded, soft jeans which were grey they were so washed out. They also bore a lot of rips in them.

 

Louis watched him serving up their lunch- a beef casserole- and tried not to feel mortified at his expression of desire from moments before.

 

“You must be hungry,” Harry lay a plate before him with a humoured smile.

 

Louis was thankful for his lightheartedness. “Starving.”

 

“Welcome to my home,” Harry added tritely to which Louis laughed out loud.

 

Harry giggled with him and they ate in amused silence.

 

“Sinks are obviously a thing for us,” Harry ventured as Louis closed his eyes in bliss on tasting his casserole.

 

“Wow, amazing,” Louis complimented.

 

“Thanks,” Harry accepted shyly.

 

“So, your cheek,” Louis said; reminding Harry of the conversation he was trying to avoid.

 

Harry sighed. “I got in a fight. I do it a lot. I’m fine, okay?”

 

Louis shook his head. “Not okay.”

 

Harry darted his eyes across the table.

 

“You’re not my keeper,” Harry said very softly so that Louis wouldn’t take offence.

 

“What am I?” Louis asked pertinently.

 

Harry cleared his throat, not wanting to label them in case Louis didn’t want the same. But he knew what he felt in his heart and he used the term he would if anyone asked him what Louis was to him.

 

“You’re my boyfriend,” Harry stated.

 

Louis’ blue eyes widened in shock. Delighted shock because a grin broke out on his face and dazzled everyone in its wake.

 

“Then I have a right to be concerned,” he said, still smiling secretly to himself as he continued to eat.

 

“Concerned, yes,” Harry agreed. “But I don’t have to tell you everything about me.”

 

Louis considered this. “You know about me, my life, what issues I have and what I’m dealing with…”

 

“And I’ve told you a lot about mine,” Harry countered.

 

“Why not this?” Louis asked.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Harry sighed.

 

Nobody ever did. If anyone had even gotten close to him during his crusade to avenge Julian’s death they had either tried to talk him out of it or been ultimately disgusted by his need to hurt someone and had left him; fearing the worst for his safety.

 

And so it was easier to not talk about it. He hadn’t met anyone in a long time that he wanted to keep around and Louis was someone he definitely without doubt wanted to keep around. But he couldn’t tell him why he was fighting because that would mean losing him.

 

“Try me,” Louis’ voice was soft and his hand had ventured across the table; his fingertips touching Harry’s that rested against the wood.

 

Harry shook his head. “I’ve lost too many people. I can’t lose you, too.”

 

“You won’t lose me,” Louis made a face, mildly offended Harry thought he was that fickle. “You just said yourself I’m your boyfriend.”

 

“I _will_ lose you,” Harry argued. “And I don’t want to.”

 

Louis realized Harry wasn’t going to give in on this subject- at least not now. He pulled back and bit his lip, wondering what to say to lighten the moment. He wanted Harry to smile again; for him to finish his meal.

 

“So what’s it like?” Louis posed. “Kissing a guy with a tongue stud?”

 

Harry choked out some laughter and picked up his knife and fork to return to eating. He nodded, considering his words.

 

“It’s pretty hot,” he admitted.

 

“Just _pretty_ hot?” Louis teased with sparkling eyes. “Some guys go crazy for it.”

 

“You don’t think I went crazy?” Harry mused of his reaction to kissing Louis.

 

Louis tilted his face bashfully. “I think we both did,” he observed.

 

Harry smiled across the table at him; a wolfish grin.

 

“I’d like to do it again sometime.”

 

Louis smiled back; equally intense. “Me, too.”

 

Harry relaxed in the knowledge Louis wanted to be with him. For a time there he’d worried that the slimmer lad had too many insecurities to let him close, but he was trying and Harry appreciated that. He didn’t get Louis’ self doubt since he was very attracted to his body- and mind- but he accepted that it was part of his package.

 

“Do you fancy going for a ride after dinner?” Harry posed.

 

Louis looked up, intrigued. “Where to?”

 

Harry smirked. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

 

Louis conceded. “Alright, sounds fun.”

 


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people
> 
> I feel so blessed to be able to read the most amazing fanfiction every day and I am begging you to check out my bookmarks which i will list one of these days because I am so in love with these stories.
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions feel free to note them :) (Or your own?)
> 
> Song credit in this chapter goes to Pink Mountaintops-While We Were Dreaming
> 
> Speak to me :D
> 
> Ang

** seven **

 

The track that Harry had decided to take Louis on was steep and winding. Louis was sure that when they reached the top, they’d be on the pinnacle of a mountain because that’s what it felt like as they were going up.

 

He wasn’t keen on heights and he hoped Harry remembered that from their last sight-seeing excursion to Widows Peak but either way, he was excited to see what Harry wanted to show him.

 

They pulled up a short while later; Harry taking Louis’ hand and leading him toward what appeared to be a lift in the side of the mountain.

 

“What’s that?” Louis asked nervously as they approached the iron cage.

 

“Old mining lift,” Harry shared. “It’s safe, don’t worry…”

 

“Why are we getting a lift down when we just rode all the way up?” He asked, confused.

 

Harry chuckled. “Because what we want to see is on the other side and can’t be gotten to without this lift.”

 

Louis stepped into the frankly shaky contraption with anticipation lacing his veins. He might die or he might have a really good time; the options were limited but full of adrenaline.

 

He subconsciously drifted closer to Harry as the cage charged up for movement and Harry smiled indulgently; wrapping his arms around Louis’ smaller, evidently shit-scared form.

 

“You’re safe, I promise,” he said again.

 

Louis settled into this embrace, laying his cheek to Harry’s chest. He felt Harry’s chin rest against the top of his head and he sighed blissfully. It had been awhile since he had had this, felt this with anyone. It was welcome a scary all in one go.

 

“Come on!” Harry grinned as he unlocked the other side of the cage; setting them free on the opposite side of the mountain.

 

There was a secluded beach there, completely empty and exquisitely beautiful.

 

“Where is this place?” Louis awed with his mouth wide open.

 

“Careful, Lou, I might take advantage of that mouth,” Harry winked as he made off down the sand; a boyish exuberance in his freedom that Louis marveled at.

 

One minute he was as closed as a clam being questioned on his violent past-time and now he was streaking down the beach screaming like a freed prisoner.

 

“Come on!” He yelled; gesturing Louis to follow.

 

Louis grinned and took off; his own need for a release like this out-weighing his astonishment.

 

//

 

They were laid in the sand; Harry’s body half on Louis’ as he gently played with the smaller lad’s fringe; his eyes flicking over his face.

 

They’d run, they’d played, they’d gotten soaked in the sea and now they were drying out in the afternoon sun.

 

“You have beautiful eyes,” Harry said, randomly.

 

Louis flicked them to Harry’s own equally beautiful green orbs.

 

“So do you.”

 

Harry traced his lower lip with his fingertip. “And this mouth…”

 

Louis smiled and cupped Harry’s cheek. “Don’t go soft on me now…”

 

“Why not?” Harry arched a brow.

 

 _Because it’s even sexier than your blunt-speak_ , Louis answered internally. Out loud he said;

 

“You know I don’t like compliments.”

 

Harry ran the back of his fingers slowly down Louis’ throat, down his chest, past his belly button and his toned belly; lower to where Louis felt a tightening and then he went lower still; turning his hand as his fingers skimmed his dick; cupping him over his clothes as his hand turned.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis whispered.

 

“Making you come again,” Harry replied with that predatory smile that made Louis ache inside and before Louis could say any more, Harry was kissing him again.

 

//

 

Louis glided his bike into the diner parking lot; stood upright on the frame as he controlled its movements. 

  
  
It was early and still grey but Jake had asked him to come in and help clean kitchen before they opened.  Louis was only too glad of the extra hours

.  
  
He settled his bike in the bike stand and padlocked it; turning to find an opposing figure behind him. He startled, recognising Harry's ex straight away.

  
  
"Fisher?" He said, uncertain. 

  
  
Fisher frowned in realising Louis remembered him.

  
  
"Tell Styles to back off." Fisher warned.

  
  
Louis frowned. _Back off from what?_

  
  
"I-"

  
  
Fisher stepped forward and grasped Louis by the collar of his soft jacket.

  
  
"Just make sure he gets the message. _Back off_."

  
  
"Okay..." Louis agreed confusedly.

  
He swallowed as Fisher shook him.

  
  
"Midnighters are onto him," Fisher said, confusing Louis even more.

  
  
"Alright, I'll tell him," Louis assured, reaching around Fisher’s arm to shunt his specs up his nose.

  
  
"I don't want to see him hurt," Fisher continued as Louis hung tensely in his grip.

  
  
"Nor do I," Louis affirmed. 

  
  
Fisher came out of his distracted reverie and focused his sharp eyes on Louis.

  
  
"You're not what I expected." He said.

  
  
Louis cleared his throat. As a victim? As Harry's love interest? 

  
  
"Um..."

  
  
Fisher squinted. 

  
  
"I expected him to be with a bigger guy."

  
  
Louis swallowed.  He was speaking his worst fears aloud, his deepest insecurity. He flicked his gaze away then back to Fisher.

  
  
"I'll take care of him if that's what you're worried about," Louis offered boldly.

  
  
Fisher shook him again.

  
"Look at you! You're just a skinny little scared kid who has no idea what's going on!"

  
  
Louis bristled at his barb and brought his hands up, pushing Fisher away with a short shunt since he wasn't holding Louis tightly.

  
  
"Is there anything else you want me to tell Harry?" Louis asked pointedly, simmering with anger.

  
  
Fisher pursed his lips amusedly as Louis' stance as if he were a hyena regarding a baby lion.

  
  
"Tell him to call me when he wants a real man," Fisher said and turned to stalk away.

  
Louis looked up as he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

  
  
He let out a breath of relief as Jake approached. 

  
  
"You ok Lou?" He asked. "Who was that guy?"

  
  
Louis swallowed and took a deep breath. He was fine. Really.

  
  
"A friend of Harry's, " Louis offered quietly. 

  
Jake frowned. "Didn't look very friendly… "

  
  
"He's his ex," Louis added. “A jealous one."

  
  
"Is he giving you grief?" Jake bristled protectively. 

  
  
Louis smiled at him.

  
  
"Nothing I can't handle."

  
  
"Are you sure?  I don't mind coming out of retirement. .."

  
  
Jake had once been a formidable cage fighter. The fact he now flipped burgers was somewhat of a shock to everyone but Louis had never judged him for it. He seemed to be repaying the favour.

  
  
"I'm fine, really," he said aloud, hoping the shaky nervousness inside him would ease at his words. "Let's get cleaning," he added as he headed for the diner.

 

//

Harry was kicking a football around with Alex in the car park.  

  
  
He actually looked his nineteen years as he boisterously darted about; gently tackling the younger teen as they fought for possession of the ball.

  
  
His tongue was pressed to the corner of his mouth in concentration and he had on a black vest with wide armholes; showcasing his muscular arms.

  
  
Louis watched with a mixture of emotions.  Desire for harry and wistfulness for not being the guy bonding with Alex. 

  
  
He accepted that with his guardianship he lost some of his ability to be a brother to Alex and his heart warmed at the sight of Harry taking that role instead.

  
  
Louis hoped Harry would stick around because after their amazing day at the beach he wanted to spend as much time with the guy as possible. 

  
  
He hadn't had a chance to say ‘hi’ yet, the diner was busy and Harry had gone straight to playing football without saying hello and Louis watched them out of the window hoping his beau would come inside soon.

  
  
His skin itched with the knowledge Harry was mere feet away but not plastered against him the way Louis ached for him to be.  Not that he could fulfill that particular desire in front of Alex but still, a 'hi' would suffice.  It was the most basic form of confirmation for Louis that Harry still liked him and he hated that he needed that reassurance, but he did.

  
  
Harry still hadn’t been in by the time Louis went for his afternoon break so the older lad headed outside to join the football game; quickly intercepting the ball and looking at Harry. Both lads sort-of smirked at each other in a 'you’re so hot' kind of way and then Louis smiled wryly. His face said it all. _We're in public and I want to kiss you but I can't_.  Harry's gaze back at him mirrored his thought

s.   
  
"Um, hello?" Alex reminded them they weren't alone and Louis passed him the ball, going over to grasp Harry’s upper arm gently as he reached to give him a kiss on the cheek.  


"Hi," Louis grinned, taking in Harry’s sweaty, exerted look. It suited him, strangely.

  
"Hey," Harry grinned back; his smile equally wide.  


"Stop kissing and play, you two!" Alex called and the lads flicked each other a look and laughed in good humour.  


Louis checked his watch. He had to get back.  


"I need to talk to you," he said to Harry as Alex did tricks, waiting.   


Harry shot him a concerned look.  


"Are you ok?" He asked.  


Louis nodded with a touched smile at his concern.  


"I'm fine. But there's something I have to tell you..."  


"Okay," Harry nodded. "What time do you get off?"  


"Six," Louis offered. _Two more hours_.  


"Can I come by the apartment later?" Harry asked. "I have to do something at half four..."  


Louis gave him a look. A kind of 'please don't let that something be getting hurt' look. Harry avoided his gaze expertly.   


"Yeah just text me first," Louis asked and Harry nodded as the shorter lad moved to head back inside.   


"Wait," Harry’s husky tone paused him and he turned.  


Harry grinned and cupped his neck, planting a messy kiss on his lips; his sweat imprinting on Louis' face.  


"Bye," Harry murmured softly.   


Louis could no longer breathe, let alone speak. He nodded and went on his way in a daze.

 

//

 

Alex was in bed and it was getting late. Louis was worrying about Harry and trying not to text him first; but his caring nature overtook his coolness and he began typing into the cell phone that sat in his hands and he stared at it and willed it to beep.

 

_Where are you?_

He swallowed; hoping Harry hadn’t gotten into another fight. It smarted a little that the younger lad didn’t want to share his reasons for being in combat but Louis had decided to let that go in order to have Harry in his life. It wasn’t worth losing him over.

 

Suddenly, a loud squealing began in the far distance outside; a rubber-pealing screech accosting his ears as what sounded like large vehicle revved its engine and wheel-skidded down the street.

 

Louis jumped up and ripped back the curtain; seeing only a black van careering down the road; the doors opening as it came level with the apartment block and a long shape was thrown out.

 

Louis gasped. _Harry!_

His heart jumped into his throat as he turned for the door; paused only by Alex waking.

 

“Lou? Wassat?” He mumbled sleepily.

 

“Go back to bed,” Louis commanded. “Now.”

 

Alex frowned as Louis ripped open the door and thundered down the stairs; running out into the front yard where Alex went to the window to watch.

 

Harry’s body had rolled off the sidewalk onto the lawn and Louis skidded down to his knees to quickly check him over; his panicked breathing making him feel faint.

 

 _Breathe, Louis_! He commanded of his frantic state. _You’re no good to Harry like this_!

 

Harry’s hands were bound behind his back; his face pulped and bloody; his eye and cheek swollen and Louis noted his lips didn’t look any better. His hands went over his body carefully; checking for any major breaks of tears- stab wounds or bullet holes. He found none.

 

He let out a singular breath of relief and glanced up at the window. Alex was stood there; gazing down.

 

“I said go to bed!” Louis yelled up and Alex turned from the window but Louis knew his brother would still be hovering when he came back up.

 

He had no means of getting Harry to the hospital but he decided to chance his first-aid skills and look him over first before calling an ambulance. He wasn’t sure Harry would appreciate him calling an ambulance either but if his life was in danger then he wouldn’t think twice.

 

Thankfully it would appear his life wasn’t in danger.

 

Louis tucked his arms under Harry’s knees and back; carefully gathering him against his chest where he stood; lifting him and gently rearranging his heavy body until he felt like he could actually get up the stairs without collapsing. Louis maybe a couple of inches shorter than Harry and slim by nature; but he had strong shoulders and thighs and his inner steel was enough to carry them up even if his body wasn’t capable.

 

Alex was hovering at the door.

 

“Get me a sheet,” Louis instructed, deciding he may as well make use of Alex if he wasn’t going to obey his instruction to go to bed. “Lay it on the sofa…”

 

Alex quickly followed command; sensing the urgency in Louis’ voice and the seriousness of the situation. He knew better than to ask any questions.

 

Louis lay Harry gently down on the sofa on top of the sheet, untying his hands.

 

“I need a bowl- with warm water. Put some antiseptic in it and get me some cotton swabs,” Louis asked next; brushing back Harry’s hair tenderly even though he still had a bandana across his head.

 

Louis untied the scarf with care; checking for any bumps or cuts on Harry’s scalp. None. He relaxed another iota but his body was still taut with fear.

 

Alex obediently brought the bowl in; gazing at Harry with a horrified look that only a teenager could express at his first exposure to the real world. He swallowed, trying not to cry at the sight of his friend laying there looking near to death.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Louis quickly assured the teen. “I need your help,” he added firmly.

 

Alex turned to him.

 

“Okay,” he whispered.

 

“I need a flannel- rinse it in cold water and ring it out and bring it with some ice…”

 

He nodded and went about his next task while Louis found some scissors and quickly sheared them through the material of Harry’s top. This wasn’t exactly the way he had planned on seeing Harry naked but he had to get on with it to check his bodily injuries.

 

He had some bruises forming on his ribs and stomach, but nothing too worrying. Louis flicked his eyes to his jeans; wondering if he should take those off, too. He really needed to check all of him.

 

Alex came back with the flannel and ice.

 

“In my room there are some sweat-pants and t-shirts,” Louis said softly as he ever-so carefully propped pillows under Harry’s neck. He’d checked for signs of fractures and found none; but he didn’t want to jar the already beaten lad any more than necessary.

 

Alex went to find the spare clothes while Louis quickly unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and tugged them off as gently as he could manage considering how they clung to the tall lad’s well-formed legs.

 

Louis swallowed; the sight of Harry beaten and now nearly-naked body almost breaking him. He felt tears prick his eyes and his hands began to shake.

 

 _Who would do this_? To _Harry_? To _his_ Harry? His loveable, amazing Harry…

 

“Lou,” Alex was back; finding him immobilized. “You can do this…”

 

Louis stared at him blankly.

 

“I can’t…look at him…”

 

“Lou,” Alex engaged his brother with his brown eyes. “He needs you. Snap out of it.”

 

Louis blinked, coming-to. He nodded and got to dressing Harry in the softer clothes Alex had found; starting work on his face. He lay the flannel gently over his swollen features and checked his arms and hands; finding minor bruising, scrapes and scratches which he assigned Alex to work on while Louis concentrated on his face.

 

“Thank you for helping me,” Louis said then; softening since his panicked fear that Alex coaxed him out of.

 

Alex swallowed.

 

“I couldn’t have slept anyway.”

 

“I know,” Louis agreed. “I’m sorry; I just wanted to protect you.”

 

Alex nodded. “I know.”

 

Louis gently worked ice over Harry’s worst bruises; waiting for them to reduce in size before he began cleaning them; with such care that Alex found it a mesmerizing sight to behold.

 

“Lou?” He ventured.

 

“Hm?” Louis replied distractedly; focusing intently on Harry’s beautiful, beaten face.

 

“You love him, don’t you?”

 

Louis paused; tensing at Alex’ question. Since when did his brother get so clued up, he wondered? He hadn’t even admitted to himself his feelings for Harry for fear of making them real, but he knew deep down that the day Harry Styles had walked into that diner; he’d fallen head over heels in love with him.

 

He smiled gently at his brother. “Just concentrate on what you’re doing,” he said.

 

Alex smiled too and moved to check Harry’s other arm; stretching it up the back of the sofa to tend to the cuts and grazes he found there.

 

“Will he really be okay?” Alex wondered. “Why’s he not waking up?”

 

Louis sighed. He hoped to god it wasn’t because of a major head trauma. Any minor knocks would produce a bump which Louis had failed to find. Anything worse usually caused a break in the skin, bleeding or something evident on the outside. But there were those extremely serious; deep head-injuries that weren’t visible on the outside at all.

 

And he gulped as he began to panic about that.

 

“Harry?” He called gently, rinsing the flannel in the ice-cold water and laying it on his forehead gently. “Harry, come on, wake up,” he encouraged.

 

He gently patted Harry's cheek with his flat palm; taking his chin to move his face side to side equally gently.

 

“Harry, come on,” he said more firmly and Alex darted him a look as Harry remained unconscious.

 

Louis scooped up some of the ice water in his hands and cupped them over Harry’s face; opening his meager load of water right over his eyes; splashing him.

 

It worked, because Harry startled; opening his eyes and gasping in shock; fear filling his green orbs as he frantically looked around.

 

Louis quickly grasped his elbows and held him to the sofa for fear he’d hurt himself.

 

“Harry it’s me, Lou,” He said quickly, in a soft voice to comfort him. “It’s okay, you’re safe now…”

 

Harry blinked; trying hard to focus but everything was blurry. Louis soon realized his left eye was blood-shot and damn-near closed with swelling and he could only see clearly out of his right eye. He brushed his thumbs against Harry’s arms as he held him; more gently now.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Louis said again soothingly. “You’re safe…”

 

Harry relaxed into the sofa; darting his good eye around to try and find familiarity and he eventually realised he was in Louis’ living room. Alex was cleaning the cuts on his left arm and Louis was cupping his cheek with a seriously worried look on his handsome face.

 

“How-” He began, but swallowed, his throat sore and his voice husky and strained. He rubbed his neck as something felt sore and Louis’ eyes widened.

 

He had _strangle_ marks around his neck! _What the hell?!_

 

He tried to keep his breathing slow so as not to alarm Alex, but the sight of those marks killed him inside.

 

Louis looked over the sofa to Alex.

 

“Alex, I need you to go to bed now,” Louis asked. “Thank you for your help, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Alex nodded and lay Harry’s arm back down very gently.

 

“Get better,” he said to the beaten lad on the sofa.

 

Harry nodded; closing his left eye as it began to throb and sting. In fact everything throbbed and stung, he realized. His cheek, his lip, his jaw, his ribs…

 

“Don’t go to sleep yet,” Louis warned, getting up and bring over some pills and a drink.

 

He helped support Harry to sit up and swallow the painkillers which painfully slid down Harry’s dry and rough throat.

 

“Lou,” he tried to speak; his eyes heavy.

 

Louis brushed back his hair gently; something Harry remembered his mother doing when he had a fever.

 

“Shh,” Louis soothed him. “I’m not going anywhere…”

 

Harry let out a breath of relief; closing his good eye and letting the warm dark place overtake him.

 

//

 

Louis was asleep in the chair awkwardly when he started; a loud, pained noise from Harry’s mouth bringing him to with a quick flash of adrenaline.

 

He quickly stood; ready for battle to protect his beau, but Harry was having a bad dream; his body contorting painfully in memory as to how he received his injuries.

 

Louis fought back tears to quickly kneel beside the sofa and lay comforting hands on the lanky lad’s body; gently stroking his arms and face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just a dream…” he murmured; conscious of waking Alex.

 

“No…no!” Harry roared; still convulsing as his mind controlled him.

 

“Shh…” Louis quickly pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead; his body weighing gently against Harry’s to signal his presence without binding him. “Harry, wake up,” he called.

 

Harry fitted; waking with a quick suck of air through his nose.

 

Louis leaned back; still cupping his cheek, He moved forward to kiss his temple.

 

“It’s okay, you’re at my place,” he told Harry as the younger lad blinked into the soft light of the room. Louis deliberately left the side lights on so Harry wouldn’t awake to darkness.

 

Louis sat cross legged on the floor by the sofa; gently holding Harry’s hand while his body relaxed back into sleep.

 

Louis began to hum a tune in his head; letting the haunting words release from his lips.

 

 _#_ _While you lie on your back_ __  
And move through the scars  
So careful you are  
To surrender a thing  
  
But Jesus ain't comin'  
So don't waste your time  
Not yours and not mine  
You're only dreaming  
  
And while you were scheming  
The silver the sheets  
Far above the leaves  
I snuck into your scene  
  
Don't lie there, looking  
Behind your troubled walls  
Wicked as they are  
You're not deceiving  
  
And if I could find your heart  
I would pull it from your chest  
And smash you with my fist  
Til it was beating  
  
And if there's a hole inside  
Heaven in your bed  
Coz the angel that you kissed  
Just left you bleeding  
  
I know it ain't easy  
To keep roundin' on  
When the voices in your skull  
Are always screaming  
  
Broke into your prison  
And dropped the sleeping guards  
Painted flowers on the bars  
And snuck you out the yard  
  
Paralysed and gleaming  
With visions of new states  
We're wrapped in our embrace  
While we were dreaming#

 

Louis dipped his head as the song came to and end; lifting his eyes to check on Harry. One green orb gazed back at him; a broken look in that almost grey iris; tears tracking down two once-smooth and now battered cheeks.

 

“Beautiful,” Harry whispered, reaching over to cup Louis’ neck. “So glad you’re mine…”

 

Louis blushed; smiling self-depreciatively. He was the one who was glad Harry was _his_. It still felt weird hearing Harry mirror his feelings because Louis didn’t feel worthy of that. He tried to fight his natural instinct to reject a compliment.

 

“I’m glad, too,” he said softly in the low-light.

 

Harry closed his eye again and Louis gently dried his tears; returning to his seat to sleep fitfully though the remainder of the night.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuuuuuu
> 
> I LOVE YOUUUU :D

 

 

** eight **

 

“Oh but do I have to go to Jay’s?” Alex whined the next morning. It was Sunday and Louis needed to concentrate on the other man in his life.

 

Harry was sleeping heavily still while his body mended and it was a full-time job for Louis caring for him. For two hours he’d been force-feeding smoothies to keep his strength up while he recovered and Harry mostly burrowed, arms folded, into the sofa and slept.

 

“You have to go to Jay’s,” Louis affirmed.

 

“But I can help look after Harry…” he pleaded.

 

Louis smiled. “I know and you have. You’ve done an excellent job. But today you’re going to Jay’s.”

 

Alex sulked as he ate his toast despondently.

 

“What are you going to do while I’m not here?”

 

Louis smirked. “Clean the house.”

 

“I can help!” Alex enthused.

 

“Look, Jay has got a day of it planned for you. She’s decorating her cabin in the garden so you can have your own room in the summer. She wants you to pick colours and go shopping for furniture…”

 

Louis didn’t expect Alex to pass up that nugget, but the enticement of his own teen-flat wasn’t enough.

 

“Harry will think I left him.”

 

Louis ruffled his hair. “I’ll let him know I dragged you out kicking and screaming…”

 

Alex brightened at that. “Okay.”

 

“Good, she’ll be here in ten minutes and you need to be ready…”

 

Alex slipped off the chair and went to his room to pack a bag for the day.

 

“Am I staying the night?” He wondered.

 

Louis shook his head. “No, you can come back later…”

 

Alex nodded. “I’m going to wait outside for Jay.”

 

“Alright, if anyone strange talks to you, come back up, okay?” Louis warned. “And call me if anyone tries to kidnap you…”

 

Alex made a ‘yeah right’ face and left the house.

 

Louis turned to flick a look toward the sofa where Harry was curled up; snoozing. He went about cleaning the place from top to toe while Harry slept; gently shaking him awake by rocking his arm.

 

“Haz…Harry…” he called softly.

 

Harry blinked and focused on Louis, his left eye now half-opening as the swelling reduced.

 

“You should have a shower,” Louis suggested. “You haven’t moved all day and you’ll seize up…”

 

Harry stretched very slowly- evidently still sore- and sat up.

 

“Show me the way,” he husked.

 

Louis helped support his weight as he stood; stretching out his very bruised and worn body as he moved toward the bathroom.

 

“You’ll need help washing,” Louis ventured softly; still deeply affected by the pain Harry was in but trying to stave off his fears.

 

Harry actually managed a wicked- if sleepy-grin and an arch of his good brow.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Unless you think you can manage,” Louis added hastily.

 

“No, I definitely need a shower assistant,” Harry teased.

 

Louis shook his head at Harry’s flirting, even now, when he could barely walk from being in so much pain. He ran the shower while Harry attempted to remove his t-shirt, finding lifting his arms a far more difficult task than he expected.

 

“Here,” Louis went to help him; tugging off the too-small t-shirt with ease; his eyes flicking over Harry’s heavily tattooed chest and arms.

 

“You can ask me what they mean one day,” Harry offered of Louis’ perusal.

 

Louis blushed and quickly moved to find towels.

 

“I need help with my trousers.”

 

Harry’s voice was bordering on sexual. Louis swallowed and turned back to him; quickly and efficiently removing his sweats.

 

“And my boxers,” Harry added.

 

Louis met his gaze and gave him a ‘really?’ smirk. Still, they were pretty close. This was something he’d have to see one day, anyway, so why not n-

 

 _Holy fuck_.

 

Harry Styles was beautiful all over, it was official. He even had a beautiful dick. Even flaccid; he was big and Louis had a little experience to measure him against. He sucked in a breath and quickly stood; avoiding Harry’s gaze.

 

“Can you get in the shower?” He asked tightly.

 

“I need help washing,” Harry cajoled as he stepped into the glass cubicle and under the warm water. “Ouch! Fuck!” He swore as the water hit his sensitive skin.

 

“What is it? Too hot?” Louis quickly asked.

 

Harry made a chagrined face; creasing with the inevitable knowledge he was in a bad way.

 

“Everything hurts,” he offered weakly.

 

Louis lifted a brow, as if to say ‘that’s what you get when you fight’, but he refrained from using the words.

 

“You can take some more pills afterwards;” he assured. “Here,” he pointed a bottle of shower gel at Harry.

 

“I thought you were helping me,” Harry’s eyes gleamed and even though his face looked like a mess; Louis couldn’t have loved him more than in that moment. _Still_ flirting, even half beaten to death. Nothing could keep this guy down.

 

Louis sighed and pulled off his socks; pulling down his own pants and boxers; ridding his tee self-consciously. Harry hadn’t seen him naked yet. He wore pretty fitted clothes, but still. It felt awkward to be this intimate when they hadn’t even slept together yet.

 

“Hey,” Harry’s call was soft, filled with assurance. Louis flicked his eyes down to where Harry’s hand was outstretched, inviting him in. Louis took his hand and stepped closer; ridding his glasses before he entered the wet and steamy cubicle.

 

Harry’s eyes were appreciating all that was Louis Tomlinson while the slightly shorter- but broader- lad squeezed out gel and foamed his hands with it; aiming for a perfunctory and emotionless washing session.

 

Having Harry watch him while he tenderly ran his soapy hands over his tall and lithe body was beyond distracting. Harry kept slipping his eyes down his chest toward his groin and then back up; eyeing his shoulders. He stood comically; folding his arms across his chest as if covering his breasts.

 

“Why are you hiding?” Louis mused patiently; needing to wash Harry’s front.

 

Harry’s front. _Holy hell_.

 

Harry gave him a deep-dimpled shy grin that curled Louis’ toes and started a fire in his belly.

 

“I have four nipples,” he supplied coyly.

 

Louis choked. “What?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I have four nipples. Some guys find it weird.”

 

Louis frowned. He didn’t remember seeing that the other night. But then he had been more intent on saving Harry’s life that what oddities his body may boast.

 

“Show me, then,” Louis encouraged with a grin.

 

Harry gently dropped his arms away and the huge butterfly tattoo on his belly came into view.

 

“Where?” Louis squinted; not seeing all that clearly without his lenses.

 

Harry took his hands and lifted them to his torso; pressing his fingertips to the top wings of the butterfly; showing Louis his extra nipples by Braille.

 

“Here.” He said, his voice a molten mix of husk and desire.

 

Louis looked stunned. “Do they-”

 

“Can I feel anything?” Harry offered for him and Louis nodded. “Hm, not as intense, but a little…”

 

Louis gently pulled his hands away, not wanting to get into anything while Harry was still so hurt. The only trouble was he was hard for him and he couldn’t hide that reaction while he was naked and in front of him in the shower.

 

Harry’s brows rose delightedly as he clocked Louis’ reaction.

 

“Why, Mr.Tomlinson, is there something you need to tell me?” He teased.

 

Louis closed his eyes and blushed.

 

“Shut up. Now lift your arms a bit so I can do your front,” he ordered brusquely.

 

“I’d like to _do_ your front,” Harry muttered darkly. “With my mouth…”

 

Louis tensed and sucked in a few tight breaths, but he quickly resumed lathering Harry’s chest and yes- his genitals; before twisting off the shower and jumping out of the confines of the glass case to seek freedom.

 

He wrapped a gown around himself and waited for Harry to climb down; helping him dry. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything or Louis thought he might end up bruising his face some more; he mused.

 

“Right, clothes,” Louis suggested.

 

Harry smiled sweetly. “Are those really necessary?”

 

Louis led him through to his room without answering. He threw out some more joggers and another clean t-shirt, a stripy one that was a particular favourite of his.

 

“Stripes?” Harry made a face as he held the item up.

 

Louis glared at him.

 

“Stripes,” Harry said again with a smile. “Awesome, perfect…”

 

“Sorry, I don’t own anything black,” Louis arched.

 

He went to the bathroom to change, retrieving his glasses and fingering his hair into some kind of sense as he came back out.

 

Harry was sat on the edge of his bed; leaned over.

 

“Harry?” He checked softly.

 

The younger lad looked up, his green orbs dulled with pain. His held his arm across his middle where his ribs ached.

 

“I guess the shower was harder work than I thought…” he mused.

 

Louis helped him lay down on the bed and carefully covered him with his duvet.

 

“You can sleep for a bit,” Louis assured.

 

“No’ wi’out you…” he slurred sleepily; patting the space beside him.

 

Louis thought of the hundred jobs he still had to do. Then he looked at Harry and saw the younger lad fighting his droopy eyes open waiting for him to lie down. He went around the bed and slipped under the cover. He’d just stay until he was asleep, he reasoned.

 

Harry curled toward him and lay his face on Louis’ chest; slinging an arm across his waist and a knee over his thigh. He was deliciously pinned to the bed and he instinctively curled his arm around Harry’s shoulders; holding him tight enough to make him feel safe but not so tight as it hurt his injured body.

 

He kissed his damp, curly hair and let out a breath. Well at least he wasn’t getting into anymore trouble, Louis mused. He rubbed Harry’s back as he fidgeted and he felt the young man settle contentedly against him once more.

 

“Lou,” he breathed in his sleep; making Louis beam irrepressibly to himself.

 

He liked the sound of his name from Harry’s lips, he mused. He could get all too used to that…

 

 

//

Louis waited for Harry to turn in his sleep before he slipped out of bed to make him some lunch. He heated up some soup and carried it through on a tray with some pills and a drink.

 

Harry was curled in the bed; clinging to the duvet around him and Louis sat on the edge, checking his forehead for fever. He let out a relieved breath as he felt dry coolness.

"Harry, lunch," he called gently, cupping Harry's arm. Harry rolled onto his back and made a noise of dissent. 

"You need to eat and take some more pills," Louis said. "You can sleep again after."

Harry slowly began shifting himself up the bed, blinking sleepily, his pain evident in the paleness of his skin and the lines of strain around his eyes.

"I should go home," he husked, accepting the soup and eating it delicately around his swollen lip.

Louis looked startled.

"You're not leaving." He commanded.

Harry flicked his dull green eyes to him.

"They know you live here. You could be in danger," Harry murmured,  reminding Louis of a reality he'd be happy to never think about again. 

" _Who_ knows?" Louis asked.

Harry swallowed, a guilty and regretful look on his face.

"I don't even remember telling them to bring me here. "

"I'm glad they did," Louis inserted.  "Whoever 'they' are..."

Harry looked so young and vulnerable that Louis didn't want to push him for information but he was now in a position where he deserved to know.

"You best get comfortable," Harry conceded, knowing he had to come clean.

He hated the knot that tied in his stomach with the knowledge that he was going to lose Louis before he'd even had a chance to take him to bed.   Louis moved around the bed to sit against the headboard and Harry shuffled back down, having eaten and taken his painkillers dutifully.

"God this is such a mess!" Harry hissed, annoyed.

Tears came to his eyes and he brushed them away. Louis reached down and rubbed a comforting hand across his back and shoulders and Harry rolled onto his back, resting his head in the apex of Louis' thighs so he could look up at his handsome boyfriend. 

"You're too good for me," he mumbled.

Louis reached for his hand and grasped it. "Just tell me..." He urged and Harry's husky voice began the story.

“I was in a bike gang,” Harry began at the start. “Death by Midnight. You’ve probably heard of them, they come into town and cause trouble with the Rude Pelicans from Crossmore…”

 

Louis lifted his brows. Harry was with the Midnighters? They were notorious for their violence around these parts…Still, Harry needed to tell his story and he owed him that much to listen.

 

“I got into the gang when I was thirteen, I didn’t know any different. There was no future for me; everything was so bleak. Until I met Lex- the gang leader- and he soon initiated me,” Harry mused with a bitter smile.

 

“You slept with him?” Louis inserted.

 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, looking trite.

 

“How old?”

 

“When I joined,” Harry offered apologetically.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. That was young! Too young, he considered. He imagined Harry as a curly-haired teenager being peer-pressured to sleep with an older motorcycle gang leader.

 

“Wow,” he murmured, silently thankful his first time had been somewhat more romantic than Harry’s.

 

“Anyway,” Harry pushed on. “You can imagine the trouble I was getting into hanging around with those guys- the pressure I was under to fulfill the gang’s quota…”

 

“You hurt people,” Louis stated with shocked realization.

 

Harry swallowed and nodded.

 

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you. You won’t want to know me after this…” Harry sighed, becoming agitated as he twisted up; sitting on the edge of the bed pressing the heels of his hands into his forehead as he took in deep; gulping breaths; trying to stop his tears.

 

Louis shifted across the bed after him; stretching his arm across his shoulders and tugging him gently into his side; where Harry’s head dropped to his shoulder.

 

“You can tell me the rest,” Louis assured softly.

 

Harry shook his head; pressing his eyes into Louis’ t-shirt to hide his upset.

 

“Harry, it’s okay,” Louis soothed. “I’m not going anywhere…”

 

Harry twisted, wincing as his body protested but he wanted to face Louis.

 

“I hurt people and I’m very ashamed of that,” Harry promised darkly. “But try and imagine how it was for me, a kid with no prospects, no future. I fell in with a bad crowd and I couldn’t get out.”

 

“So how did you?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“My brother.”

 

Louis’ brows shot up toward his blue fringe; diving beneath it.

 

“What? You have a brother? Where?” Louis asked quickly.

 

Harry sucked his lower lip. “ _Had_ , Lou. I had a brother.”

 

Louis flicked his eyes around, not comprehending at first, and then the truth hit him. He gasped.

 

“No!”

 

“Julian was eleve years old when I joined. He looked up to me. I decided to leave the gang to be a mentor to him and help him through school but my punishment for leaving was to take his life,” Harry recounted; his eyes hollow and emotionless as he forced his way through the painful words.

 

“A guy in the gang got into a truck and mowed him down in the street,” Harry recalled the information he’d discovered not long ago. His eyes welled and tears fell but his body didn’t rack with sobs.

 

“Julian died. Fourteen years old,” Harry repeated.

 

Louis shook his head in dumbfounded horror; quickly leaning forward to hug Harry tightly; letting go as he squeaked in pain.

 

He readjusted his hold to a more gentle; but still as protective hold as before.

 

“Harry, god, I’m so sorry…I’m _so_ sorry!” he cast, sucking in his own hurt as he threatened to degenerate into tears himself. The thought of losing Alex winded him let alone in such a violent and horrifying way.

 

Harry pulled away.

 

“I had to avenge his death,” Harry continued. “It sounds ridiculous and I know you’re going to try and stop me but I’m so close now,” he reeled off his justifications for his actions. “They wouldn’t hurt me unless I was close…”

 

“What happens if you get any closer?” Louis asked on a shaky whisper; his body trembling with fear. He didn’t want the next visit from the black van to be a delivery of a dead body.

 

Harry stared at him, pleading.

 

“I have to kill the guy that killed him,” he said simply; those intense green orbs cold and determined.

 

Louis had never seen him like this; had never seen that frightening look in his eyes. As he flicked his eyes over his bruised but healing face; he knew he never wanted to see it again either.

 

“Harry, you can get counseling to help you with this,” Louis suggested. “You don’t have to die to avenge your brother’s death; he wouldn’t have wanted that…”

 

“What about what _I_ want?” Harry challenged, his voice raw and husky. “What about the pain they’ve left _me_ in? My baby brother will never kick a football, get married and have kids or travel the world. Because of _me_ ,” Harry sucked in a pained breath. “This is all my fault…he’d never have got hurt if I hadn’t joined that _stupid_ gang!”

 

Louis quickly reached for him again; cradling his sobbing body as the pain of his loss peaked and erupted from his beat up body; exiting through his mouth in wild cries of devastation and through his eyes in endless tears of anguish.

Harry became tired and weak as he sobbed and Louis laid him gently on the bed; pulling the duvet over him as he slipped into sleep; his hurt for now spent.

 

Louis came in and checked on him every now and then; stroking back his hair and icing the bruises on his face to keep the swelling down; and hopefully the soreness, too.

 

It was evening when Harry woke next; dark outside but the room lit softly so he wouldn’t wake in the dark. He smiled to himself at Louis’ thoughtfulness and then his smile faded.

_Louis_.

 

Where was he? Had he left the house, disgusted? Was he calling the police to cart Harry off? He shifted in bed; forcing his body to work to get him up so he could find out his fate. If he had to leave then he’d rather it be tonight. He didn’t think he could spend another night in Louis’ bed without wanting him in there with him and that just wasn’t fair on the older lad.

 

“Lou?” He husked, clearing his throat as he headed out of the open doorway of the room into the living room.

 

Louis was on the sofa with Alex; playing X-box.

 

“Take that!” Alex shouted.

 

“Hah!” Louis spat back. “You’re dead!”

 

Alex stuck his tongue out at him and Louis did a happy dance; turning to find Harry watching.

 

“Oh. Hi,” he blushed shyly.

 

Harry managed a weak smile at the sight; Louis shaking his ass again. That beautiful ass. That beautiful ass he was never going to have the joy of touching again, let alone of sinking into he reminded himself.

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted. “I should probably head out…” He ventured.

 

Alex gasped, looking to Louis.

 

“What?” Louis asked, bemused.

 

“I think it’s best, don’t you?” Harry mused, not really asking.

 

Louis rose and squeezed Alex’ shoulder assuringly as the teen gaped at him; silently begging him not to let Harry leave.

 

He walked over to Harry and stopped before him; his face creased. He cupped Harry’s cheek.

 

“No, I _don’t_ think it’s for the best, actually,” he murmured.

 

Harry’s eyes widened with surprise.

 

“Lou-”

 

“You’re not better yet,” Louis pointed out. “And I’d worry about you at home alone…”

 

Harry smirked. So _that_ was it? He was worried about his health? He felt a stab of pain in his chest at the thought that he’d really ruined things with the shorter lad. And he’d gone and fallen in love with him, too. How awkward.

 

“I’ll be okay,” he offered on a whisper.

 

Louis agitated, flicking a look over his shoulder at Alex. He pressed his lips together, weighing up his words.

 

His blue eyes slowly rose under his specs to meet Harry’s green ones. He held them; gazing for a good long moment that might feel awkward to most but the two men stared; communicating silently.

 

“There’s another reason I want you to stay,” Louis admitted gently.

 

Harry blinked. What now? If not his health, then what other menial reason could he possibly have? He lifted his brows in a ‘what’s that?’ kind of way.

 

Louis frowned, fighting with himself. He couldn’t say the L word, he just couldn’t! It was too soon for that! Way too soon. Wasn’t it? So what the fuck was he gonna say, then? What other pathetic, moronic excuse could he possibly have to keep Harry there?

 

He racked his brain for something, anything that made any sense, of any kind and nothing came to him. Harry was staring at him, willing him to speak and his mind began to whirl; blood rushing to his head to support his thinking activity. There had to be _something_ he could say… _ANYTHING_!

 

“I love you.” He blurted.

 

Harry’s eyes swirled; he licked his lips and he dipped his eyes.

 

“What?” He flicked them back up, confused.

 

Louis cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. “I love you,” he said more firmly.

 

Alex cheered in the background, a hiss of victory in his ‘yes!’ and Louis closed his eyes in pain as he twisted his lips; knowing this was the moment his world came crashing down. Harry was about to tell him not to be so fucking stupid and walk out the door never to be seen again.

 

 _Lips_. Soft; insistent lips. They were upon his, pressing; asking for reciprocation. Louis tilted his head and obeyed the command; parting his mouth as he joined the party; kissing Harry back equally gently as he was _being_ kissed.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, to keep him upright more than anything, but Harry pulled back to smile softly at him.

 

“Ditto, boyfriend,” he said quietly, flicking a look to Alex who was situated behind Louis.

 

Louis did the same, suddenly alarmed that his little brother had just witnessed the two men kissing.

 

“Finally,” Alex mused; engrossed in the TV now; playing a game on his own. He flicked the two older men a smile. “Just don’t make me puke with your PDA,” he added.

 

Louis smirked and turned back to Harry who was flagging again, already. He brushed back his curls and kissed his forehead.

 

“Go back to bed. We can share tonight,” Louis offered.

 

Harry leaned forward and gave him a huge hug; kissing his cheek.

 

“Goodnight,” he stated, turning back to the bedroom.

 

//

 

Louis came and sat beside Alex once more.

 

“I didn’t mean for you to see that,” he said honestly.

 

“It’s alright, I wont tell Jay,” Alex sarked, making Louis chuckle.

 

“Good, I’d be carted off,” Louis smirked.

 

Alex giggled. “She’d pass out if she saw you two just then!”

 

Louis guffawed. “It’d probably send her over the edge! She’d lock you in the cabin until it was safe to come out!”

 

“That’d be never then,” Alex cackled. “The way you two look at each other!”

 

Louis elbowed him and started a tickle fight that Alex ended up winning- mostly because Louis was _so_ ticklish; a fact he hated.

 

“Right, bedtime for you,” Louis told his brother as they sobered.

 

Alex nodded and went without protest, something that made Louis frown in pleased surprise.

 

Maybe having Harry around was a good thing after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are my Larry people? Hope you are enjoying the story...

** NINE **

 

The next morning Harry was sitting up at the table.  Even though it hurt to do so and Louis had given him the tenth degree about it. Louis was making breakfast before he left for work and he still had to impart his news from two days ago.

"There you go," Louis placed a plate in front of Harry loaded with cooked food. Alex had already left to get the bus for school.

Harry slid his eyes to Louis as if to say 'how am I meant to eat all this' but he tucked in regardless; his lip reduced significantly in swelling as it healed. 

"Fisher came to see me the day you got ambushed," Louis blurted out.

Harry regarded him with regret in his eyes. 

"Did he hurt you?" He frowned.

Louis shook his head.

"He told me to give you a message.  He was warning you to back off."

Harry nodded.  "I’m sorry you got caught up in it."

"He still cares about you," Louis added with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What did he say?" Harry darted angry eyes to the blue haired boy.

Louis shrugged. 

"If you want a real man you should call him." He recounted tightly. 

Harry's face creased painfully.

"For fucks sake!" He spat. "Lou, you _are_ a real man, ok?" He insisted. 

Louis smiled wryly of his gentle ways and slight stature.

"Maybe..." He offered softly.

"You're _my_ man." Harry added possessively. "He had no right to say that to you."

Louis looked down shyly to the table. 

"He just wants you back I guess," Louis tried to reason. 

Harry let out a breath through his nose; realising how much empathy the lovely Louis expressed. 

"Well he can't have me," Harry arched a brow. "I'm with you now."

Louis let a slow, wide smile stretch across his mouth, finding Harry mirroring him.

"I have to get to work;" Louis sighed, not wanting to leave.

"Don't work too hard," Harry called as Louis went into his room to grab a beanie.  His hair wasn't cooperating today and it needed help all the help it could get.

"Don't do too much," Louis chided as he came back through the living room; heading for the front door that Harry was leaning on.

When he turned to hug Harry goodbye, the taller lad cupped the back of his head; fondly caressing his hair through the beanie and then leaned in to kiss him, for a long, delicious moment. There was tenderness in that kiss and something else- promise.  Harry smiled felinely as Louis turned to head out the door, giving him a perfect view of his behind.

"Sexy ass," Harry accused huskily to which Louis turned and flashed him a grin before he ran down the stairs.

 

//

 

Harry got majorly bored by lunchtime. Now that he was mobile- if a little sore- he found sitting doing nothing too much to cope with so he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out; covering his recognizable hair with another one of Louis’ beanies- a thick knit grey one.

 

The last thing he needed was one of the gang to recognize him. He stopped by the diner- much to Louis’ dismay- and offered to meet Alex from school and give him a ride home, something he wouldn’t usually get the chance to do.

 

Louis had agreed reluctantly; telling him to take it easy when they got in to which Harry had agreed. Although secretly, he was already planning what he was going to cook for them all tonight. It was going to be his last night there, he still had to tell Louis that, but a nice meal might soften the blow a little.

 

He could tell that the older lad liked having him around, along with Alex of course, who seemed to hero worship him. And truth be told, he liked it too. But he didn’t want to get too comfortable or he’d never want to leave. Now that he could get up and walk about without too many issues, he could go back to living alone. The way he was used to being.

 

He leaned on the gates of the school, smirking as he remembered his own colorful school life and it wasn’t long before the final bell rang and kids started streaming out; all of them gaping at him in awe. He recognized Alex’ brown hair in the crowd and called to him.

 

“Hey! Alex!” He straightened from his position.

 

Alex’ mouth went slack as his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Harry, what-”

 

“Getting you from school,” he said, obviously.

 

Alex turned to his friends who were equally enthralled with the dangerous-looking biker-dude outside their school.

 

“Pete, Jerry, this is Harry my brother’s-” Alex paused, not sure if Harry wanted him to divulge his relationship with Louis or not. Harry seemed to smile daringly at him. “My brother’s boyfriend,” Alex finished bravely.

 

Neither of the lads seemed bothered by the connection; they were still in shocked awe.

 

“So cool…” Pete muttered.

 

“Do you have a motorcycle?” Jerry wondered.

 

Harry grinned; flashing his dimples; pocketing his hands.

 

“Yeah, she’s over there,” Harry pointed to where he’d parked up his Harley.

 

Alex o’d his mouth again.

 

“I get to ride home with you?!” He gasped.

 

Harry nodded, smirking. “Think you can handle it?”

 

Alex nodded eagerly; suddenly becoming confident as he turned to his friends.

 

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he mused flippantly and Harry chuckled at his boasting; ruffling his hair and pulling him into a gentle head-lock with his elbow.

 

“Come on, trouble,” he said, but Alex wouldn’t care if he’d told him off and sent him home to be grounded because the fact he was acting like a cool older brother was winning him so many brownie points.

 

Harry placed Alex in front of him so he could ensure his safety; wrapping his arms around the outside of Alex’ smaller ones and telling him to hold his knees.

 

“I know it’s a bit gay,” Harry mused. “But I can’t risk you falling off.”

 

Alex followed his instructions with no complaints.

 

“I won’t fall,” Alex promised.

 

“Good, because your brother would never forgive me…” Harry murmured as he revved up his machine and pulled away.

 

//

 

“What the hell are _those_?!” Louis had got back ten minutes ago.

 

Harry had dinner in the oven- a cottage pie, the only thing he knew how to make- and Alex was sitting at the dinner table dutifully completing his homework with help from Harry when he needed it.

 

“What?” Harry asked as Louis walked in slow motion from the doorway to stand beside Alex.

 

He pointed at his earlobe. “Those!” He screeched, bringing Harry’s attention to the gold studs now glinting in Alex’ ears.

 

“Studs…” Harry offered innocently, unknowing.

 

“I can see that! Why has he got them?!” Louis demanded.

 

Harry frowned. He flicked a look to Alex.

 

“He said-”

 

“ _He_ said?!” Louis repeated, his voice rising. “ _He_ said?” He laughed humorlessly.

 

Harry frowned at Alex.

 

“Alex, did you lie to me?” He asked.

 

Alex blushed. “He said I could get some…” He mumbled.

 

“In two months!” Louis yelled. “When you’re sixteen!”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in realization and he gave Alex a stern look, tilting his head. The action brought the light to glint off his own earlobe, evidencing his own piercing to Louis.

 

“You have one too?” Louis gaped.

 

Harry offered a sheepish smile, almost forgetting his own stud.

 

“We got them done together,” Harry offered to Louis. “It’s not cool to lie to me,” he added to the teenager softly; so as not to hurt his feelings too much.

 

“I wanted to be like Lou,” Alex argued with the taller lad, the one who wasn’t hyperventilating with anger. He dipped his chin ashamedly.

 

“He can take them out,” Harry said quickly, although Alex looked devastated at the offer.

 

“But-” Alex began.

 

“I don’t think you have anything else to say,” Harry mused. “Concentrate on finishing that homework…”

 

Alex nodded and sulked as he carried on working.

 

“Lou, come on,” Harry gestured him into the living room to talk.

 

Once the door was closed, Louis glared at him, eyes hard and angry.

 

“You can’t just do whatever he tells you!” He cast. “I was making him wait because he’s still being punished for the petrol trick!”

 

Harry swallowed guiltily. “I really am sorry…I should have known better. You’d have taken him if you wanted him to get pierced ears…”

 

“Did you do it to undermine me?” Louis accused.

 

Harry gasped. “No! God, Lou, of course not…”

 

“You’re already the cooler one, Haz, he worships you. I’m just his annoying big brother and this isn’t going to help at all because if I make him take them out, I’m the bad guy! Again! It’s art-school all over again!” He fumed.

 

Harry bravely stepped forward and grasped his upper arms; begging him with sorrowful green eyes to forgive him.

 

“Look, he said himself he did it to be like you so you can forget me being cooler than you,” Harry began. “I thought it’d be something we could do together, something to bond us. I was wrong. I’ll have a chat with him and I promise, it’ll never happen again.” He assured.

 

Louis stared at him; his blood thrashing around his veins; adrenaline coursing through his body. The studs weren’t the whole reason he was angry. He just didn’t know how to tell Harry, yet.

 

“What is it?” Harry asked, sensing something in Louis’ demeanor.

 

The two men looked at each other, both wearing hats and mirroring each other.

 

“My bike tires got slashed today,” Louis shared.

 

Harry's eyes glittered. “What?”

 

“We don’t know when. I came out to ride home and they were slashed…”

 

“How did you get home?” He asked sharply.

 

Louis sighed. “Al gave me a lift.”

 

Harry nodded curtly, his mind going a mile a minute as thoughts raced around his head.

 

“I’ll replace your tires,” he said. “And give you a ride to work until you have it back in working order.”

 

Louis softened. He brought his hand up to Harry’s face, cupping it gently as he checked on his bruised skin, now without swelling and almost-healed. His thumb moved across his cheek towards his ear; pressing into his stud gently, admiring it.

 

“I don’t care about my tires, you idiot. I’m worried about _you_.” Louis whispered.

 

“Me, too,” Harry husked. “ _You_ that is, not me,” he added confusedly and Louis let out an amused breath.

 

“I can handle myself,” Louis assured.

 

“I’m not suggesting you can’t I just know what these assholes are capable of and now that they know you, it puts you in danger.” Harry shared.

 

Louis swallowed. “Harry? How much danger?” He wondered.

 

Harry shot him a look.

 

“We should make sure Alex isn’t left walking around on his own,” he said.

 

Louis looked aggrieved, panic working up his throat.

 

“Hey,” Harry quickly cupped his neck. “Nothing will happen to him.”

 

The deadly green in Harry’s eyes convinced Louis that were true, but still. This gang had killed Harry’s brother and they _knew_ him. Louis was meaningless in their world; and he was a key to Harry’s happiness so they could easily target him- or Alex.

 

Louis sucked in some breaths until his breathing calmed.

 

“How do we tell him?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry sighed. “He likes riding on the bike. I can make out I’m off work for a few days and hanging out with him.”

 

Louis nodded, his hands shaking and his chest buzzing with fear.

 

“Fuck, Lou!” Harry quickly hugged him. “This is all my fault! I knew I was bad for you!”

 

Louis quickly hugged him back as he went to pull away; his arms stopping him.

 

“We’ll get through this,” Louis said only. “Together.”

 

Harry clung onto him; so grateful for that one word and the meaning behind it. To not to have to do this alone anymore was almost as scary as facing it alone. But not quite. He really loathed bringing the older lad into it but he couldn’t deny he needed his support.

 

“My dinner will be burning,” Harry ventured a moment later.

 

Louis chuckled and pulled away. He swatted Harry’s behind as he turned for the kitchen. Harry lifted a brow and grinned a dimpled devilish smile at him.

 

“Careful, Tomlinson,” he warned as he strode into the kitchen.

 

//

 

Alex was very involved in his work when Louis came in behind Harry and as Harry dished up; Louis sat beside his brother.

 

“So,” Louis broached firmly.

 

“Look, I lied, okay? It’s not Harry’s fault so don’t be mad at him…”

 

Louis sucked in a breath at Alex’ nervousness and stroked his hair.

 

“I’m not mad anymore.”

 

Alex peeked at him, his brown eyes full of sorrow.

 

“You shouldn’t have told Harry a lie and you should have respected my rules,” Louis added. “But I still love you.”

 

Alex offered a hopeful smile.

 

“So, can I keep them?”

 

Louis blinked patiently. “Since it’s only two months until your birthday anyway, yes you can.”

 

Alex sighed in relief.

 

“But Harry’s going to take you to school and pick you up for the rest of the week as punishment, okay?”

 

“That’s my punishment?” Alex frowned, thinking this was the best day of his life. He got to ride on the _bike_ again! _Every_ day! With _Harry_!

 

“I’m sure I have a list of chores for you to do when you get home, too,” Louis mused as Harry lay down a large portion of pie in front of him, then Alex.

 

“Thank you, Haz,” Louis smiled at his beau and Harry winked back.

 

“You’re welcome, babe…”

 

Louis chuckled at his endearment and ruffled Alex’ hair.

 

“You wait till Jay sees those things,” Louis teased as he ate.

 

Alex groaned in belated realization.

 

“See, you should have waited,” he chuckled.

 

Alex gave Harry a look. “She’ll probably blame Lou for it.”

 

“Well, you can tell her it is singularly my fault,” Harry owned his error with pride.

 

Louis watched Harry to make sure he ate, which he did, with a good appetite.

 

“So, I’ll give you lifts,” Harry said to Alex. “But I have to go back home tomorrow.”

 

“Why?” Alex demanded with a whine.

 

Louis elbowed him. “He has a life, Alex.”

 

“He has a life _here_ ,” Alex muttered sadly.

 

Harry gave Louis a sorry smile as Alex sulked.

 

“I told you, I’ll always be around,” Harry offered.

 

Louis ruffled his hair. “You’ll be gone in the summer anyway.”

 

“Will you come visit?” Alex asked Harry since he had the chance.

 

Harry flicked a look at Louis.

 

“Alex, I told you not to push this,” Louis warned softly.

 

“You can come with Louis one time, if you like…if you can,” he added.

 

Louis lifted a corner of his mouth. “Sorry,” he murmured to Harry, shyly.

 

It was embarrassing that his baby brother was inviting his boyfriend to his antagonistic aunt’s house for a weekend in the summer when they hadn’t really talked about it, at all.

 

“I’d love to come,” Harry said, then. “If I’m invited, of course.”

 

“You are,” Alex grinned.

 

“I think that’s up to Jay and Bill,” Harry mused.

 

Alex frowned. “Why wouldn’t they invite you?”

 

Harry flicked Louis another look as if asking for help.

 

“Well, bro, some people think it’s weird that guys kiss,” Louis told him frankly.

 

“Oh,” Alex frowned, looking up at him. “Why?”

 

“Because they think boys should only kiss girls. Not each other.”

 

“They’re homophobic you mean,” he said so matter-of –factly that Louis actually choked.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, bemused his fifteen year old brother knew that word.

 

“Yeah, well those people are stupid,” he muttered. “And if Aunt Jay or Uncle Bill don’t invite you, then I won’t be staying there,” he added resolutely.

 

Harry smiled as lightly as he could manage in the situation, finding some humour in the moment.

 

“Very sensible,” he offered by way of comment.

 

Louis finished his food.

 

“Is it weird for you?” Louis asked him honestly then, while Alex was in a good mood which didn’t happen often.

 

He shrugged. “Not really.”

 

It wasn’t as though Louis had guys in and out on a revolving door. But Alex hadn’t seen him kissing anyone before Harry and certainly hadn’t had another body to live with- one who complicated the dynamic in the house.

 

“Will you tell me if it does?” Louis asked.

 

Alex considered his request. “Okay.”

 

“Okay, good,” Louis stood to wash up.

 

//

 

Louis was sat on the edge of the bed; his head bowed and the fingers of one hand rubbing across his forehead rhythmically; trying to ease the pressure there.

 

He’d just had a shower and was sat in his boxers. His hair was damp and drying; scruffy and pale blue since the dye was washing out with each hair-wash he took.

 

Harry joined him in the bedroom; having seen Alex to bed. He sat next to him and gently ran his hand down Louis’ hair.

 

“What colour you having it next?” He asked.

 

Louis shrugged. “I was thinking to go purple because I want it red for the summer…”

 

“Red huh?” Harry husked; moving on the bed to sit behind him; thighs around his; bodies touching.

 

Luckily for Louis Harry was wearing boxers and a tee top. The guy was a plain devil of distraction when he was topless.

 

Louis nodded in reply to his question. “Red.”

 

“Hot, like you,” Harry husked, blowing gently through o’d lips; the cool air making Louis shiver deliciously as it tickled his skin.

 

Harry’s hands lay gently on his shoulders and Louis tensed, waiting to see what he did next.

 

“Your head hurt?” Harry asked softly and Louis nodded.

 

Harry kissed his temple. “I guess I did that,” he sighed; his breath warm this time as it fanned across Louis’ shoulders and puckered his skin with Goosebumps.

 

“No…just… _life_ ,” Louis shared.

 

Harry nodded; leaning forward to place a kiss on Louis’ bare shoulder.

 

“You have the best shoulders,” Harry complimented and Louis instantly grinned and relaxed at his words.

 

“Always the flirt,” he accused his boyfriend softly.

 

Harry didn’t argue, instead he kissed Louis’ neck; running his fingers up the back of that beautiful neck and into his hair.

 

Louis shivered again; sucking in a breath.

 

“Relax, Lou,” Harry murmured, lulling him into languidness.

 

“Hm,” Louis made a noise of sarcastic dissent but didn’t look to move.

 

Harry took advantage of the moment and gently pressed his hands into Louis’ skin, kneading his knots with his thumbs and fingers.

 

“Wow, you’re tense,” Harry chastised gently so as not to bring him from his relaxed state.

 

“Hmm,” Louis agreed mutually.

 

Harry used his expertise to zero in on the worst bits. He combined his firm touch with a kiss to Louis’ neck, making the older lad groan.

 

That was pure desire, Harry recognized as his groin tightened needily. He repeated the action; swapping sides. Louis bit his lip this time; trying to stop himself crying out.

 

“I want to hear you,” Harry whispered in his ear. “Tell me what I do to you…”

 

He ran his hands down Louis’ front; over his shoulders so he could reach his chest and he peaked his nipples knowingly.

 

“Fuck!” Louis hissed; leaning back and widening his thighs at Harry’s touch.

 

It was like he was opening an Oyster, Harry mused. Such a tight, clamped little shell with a soft middle; the only difference being that Louis was hard. Very hard.

 

And as Harry took that hardness in his hand, Louis cried out once more; given up to the sensation Harry's hands brought him.

 

He tried to fight his way out of the fog to reciprocate the pleasure he was being afforded, but Harry kept him very carefully between his thighs where he could be in total control of Louis’ enjoyment.

 

“Harry,” he complained breathily; pressing his back to Harry’s chest and grasping his thighs to steady himself.

 

He didn’t care if he was sitting down, he felt like he was floating down the river while hundreds of hands stroked him to his crescendo.

 

Harry palmed Louis’ manhood; now stiff and standing upright in his lap; his boxers pushed away. He let his other hand roam Louis body- his firm torso; his decorated skin; his thighs that he loved. His lips owned his neck; his shoulders; biting sometimes, kissing mostly; the odd lick to mix it up and keep him guessing.

 

He knew exactly what he was doing. He’d lightened his hold on Louis’ dick and blew gently on his skin; followed by a firm grip tightening his rigidness in his fist while he sunk his teeth into his neck; a forceful and possessive move that Louis was mindless over.

 

It didn’t take much to bring him to his peak; Harry felt his hands reach back; infiltrating his hair as he bowed his body and then arched; pushing himself into Harry’s hand right before he came undone; spurting his seed over his thighs, Harry's hand and a few other places between.

 

Harry sat holding him for a minute, blinking in stunned silence at the way Louis had just let go.

 

Immediately, Louis became self-conscious and wriggled.

 

“Shh…” Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Louis’ body to stop him moving.

 

“But…you…” Louis panted.

 

Harry snuggled into him; evidencing his arousal.

 

“I’m doing mighty fine,” Harry assured.

 

Louis sagged in his arms, only because he knew he couldn’t escape.

 

“Can I touch you now?” Louis asked.

 

Harry loosened his grip so that Louis could turn. Only the older lap slipped off the bed and onto his knees.

 

“Lou, no…” Harry reached for him, but Louis had already tugged his boxers off and had his hard length his palm.

 

 _How did he manage that?!_ Harry blinked; then threw his head back as Louis tightened his grip as he wanked him.

 

“Oh, god! Lou!” He cried; and Louis licked his tip; tasting the salty flavour of his skin.

 

He hummed as he took Harry into his mouth; deep and tight as he sucked his cheeks in; covering his teeth to ensure no pain was felt; only pleasure.

 

Harry groaned as Louis deep-throated him; an unexpected and extremely pleasurable oral skill that Harry would never have guessed he owned. Louis pressed his thumbs into his thighs as he feasted on him; wanting to give as much pleasure as he’d just received.

 

“I can’t-” Harry warned as his high came too soon; already stimulated by Louis’ reaction to his massage.

 

Harry arched his hips off the bed; forcing himself further into Louis’ mouth where the older lad swallowed down his load; sucking his lips as the bitter taste slipped down his throat quickly.

 

Harry collapsed on the bed panting, no air left in his lungs.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled.

 

“Shh!” Louis giggled, getting up off the floor to twist and fall next to Harry.

 

Harry pushed himself backwards until they occupied the centre of the bed, side by side.

 

“Do I get a hug then?” Harry enquired, too sated to move.

 

Louis turned and gathered him gently in his arms; kissing his curly hair lovingly. He even brushed his lips down his earlobe to kiss where his new stud sat.

 

“How’s this?” He checked.

 

Harry weakly moved his arms into a semblance of a returning embrace.

 

“It’s pretty fucking awesome,” Harry husked, still catching his errant breath.

 

Louis smiled at his terminology.

 

“I agree,” he soothed; stroking Harry’s back tenderly, laying kisses on him here and there. “And by the way, the earring suits you,” he conceded softly.

 

“Go to sleep,” Harry told him tiredly as he began to drift off.

 

Louis nodded against the top of his head; letting his body go languid as his eyes closed


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support for my story, glad you are enjoying it :)
> 
> Ang

** ten **

 

When Louis woke it was to be greeted by sparkling green orbs. Possibly the best wake up he’d ever had.

 

Harry’s hair was a crazy, curly mess and Louis reached up to run a hand through his own hair, self-consciously. He didn’t rock messy hair quite the way Harry did, he mused.

 

Louis leaned across to kiss his sexy boyfriend, unable to resist his sleepy but sexed-up look. Harry reciprocated, cupping his cheek.

 

“Morning,” the younger man husked, his eyes still bright.

 

Louis drank in his appearance. After the last few days it was good to see him looking better. Louis twisted his lips, dropping his gaze. He wanted to ask Harry something but he felt shy to.

 

“What is it?” Harry immediately picked up on his self-doubt.

 

Louis swallowed bravely.

 

“Why don’t you stay a bit longer?” He asked. “You’re taking Alex to school anyway, it doesn’t make sense to go back home…”

 

“It does if the Midnighters come to find me,” Harry mused.

 

Louis looked alarmed.

 

“At least I’m here too. I can help. I can protect you,” he offered although Louis knew he didn’t have the brawn the biker gang members all appeared to have.

 

“I’m worried about you and Alex,” Harry admitted. “I know he’s riding with me but only for ten minutes each way. If anyone comes to the flat, I don’t know if I can protect him. Or you.”

 

Louis’ palms were resting on Harry's chest. He flexed his fingers against his naked chest; decorated with inked designs and muscular; inviting.

 

“Stay,” he said only, pleading.

 

Harry considered his offer. Louis was putting himself in danger to house him but his desperate blue eyes told him how much he needed him there, too.

 

“You think I won’t come back,” he stated.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“I’m scared,” he admitted.

 

Harry slid his arm across Louis’ waist, tipping his face forward so they touched forehead to forehead, noses nuzzling.

 

“I’ll be okay, you know…”

 

Louis squirmed.

 

“I’ll worry too much, I’ll never eat or sleep,” he blackmailed.

 

Harry regarded him fondly.

 

“Then maybe I should think about staying,” he conceded.

 

Louis’ eyes dashed to his, he sucked in a hopeful breath.

 

“After all, you need to eat and sleep,” Harry mused.

 

Louis began to smile. It ended up splitting his lips and taking over his face. Harry’s lips parted as he blinked, stunned.

 

“Besides…waking up to that smile is very persuasive,” he added huskily.

 

Louis cupped his neck and leaned forward to kiss him again, more firmly this time.

 

“Just promise me something?” He begged and Harry rolled his eyes, knowing what Louis was going to ask.

 

He was going to ask him not to go after the gang. He was going to ask him to make a promise he couldn’t keep. And he didn’t blame Louis for demanding it of him because both his and his little brother’s lives could be seriously affected by Harry’s link to the gang; but Harry was not someone who took kindly to being ordered around.

 

It was the main reason his other relationships didn’t work out. He always felt trapped; controlled and without freedom to do as he willed.

 

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” Louis’ voice husked as his gentle hands cupped Harry’s neck.

 

Harry curled his large hand into the small of Louis’ back; smiling devilishly.

 

“Like kiss you right now?” He asked; pressing his lips to Louis’ for another kiss, diverting his attention from the question hanging in the room.

 

Harry’s tongue ventured into Louis’ mouth and Louis’ dueled back; his stud between those tongues as the kiss deepened, promising more, promising something dark and delicious.

 

Louis shuddered as Harry’s fingers dipped under the hem of his top to caress his lower back under his top now; dancing along the line of his shorts.

 

“Tease,” Harry husked as he broke the kiss momentarily; leaning toward to Louis to pin him to the bed.

 

Louis rolled back with ease; accepting Harry’s long body atop his; pressing between his thighs to part them which Louis did eagerly. Harry’s hand found its way to his back again, audaciously slipping below Louis’ shorts to palm his buttock; making Louis gasp and arch his hips in unison.

 

“You have such a sexy ass,” Harry husked; his pupils dilating and his eyes darkening with tell-tale desire; his body hardening against Louis’ as he experienced the same reaction.

 

Harry grasped his hair with his free hand and tugged his head back gently; kissing down his throat and sinking his teeth there; like before, in that way that had Louis mindless for more. More of his mouth, more of his sexy biting, more of his hard body upon his, just more of everything.

 

He gripped his biceps as a rush of arousal washed over him; making him groan as his body stiffened tellingly.

 

“Louis?” There was a voice outside the door. It was young and nervous.

 

“What?” Louis whispered, gently pressing against Harry to push him away.

 

Harry grinned and leaned down again.

 

“Lou?” The voice came again.

 

“Shit!” Louis hissed. “It’s Alex!”

 

He’d just completely forgotten all about his brother in that moment of utter blinding pleasure, he realized guiltily.

 

Harry groaned and rolled sideways; cupping his manhood as Louis scrabbled up; frantically. He turned to Harry before he opened the bedroom door.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis checked.

 

Harry nodded with a grimace; curled on the bed holding his painful arousal while Louis counted to five and thought of naked girls in the hope it reduced his.

 

“Alex,” he opened the door with a forced smile.

 

Alex looked sheepish.

 

“I have to get to school,” he reminded his older brother.

 

Louis lifted his brows. _Of course. Today is a school day_.

 

“Is Harry still taking me?” He wondered.

 

Louis didn’t know the answer to that question. He put a finger up and stuck his head back behind the door.

 

“Haz, are you still taking Alex to school?” Louis asked gently.

 

Harry opened one eye and stared at him.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he sighed, also completely caught up in the moment from before.

 

“What time do you need to leave?” Louis asked Alex.

 

“I missed the bus so, like, now,” Alex mused.

 

Louis smiled tightly. “He’ll be five minutes…”

 

Alex nodded and plopped onto the sofa while Louis turned back to his beau.

 

Harry had somehow gotten up and jumped in the shower in the ten seconds since he last checked. He silently wished he’d been able to share that shower and then quickly turned his mind away from those salacious thoughts.

 

“Harry Styles you will be the death of me,” Louis muttered as he headed into the living room and through to the kitchen to fetch Alex a breakfast snack.

 

“Banana?” Alex looks at the fruit disgustedly.

 

Louis found his bag and gave Alex a $20 bill.

 

“Buy something from the school canteen…”

 

“Wow,” Alex’s eyes widened at the large bill.

 

“Right!” Harry strode through the living room in his trademark black tee and jeans – now laundered- and he pulled on his leather jacket; his hair damp and curlier than usual.

 

“At last,” Alex muttered as he rose.

 

“Sorry,” Harry ruffled his hair.

 

“S’okay.”

 

“We’ll go,” Harry told the room.

 

Louis saw them to the door.

 

“Be careful,” he told the tall biker lad.

 

Harry smiled; his dimples appearing. He cupped Louis’ cheek and kissed his mouth tenderly.

 

“I’ll see you later,” he said.

 

//

 

Louis was wiping down tables as he remembered the tender kiss Harry gave him this morning.

 

He also remembered the rather heated embrace they were sharing in the bed before Alex reminded them they had a reality to deal with. Louis smiled softly; not minding the interruption but in some ways; wanting to imagine how their passionate foreplay would have progressed.

 

Would they have had sex?

 

Louis sucked in a breath. The only reason they hadn’t was because he’d told Harry he wasn’t ready. But was he now? The burn in his veins and clench in his lower belly told him he was. He’d told Harry he loved him and he’d meant it, however quickly it was happening, it was true.

 

And Harry hadn’t said the words, but he’d said ‘ditto’ which was the same, he reasoned. He just wished the younger man didn’t have all this gang stuff going on; it worried Louis sick thinking about how much danger his beau could be in and how badly hurt he could get as a result.

 

But he also accepted that Harry needed to lay Julian’s ghost to rest. He wasn’t about to wade in and try and stop him as much as every bone in his body ached for him to. No, Harry needed someone to support him in his convictions. Someone to be there, to trust him. And Louis did. Even if the ultimate outcome also scared him to death.

 

//

 

“Not hungry?” Jake asked Louis as he sat at the counter on his lunch break, pushing fries around his plate with a fork.

 

“Not really,” Louis mused honestly.

 

“Is it about a guy?” Jake asked with a warm twinkle in his kind brown eyes.

 

Louis smirked. “How did you guess?”

 

Jake pulled up a stool. There was a bit of an after-lunch lull that they often used to talk this way, although not often about Louis’ love-life, mostly because he hadn’t had one for a while.

 

“Tell Uncle Jake,” his friend prompted.

 

Louis sighed. He flicked Jake a look. Yes, he could trust him, but what if Harry found out? He reasoned that he needed someone to confide in and away from the diner, he didn’t have many friends so really; this was his only chance to share his burden.

 

“Harry’s caught up in some bike-gang stuff,” Louis offered briefly of his situation.

 

“And you and he are…” Jake led.

 

Louis shrugged. “Together.”

 

“Hey,” Jake’s wide smile spread across his lips. “Good for you!”

 

Louis blushed. “God knows why he’s with _me_ , but still…”

 

Jake frowned. “Lou, don’t put yourself down, buddy,” he said. “You’re everything a guy could want.”

 

Louis made a derisive noise and Jake cupped his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” he called to bring Louis’ gaze to his, although it was hidden under his dark frames. “You’re good looking, funny and smart.”

 

Louis smiled weakly.

 

“Thanks, Jake…”

 

“What’s eating you?” He asked.

 

Louis played with his fingers.

 

“I’m not big,” he mumbled shyly.

 

Jake let out an amused breath.

 

“What?”

 

Louis looked up, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m not built like some guys…like you or Harry….or his ex,” he added bitterly.

 

Jake suddenly got it. He grinned at his friend.

 

“You really like this guy,” he realized.

 

Louis bit his lip. “Actually, I’m in love with him.”

 

Jake cheered and got up to hug him largely.

 

“That’s great! Good god, Lou, do you know what this means?”

 

Louis flicked him a worried look.

 

“No…?”

 

“You can go your whole life and not meet your someone.”

 

“What if I’m not his someone?” Louis argued.

 

“He hasn’t said it back?” Jake paused his celebration.

 

“Well, he did, kinda,” Louis conceded.

 

“Lou, just because you’re not built like a quarterback doesn’t mean some guy can’t love you…” Jake posed.

 

Louis flicked him a desolate look.

 

“I guess I know that…”

 

“Then what else?” Jake demanded softly.

 

“I got hurt before,” Louis admitted. “Cheated on, to be precise. Just as I thought someone really loved me… _me_ , little Louis, my world was ripped out from under my feet. I was left feeling completely inadequate.”

 

Jake rubbed his arm consolingly. “Harry doesn’t think that. God, you can tell by the way he looks at you.”

 

“How does he look at me?” Louis asked; his eyes full of hope.

 

Jake smiled; a warmth in his eyes.

 

“I’m not sure I can say without blushing,” he teased.

 

Louis himself blushed. “Try,” he begged, needing to hear affirmation from someone else of Harry’s feelings.

 

“He looks at you like you’re his sun, Lou,” Jake offered, surprising Louis with his romantic statement.

 

He expected Jake to say that Harry looked at him like he wanted to fuck him, which although was in itself reassuring; it also re-enforced Louis idea that Harry was using him and would find someone else to fulfill him when he was done. By saying Louis was his sun, however, he was making out that Harry was the besotted one in their relationship. Louis laughed out loud.

 

“Why is that funny?” Jake pouted sulkily.

 

“Because there is no way on God’s green earth that I am the centre of Harry Styles’ universe.” Louis quipped.

 

Jake considered him.

 

“Why not?” He challenged, getting up as the door went, signaling a customer entering.

 

 _Yes Louis, why not_? He asked himself, turning to greet the new entrant; gasping as a familiar face moved toward him.

 

Nick Jarman assessed him with a warm and appreciative gaze.

 

“Lou-bear. You look as good as ever.” He greeted familiarly.

 

Jake turned to arch a brow at Louis before he slipped back into the kitchen, leaving the smaller lad to fight his own battles.

 

Louis squinted at his retreating back with a smirk. _Thanks Jake_.

 

“Nick,” he managed, shocked to see his ex-lover here. They had dated before Louis was cheated on by Simon, his most recent ex.

 

Their parting had been mutual and somewhat painful because they’d been sweethearts through school and Nick had to go off to College while Louis began work; leaving them in an impossible situation. Louis might say that he’d never really gotten over Nick; but he knew that wasn’t true. He had gotten over him; he’d just always had a part of him that had wondered ‘what if?’.

 

“I love your hair,” Nick came closer; pressing a kiss to Louis cheek and hugging him which Louis returned weakly.

 

“Thanks,” he said stepping back.

 

“What, nothing to say?” Nick teased. “Five years and no words?”

 

Louis swallowed. “I’m just surprised to see you, that’s all…”

 

Nick nodded. He had dark, cropped hair and a tan. His physique was muscular and he looked like a marine if he put shades on. His cargo-shirt and blue jeans were preppy but edgy and Louis found himself smiling at the irony of the man he’d fallen in love with.

 

A hot mess of curly hair, green eyes and head to toe in black most days, Harry couldn’t be farther from Nick if he tried.

 

“You look really good, Lou-bear,” Nick murmured, cupping his face.

 

Louis turned his cheek away shyly.

 

“I’m with someone,” he said softly.

 

Nick lifted his brows, his turn to be shocked.

 

“Of course,” he smiled tightly. “I can’t imagine you’d be single for long…”

 

Louis gazed at him.

 

“You’d be surprised…”

 

“I would,” Nick added.

 

Louis snapped into work-mode.

 

“Anyway, what can I get you?” He asked, heading behind the counter.

 

The door went again and Louis swallowed nervously as Harry entered; a wide grin on his face.

 

He flicked Nick a look as he was stood at the counter, then looked to Louis as if to ask ‘Can I kiss you? Is it safe?’.

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

“Hi,” he greeted his beau.

 

“Hi,” Harry extended the word to intimate his pleasure at seeing Louis.

 

“Erm, Harry, meet an old friend of mine, Nick Jarman…” Louis introduced. “Nick, this is Harry Styles, my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh!” Nick looked taken-aback at getting to meet Louis’ partner. “We have something in common,” he told Harry. “I used to be his boyfriend,” he added when Harry frowned quizzically at him.

 

Harry shot Louis a look. Louis knew he was wondering why he’d introduced Nick as his friend when he was evidently an ex. Louis closed his eyes and sighed; pushing on with getting drinks for the two gentleman.

 

“The one that got away, huh?” Harry posed to Nick; forcing a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Nick slid his gaze to Louis and Louis fidgeted.

 

It was clear to Nick that Louis hadn’t told Harry about him. Which meant they hadn’t been dating long. Which meant good news.

 

“So, how long have you two…?” Nick led; digging for information.

 

Harry gave Louis another look. A ‘can you believe this guy?’ look. Louis began to feel uncomfortable; his heart palpitating nervously. He really didn’t need Harry going renegade on him in the diner over some old and forgotten ex.

 

“Long enough,” Louis inserted to answer Nick’s question. “Do you want to sit at a table?” He asked pointedly.

 

Nick smirked, sensing he was being dismissed.

 

“Yeah, I think I will,” he decided; settling at the table Alex favoured in the corner, but facing into the diner so he could watch Louis. Something Louis found disconcerting.

 

“So,…” Harry lifted his brows as Louis came around the counter to talk to him.

 

“So, what?” Louis clipped, not wanting to talk about this here.

 

“So, why say he’s a friend when he’s not?” Harry asked lightly, genuinely confused.

 

They both had pasts; it wasn’t like Harry didn’t know that. But if he felt the need to lie about it that meant something was off.

 

Louis sighed. “I don’t know. He just came out of the blue to see me, I’m a bit confused as to why…”

 

“To get in your pants by the look of him,” Harry quipped, making Louis frown at him as his blue eyes darted up sharply.

 

“I doubt it,” Louis murmured.

 

“Lou-bear?” Nick called from the corner. “Can I order a Lou-burger please?”

 

Louis flushed and quickly pinned up his order for Jake to cook.

 

“Lou-bear?!” Harry hissed across the counter where Louis had retreated for his own safety.

 

“It’s a stupid nick-name,” Louis discounted.

 

“It’s a fucking endearment,” Harry raged softly, keeping his voice low.

 

“I don’t like it, he knows that,” Louis argued.

 

“He calls you like you’re his bitch,” Harry glared over to the corner where Nick was engrossed in the paper.

 

“Exactly,” Louis agreed. “Which is why I don’t like it.”

 

Harry turned his gaze back to Louis’.

 

“Then why let him call you it?”

 

“He doesn’t listen even if I tell him not to.”

 

“If anyone gets to call you Lou-bear, it should be me,” Harry husked jealously.

 

The way he said it, Louis agreed. It should be Harry using that term, it sounded so much sexier from his mouth than Nick’s.

 

“I’ll tell him,” Louis promised.

 

Harry gritted his teeth.

 

“Please don’t hit him,” Louis asked nicely.

 

Harry’s fiery green eyes met Louis’ sorry blue ones. He let out a breath of frustration and softened.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Thanks,” Louis appreciated.

 

“Only because you asked,” Harry muttered.

 

Louis gazed at him, touched by that. He really did mean something to Harry he realized.

 

He leaned across the counter and kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m yours, okay?”

 

Harry made a sulky, awkward gesture and sat back as Louis delivered Nick’s lunch.

 

“It’s like I’m eating you,” Nick joked to Louis of his burger. The one Jake had named after him.

 

Louis blanched at his phrase, begging Harry not to have heard.

 

“Well, enjoy,” Louis sarked.

 

“I will, Lou-bear,” he called as Louis turned away.

 

Louis turned back, biting his lip.

 

“You can’t call me that,” he broached gently. “I’m not your Lou-bear anymore.”

 

Nick nodded and chewed thoughtfully.

 

“Jealous type is he?” He tipped his chin toward where Harry was sitting at the counter.

 

“I would be too if his ex came in calling him by his pet-name,” Louis pointed out.

 

“Is he any good in bed?” Nick asked nosily, making Louis fidget again.

 

“Oh god!” Nick laughed. “You haven’t even slept together!”

 

“I don’t see what’s so funny about it,” Louis remarked, hurt.

 

“Because it means I have a part of you he doesn’t,” Nick murmured.

 

Louis frowned, not sure what to do-what to say. Unfortunately, Harry spoke for him.

 

“ _He_ has a name,” Harry inserted; coming over to the table.

 

Nick put down his burger. “My mistake. I have a part of you Harry doesn’t,” Nick re-phrased and Louis closed his eyes and prayed upwards.

 

His prayer wasn’t heard. Harry stepped closer to Nick’s table and grasped the front of his shirt; lifting him out of his seat.

 

“Harry, no,” Louis calmly said; standing between the two men.

 

Nick’s eyes sparkled. “Come on, brawler, hit me then…”

 

Louis stared at him. “Harry, please,” he begged.

 

Nick gave him a glittered smile and shunted Harry away; who staggered back and launched himself at the stocky but shorter lad; wrapping his hands around his throat.

 

Louis grabbed him around the middle and tried to pull him away; eventually prizing his fingers apart one by one until he’d let up; leaving Nick sagging against the table.

 

“What are you doing?!” Louis accused his beau. “You could get me fired!”

 

Harry’s green eyes darted to him; hurt by his words.

 

“You’re defending him,” he shook his head; stunned.

 

“No, I’m-”

 

Harry didn’t stop to listen.

 

“Whatever,” he called as he stalked toward the door. “I don’t need this…”

 

Louis gaped at his exit; sucking in a shocked and hurt breath.

 

“Is everything okay?” Jake’s voice came from the counter; having come out to check on the ruckus.

 

He was like a saviour in that moment Louis considered.

 

“Not really,” Louis arched, glaring at Nick.

 

“I think this is my cue to leave,” Nick mused.

 

“I’d say,” Louis sighed stressfully.

 

//

 

“Go after him,” Jake told Louis as Harry started up his bike and roared off.

 

Louis gazed at him.

 

“I cant just leave you.”

 

“You can,” Jake assured. “This is more important than work…”

 

Louis sighed; quickly going after his boyfriend; grabbing his BMX and heading towards Alex’ school, where he guessed Harry would be heading to pick up his brother.

 

//

 

Harry pulled up at the school gates; sitting idling his engine as kids poured out, looking at him in awe or fear as he sat, waiting patiently.

 

Harry recognized Pete as he approached the bike cautiously.

 

“Are you here for Alex?” Pete asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“He’s already left; he got a note in last period ten minutes before the bell…”

 

“A note?” Harry questioned.

 

“He text me to say his Uncle had come to take him to the hospital because Louis was hurt,” Pete explained.

 

Harry frowned. He’d seen Louis less than fifteen minutes ago. _Unless_ …

 

Unless someone _intended_ to hurt Louis?!

 

He gasped.  “You have his number?” He asked Pete.

 

Pete nodded.

 

“Give me your phone,” Harry barked.

 

Pete looked at him suspiciously.

 

“Fuck, Pete, this isn’t a game!” Harry swore to express his desperation.

 

Pete gave him his phone, awed at Harry’s use of a swear-word.

 

Harry quickly programmed his number into Pete’s phone and retrieved Alex’ for his own; sucking in air as all manner of fearful thoughts entered his head.

 

What if Alex was hurt- or worse, dead? He couldn’t bear the idea of that notion without feeling sick so he tried to shake it off.

 

“If he texts you again, try and find out where he is,” Harry asked. “You text me anything he texts you, got it?”

 

Pete nodded looking pale.

 

“It’s okay,” Harry added soothingly, even if he didn’t feel it himself. “He’ll be alright…”

 

Pete swallowed. “Okay.”

 

Harry kicked up his stand and swerved; heading down the road toward the diner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!!!
> 
> Have you seen Harry's & Louis' ice bucket challenges??
> 
> Hot wet 1D ;)
> 
> Ang

** ELEVEN **

 

“So _you’re_ the boyfriend…”

 

Louis froze from his bent position unlocking his bike. He looked up, expecting to see Fisher, but instead he was face to face with a blonde guy; about his height with blue eyes.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“And you’re..?”

 

The guy laughed. “Surprised he hasn’t told you. Don’t tell me, he didn’t want to get you involved…” He wheedled.

 

“Something like that,” Louis murmured.

 

“I’m Lex,” the guy introduced.  “You’re Louis.”

 

“Yes,” Louis agreed with a frown.

 

“And this is Alex,” Lex signaled behind him where Fisher brought a struggling Alex across the parking lot.

 

He was gagged and his eyes were wide with fear. Louis started; gasping in shock; reaching for him.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Lex shook his head, denying Louis the contact he craved by punching him in the stomach; using that opportunity to twist his arms painfully behind his back as he knelt on the ground; binding his wrists with one hand and binding his mouth also.

 

“You look good down there,” Lex murmured in his ear and Louis yelled out for help; but his gag prevented him.

 

“In the diner,” Lex told Fisher; pushing the older lad as Fisher dragged Alex.

 

Louis kept twisting to check on his brother; silently trying to communicate with him.

 

 _It’s okay, bro, they won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you, always_.

 

Fisher crashed into the diner; throwing the door back as he looked around. There were no customers which was a bonus.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Jake yelled, coming out from the kitchen.

 

Louis made a noise in his throat to warn him; but it was too late, Lex had already drawn a gun and was pointing it at the chef.

 

“This is a hostage situation,” Lex mused. “And you just became the third hostage.”

 

Jake flicked a look to Louis who silently apologized for the mess he’d brought into the business; the danger he was putting his friend and colleague in. Jake walked calmly toward the man with the gun, taking his time. The roar of an engine sounded outside and Lex was distracted into checking who it was.

 

Jake took his opportunity to move quickly; knocking the gun out of Lex’s hand and threading his arms through Lex’s to force them backwards; turning him to use him as a shield as Fisher pointed his gun at him.

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Fisher swore menacingly.

 

Jake snarled. “You picked the wrong fucking guy to mess with.”

 

Louis; who had been dropped to the floor by Lex, quickly stood and undid his mouth gag.

 

“Jake, don’t do anything stupid,” he said as he freed his mouth.

 

“Like kill this fucker?” Jake enquired of his captive.

 

Fisher still had Alex and he seemed to cotton onto that fact as he turned his gun from Jake toward the boy.

 

“No!” Louis yelled; tears pricking his eyes; his heart leaping into his mouth uncontrollably. “Take me instead!”

 

Harry burst into the scene and cocked his gun at Fisher, having quickly assessed the situation from the parking lot.

 

“Let the boy go,” Harry said softly, juxtaposing his very threatening stance.

 

Louis stared at him but Harry refused to meet his gaze.

 

Fisher smirked. “You gonna make me, Styles?”

 

Harry smiled icily. “Yeah, I am.”

 

“Try me,” he threatened; challenging Harry to shoot fast enough to beat his own trigger.

 

Harry met his gaze, then. Fisher may be Lex’s henchman but he was also his ex. He knew him better than anyone.

 

“You may as well have Julian in your arms,” he snarled. “You killed him and now you’re going to kill another innocent teenager, for what? When I knew you, the guy I was with could never have done something like that,” he appealed huskily, still with a menacing tone to his voice.

 

Fisher loosened his hold, Harry’s words affecting him.

 

“I didn’t kill Julian,” he defended. “I couldn’t do that, not to him and not to you...”

 

“You’re killing him now,” Harry accused, pointing his gun at Alex, who he checked on quickly.

 

The young lad was holding up well, considering all that was happening around him. He dipped his chin subtly, signaling to him.

 

Alex frowned; then blinked to return the silent signal. He was to drop when Harry made the sign for him to do so.

 

Fisher frowned; loosening his grip even further as he looked at Alex, confused. He knew Julian wasn’t in his arms but he saw his face in the teenager’s features before him.

 

“I-”

 

Harry dipped his chin suddenly; Alex took his prompt and used all his weight to press down; slipping from Fisher’s grip. Harry shot at Fisher’s shoulder, hitting him where he quickly collapsed on the diner floor, crying out in pain and he turned to Lex where Jake was holding him still.

 

Louis scrambled across the floor to grasp Alex in a protective hug; shielding him from the scene in front of them.

 

Harry pressed the tip of his pistol to Lex’s temple.

 

“How does it feel, to be seconds from death?” Harry asked quietly, a crazed look in his eyes.

 

Jake squirmed.

 

“Harry, don’t do anything stupid,” he warned gently. “Let this guy rot in jail the way he deserves to.”

 

Harry smiled humorlessly. “He deserves to die the way my brother did,” he mused.

 

Lex was fronting out his fear.

 

“Then kill me, Styles. If you have the bottle to…” He cast flippantly.

 

“I want you to beg for your life first,” Harry said. “So you know how it feels…”

 

Lex swallowed. “I’m not scared of dying.”

 

“No?” Harry mused. “Is that why you’re shaking and you’ve pissed your pants?”

 

Lex squirmed again, the dark patch on the front of his jeans a tell-tale sign of his fear.

 

“Beg for your life,” Harry demanded.

 

Lex lifted his chin defiantly and Harry clicked his bullet into the hold, ready to shoot.

 

Louis got up off the floor where he’d been holding Alex and told him to go outside and call the emergency services- all of them. He slowly came over to where Harry was threatening Lex and curled his hand over the younger lad’s that was gripping his gun so tightly.

 

Harry’s grip faltered a little at the intrusion and Lex closed his eyes; believing that Harry was going to pull the trigger in his moment of distraction.

 

He turned his confused green eyes to his boyfriend, silently asking him why he was betraying him like this. This was his brother’s killer, a man who could take an innocent child from the world just to keep up the pretense of fear.

 

“You know why I need to kill him,” Harry whispered, tears filling his eyes.

 

Louis nodded; bringing the gun down towards Lex’s shoulder where the barrel still aimed at his neck.

 

“I need you more,” Louis whispered back, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

 

Harry’s tears began to spill over the edges of his eyes.

 

“If you love me, you’ll let me kill him,” he begged.

 

Louis bit his lip. “I _do_ love you. And I want you _here_ , not in jail. You don’t belong in a place like that, _he_ does,” he said of Lex.

 

Harry broke down into sobs; flicking off the load and dropping his arm; standing forlornly as Louis quickly wrapped his arms right around the vulnerable young man; holding him tight as Jake forced Lex to his knees.

 

Sirens sounded in the distance and Alex was quickly taken out of harm’s way by the police who arrived on scene.

 

Within minutes, they had the two antagonists under control; and they roughly parted Louis and Harry to force the younger man to his knees.

 

“Hands behind your back!” Cop One shouted.

 

“Wait!” Louis cried, trying to get to him, being held back.

 

They took his gun off him and cuffed him; pushing him towards the cop car.

 

“Harry!” Louis cried as the lanky lad was dragged off; desolation on his young face as he looked unconnected to all that was happening around him.

 

Louis quickly looked around for Alex and found him being checked by medical staff.

 

“Sir, you should get checked over,” the male responder told him.

 

Louis sighed. “I don’t have time for that.”

 

Alex was wrapped in a blanket and being attended to by a female responder.

 

“Thank god,” Louis sighed. “Are you okay?”

 

He hugged Alex who pushed him off embarrassedly.

 

“I’m fine,” he grumbled.

 

“He’s very brave,” Stella, the responder told Louis.

 

Louis arched a brow. “Is he now?”

 

Alex beamed. “Stella checked me over.”

 

“I see…” He murmured amusedly of his brother’s flirting with the older woman.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Alex asked.

 

Louis sighed. “They’ve arrested him.”

 

“What!” Alex threw off his blanket.

 

“I have to go to the station, I can’t just leave him there…”

 

Stella flicked him a look. “Can I say something?”

 

Louis smiled at her. “Sure…”

 

“They won’t let you see him yet, they have to go through procedure. They’ll let him have a call after two hours. You may as well go home until then and find someone to look after this little heart-breaker,” she smiled at Alex.

 

“Less of the little,” Alex mumbled.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. She was right. They’d be questioning Harry and as much as every cell in his body ached to be holding him and comforting him right now, he wouldn’t be allowed so he had to try and stay strong and get Alex home safely before he thought about doing anything else.

 

“Thank you,” he appreciated of the advice; slinging an arm around Alex’s neck fondly.

 

“All okay?” Jake asked as they came around the side of the ambulance.

 

“Jake, I’m so sorry,” Louis apologized quickly.

 

Jake hugged him quickly. “If I hadn’t been there, you might not have gotten off so lightly.”

 

“I know, thank you,” Louis appreciated.

 

“That was me saying you don’t need to be sorry,” Jake teased. “Because I always have your back.”

 

Louis smiled shyly at his claim.

 

“I appreciate it.”

 

“Your boyfriend’s a bit of a hot-head, huh?” Jake winked.

 

Louis smiled lop-sidedly. “Just a bit.”

 

“It’s not just girls that go for bad-boys then,” Jake added with a grin and Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s a good person,” he defended lightly.

 

“And _way_ cool,” Alex muttered from under Louis’ arm.

 

Jake ruffled Alex’ hair. “You did good in there.”

 

Alex shrugged. “I roll with the best.”

 

Louis and Jake laughed at his joke.

 

“We should be getting home,” Louis excused.

 

“Hey, come to mine,” Jake offered. “I’m five minutes down the road…”

 

Louis squinted. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, you can stay at mine and I’ll be there with Alex if you need to go to the station…”

 

Louis smiled at his friend gratefully. “That’d be great, thanks Jake.”

 

Jake smiled and led them towards his place.

 

//

 

Harry sat with his forearms resting on his thighs; his hair wild and untethered, his gaze to the floor.

 

He watched two red converse cross the police station floor and pause before him.

 

“Hey.”

 

He looked up. _God, he looked beautiful_. The sun was behind him, lighting him up like an angel. His hair was clean; ruffled just-so. He had on those damnably sexy frames and his soft-lined denim jacket.

 

Harry hadn’t actually got to finish his hug with him, he mused silently. He stood up and reached forward; wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

 

He’d come. For _him_. He who had almost killed a man. He who had brought pain and suffering on Louis and his little brother. He who didn’t deserve a love like this.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis assured; rubbing his back.

 

Harry crushed him closer; burying his face into Louis’ neck.

 

Louis twisted his lips and held him; worried about his fragile state.

 

Harry loosened his hold; his eyes empty, his body tired.

 

“Come on, let’s go,” Louis suggested, taking his hand and leading him to parking lot.

 

//

 

Jake had brought Louis in the truck; Alex in the back and he dropped them all back at Louis’ apartment. It was the next day but none of them felt like they had slept and Alex made a bee-line for his room to crash and catch up on his beloved sleep.

 

Louis called the school to tell them Alex wouldn’t be in for a couple of days and he watched as Harry sat despondently on his sofa; sinking his face into his hands. Once he’d hung up he went over to him.

 

“Let’s just go to bed,” Louis said.

 

Harry looked up at him, lost and broken. He nodded, anyway, and followed.

 

//

 

 

 

It was twilight. Harry was sat in the kitchen when another body headed in; small and nervous.

 

“Alex,” Harry said, startling the lad for he jumped in fear. “Sorry,” he added huskily.

 

Alex smiled, getting a glass of water- his intended purpose- and sitting at the table next to Harry.

 

Harry glanced at his Spiderman pajamas and remembered Julian having some just like them.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Alex posed.

 

Harry smirked. He was the older of the two and yet he felt like the child here.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Are you scared?” Alex wondered.

 

Harry looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry for what I put you through.” He said directly.

 

Alex sucked his lip. “S’okay.”

 

“It’s not okay,” Harry argued. “I put you in danger and that was exactly what I was trying not to do…”

 

“I’m alright, though,” Alex bolstered.

 

“Except you can’t sleep,” Harry derided.

 

“I never do, to be honest,” Alex shared. “Don’t tell Lou, he only worries…”

 

Harry regarded him with shrewd green eyes.

 

“Why don’t you sleep well?”

 

Alex shrugged shyly and Harry was reminded of Louis doing the same.

 

“I miss dad.”

 

Harry swallowed, almost forgetting that the two Tomlinson brothers had a loss only two short years ago.

 

“I’m sorry that you lost him,” Harry offered.

 

“You had a brother?” Alex asked of Julian; having put together the pieces by himself.

 

Harry nodded; becoming pale. His eyes filled with tears again.

 

“Sorry,” Alex quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered. “It’s just a bad day for me.”

 

Alex made a sympathetic face. “You have us, now,” he offered.

 

Harry smiled at his consolation. “I do.”

 

“I know I’ll never be what Julian was to you, but you’re kinda like my brother,” Alex reasoned.

 

Harry nodded. “I see you that way, too.”

 

Alex hopped off his seat. “I should get to bed before Lou wakes up.”

 

Harry watched him go; thinking how sweet it was he didn’t want Louis to worry about him when Harry knew the older lad did; excessively.

 

He sighed; wiping his tears away as he continued to stare at the table.

 

//

 

When Louis woke the next morning- alone in bed- he ventured out of his room to find his two favourite guys.

 

Alex was up and reading comics in his room; snacking on Haribo for breakfast, something he knew he was never going to get a chance to do again in his lifetime and was making intelligent use of his free reign for the day.

 

“How you feeling?” Louis asked as he sat on the edge of his bed for a minute before going in search of Harry.

 

Alex nodded. “Fine.”

 

“Any nightmares?” Louis checked.

 

“Nope,” he shook his head.

 

“And yesterday?” Louis checked.

 

Alex became more withdrawn. “It was scary,” he admitted. “But I’m ok.”

 

Louis gave him a long, assessing look.

 

“Today is the only day you get to wear pajamas all day, stay off school and eat what you want,” he warned.

 

Alex grinned. “Yes!” He cheered as Louis rose to head into the living room.

 

Harry was asleep on the sofa, all long, lithe body curled up in a mess of curls.

 

Louis frowned at his lack of cover and tracked into his room to pull out a spare light duvet which he draped over the form on his sofa before continuing his route into the kitchen.

 

 _Now what_ , he mused? Did he just make breakfast like normal?

 

Nothing felt normal, everything felt weird. And while Harry was asleep- a sign that pleased Louis- he couldn’t do much else. He padded back into Alex’ room, who looked up, surprised.

 

“Make room,” Louis mused; climbing under his X-Men duvet with him. “I’m having Haribo for breakfast, too…”

 

Alex grinned and shifted over.

 

//

 

Harry found the two of them asleep; Alex using Louis’ shoulder as a pillow as Louis’ arm slung casually around his younger brother.

 

It was midday and he couldn’t believe he’d just zonked out like that. And after the stress of yesterday, too.

 

He smiled softly at the scene and crept out; heading out of the apartment with the intention to go and retrieve his bike from the diner parking lot; go home to collect enough clothes to last him a week and head back to the Tomlinson household before he was missed.

 

He doubted Louis would be waking any time soon and although he wanted to invite the brothers to his own, larger home, he knew Alex needed to be on familiar ground right now.

 

He sucked in the fresh air as it hit him on coming outside and he looked about; still a little frazzled by what had happened.

 

The police had interrogated him over his use of a gun; even though he had the license to use it. And Harry had spilled the entire, ugly story to them in the hope it would put Fisher and Lex where they belonged- behind bars.

 

He may not have enough proof that they killed Julian, but they’d kidnapped Alex and taken Louis hostage which was more than enough. Still, the cops had promised to investigate the evidence he’d supplied on Julian and if anything came up, they were going to let him know.

 

Harry trudged the way to the diner; taking his bike with a tired and weary form; half-heartedly revving it up as he prepared to pull away.

 

“Hey!” A voice called, bringing Harry’s gaze around.

 

Jake was hastening across the car park.

 

“Hey, Jake,” Harry greeted tiredly.

 

“Are you okay?” He checked of the twelve hours since he’d dropped them all off.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“How’s Lou?” Jake wondered.

 

Harry flicked him a look. “He’s okay.”

 

“You’re not leaving are you?” Jake asked hesitantly.

 

Harry managed a reassuring smile.

 

“No, I’m just going home to get some stuff.”

 

Jake nodded. “Tell Louis not to rush back. We have cover,” he added.

 

Harry nodded, storing the information in his drowsy head.

 

Now all he had to do was get home without falling off his bike, he mused.

 

//

 

Louis was making lunch. Although, lunch was probably a loose definition of the apple crumble he had baking in the oven while he made custard.

 

Alex sat excitedly at the able.

 

“I can’t believe you’re my brother,” he was in awe. “Can you be like this all the time?”

 

Louis tried not to take offence and laughed shortly.

 

“What let you eat sugar for breakfast and more sugar for lunch? That’s classed as neglect,” he informed.

 

Alex smiled. “You don’t have to spoil me because of what happened.”

 

Louis flicked him a look; bringing the custard to the table still in the saucepan.

 

“You need something,” Louis offered softly.

 

Alex squirmed uncomfortably as Louis took the crumble out of the oven with gloves and placed it on the table with a serving spoon, bringing over three bowls.

 

Alex looked at him.

 

“In case he comes back,” Louis murmured of his inclusion of the absent Harry.

 

“He will,” Alex assured him. “I wonder where he went?”

 

Louis sighed. “He knows a lot of places.”

 

“This is his home,” Alex bolstered.

 

“He has his own home,” Louis shared. “It’s a beautiful town house. Maybe he’ll let you see it one day…”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“You don’t think he left you, do you Lou?” Alex checked of his brother’s somewhat melancholy state.

 

Louis looked his brother in the eye.

 

“I really hope not.”

 

“Yesterday was bad for _us_ ,” Alex commented. “So for Harry it must have been, like, _really_ bad. That was his brother he lost and those guys took you which he must have been worried about. He probably blames himself,” Alex concluded.

 

Louis smirked as his too-clever fifteen year old sibling.

 

“We have that in common,” Louis remarked wryly.

 

Alex tilted his head.

 

“I’m okay, I promise.”

 

Louis nodded. “I know. I just…”

 

Alex took a big mouthful of pie while Louis sighed.

 

“I just love you,” he said finally.

 

Alex beamed around his mouthful, swallowing it.

 

“I love you, too,” he said back.

 

Louis smiled at him; offering him another scoop of crumble.

 

Alex accepted greedily.

 

“I should get kidnapped more often,” he grinned.

 

“Er, no,” Louis chided gently. “Unless you want me to go grey early…”

 

Alex giggled.

 

“This is amazing, Lou,” he complimented with a satisfied smile.

 

Louis relaxed in the knowledge Alex really was okay; startling as a knock sounded on the door.

 

“He’s back!” Alex stood and instantly bee-lined for the door as Louis followed closely behind to ensure his safety.

 

Alex flung back the door to reveal Harry; weary but returned Harry. He quickly hugged him around the middle; something Louis watched with a smile of amusement.

 

“Hi,” Harry greeted, returning Alex’ hug with one arm while he carried his army hold all in the other.

 

His green eyes met Louis’ over the teenagers head.

 

‘Is he ok?’ he mouthed.

 

Louis nodded. “We weren’t sure where you went,” he added verbally.

 

Harry nodded. “Went to get some clothes,” he said.

 

Alex grabbed his bag and his hand, pulling him in and shutting the door.

 

“I’ll put this in your room,” he said of Harry’s bag and off he went; leaving the older men bemused in his wake.

 

“I guess he missed you,” Louis allowed as he ambled over to the younger lad, stopping just before him, not sure what was going on in Harry’s head, making him reticent to make the first move.

 

Harry nodded distractedly. “I guess he did.”

 

“So did I,” Louis admitted bravely.

 

Green eyes lifted to his. Louis felt like he was looking at broken glass such was the look in his eyes. He was ruined and he’d come back here with his stuff; signaling his intention to stay awhile.

 

Louis let out a breath and stepped forward; wrapping his arms around Harry in an all-encompassing hug. He felt Harry respond in kind; leaning into Louis’ body for stability and support and Louis shuffled his feet; grounding himself to be that rock that Harry needed.

 

“My head is screaming at me to go; get away from here,” Harry admitted as he pulled away; his eyes darting about the floor as he expressed his emotions. “It’s telling me that you don’t need this complication, that you don’t need me; draining you this way, being a burden…”

 

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Harry spoke on.

 

“But my _heart_ ,” he cast, his words husking. “My heart needs you,” he implored with big, wide eyes. “My heart is telling me to stay.”

 

Louis swallowed down his ecstatic smile at Harry’s words. His heart had won out.

 

“You made the right choice,” he whispered.

 

Harry pressed his lips together. “I can’t promise to be anything to you right now. Not a boyfriend, a lover, a rock…I’m not even sure I can be a good friend.”

 

Louis cupped his cheek. “That’s okay.”

 

Harry shook his head. “You need _something_.”

 

Louis brushed his thumb under Harry’s lower lip.

 

“I need _you_. However you come.”

 

Harry let out a breath; wrecked by the emotional rollercoaster he’d been riding. One that had some closure at least. Although he still had to face the fact he almost a killed a man and Louis was the guy that saved him from himself. It scared him; feeling capable of extinguishing a life. And it scared him even more that Louis was accepting him whole-heartedly, flaws and all.

 

“I hoped the offer might still stand,” Harry said then.

 

Louis frowned quizzically.

 

“For me to stay a few more days,” he added in explanation.

 

Louis smiled. “Of course it does. It always stands.”

 

Harry nodded awkwardly.

 

“Why don’t you have a nap?” Louis suggested, giving him permission to just rest.

 

Harry's lids blinked heavily. He didn’t want to give in to his exhaustion.

 

“I’ll look after you,” Louis promised.

 

“That’s all you’ve done lately,” Harry chided.

 

“I’m saving up for when I’m ill and need you to wait on me hand and foot,” Louis quipped; lightening the moment in that way he always did, something Harry appreciated.

 

He turned to the bedroom.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re tired, too?” He hoped.

 

Louis stretched and yawned largely. “Now that you mention it…”

 

Harry managed a smile and held his hand out, taking Louis’ and leading him to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who commented I really really appreciate the effort :)
> 
> Ang

** TWELVE **

 

Jay had picked Alex up the next morning, offering to look after him for the next 24 hours while Louis sorted Harry out.

 

His dad’s sister had relinquished some of her superiority and was suitably apologetic over the hostage incident, which Alex promised to recount her with the detailed story of.

 

Louis considered trying to keep the sordid story between the three of them, but his brother needed someone to talk to and he had to trust that Jay wouldn’t use this as more ammunition against him.

 

Harry was still asleep when Louis went back to his room; stripping off his clothes and picking out a fresh outfit before he went to shower.

 

“Must you dance around in your boxers,” groaned a husky voice from the bed.

 

Louis froze. Yes, he had been dancing, _again_. Singing along to some tune in his head; he really had to stop doing that.

 

“Sorry, I’m heading for the shower,” Louis quickly scurried for his intended target.

 

“Wait-” Harry’s voice paused him and the younger lad rolled over; out of the bed to his feet. “I’ll come with you,” he said, still sleepy.

 

Louis lifted a brow. _Okay, this could be interesting…_

 

Considering their last foray into the world of showering together- when Harry was badly injured- his mind boggled at what might happen this time.

 

Harry quickly undressed and hopped under the hot spray after Louis; who had rid his boxers and was shyly huddled already in the cubicle.

 

“For the love of God, Lou,” Harry complained with his scratchy, sexy voice.

 

Louis blushed, trying to fold out of his awkward stance. Harry’s gaze tripped down him, in slow, appreciative flicks. His breathing quickened as the water beat down on them; flattening their hair and running in rivulets down their bodies.

 

Harry licked his lips, stepping closer, cupping Louis’ jaw and leaning forward to kiss him. Louis tilted his head up slightly; just the fraction needed to accept the kiss Harry intended.

 

Harry’s lips were hesitant; cautious even. Like he didn’t want to start this kiss and for it to roll out of control for him only to have to stop it. Louis found the tender; barely-there touch of their lips more aphrodisiacal than their heated exchanges. He groaned and pressed closer; pressing his hands into Harry’s back; trailing them down to cup his ass; something Harry pulled away at.

 

“Sorry,” Louis quickly stepped back; embarrassed.

 

Harry took his hands in his, squeezing them. “Never be sorry,” he assured, stepping closer and placing Louis’ palms back on his behind.

 

Louis flicked him a confused look.

 

“Your touch turns me on, Lou,” he husked; wriggling his hips to evidence his arousal; an arousal that pressed into Louis’ own hardness.

 

“But,” Louis prompted.

 

“But I’m not in any place to be making out right now,” he admitted. “However much my body wants it. When I make love with you, I want it to be with my heart and soul, too.”

 

Louis nodded. “Me, too.”

 

Harry cupped his face; kissing his mouth with a grin on his lips.

 

“I love showering with you.”

 

Louis marveled at the sight of his breathtaking smile.

 

“Most guys would be expecting some heavy action in the shower,” Louis commented of his experience with previous boyfriends.

 

Harry began to wash himself; his eyes intent on Louis’ naked body still, a fact that wasn’t helping Louis’ erection to fade any.

 

“Exactly,” Harry arched a brow. “I love that we can do this and not have to be fucking,” he said bluntly.

 

Louis smirked. “Ditto.”

 

Harry watched as Louis nervously began to wash himself.

 

“Are you nervous about it?” He wondered.

 

Louis cleared his throat. “About what?” He asked, knowing that he _was_ nervous. But what did Harry presume him to be nervous about? Penetration, after so long? Them, making their love real?

 

“About your first time with me,” Harry offered for a place to start.

 

Louis met his gaze; moving forward to step under the faucet; washing off the foam on his body.

 

“Not because of you,” Louis clarified.

 

“Then…” Harry led; also stepping into the gush iof water to rinse off. Louis stepped back.

 

“It’s been a while for me,” Louis admitted. “The last guy I slept with was Simon and he found another guy who outdid me in every way,” he mused.

 

“Louis, I’m watching you while you’re naked in front of me and you’re making me harder than I’ve ever been in my life,” Harry admitted frankly. “Why on earth would you think anyone could outdo you?”

 

He shrugged. “Because.”

 

Harry shook his head, letting out a saddened breath. Louis realized that he didn’t need his insecurity to deal with right now on top of everything else.

 

“Lets get dry,” Louis turned to leave the shower space but Harry’s arm stopped him; barring his exit.

 

Harry turned off the faucet and wiped the excess moisture off his face; blinking at Louis.

 

“You have a _very_ sexy body, Louis Tomlinson,” he husked lowly. “And I very much want to make love to you…You are more than any other guy could _ever_ be,” he added in a promise. “To me, at least. No amount of _anything_ can compare to what you mean to me…”

 

Louis swallowed; drowning in the sexy words of his beau.

 

“Not even money, muscles and a flat ass?” He posed, aiming for humour to diffuse the sexual tension buzzing between them.

 

Harry shuffled closer and cupped that ass; the one he took great joy in appreciating and a wide smile stretched his lips; causing his dimples to show.

 

“I absolutely do not understand how anyone could pass up your ass,” Harry decided with a boyish wink.

 

Louis noted the twinkle wasn’t present in his eyes; despite his reassuring words. He needed support and Louis had to fight his demons to give it. He slipped his hands around Harry’s hips to cup his behind in return.

 

“Yours isn’t so bad, either,” he smiled.

 

Harry blinked, satisfied that Louis was reassured and they left the shower to dry off; each dressing in solace.

 

Louis quickly blow-dried his hair as Harry sat back on the bed, leaning on his hands, dressed but hair still damp.

 

“Shall I do yours?” Louis offered, the dryer still going.

 

Harry shifted forward, dipping his head and Louis gently but methodically dried his curls, using the opportunity to run his hands through the thick and wily dark strands.

 

Harry flipped his head back as Louis turned off the dryer; letting the thing slide from his fingers to the floor; by the wire.

 

Harry was busy taming his fringe with both hands.

 

“What?” He asked as Louis just gazed at him.

 

Louis squinted. He hadn’t put his glasses back on yet. He stepped between Harry’s thighs and cupped his face; planting a long and thorough hiss on his mouth that Harry reciprocated.

 

“Oh,” Harry said as Louis pulled away.

 

Louis smiled. “Shall we do something today?” He asked.

 

Harry suddenly looked awkward.

 

“I think I’ll just stay here, if that’s okay…”

 

Louis nodded. “Video games? Movie day?” He suggested.

 

Harry swallowed. He wanted to curl up with Louis and never let go but his misguided emotions were telling him not to let the sexy emo too close.

 

“Movies sounds good,” Harry offered; sitting on the sofa with his knees wide open as his feet touched the cushion; his body sinking into the back sideways; propped awkwardly on cushions.

 

Louis set up the DVD player and sat beside him, flicking him a look. Harry obviously wanted to be left to his own devices. He’d respect his wishes because the fact he’d come here to stay was more than enough to make Louis feel warmed by his gesture.

 

Harry fidgeted and sat up, looking to Louis.

 

“Don’t suppose this movie-day offer includes cuddling, does it?” He asked.

 

Louis grinned; shifting to lean his back against the arm of the sofa so Harry could lie between his thighs; his head resting on his chest where Louis could hold him. As Harry faced out; he brought his arms up to grasp Louis’ that went across his chest; tightening them into a secure embrace.

 

“Lou,” Harry murmured as he rested his head to his beau’s chest.

 

Louis kissed his hair and watched the screen.

 

//

 

“What colour?” Louis asked his beau.

 

Harry flicked him a look. It was the following day and somehow Louis had managed to get him out of the house on the pretense of selecting his next hair colour. They were in the drugstore, holding hands; fingers twined as they looked at boxes of hair dye before them.

 

“What’s wrong with blue?” Harry asked.

 

Louis frowned. “I was thinking purple, remember?”

 

Harry flicked his eyes across the several shades of purple available. Everything from lavender to indigo.

 

“Purple’s good,” he shrugged.

 

Truth be told, he didn’t mind what colour Louis dyed his hair next because he found him irresistible no matter what. But he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand for Louis’ sake because he clearly suffered from chronic indecisiveness.

 

“You don’t look sure,” Louis accused.

 

Harry smirked, blinking at him. “I’d fuck you if your whole _body_ was purple,” he admitted honestly.

 

Louis was surprised by the return of Harry The Flirt. He’d been absent the last few days what with everything going on.

 

“I see, how romantic,” Louis arched sarcastically, sighing as he picked a deep almost blue purple tone.

 

“Indigo, I like that one,” Harry piped up.

 

Louis squinted at him behind his glasses.

 

“Are you telling the truth?” He checked.

 

Harry gaped. “Yes!”

 

Louis smirked. “Alright. Indigo…”

 

He pulled away, dragging Harry along as they visited the next aisle.

 

“Condoms?” Harry choked.

 

Louis blushed. “Well, we’ll need them eventually. I’d rather be prepared.”

 

Harry made a face. “I’m clean.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “So am I but we should still be careful.”

 

Harry swallowed. “Alright,” he agreed, picking up two packs of Trojan condoms, something that made Louis intrinsically nervous.

 

He was that big? Well, of course, he knew, he’d palmed and even kissed the impressive erection that Harry boasted. But still, he wondered how his body would cope.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Harry murmured in Louis’ ear as he tried to pay; his hands suddenly becoming very uncooperative as he tried to select the correct denomination from his wallet.

 

Harry grinned and gave the clerk a twenty.

 

“It’s our first time, he’s a little nervous,” he told the young girl who shot him a knowing smile, not shocked in the slightest unlike Louis who was gaping.

 

“Hot,” she merely said as she gave him his change.

 

Harry beamed and led Louis from the drugstore, straight into the market where he bee-lined to the cereal aisle.

 

Harry paused as he recognized a figure standing looking at the boxes. A muscled, short-haired figure.

 

“Nick,” Louis said for him, surprised his ex was still floating around town.

 

Nick’s brows rose.

 

“Lou-bear,” he greeted, deliberately using his pet-name. “Fancy seeing you here…”

 

“Shopping for condoms,” Harry inserted, lifting his brows.

 

Nick didn’t look at him.

 

“Are Honey-Nut cornflakes still your favourite?” Nick asked the blue-haired lad.

 

Harry clenched his teeth. He was about to get some co-co puffs for him and Louis to share. He picked up the biggest box, cradling them under his arm. He felt Louis squeeze his hand.

 

“No, I’ve gone right off them,” Louis replied conversationally. “Harry knows what I like,” he added with a grin.

 

Harry looked at him. He was making it up to him after the fight in the diner. The fight that they’d not talked about because their life and death scare after it sort of took precedence.

 

Nick was nodding attentively even though Louis had stopped speaking.

 

“We should catch up,” Nick said.

 

Louis blinked. He didn’t hold any animosity towards his ex- even though he used his hated pet name- but he didn’t like the way he was inciting Harry and had started the fight in the diner, causing Louis to choose between them.

 

Nick was a man that he had loved at one time; and might still love had he not met anyone else. But he _had_ met someone else, he’d met Harry. Harry who topped his world and made him want to sing from the hilltops how in love he was.

 

“Maybe,” Louis offered non-comitally.

 

Harry smiled at the shorter man.

 

“We’ve a lot to do,” he excused, letting go of Louis’ hand to put an arm around him possessively as they moved off.

 

Louis looked up at him as they came into the next aisle.

 

“Jealous much?” Louis mused.

 

Harry squinted. _Yes, he was jealous_. He was jealous that Nick had gotten Louis’ heart first, gotten his body first and gotten his all-round awesomeness first.

 

He pulled his arm from his shoulders and took his hand once more.

 

“Why did you break up?” He asked out of interest.

 

Louis cleared his throat. _Oh god_. He wasn’t going to like this.

 

“He moved away.” Louis shared, selecting a pack of French Fancies which Harry took in his free hand, his cereal still under his arm.

 

“You stayed?” Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded. “He went to college; I worked in the diner and had Alex.”

 

“You didn’t consider a long-distance relationship?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis shook his head. “No, it seemed natural to split up.”

 

“Who broke up with who?” He asked, leading Louis into the snack aisle.

 

“We agreed mutually,” Louis offered, swallowing hard. “It broke both our hearts to come to that conclusion; we were each other’s first love.”

 

Harry nodded, not meeting his gaze, his jaw clenching.

 

“You didn’t break up,” he realized.

 

Louis bit his lip. “Not really.”

 

Harry sucked in a breath and grabbed a tube of Pringles.

 

“He still loves you,” he looked to him then.

 

Louis smiled. “We went through this with Fisher. Everything you said is true of me, too. I don’t love him. I love _you_.”

 

Harry gazed at him; forcing air in and out of his lungs as he tried not to savage his boyfriend in a public place.

 

“Can we go?” He asked tightly.

 

Louis nodded; following him to the till.

 

//

 

It was Louis who was crushed up against the wall as he and Harry fell in the door; mouths attached and mating the way their bodies yearned to be.

 

Tongues were dueling; Louis’s stud lending added excitement as their kiss deepened and escalated quickly; their bodies pressing closer for more.

 

Harry groaned; taking Louis’ generous behind in his hands; pulling his groin closer to his; fitting them like a puzzle where they fought for friction and arched; needing more.

 

Louis stripped off his jacket and then pushed at Harry’s; the taller lad pulling off his t-shirt swiftly and retuning the favour by dragging Louis’ up his slim body; revealing his inked skin.

 

Harry’s eyes flicked across his torso; not sure where to start, so he kissed his neck; aiming downwards towards his nipples which he nipped with gentle teeth.

 

“Ha-rry” Louis bit out his name and cried out; cupping his neck to bring his mouth closer; tighter against his skin.

 

Harry continued his path down his body, bending to reach his belly. Louis cupped his curls and squirmed.

 

“No,” he panted; shy of his body, of Harry’s effect on him.

 

Harry shot him a devilish grin; his eyes dark with desire as he straightened and shuffled closer; his hand running up Louis’ thigh across his hip and cupping him through his tight red jeans.

 

“You look fuckable in these jeans,” Harry murmured; using his thumb to unlatch them, dragging down the zipper.

 

Louis reached forth to do the same; his hands shaking as he carefully released Harry’s jeans; tugging them down as the material clung to his long legs and resisted being removed.

 

Harry tried to lift his feet one at a time to help; almost falling over as he over-balanced.

 

“Fuck!” He swore, annoyed; finally stomping his jeans down.

 

“I think they’re dead,” Louis joked softly from his place by the wall.

 

Harry just looked at him, grabbing his hand and taking him through to the bedroom where he threw the door shut behind them; tightening his arms around Louis’ waist as he kissed him again; holding him close.

 

“Harry,” Louis gasped as he broke his kiss; letting the older lad explore his torso with eager hands.

 

Louis let his fingers drag across his lower belly; right where his boxers rested; the muscles of his body angling down towards his hips. He slipped his hand under the band of his boxers; palming his naked butt; to which Harry sucked in a breath.

 

“Lou,” he groaned as Louis’ hand came around inside his shorts; curling around his erection.

 

Louis loved having this effect on him; he felt stronger in the knowledge he turned Harry on.

 

He emboldened his grip, slipping his other hand down Harry’s pants to rid them while he stroked him up and down; his thumb pressing across his head on uneven strokes; bringing a surprised sound from the younger lad’s lips each time he did so.

 

His free hand ran up his muscled belly; toward his pronounced Pecs where the two birds sat; with the words ‘It is what it is’, something he remembered Harry saying about his lonely existence.

 

It didn’t have to be that way anymore, Louis thought as he kissed his way across that collarbone, both delicate and masculine in the same moment. His roaming hand infiltrated Harry’s curls as he tightened his grip infinitely on Harry’s manhood; making him groan into the kiss he was affording him.

 

Harry wrapped him close and stilled his touch; not wanting to be ruined too soon. He walked Louis backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed and he lowered him gently onto it.

 

His green eyes sparkled and whirled as he gazed upon him. Harry took in the exquisite handsomeness of his beau; his tanned and smooth skin, his kissable mouth; his hard and wanting body.

 

He reached for his bag from the drugstore and Louis thought he was pulling out the condoms, but he unwrapped a little bottle- lubrication, he noted with a breath out.

 

Harry shifted them onto the bed so he was knelt between his thighs; thighs he took his time handling and kissing; Louis noted with pained cries of pleasure. He wanted Harry to touch him already, to kiss him, to fuck him,

 

But Harry had other leisurely foreplay in mind as he squeezed a strip of lube onto two outstretched fingers. He leaned down to kiss Louis; letting the blue-haired lad’s fingers grasp his neck needily before he ran his fingers from behind his balls towards his backside.

 

Louis gasped and tightened inside at the threat of invasion. Harry’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he topped him; fingertips at the entrance to his ass.

 

“What the fuck did your ex do to you?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis relaxed and managed a smile. He closed his eyes and groaned as Harry’s hand cupped and massaged his balls; his mouth laying gentle kisses there soon after. His hand moved to stroke his rigid dick; and his fingers slipped right inside of Louis as he arched back, now mindless with desire.

 

Louis opened his mouth in protest, but nothing came out. Harry’s fingers were filling him, stretching him out and pressing on a pleasurable spot, rendering him speechless. He wanted to tell him to stop; not to undo him this way. He wanted to tell him to sink deep inside him until he could no longer fit. He wanted to kiss him, intimately and return this mindless pleasure he was affording him; selflessly as he lay above him and controlled their foreplay.

 

Words were impossible, though and Louis gave them up, meeting Harry’s gaze instead, an intense and dark green look in his eyes as he watched Louis enjoy his fingers.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Harry checked huskily in Louis’ ear; scraping his teeth down his neck to sink them into the skin there; leaving his mark.

 

 _Fuck, no!_ Louis wanted to cry, instead he let out a loud and wanton noise that Harry ate as he kissed him; tongue driving into Louis mouth to express his need in this moment.

 

“Harry, take me,” Louis panted, sensing his limit approaching and fearing it was too late to realise their love.

 

Harry hesitated; his eyes conflicted.

 

“I wanted you to be first,” he panted.

 

Louis frowned. _Really?_ He wanted Louis to be inside him first? Then what was this? Was this just…preparation? Because Louis had been so long without being stretched? He thrashed his head about, frustrated.

 

“Please,” he begged; feeling his insides turning and knowing his high was near. He wanted Harry inside him, _now_. Every hard, unrelenting inch of him.

 

Harry quickly pushed Louis’ thighs apart and lifted him onto his lap; pressing his tip to his entrance.

 

Louis whimpered and Harry bit his lip, telling himself to go really slow. His body was tense with the need to fuck but Louis’ body wasn’t ready for that, he knew. He’d just coaxed him open with his own fingers and watched as Louis almost orgasmed from that light touch.

 

If going slow was meant to make anything better; Harry began to regret that decision. Louis was so, so tight and the gentility he was exerting to broach his walls was killing him, He was praying that he could hold onto his erection and not come right now; not even halfway in and tighter than any ass he’d broached before.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis expressed, seeing Harry’s tight features, his absolute control on entering him.

 

Harry gave him a dark and warning look.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” he bit out; withdrawing and sinking in again, deeper this time.

 

“Yes!” Louis encouraged. “More, Harry!”

 

Harry sank all the way in; feeling a ridiculous sense of coming home as Louis ensconced him in his body.

 

Louis lay sucking in air, completely full and ready to burst at the seams in every sense of the phrase; not sure he could actually participate in making love with how ruined he already felt.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry pressed his forehead to his shoulder. “I’m gonna come…”

 

Louis let out an amused breath, knowing that when Harry withdrew and thrust back in, he would too.

 

“First to burst makes dinner,” he challenged.

 

Harry let out a groan at his acceptance and dirty words; pulling out only to sink back into him; deeper and harder this time as he let go; his body thrusting his seed into Louis’ body. Louis felt his own climax reign and the tell-tale shower of cum landed on his and Harry’s bellies; laying between them as they panted in unison; entirely spent.

 

Harry rolled onto the bed.

 

“One day, we’ll do this without coming too soon,” he promised.

 

Louis grinned over at him, grabbing his hand.

 

“You’re making dinner,’ he said.

 

Harry looked affronted.

 

“What? You came first,” he argued, propping up on his elbow to look down on his lover.

 

“Did not,” Louis countered, grinning.

 

Harry grinned back; distracted by his breathtaking smile, another feature of his he’d noticed right away on entering the diner.

 

He settled against Louis chest, kissing him tenderly. He knew Louis needed that reassurance. Louis’ arm went around his waist to keep him there, his free hand fingering through his curls.

 

“Can we just stay like this?” Louis asked.

 

“And starve?” Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded.

 

Harry curled his head so it rested on Louis’ chest.

 

“Motion carried.”

 

Louis tightened his arms around him and kissed his hair; the way he had become used to doing.

 

“Having you in my arms is becoming way too addictive,” Louis murmured.

 

Harry squirmed. “Don’t go soft on me now,” he quoted Louis’ words back to him from that day at the beach.

 

Louis chuckled.

 

“Why not? You like your boyfriends macho, don’t tell me,” Louis mused of his exes.

 

Harry looked at him; kissed him on the mouth.

 

“Because it turns me on, you idiot,” he murmured softly, so his words wouldn’t hurt.

 

Louis was stunned.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh,” Harry arched a brow and kissed him on the mouth again. “So you can forget getting insecure.”

 

Louis twisted his lips. “I know. I’m trying.”

 

Harry hugged his arms around his middle, resting his head back on his chest.

 

“I’m sorry I started the fight in the diner with Nick,” he said, belatedly.

 

Louis choked. “That seems like a lifetime ago.”

 

Harry smiled and Louis felt it against his ribs.

 

“He really winds me up…”

 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Louis commented, running his fingers through Harry’s hair and down his neck; making him shiver.

 

“Why does he think he can call you Lou-bear?” He grumbled.

 

Louis sighed. “I’ve told him over and over…”

 

“My Lou,” Harry husked possessively.

 

Louis smiled at this. “My Haz.” He returned.

 

Harry smiled again.

 

“I guess I have my insecurities too.”

 

“No idea why,” Louis rolled his eyes. Harry was a god. He had no need to wonder why anyone might prefer Nick over him.

 

Harry propped up again, fixing Louis with his green eyes.

 

“Because I’m a fucked up mess,” he said honestly.

 

Louis blinked, hurt by his opinion of himself.

 

“Well you’re _my_ fucked up mess,” Louis whispered. “A hot one at that…”

 

Harry snorted and sank back down as Louis tightened his hold around him, bringing them back to their original position.

 

“Can I sleep now?” Harry asked.

 

Louis kissed his hair again. “You can,” he allowed, closing his own eyes for a short nap.

 

//

 

They had both ended up making dinner- a joint venture of sorts. Alex was due home anytime soon and the two older men took full advantage of having their own space to be coupley; something they knew they had to tone down for the teenager.

 

Louis frowned, a thought coming to his mind.

 

“Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry beamed and kissed him, adding his chopped veg to Louis’ pan of meat.

 

“Louis,” he said.

 

“Do you mind about Alex?” He wondered.

 

Harry arched a brow at him as if to say ‘you’re asking me this _now_?’

 

Louis dipped his chin shyly.

 

“No, I don’t mind,” Harry assured.

 

Louis nodded. “I know he’s part of my life but if you ever found it hard…”

 

Harry cupped his face; kissing him with the strength of his feelings.

 

“Oh, wow,” a female voice sounded from the doorway and Louis startled.

 

Jay was in his kitchen.

 

“Alex had a key,” she explained, which they already knew since he let himself in the last time and found them in bed together.

 

Louis quickly cleared his throat and flicked a look to Harry who smiled at him reassuringly. He came around to where Jay was standing.

 

“He’s seen us kissing before,” he shared with Jay quietly, defending his actions.

 

Jay nodded. “It’s okay for you to kiss your boyfriend,” she said, thinking Louis had misjudged her.

 

Louis smiled awkwardly. “Was he well-behaved?” he checked of Alex.

 

Jay nodded. “He’s putting his stuff in his room,” she explained of his absence.

 

Louis nodded. “Thanks for taking him, you know. I really appreciate your help.”

 

Jay smiled, flicking a look past Louis to the young man at the stove.

 

“Hi, Harry,” she extended.

 

Harry looked over, surprised.

 

“Hi,” he greeted with a smile. “How are you?”

 

Jay smiled back. “Good thanks. I see he has you domesticated already…”

 

Harry gave her a humoured eye-roll. “The things we do for love…”

 

She gave him a surprised look but didn’t say anything.

 

“Hey adults!” Alex came into the room with his usual style. “Harreee!” he grinned and hugged him around the waist to which Harry blushed awkwardly.

 

Louis stood agog, having never seen Harry blush before. He put it down to the fact his aunt was watching.

 

“Hey, trouble,” Harry greeted Alex.

 

“What are you making?” Alex asked.

 

“The only thing I can make- cottage pie,” Harry shared.

 

Alex remembered the last meal of this kind and was appeased, it was more than edible. He sat at the table.

 

Louis looked to Jay.

 

“I guess I’ll see you out…”

 

Jay nodded and waved goodbye to Alex as Louis saw her to the door.

 

She looked up at him; a conflicted look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry if you thought I was trying to interfere with your guardianship of Alex before,” she expressed. “I can see how good it is for him being here…”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“The way Harry kisses you…” She said then, surprising him. She shook her head. “It’s so nice to see you happy.”

 

He offered a smile.

 

“I want to warn him not to hurt you but I doubt it’s really my place,” she mused.

 

Louis cleared his throat. “I’m glad that you want to,” he offered.

 

She smiled at his words.

 

“Alex obviously loves him, too.” She added.

 

“You probably think the gang thing is all his fault, but he’s actually a really good guy. Especially with Alex,” Louis added.

 

She touched Louis’ arm. “Alex told me about his brother. It’s so sad, I’m so sorry he had to go through that.”

 

Louis flicked his eyes to hers.

 

“You should come to dinner with us both,” he invited. “Bring Bill, we’ll double-date.”

 

Jay gave him a kind smile. “I’d love to, but I’m not sure about Bill,” she excused quietly.

 

Louis bit his lip. _Oh_.

 

“I’ll see you both soon, I expect,” she said in parting.

 

Louis waited until she had left the main door before going back inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy
> 
> Thank youuu love youuuu
> 
> Ang

** THIRTEEN **

 

Louis was dancing again. This time to Britney. As she sang about her loneliness killing her; he danced his way around the diner, delivering food, cleaning tables and moving chairs back to their rightful places.

 

“#Hit me baby, one more time#” He sang; adding a dramatic turn to his routine.

 

His pose was rewarded with an unwelcome visitor. He wished Harry had been stood there now, he was used to being caught by the taller lad’s eagle-eyed gaze. He still wasn’t used to Nick skulking around.

 

“How I miss those moves,” Nick smoothed.

 

Louis headed behind the counter with a sigh.

 

“You always did have good hips,” he added as he sat on a stool.

 

Louis gave him a look.

 

“I’m not sure how many times I need to say I’m with someone for you to understand,” he commented dryly.

 

Nick looked surprised at his words.

 

“What, I can’t even pay you a compliment?” He looked affronted.

 

“No, not really,” Louis shook his head, pressing his lips in.

 

Nick smiled. “I didn’t think you’d like being with a jealous type.”

 

“Well I do,” he smarted.

 

Nick ordered the Lou-burger and a coke. He was even eating the same things as Harry, Louis mused. He must be desperate.

 

“We had something good,” Nick broached.

 

Louis slid him his drink.

 

“You should move to a table, the counter seats are taken,” he supplied coolly.

 

Nick smirked at him quizzically turning in his seat to see Harry approaching.

 

“Oh. The over-controlling boyfriend,” he narrated, slipping from his seat to take a table while Harry replaced him at the counter.

 

“What does _he_ want?” Harry asked.

 

Louis shrugged. “Who knows?”

 

“I do,” Harry frowned. “He wants you.”

 

“I’m yours,” Louis reminded him sweetly, passing him a coke.

 

“I’ll have a Lou-burger,” Harry added and Lou winced.

 

“You might want to change your order.”

 

“ _He_ ordered one?” He accused of Nick and Louis nodded.

 

Harry blinked. “I’ll have a Lou-burger,” he said again, decided.

 

Louis smiled and pinned up his order, attempting to defuse the tension in the room each time his current boyfriend met his ex.

 

“So, did Alex get to school okay?” Louis checked of their return to normality.

 

Harry nodded. “He was busy telling his friends how he almost got shot. It’s like the best thing that’s happened to him,” Harry bemused.

 

Louis sighed. “I know. I just hope he realizes the danger of it all.”

 

Harry smiled. “I think he does. It’s just his way of purging it.”

 

Louis nodded. “Can’t begrudge him that…”

 

“So…” Harry’s eyes twinkled and Louis felt his smile widen.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“I didn’t get much chance to snuggle in bed with you this morning…”

 

Louis smirked. “This is why I asked you if you were okay about Alex.”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “That’s not what I was getting at,” he murmured, annoyed his words came out wrong.

 

Louis looked at him, those blue-grey eyes of his gazing, intent. Harry forgot how to speak; his words suddenly vanished from his head.

 

“Order up!” Jake called and Louis took Nick his order and quickly came back to Harry.

 

“What _are_ you getting at?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry beamed. “We should go out. Friday night. Dinner, maybe a little dancing…”

 

“Dancing?” Louis echoed, surprised.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you,” he murmured sexily; so no-one else would hear.

 

Louis wondered if Harry had watched his entire encounter with Nick, too.

 

“Date night,” Louis offered to lighten the charge in the air that hung between them heavily.

 

He could remember, in infinite detail, exactly what Harry had done to him two nights ago and he had a feeling date night might lead to more of the same. His body warmed in memory and his skin tingled in anticipation.

 

“So can I take you out?” Harry asked as Louis passed him his burger.

 

Louis grinned. “I think that can be arranged…”

 

//

 

Harry could move.

 

It was maybe the strangest fact about his beau so far, but as Louis watched him groove along to the music in that fluid-hipped way of his, he could barely drag his eyes off him.

 

Harry was in young-gun mode; all happy and up-for-it. It was a side to Harry he hadn’t gotten to see much due to him being weighed down with his troubles before, but he relished being able to see him in his element now.

 

Harry was wearing black jeans and buckled biker boots with a sleeveless black vest with a burning skull printed on it; and a bandana in his wayward hair. Louis felt like his ken-doll dressed in his preppy burgundy jeans, white shirt and grey braces, his hair newly purple. Well, indigo to be precise.

 

Harry had helped him dye it this morning and they’d gotten ready together at Louis’ place. He’d asked Harry three times if he should change but Harry had given him a wicked look and simply said ‘no’, in reply each time.

 

Louis scuffed his grey-conversed toe as Harry stood at the bar; waiting to order.

 

“What’s your poison?” Harry shouted over the music.

 

He had a foot propped up against a rung on a barstool and Louis eyed his long leg; his thighs and butt attractively displayed in his tight jeans. Harry caught his look and lifted his brows.

 

“You want me to fuck you against this bar?” He yelled, shocking Louis as to his public verbalization of their attraction.

 

Louis licked his lips. “I’ll have a rum and coke.”

 

Harry gave him a heavy-lidded look and Louis wasn’t sure why so he looked out into the crowd, letting the beat absorb into his body; moving unconsciously to the tune.

 

“Hey, dude!” Some guy called to him across the crowd.

 

Louis looked startled and pointed at his chest as if to say ‘me?’. The guy grinned and nodded.

 

“Come dance!” He invited, pointing to the dance floor.

 

Louis blushed awkwardly.

 

“I’m with someone,” he mouthed back, not even trying to shout, jerking his thumb toward Harry.

 

The guy squinted and grinned wider if that were possible; fighting through the crowd to make his way over.

 

He was tall and athletic with short, blonde, curly hair.

 

“Harry Styles!” He accused, just as Harry turned with two drinks, one of which he gave to Louis.

 

“Chris!” Harry hugged his friend.

 

“How are you?” Chris asked, flicking looks at Louis, even winking at him.

 

Louis felt uncomfortable.

 

“This is my boyfriend, Lou,” Harry introduced them, seeing Chris was eager to know. “Lou, my work-mate, Chris…”

 

Chris took Louis’ hand and kissed his knuckles.

 

“Stunning,” Chris said simply to Louis.

 

Harry merely lifted his brows in a ‘ _see_ ’ kind of way to prove to Louis that he _was_ hot; and Harry’s opinion wasn’t biased.

 

“Thanks,” Louis said, not sure of what else to say to cover the moment.

 

“You two coming to dance?” Chris asked.

 

Harry laughed. “Are you chatting up my man?”

 

Chris grinned. “Totally.”

 

Harry turned to Louis. “You up for dancing?”

 

Louis nodded and Harry took his hand to lead him through the crowd as they followed Chris to his preferred spot. There was a second bar on the other side of the dance floor and Louis found himself downing three drinks before he even really noticed; enjoying his surroundings too much.

 

He was dancing with Chris mostly while Harry bonded with his other work-mates who appeared to be here on a night out. Louis briefly wondered if Harry had known about it and invited him along as his plus-one but he didn’t notice any of the other guys with their partners so he relaxed, letting his exhibitionist out for the night as he strutted his stuff.

 

Louis had always worried he looked his very gay self on the dance-floor, but with a mover like Chris to accompany him- a guy who also looked rock solid and not to be messed with- he let himself relax in the knowledge he was having fun, however gay he looked.

 

Harry joined them halfway through the night; observing Louis getting drunker and drunker by the hour, seemingly dancing and drinking away some of his worries as he sang along to the music; jumping up and down energetically when an anthem song came on.

 

“#Ohhh we’re halfway there! Ohhh living on a prayer!#”

 

The three guys linked up; arms around waists; singing loudly at each other; jumping up and down. Harry even performed his own air-guitar solo, much to Louis’ delight as he watched him, swigging down his rum with eager ease.

 

“Steady on those!” Harry grinned as the song ended and a slow one came on.

 

“No!” Louis pouted; definitely under the influence, staggering a little. “More rock songs!”

 

Chris helped Harry steady him; his blue eyes shining toward Harry’s green ones.

 

“He’s all yours,” he offered.

 

Harry smiled at him in a ‘thanks’ way and caught Louis as he launched himself at Harry; wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“Slow dance,” Louis slurred; a happy smile on his face.

 

Harry held him with an amused smile.

 

“Sure, Tomlinson, let’s do this,” he remarked dryly.

 

He practically had to hold Louis up for the entire song, but hearing Louis’ soft singing in his ear- albeit slightly indecipherable- was enough payment. He smiled with dimples as Louis regarded him, squinting, even with his glasses on.

 

“Iloveyou,” he managed.

 

Harry kissed his cheek. “Ditto,”

 

Harry went to move them off the dance floor, but Louis protested.

 

“No, dance,” Louis begged.

 

Harry chuckled. “You can’t even stand up!”

 

Louis let go of Harry and began to wobble dangerously.

 

“Why’s that?” Louis slurred, confused.

 

“I think you’ll find it’s the rum you’ve been pouring down your neck,” Harry suggested; supporting him with an arm around his waist.

 

“Whattabout you?” Louis accused.

 

Harry’s eyes were alight. “I take my drink better. Clearly,” he added teasingly.

 

Harry bid goodnight to Chris and headed out into the fresh air; somehow managing to get Louis into his jacket. He called a cab but they wouldn’t take them with Louis being so drunk; so he began to walk them home.

 

“#Ohhh we’re halfway THERE. Ohhh living on a PRAYER!” Louis sang loudly as he weaved and Harry struggled to keep him in a straight line.

 

He hoped the cops wouldn’t come along right now and see him like this…

 

“Lou, stop singing,” he asked, knowing the older lad would ignore him.

 

“Why?” Louis asked.

 

“Because you’re waking up the neighborhood,” Harry mused.

 

“WAKE UP!” Louis yelled; making Harry laugh out loud.

 

“Lou, shh!” He clamped his hand over his mouth, stopping him for a minute.

 

Louis flicked his eyes from side to side, comically and Harry took his hand away slowly.

 

“It’s time to wake up,” Louis said non-sensically.

 

“No, it’s 3am and these people don’t want waking up for at least another three hours…”

 

Louis broke free from Harry’s hold and skipped ahead of him.

 

“Wheee!” Louis cried; running down the path so that Harry had to sprint to catch up with him.

 

“Lou!” Harry called breathlessly as they passed the small patch of woodland that came just before Louis apartment block.

 

“Yes,” he stopped and gave Harry a grin.

 

Harry twined his fingers through Louis’ now he apparently had the ability to walk unaided.

 

“Don’t run off like that,” Harry chided.

 

“Yes, dad,” Louis cheeked, something Harry would punish him for later- when he was sober.

 

“Come on, nearly there,” he encouraged.

 

Louis stood, transfixed, staring into Harry’s eyes. He was rocking lightly from side to side; frowning in concentration. Harry felt the chill of the wind blow down his neck and shivered.

 

“Come on, Lou,” he prompted.

 

“You have the most beautiful eyes,” Louis said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. _God, he really was drunk_ , he mused.

 

“Thank you, now can we-”

 

Harry’s words were paused by Louis’ finger on his lips.

 

“And the sexiest mouth…”

 

Harry felt something drop low into his belly, threatening to be arousal if he let it. He took a deep breath and cut off his thoughts. He was not going to bed with Louis tonight, at least only to sleep and nothing else.

 

Harry moved Louis’ hand away from his mouth, about to turn him back in the direction they were meant to be heading but Louis twisted and bent double; wretching at the side of the pavement.

 

“This is what I was trying to avoid,” Harry muttered as Louis sank to his knees; emptying his stomach into the wooded area where at least nobody would see, Harry thanked his stars silently.

 

“Oh Lou,” he murmured as he rubbed Louis’ back, cupping his neck between bouts of puking to lend a cool hand to his hot skin.

 

Louis shivered as he knelt upright.

 

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him, offering him a tissue to wipe his mouth.

 

Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder tiredly and closed his eyes.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Harry mused as he felt Louis go heavy against him.

 

He stood and considered how he was going to get Louis home.

 

“Sack of potatoes, I’m afraid,” he sighed; bending to hitch Louis over his shoulder where carried him upside down into his flat; hoping not to wake Alex.

 

//

 

Alex, luckily, was dead to the world.

 

Harry dropped Louis on his bed and checked if he was conscious- he wasn’t.

 

He sighed and began to undress him; replacing his clubbing outfit with pajamas- both bottoms and a t-shirt to keep him warm. Harry propped Louis up in case he felt sick again and rolled into bed beside him in his boxers. He checked Louis’ forehead and was pleased it felt normal.

 

“I’m glad you had a good night,” Harry told his sleeping beau.

 

Louis gurgled in his sleep and Harry checked on him; smiling softly as he opened his mouth to snore. And then Louis licked his lips and said, clear as day,

 

“Nick.”

 

To which Harry froze in the bed. _Nick?_ What the fuck? Why was Louis thinking about Nick? _Dreaming_ about Nick, even?

 

He clenched his teeth and turned onto his other side; as far away from Louis as he could get. His mum once told him that no truer words were said than under the influence of alcohol and Harry suddenly wondered what Louis could be hiding from him about his ex. Did he still have feelings for him? Was he not quite over the marine-lookalike?

 

Harry sighed. He trusted Louis, of course he did. He’d been the first to say I love you and was often vocal about his feelings. But still, it hurt to hear his ex’s name from his lips in his most vulnerable moment and he wasn’t sure how to cope with that.

 

//

 

Alex headed into the kitchen the next morning to find not his brother at the helm, but his second-favourite person in the world.

 

“Hey, you’re still here,” he smiled.

 

Harry smirked. “I’m going home after I make your breakfast.”

 

“Oh, why?” Alex enquired innocently.

 

If only he knew, Harry mused.

 

He’d had to get up with Louis twice more in the night to support his weak; inebriated body as he repelled the rum he’d consumed and each time he’d caringly cleaned his teeth, given him a glass of water and put him back to bed. Each time turning to face away from the punked-up lad in his hurt state.

 

Louis had even tried to spoon him; something Harry had escaped by getting up to get Alex ready for school since Louis was in no state to do anything let alone care for his brother.

 

“I should get home and get back into a routine,” Harry divulged as his reason for leaving.

 

Alex wasn’t stupid.

 

“Did you have a fight with Louis?” He asked, clear as day.

 

Harry forced a smile.

 

“No.”

 

“Has he been a dick?” Alex asked next, getting cross.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

“No,” he admitted softly.

 

Alex frowned. Then what…?

 

“Is this about his ex?” He asked next.

 

Harry tensed, bringing over his toast.

 

“Lou told me Nick was back in town,” Alex shared. “I was only ten when they dated, when Louis was in high school,” he added.

 

Harry gave the younger lad a long look, hating that he was so damn clever. Right now he’d opt for a little teenage ignorance over this expert assessment that Alex made of everything around him.

 

“Did you get on with him okay?” Harry asked as lightly as he could manage. In the circumstances, he wanted to stomp into Louis’ room, throw a bucket of cold water on him and storm out of the house in silent protest.

 

Alex nodded. “Hm, yeah, sorta. I didn’t see him much. They mostly went out or stayed in Louis’ room…”

 

Harry’s eyes darkened. _He didn’t want to know what they did in his room_.

 

“Louis had a tough time with our dad, being gay,” Alex said then, something that brought Harry out of his anger.

 

“What?” He let out a breath.

 

“He was okay with it in the end, but he was the oldest so dad expected him to be the man of the family, he wanted him to fix cars and stuff and Louis never really liked that stuff,” Alex shared.

 

Harry nodded. “He doesn’t even own one now…”

 

“When Lou met Nick, it was the first time anybody really accepted him,” Alex continued. “For who he was. He always felt small for his age he told me. He got hit sometimes because he has a smart mouth.”

 

“Runs in the family,” Harry murmured to which Alex grinned.

 

“You shouldn’t worry too much about Nick,” he summarized.

 

“No?” Harry questioned of this observation.

 

Alex made a ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ face.

 

“No, he never let me see them together. They always did things behind closed doors.”

 

“So, the first guy he was openly with was Simon?” Harry checked.

 

Alex nodded. “And we all know how _that_ ended up…”

 

Harry nodded. “We do.”

 

“In tears,” Alex mused.

 

Harry ruffled his hair.

 

“You should get to school.”

 

“Are you taking me?” He asked hopefully.

 

Harry figured he may as well. He needed to go home and have some time to himself to get his head straight, so he took his bag and left Louis in bed; giving the excited Alex the ride to school he asked for.

 

//

 

Louis had woken, hungover and in pain. His head was banging and his whole body ached. He may have over-done the dancing, he mused of his eventful night.

 

At least, he hoped it was eventful, he couldn’t actually remember much. Only meeting Chris, downing rums and dancing…

 

His head began to pound and he reached around for his glasses, finding them neatly folded on the nightstand.

 

Beside them were some Advil and a glass of water.

 

His drink was weighing down a note.

 

He quickly swallowed the pills and gulped down the water; only lifting his head to read the scrawled handwriting.

 

_Lou,_

_I’ve gone home for a bit. I’ll text you._

_Haz_

Louis frowned, his heart constricting in fear. No ‘love Harry’, no ‘hope you’re okay’.

 

Had he done something monumentally stupid last night? God, he wished he could remember! As he racked his brain for any recall from his night out; all he got in return was throbbing pain.

 

“Fuck you,” he told his brain, planting his head back down.

 

Just then, something inkled in the back of his mind.

 

Alex!

 

He scrambled up, ignoring the now-stabbing pain in the side of his head to check his room. He wasn’t there. Nor was his bag. He guessed he’d gotten to school on his own devices, or maybe Harry had woken him before going home.

 

 _Harry_.

 

He felt tears prick his eyes. What had he done that was so wrong?

 

Had he kissed Chris? He didn’t remember doing so and it wasn’t in his nature to kiss strange guys. Had he danced sexy with him? Maybe he’d thrown up on Harry’s beloved boots; or worse, his jeans.

 

He really wished Harry had left a note that explained his wrong-doing so he knew how to remedy the situation. This whole being in perjury without knowing was making him feel sick.

 

Oh no, that would be the alcohol.

 

He padded to the kitchen to force down some toast. He found crumbs on the table and guessed Harry had seen to Alex, and he’d made him toast for breakfast.

 

His tears progressed through his eyes. Harry had looked after _him_ and Alex; without a word. And now he was gone.

 

If only he knew what he’d done, Louis cringed as his tears fell. And he wondered if Harry was in any mood to forgive him his sin.

 

//

 

Louis finally made it to work around eleven.

 

Jake had held the fort until he made it in and Louis apologized for his awful time-keeping of late.

 

“A man in love,” Jake shrugged easily. “I get it.”

 

Louis made a noise of amusement. _As if!_

 

“Trouble in Paradise?” Jake checked of Louis’ choke of laughter.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“Harry’s been staying with us,” he shared carefully.

 

Jake nodded. “I bet after the almost-death thing you were all over each other,” he grinned.

 

Louis flicked him a look. “He left this morning without telling me why.”

 

“Oh,” Jake frowned, not expecting this.

 

“Oh,” Louis repeated with an eye roll.

 

“Something happened?” He guessed.

 

“We went out last night, I got drunk and I guess he got me home because I don’t remember much after my third rum…”

 

Jake peeked at him.

 

“Might you have said something when you were drunk? Something you didn’t mean?”

 

Louis sighed. “I honestly don’t know.”

 

“Ask him,” Jake said simply.

 

Louis flattened his lips into a line. He pulled out his cell. What exactly was he meant to say, he mused?

 

_Hey. Got your note. Don’t remember much, did I do anything stupid last night?_

 

He slipped his phone in his back pocket, waiting for a reply. It got to lunchtime when his phone bleeped.

 

**_Woke up half the town with your singing._ **

****

Louis felt like crying. He’d replied, but he was still being curt.

 

“You look sexier than usual today,” came Nick’s voice from across the counter.

 

Louis flicked him an unamused look. For some strange reason, he felt that Nick had something to do with Harry’s disappearance but he couldn’t think what.

 

“I feel like shit,” Louis barbed.

 

“Well, you look thoroughly fucked and sleepy because of it,” Nick complimented.

 

Louis smiled sweetly- his patented smile. “I am thoroughly fucked- by Harry,” he said pointedly.

 

Nick’s face fell.

 

“Well, you may see the light, yet,” he muttered.

 

“What?” Louis snapped, spoiling for a fight to vent his frustration.

 

“He’s trouble, Lou-bear, anyone can see that…”

 

“Don’t _fucking_ call me that!” Louis roared. “My name is Louis! Or Lou if I let you and I’m not, so you can stick to Louis,” he added; his blue eyes hard.

 

Nick looked shocked at his outburst.

 

“I’ve had you,” he reminded Louis. “We had something _together_.”

 

“ _Had_ , Nick,” Louis repeated the word fiercely. “ _Had_. Over, done with, kaput. We are no more and we will never be again.”

 

Nick smirked.

 

“And what about when your darling little Harry leaves town like you know he will…” Nick posed. “I won’t do that,” he promised.

 

“Harry’s not going anywhere,” Louis argued. “And even if he did, I’d go with him.”

 

“And Alex?” Nick smarmed.

 

“Yes, and Alex,” Louis agreed. “Because we’re a family now.”

 

Nick frowned at those words, not expecting them.

 

“What he’s a good little hubby is he?” He sarked.

 

Louis pushed his specs up his nose and stood a little straighter.

 

“I don’t need a ‘good little hubby’ as you put it,” he countered. “I need Harry. And he’s there for me. Always.”

 

“Always?” Nick stood and turned for the door. “And nothing to show for it…”

 

Louis started after him with rage in his veins. How dare he?! Just because Nick gave him a promise ring before he left didn’t mean Harry had to produce jewellery to make their relationship meaningful. The fact he’d stayed all night while Louis was drunker than a skunk meant more to him than some piece of metal.

 

Still, it gave Louis an idea.

 

He’d seen some silver rings on Harry’s fingers; the hippy, cool type that only really self-assured guys could get away with. He knew a place that sold those rings and they weren’t that expensive. In his lunch break, he decided to go and pick out a suitable addition to Harry’s collection.

 

//

 

“Can I help you?” The jewellery-stall owner smiled at Louis.

 

“Carla,” Louis greeted.

 

She grinned. “How you doing?”

 

Louis sighed. “Oh, not great,” he mused.

 

“Is it to do with that tall rock-star lookalike I see visiting you?” She asked.

 

She had a little pitch in the corner of the lot and Louis smiled at her alertness.

 

“It may do…” He allowed.

 

“Here,” she picked out a thick silver band which had a raised strip in the middle; leaving two thinner strips either side that were burnished giving it a worn-in feel.

 

“You think he’d like this?” Louis asked.

 

Carla twinkled. “He was looking at it,” she conspired. “He’s always looking at it,” she added.

 

Louis let out a breath of shock. Harry had been considering buying this very ring! What had stopped him, he wondered?

 

“I’ll take it,” Louis grinned confidently.

 

Carla refused his money.

 

“It belongs to you,” was all she said.

 

Louis was stunned by her generosity.

 

“I owe you a meal,” he offered in return and she nodded.

 

“Okay, I’ll pop in soon.”

 

Louis walked away with the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy
> 
> Who is loving Fireproof as much as me??!!
> 
> Thank you so much for your kind words and Kudos, I have loads of Larry stories to share with you so hopefully you enjoy this enough to stick around for those ;)
> 
> Ang

** FOURTEEN **

 

Louis didn’t get off until eight. He went home to check on Alex and told the lad to keep the door locked under any circumstances until he got home.

 

Alex had argued that if there was a fire, he’d _have_ to leave the house, but Louis had told him to call him; and the fire brigade should a fire break out.

 

Louis rode over to Harry’s place on his beloved BMX; straightening his clothes and his hair before he knocked on his door.

 

He might not even be home, this could be a total failure before he even-

 

 _Harry was home_. He opened the door and Louis sucked in a breath. He looked amazing, as always.

 

He was in sweat pants, which was unlike him, and a familiar stripy top. Wait…weren’t those _his_ clothes?

 

“Hi,” Louis choked out.

 

What was the meaning behind Harry wearing his clothes in a house full of his own wardrobe, Louis wondered? He looked like he was _getting over him_. Louis darted fearful eyes to Harry’s, barely hearing Harry’s greeting that he murmured in return.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Did I do something?” Louis begged; falling straight into neurotic boyfriend-mode, a place he had prayed he wouldn’t go. Damn him and his self esteem! “I can’t remember so you’re going to have to tell me so I can at least apologise,” he said. “I mean, I expect I did do _something_ because I was really, _really_ drunk- _too_ drunk if truth be told and I don’t blame you for being mad and walking out but I can’t do this giving you space thing unless I _know_ ,” Louis babbled. “You can have all the space you want if you just tell me,” he added, swallowing nervously.

 

Harry sucked in a breath and widened his door, heading inside, a signal that Louis should follow him. Louis stepped inside the big house and sheepishly joined Harry in the living room. He sat in a chair so that Louis couldn’t join him and Louis felt tears prick at his eyes again.

 

_It must be really bad._

 

“Did I kiss someone?” Louis asked as he stood, not able to sit such was his nervousness.

 

Harry regarded him; his green eyes conflicted.

 

“Sit down, Lou,” he said softly.

 

Louis frowned. He was calling him Lou, still.

 

“I can’t. You sat there and you don’t want me here,” he arched.

 

Harry got up and sat on the sofa, patting the seat beside him.

 

Louis ventured over and perched on the edge. He startled as Harry’s palm slid onto his thigh.

 

“Would you fucking relax, you look like I’m about to smash your fucking brains in,” Harry cast on his quiet voice, his swear-words losing their edge.

 

Louis sat back, still tense, his hands a ball in his lap. Harry’s hand curled around them, prizing his stiff fingers apart until he clasped one of his hands and turned toward him; leaning back in the sofa to mirror Louis’ pose.

 

Harry rubbed his lips together, their bright fullness attracting Louis’ gaze there _. God, he wanted to kiss him_. Again. Like they had before. Long and strong and owning…gentle and tender and loving….

 

“The night you got drunk, you said something in your sleep,” Harry ventured, finally addressing Louis’ opening speech.

 

Louis swallowed. _Okay, he’d talked in his sleep_. Not unusual, he did it a lot. Alex used to tease him mercilessly about it whenever they went camping and shared a tent.

 

“What did I say?” Louis wondered, knowing the next words from Harry’s mouth would make or break them.

 

“Nick.” Harry stated.

 

Louis frowned. _Nick?_ Why the hell had he said his name? Had he said anything else? He looked to Harry. Apparently not.

 

“You thought I was thinking about him,” Louis guessed.

 

Harry sighed. “Clearly, you were.”

 

“Not in a good way,” Louis muttered darkly.

 

Harry gave him a quizzical look.

 

Louis licked his lips, bolstered by the fact Harry was letting him talk, and holding his hand; still.

 

“He came in today. I had a go at him. I told him about calling me that stupid pet-name and said you were fucking me now and that me and him have been well and truly over since he left for college;” Louis recounted.

 

Harry processed this information.

 

“You told him I was fucking you?” He repeated, stunned.

 

“In those words,” Louis assured. “I’m not sure how else I can prove to you that you’re the only guy that means something to me…”

 

Harry wiped his face in regret.

 

“I may have got a little jealous…”

 

Louis bit his lip. “I can understand if I said it when I was drunk that you might think it meant something. The only thing I feel toward him now is anger,” he shared. “For ruining this,” Louis said of him and Harry.

 

Harry kissed the back of his hand, much the way Chris had on their night out.

 

“I just needed some time,” Harry excused.

 

Louis nodded, becoming teary. “Can you maybe next time tell me what I did wrong so I can hazard a guess as to how to make it up to you?”

 

Harry cupped his face at seeing his hurt and quickly kissed his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, I never meant for you to worry about _us_ ,” he assured.

 

Louis sniffled and opened his top pocket, taking back his hand to do so. Harry watched with a bemused expression as Louis brought out a silver ring.

 

His eyes darted to Louis’ and he gasped.

 

“A little bird told me you’ve been eyeing this up,” Louis announced.

 

Harry gaped. “I’m gonna kill that girl…”

 

“That girl is my friend Carla, so no killing,” Louis inserted. “But I bought it for you,” he added of the ring.

 

Harry met Louis’ intense gaze as he slipped the ring onto his middle finger.

 

“I was thinking of getting it for you,” Harry admitted shyly.

 

Louis’ brows arched.

 

“Then I thought you don’t really wear rings so…”

 

“This is my promise to you, Haz,” Louis continued his heart-felt speech. “My promise that no matter what I say when I’m asleep, you are the only guy I think about when I go to sleep, when I wake up and everything in between.”

 

Harry couldn’t help his dimpled smile.

 

“Everything in between, huh?” He twinkled, making Louis grin back.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Ditto, boyfriend,” Harry husked, leaning toward him to kiss him again; their mouths meeting in an achingly sweet caress that expressed their feelings in this moment; deep and pure.

 

“So, will you come home now?” Louis asked on a whisper.

 

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Harry posed.

 

Louis tucked Harry's hair behind his ear and trailed his fingertips down his neck, making him shudder, distracting him from his words.

 

“Uh,” Harry frowned. “Oh yeah…I wondered if you and Alex would move in here, with me,” Harry said. “I have the space and Alex would love it, with the garden and everything…”

 

Louis stared. _Living together_. In Harry’s house. He couldn’t quite believe it.

 

“It might be too soon,” Harry backtracked at his silence. “And I know Alex probably isn’t used to having guys being domestic-”

 

“He’ll get used to it,” Louis blurted.

 

Harry tilted his head.

 

“I’d love to move in with you,” Louis added to clarify.

 

Harry beamed and reached for him again; kissing him hard on the lips.

 

“Is Alex home alone?” Harry arched a brow, thinking naughty thoughts.

 

Louis nodded.

 

He pursed his lips.

 

“Best get back to yours then so I can have my wicked way with you,” Harry husked; standing up.

 

Louis wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get up after that sentence being uttered, considering his knees were now jelly but something in him powered his legs to work.

 

//

 

“Shh,” Lou placed his finger to his lips as he and Harry stumbled into his room; all hands as they tried to grope each other while making progress through the house.

 

Soon enough, Louis was sat on the bed and Harry before him; stripping his clothes in a sexy tease that had Louis hard and straining. He didn’t care if Harry was wearing sweats and a tee; they were _his_ sweats and tee; something that made him groan aloud as Harry’s lips hit his.

 

“It’s your turn, Lou,” Harry husked, rolling on the bed with him until Louis was on top.

 

Louis quickly made light work of his clothes, stripping down to bare skin so that he and Harry could press together; two naked bodies hard and masculine rubbing for friction.

 

“Lou,” Harry cried; running his hands over Louis’ soft and tanned skin; his body full and shapely even in his slimness. His hands enjoyed Louis’ shoulders; his chest, his belly, down to his thighs, his butt. He worked them back to his arousal; biting Louis’ tongue stud playfully as he claimed his mouth.

 

Louis reached for the lube; nervous of his performance but wanting to be within Harry so much, he let his need over-ride his anxiety. He copied Harry’s actions from the other day, striping some lube onto his finger; just one to start.

 

“Turn over,” he told the younger lad to which Harry arched a brow.

 

He hadn’t expected that, but he complied, letting Louis position between his thighs to widen them.

 

“Kneel up,” Louis commanded softly; slipping his finger into Harry as the younger lad got onto all fours.

 

Harry groaned and dipped his head and Louis leaned down to kiss his neck; using his other hand to pump his erection. Harry was in ecstasy, being attacked from all sides. He arched his back; signaling he wanted more.

 

Louis slipped another finger inside him; feeling how tight he was; but not as tight as himself, he realized. Harry evidently had sex more than he did, Louis mused.

 

Right now, he didn’t care; he stroked Harry’s hard-on while he rubbed his stiff need along the crack of Harry’s ass, promising him what was to come.

 

“Lou,” Harry called for him.

 

Louis gently removed his fingers and broached Harry’s rim with his erection. He felt the opposition and gently pressed; gaining entry.

 

“All of you,” Harry husked; pushing back; trying to get his fill.

 

Louis sank into him; invited and welcome as Harry’s body tightened in response, his dick surging in Louis’ hand as he hardened even more.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Louis panted.

 

“Shh,” Harry reminded him quickly; grasping the bed sheets as Louis began a gentle rhythm; sinking into him and withdrawing; not wanting to fuck too hard in case they woke the younger Tomlinson.

 

Louis found the tight grip of Harry’s body too much to bear as he sank in deeper and deeper; harder and faster; running toward a place he knew he’d never come back from.

 

“Yes!” Harry urged him on with quiet encouragement.

 

Louis’ body gave way; spilling his orgasm as bright colours lit the back of his eyes; Harry’s high hit at the exact same moment and spilt onto the bed.

 

Louis knelt panting; grasping Harry’s shoulders in the aftermath of his climax. He quickly stroked gentle hands down his back and withdrew; letting Harry lay on the bed before he crashed beside him.

 

“Wow,” Harry awed; reaching for Louis’ hand and twining their fingers; gripping his hand.

 

“Right back at ya,” Louis teased, breathless.

 

Harry grinned, tipping his face towards Louis.

 

“You lasted.” He said of Louis prowess. Unlike his own inability to control his need to come.

 

Louis smiled back. “Don’t be insulted.”

 

“I’m not. I’m impressed.” He assured.

 

“Premature ejaculation is a problem suffered by many,” Louis teased.

 

Harry rolled over and tickled him; knowing his attack would reduce the punk to surrender.

 

“Okay! I’m sorry!” Louis gasped; melted under Harry’s touch.

 

Harry’s eyes shone. His rubbed his body against Louis’, signaling his arousal, re-awakened.

 

Louis groaned. “Alex will hear us,” he whispered.

 

“Not if I shut you up,” Harry grinned suggestively.

 

Louis twinkled at his demand for oral; finding it sexy. He quickly scrabbled up; letting Harry lie back against the pillows while he knelt. He took Harry’s imposing erection into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks expertly.

 

“Fuck, Lou, you are too good at this!” Harry hissed; jack-knifing on the bed.

 

Louis hummed around him; bobbing his head to the rhythm of Harry's hips

 

“Yeah, Lou, take it,” Harry murmured; in a world of pleasure; faraway from reality.

 

Louis groaned at Harry’s words; finding them the aphrodisiac he needed to propel him on; determined to give Harry the best head of his life.

 

“Take it, Lou, take it,” his voice was husky now, sounding needier as he thrust his hips up each time Louis dipped his head; swallowing Harry whole and gripping him tightly with his fist to give him the impression of being deep-throated.

 

“Lou, fuck…” His voice was all but a whisper and Louis quickly cupped Harry’s balls; squeezing them lightly. It finished the younger lad off for he came; right into Louis’ mouth.

 

“I _hate_ you,” Harry cast; panting as he came-to.

 

Louis smiled smugly to himself and snuggled under Harry’s aloft arm; which was waiting for him.

 

“I hate you too,” Louis replied warmly.

 

“God, you’re too good,” Harry shook his head in wonder.

 

Louis squirmed; throwing his arm across Harry’s middle.

 

Harry hugged him with the arm he had around his shoulders; kissing his hair.

 

“I like indigo,” he said randomly.

 

Louis smirked. “You also like green and blue,” he observed.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s on you.”

 

Louis smiled. He took off his glasses as they got in the way of his snuggling; putting them on the nightstand.

 

“I guess we forgot about condoms,” Louis mused.

 

Harry chuckled. “It was never an issue, was it?”

 

Louis grinned. “No.”

 

“Good,” he hugged the broad lad closer.

 

“Don’t leave,” Louis begged quietly. Harry hitched a breath.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“I might talk in my sleep,” Louis warned.

 

Harry kissed his hair again. “It’s okay. You can say what you want. I love you.”

 

Louis stilled at hearing the words. Harry hadn’t said them before.

 

“I love you, too,” he said softly, against Harry’s chest.

 

They curled up together and slept the rest of the night away.

 

//

 

Louis and Harry were damp from their joint shower; making scrambled eggs and bacon with muffins together in the kitchen.

 

Harry brushed past Louis; deliberately pressing his dick into Louis’ backside and Louis turned with a grin; kissing his beau to acknowledge his expression of attraction.

 

“Such a sweet ass, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry murmured in his ear; squeezing said ass.

 

Louis kissed him; slipping one strong arm around his waist to hold him close as Harry’s hands left his backside to infiltrate his hair; clinging onto his neck as their kiss deepened.

 

“I like my bacon unburnt,” Alex said from the doorway, sitting down at the table as Louis quickly let go of Harry and Harry equally swiftly turned off the grill; wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

“Uh, no can do,” Harry quipped of his un-watched breakfast meat.

 

Alex sighed. “I’ll just have eggs.”

 

Harry began to scrape off the black bits, shooting Louis a look.

 

Louis gazed at his moody brother, trying to ascertain if he was mad, really mad or off the scale mad.

 

“It’s not burnt, see?”

 

Alex stared at the burnt bacon, giving Harry a withering look as if to say ‘I’m not stupid, I can see it’s still burnt’.

 

Harry licked his lips and withdrew. Louis handed him the egg spoon and signaled for him to plate up for Alex while he sat beside his brother.

 

“What’s up with you?” Louis asked directly.

 

Alex sighed again.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Louis smirked. “Call me crazy, but I get the feeling it’s not nothing.”

 

Alex shrugged. “Nothing you can help me with then,” he rephrased.

 

Louis felt affronted. He lifted his brows.

 

“Why can’t I help you?” He wondered.

 

Alex grizzled.

 

“It’s a girl,” he finally blurted after squirming uncomfortably.

 

Harry placed his eggs and muffin in front of him.

 

“Lou, you got this one,” he grinned and headed out of the kitchen.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. I’m sure HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND ONCE!” Louis yelled after his younger beau.

 

Alex gave Louis a hopeful smile. “You liked girls?”

 

Louis grimaced. “Not _liked_ , per se. But pursued,” he conceded. “Until I knew what gay was.”

 

“Harreee!” Alex yelled and Harry stuck his head back around the doorway.

 

“Did you have a girlfriend?” Alex asked.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and came in, dishing up some food for him and Louis before sitting down.

 

“Yes, I suppose I did,” he mused softly.

 

Louis flicked him a look.

 

“What do you need to know?” Louis asked.

 

Alex folded his arms.

 

“So, there’s this girl and she never liked me, she was always horrible to me and stole my books and stuff…”

 

Harry and Louis exchanged an amused look. _She never liked him? Yeah, right!_

“And when I got almost-shot, she told me to ask her out, so I did but she said no,” he frowned.

 

“Why did she say no?” Louis asked.

 

Alex huffed and puffed.

 

“Alex, today, please,” Louis warned while Harry ate his breakfast hungrily, gaining a chiding look from Louis and he shrugged as if to say ‘What? You don’t need me to talk, so I'm eating’.

 

“She said I’m not cool enough.” Alex looked crest-fallen.

 

Harry still had his mouth full when Louis looked to him, so he rolled his eyes and took a breath.

 

“Alex, erm, sometimes girls have funny ways of showing they like guys,” he ventured. “Have you talked to her since?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And?” Louis asked.

 

“And she laughs at my jokes and touches my chest…”

 

Louis swallowed. _She touched his chest_? His little brother? His fifteen year old-

 

“That’s good,” Harry joined the conversation, seeing Louis’ look. His over-protective look. “She must like you.”

 

“So what do I do?” Alex appealed.

 

Harry grinned. “You ask her out again.”

 

“Again?” Alex looked nervous.

 

“Only this time, you give her flowers and flash her your best smile…”

 

Alex gave him a funny look. “I should give her flowers?”

 

Harry nodded. “Works every time,” he quipped, to which Louis shot him a look.

 

“But, I mean, you don’t _assume_ anything,” Harry quickly added. “You have to respect a girl’s worth…”

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “If you’re talking about sex then I already know. Don’t pressure a girl into anything,” he quipped.

 

“Which amazingly intelligent person taught you that?” Louis wondered.

 

“Jay,” he offered, making Louis choke. Not him, then.

 

“Right…”

 

“I’m getting the bus today,” Alex announced, eating his breakfast with super-speed. “She gets the bus,” he added of his crush.

 

“Does this girl have a name?” Louis checked.

 

“Emma,” Alex supplied.

 

Louis squinted, recalling the girl from the last parents evening. She had black hair, streaked with blue, several piercings in her ears and wore all-black if he remembered correctly. She also wore lot of eye-liner.

 

“Well, good luck,” he offered of his day.

 

Alex sped out of the house excitedly.

 

Louis looked at Harry.

 

“Did you enjoy your breakfast?” He asked pointedly as he tucked into his now-luke-warm fare. A common occurrence with having a teenager around.

 

“What, I was hungry,” Harry defended whinily.

 

Louis smirked. “Wonder why that would be…”

 

“Some hot guy was begging me for sex all night,” Harry dramatized.

 

Louis choked on his eggs.

 

“Really, that’s how you remember it?” He teased.

 

Harry grinned, all dimples, His best ‘get me out of trouble’ smile.

 

“I’ll bypass that comment on the pure fact you think I’m a hot guy,” Louis allowed.

 

“A lot of people think you’re a hot guy,” Harry stuck his tongue out because Louis couldn’t deny it.

 

He tried not to doubt the words.

 

“I have work,” Louis commented sadly, having to end their banter.

 

Harry nodded. “Me, too. Logs don’t cut themselves.”

 

“Go get muscled up,” Louis grinned as he stood; grabbing his jacket as Harry did the same.

 

At the door; Harry grasped his lapels and kissed him.

 

“Call me,” he said before he vanished down the stairs, leaving Louis grinning in his wake.

 

//

 

“So,” Nick approached Harry in the parking lot as he got off his bike. “Louis thinks you’re the real deal,” he said, clearly disbelieving him.

 

Harry squinted at the shorter man.

 

“There’s no point me arguing my case because you only want to disprove it,” Harry mused.

 

Nick smirked. “He thinks you’re his _forever._ ” He accused.

 

Harry felt a warm mushroom burst open in chest; leaving him breathless.

 

“He thinks you’ll _always_ be there for him,” Nick added sarcastically.

 

Harry regarded him, with an arched brow; his curly hair messy and his stance relaxed and assured. _Do your worst_ , Harry thought.

 

“If you hurt him,” Nick warned.

 

Harry lifted his middle finger and deliberately showcased it in an ‘up yours gesture’, but he was also showing Nick his ring.

 

“We’ve made it official. We’re moving in together.” Harry announced.

 

Nick blinked. “Louis’ not wearing a ring.” He accused.

 

Harry smirked. “He doesn’t like wearing rings.”

 

Nick blanched.

 

Harry gripped the box in his pocket and hoped Louis liked bracelets instead. Well, he knew he did because Louis already wore a few wrist-bands on his left wrist.

 

“I have someone to see,” Harry excused himself from Nick’s company.

 

“I told you, as long as you don’t hurt him,” Nick called after him.

 

Harry turned and smiled. “Don’t worry I won’t make the same mistake as you and let him go,” he called as he headed inside the diner.

 

He checked behind him, half expecting Nick to jump on his back in rage, but he hadn’t. He smiled; turning to the counter to see his beau leaning across it, chatting to some friends of his.

 

The two of them turned as Harry sloped in; feeling shy.

 

“Hi,” he greeted Louis.

 

“Haz, meet Angel and Joey, two of my regulars,” Louis introduced, filling a glass with coke for Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Hi, how’s it going?” He asked the pair.

 

“We just had to meet you,” Angel gushed.

 

“Louis has been single all the time we’ve been coming here,” Joey added and Louis blushed.

 

“We had to meet that guy that snared him,” Angel said.

 

Harry smiled bemusedly. “I think you’ll find that it’s Louis who snared _me_ ,” Harry admitted.

 

Louis scoffed at this, passing him his drink where Harry sat up; beside the other two.

 

Harry looked at him.

 

“It’s true,” he said softly. “That day I walked in here, and there you were…” He shook his head, remembering the moment clearly.

 

“All ass and sass,” Angel joked.

 

Harry chuckled. “He was all-ass alright…”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and went to clear tables.

 

Angel leaned in close. “You’ll look after him won’t you?” She asked.

 

Harry’s eyes shone. “I’ll try my best.”

 

“Only, he needs it. After what happened with Simon, we all worried he’d never meet anyone; or if he did, he’d never let them in…”

 

Harry nodded; appreciating her insight.

 

“I’ll look after him,” he promised.

 

“I just can’t believe it!” She grinned excitedly hugging him. “You’re so handsome!”

 

“Like Louis would have anything less,” Joey joked.

 

Harry smiled lop-sidedly at the compliment.

 

“He’s the handsome one,” Harry rebuffed.

 

He sensed Louis needed his confidence bolstering this way; by telling his friends how sexy he thought his beau was and Harry didn’t mind telling them, truth be told. If Louis believed his words through a third party then he’d tell the whole world how he felt.

 

“So, Lou, when’s he taking you out?” Angel asked loudly.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“I don’t know, Haz, when are you taking me out?” He enquired interestedly.

 

“After last time, you must be kidding,” Harry quipped, to which Angel looked at him.

 

“He got drunk and puked,” Harry shared.

 

Louis looked suitably sheepish.

 

“He’s right; it’s my turn to take _him_ out…”

 

Joey high-fived Harry; bonding with the ‘male’ side of the argument as Angel and Louis automatically shared the feminine side.

 

Angel giggled at the pretend-male bonding going on around her.

 

“Where you taking him, Lou?” She asked.

 

Louis opened his mouth, thinking of something to say. He did know somewhere, it wasn’t that far away and knowing Harry’s love for views, he was bound to like it.

 

“Pythons Rock,” he said, happy with his answer.

 

Angel smiled. “Great choice.”

 

Harry cocked his head at Louis.

 

“You free?” Louis checked and Harry nodded.

 

“Always,” he supplied, to which Angel ‘aaw’ed.

 

Harry flicked her a look and grinned. She really was something, he mused.

 

“Don’t let her put you off,” Joey inserted.

 

“I won’t,” Harry said, his eyes never leaving Louis’.

 

“Right, we should go,” Joey suggested.

 

Angel pouted but hugged Louis goodbye as he came around the counter to see them out.

 

“Come back soon,” he teased.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Joey grinned.

 

“How come I haven’t met them before?” Harry wondered.

 

“They’ve been on honeymoon,” Louis shared; coming over to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Hi, boyfriend,” he added.

 

Harry smiled, fingering the box in his pocket. He’d save it for the Pythons Rock.

 

“Hey yourself,” he husked; watching Louis’ as he went to attend tables; appreciating his broad shoulders; slim waist and generous behind as he worked. Not to mention his thighs…

 

Harry cleared his throat and turned away from the distracting- and frankly sexy- sight that was his boyfriend.

 

“So, I saw Nick in the parking lot,” Harry ventured.

 

Louis flicked him a surprisingly dark look. He was angry.

 

“What did he say?” He demanded.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not to hurt you,” he recounted.

 

Louis looked confused.

 

“What?”

 

“He told me not to hurt you. All your friends do, actually,” he mused, mildly offended.

 

Louis blushed. “You should just ignore them…” He muttered.

 

“No, they’re right,” Harry conceded. “And I love that everyone you know cares about you enough to say it…”

 

“But you wouldn’t hurt me,” Louis finished his sentence. “So it’s hurtful for them to say it.”

 

Harry tilted his head.

 

“You seem so sure,” he marveled. A few short weeks ago Louis had such self-doubt as to Harry’s intentions, and now he trusted him implicitly.

 

“I am sure,” Louis met his gaze and held it. “Because I wouldn’t hurt you, either.”

 

“I hurt you by leaving,” Harry husked.

 

Louis nodded. “But you had your reasons.”

 

“Does that make it right?”

 

“I hurt you by accepting Nick’s nick-name for me,” Louis countered.

 

“But you didn’t,” Harry argued.

 

“But it still hurt you to hear it.”

 

“I want my own name for you,” Harry changed tack to lift the moment.

 

Louis took the white flag Harry was offering.

 

“You’ll think of something.” Louis was sure.

 

“Lewis,” he tested out the nick name. Not a pet-name exactly, but he didn’t do gooey.

 

“Harold,” Louis arched back.

 

Their gazes met and they grinned in unison. Harry lifted his hand for a high-five that Louis returned.

 

“Give me an hour,” Louis said. “We can take your bike to Pythons rock.”


	15. Chapter 15

** FIFTEEN **

 

Harry let Louis drive the bike to his intended destination. He had Harry’s leather jacket back and still wore his helmet which Harry insisted upon, taking the spare.

 

“Why do you make me wear your helmet?” Louis asked as they dismounted.

 

Harry shrugged, a slow, sexy smile curving his lips crookedly.

 

“I like seeing you in my stuff.”

 

“So possessive,” Louis sighed mockingly, grabbing Harry’s hand to lead him down the trail.

 

At the end of the narrow path sat an archway of rock. On first appearance it was crooked, craggly and in danger of falling down.

 

As they got closer, Harry realized something was carved into the surface.

 

Two snakes.

 

They met in the middle; entwined and their two heads jutted up; creating the top of the arch.

 

Harry sucked in a breath.

 

“Entwined, like us,” Louis said, speaking Harry’s thoughts aloud.

 

Harry tugged him closer; wrapping his arms around him for a kiss; a passionate; mind-blowing kiss.

 

“That never gets old,” Louis blinked, stunned.

 

“Show me the rock,” Harry husked.

 

Louis led them down to the plateau beneath the arch where a large flat round of stone sat; the perfect seat for them which they wriggled onto; feet off the floor due to its height. They sat thigh to thigh; arms around each other, enjoying the silence.

 

“I have something for you,” Harry broke the quiet with his soft, nervous tone.

 

“Oh?” Louis turned, oblivious.

 

“Here,” Harry handed him the box he’d been hiding in his pocket.

 

Louis licked his lips, meeting his gaze.

 

“Open it,” Harry urged.

 

Louis split the lid to look inside. He took out a burnished silver bracelet; which was the exact same design as Harry's ring.

 

“I got Carla to make it especially,” Harry shared. “So it matches the ring you got me.”

 

Louis gaped, stunned. He held out the bangle and his left wrist, letting Harry push the bangle on; the same way he’d put Harry’s ring on his right middle finger.

 

Luckily Louis was to Harry’s right as he clasped his hand, bringing their jewellery together, nearly.

 

Louis kissed him; with conviction.

 

“This is amazing, you didn’t have to,” he awed.

 

Harry’s eyes shone. “I did, some guys think you’re single,” he teased.

 

Louis grinned, his full-wattage, never-been-so-happy-in-my-life grin.

 

“Little do they know,” he said; leaning across to kiss Harry again.

 

“Hmm,” Harry grumbled, pulling away. “We only have this rock or my bike, not a great place to be thinking of _more_ ,” he mused.

 

“Have you ever had sex on your bike?” Louis wondered, breaking the charged moment since they had a lack of options to make out.

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, once.”

 

“Fisher?” Louis squinted jealously.

 

“No,” Harry said, only. Some other guy, then, Louis mused.

 

“Was it good?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “It all pales into comparison since I met you…”

 

Louis smiled at him patiently. “That is so cheesy…”

 

“It’s true!” Harry defended. “I mean it.”

 

Louis still doubted how he could have that effect on anyone, but since the sexy biker-lad was kissing him; he had no way of really denying his appeal. After all, Harry was kissing him as though his life depended on it; and that was a strong pull for Louis’ desire. His belly tightened in response to the carnal kiss.

 

“I’ve never wanted to fuck anybody as much as I wanted to fuck you,” Harry murmured, nuzzling Louis’ nose.

 

“Wow,” Louis gasped in air, stunned.

 

“And I still don’t get it,” he bemused. “It’s those tight jeans you wear, or something…”

 

Louis kissed him tenderly, just once.

 

“Just my jeans?” He fished.

 

Harry’s eyes met his.

 

“And this crazy cheerful guy in them…”

 

Louis grinned; grasping his arms and kissing him back with equal fervour; groaning as Harry leaned into him; pressing him back against the rock.

 

“I’m not averse to taking you on this rock,” Harry growled, his hand going to the juncture of Louis’ thighs and palming his erection.

 

Louis groaned in response; a weak protest. He really didn’t want to be on his knees on this hard surface…

 

“Stand up,” Harry told him and Louis followed his command; quickly grasped into his arms.

 

Harry shoved his hands up under Louis’ t-shirt and peaked his nipples; moaning as Louis did the same- to all four of his; his hands venturing downwards toward his jeans.

 

Harry let Louis unsnap his jeans, dragging the zipper down and pushing down his jeans and boxers.

 

Louis looked at him as if to ask ‘where?’ and Harry pointed to the rock. Louis made a pained face.

 

“Put your hands on the edge;” Harry murmured and Louis suddenly realized what he meant.

 

He bent forward; grasping the smooth but solid surface of the stone; widening his stand to part his thighs.

 

He felt Harry’s fingers dip into him.

 

“Wider, Lou,” he husked, pulling out a bottle of lube from his pocket.

 

Did he carry that everywhere, Louis wondered? Or just tonight, knowing he was getting lucky? He grinned; sucking in a breath as Harry’s fingers stretched him.

 

His long, lean fingers worked across his behind as he palmed him with one hand; infiltrating him with the other.

 

“You have the perfect ass,” Harry complimented.

 

Louis dipped his head; the recipient of pleasure this time, not able to give it.

 

Harry’s hand reached around him; dragging down his chest as he kissed his neck and shoulder; quickly undoing Louis’ jeans to take his erection in his hand.

 

Louis cried out; filled to the hilt with Harry in the same gasp of breath.

_Fuck_! He was full of him! He couldn’t breathe for fear of ripping; but his body was stretching nicely to Harry’s invasion.

 

“Oh god, Lou,” Harry complained, in heaven and hell all at once.

 

“Harry!” Louis cried his name, needing him to move, to thrust again.

 

Harry complied, his second deep penetration. Louis bit his lip; panting out his cry of pleasure. Harry began his steady rhythm; all the while careful of Louis’ tight ass taking him deeply this way.

 

He pressed his thumb across the head of Louis’ dick; quickening him on as he felt his own climax rise to impossible heights. He couldn’t get any deeper into Louis; ass; and he thought he might actually have a heart attack and die right there such was the pounding sensation in his veins before he came. Spectacularly, with a loud cry of release.

 

Louis shot his load onto the rock; and his stomach, panting to catch his breath. He felt Harry withdraw gently; turning him. He knelt; spreading his thighs in an almost submissive pose; leaning forward to lap his tongue across Louis’ abdominals.

 

He gasped. _What was he doing?!_ He was licking up his salty cum, he realized. He groaned out loud at the utter carnality of the moment.

 

Harry tucked Louis’ back into his boxers, buttoned up his jeans and secured the zipper. He patted the mound, satisfied.

 

“Safe and sound,” he said, standing to do his own tidy-up.

 

Louis watched him, wordless until Harry opened his arms and Louis went into them; gratefully.

 

Harry held him so beautifully he felt like he might cry. He cupped Louis’ head with one hand and held him tight round the middle with his other arm. Louis felt him kiss his temple.

 

“I love your cuddles,” Harry stated.

 

Louis hugged him a bit tighter around the middle, pulling away to kiss his jaw.

 

“Ditto,” he said softly with a loved-up smile.

 

Harry held him for a good few moments until Louis pulled away.

 

“Can we share a bed tonight?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded and they headed back to Louis’ place.

 

//

 

It was the following morning that Harry broached the idea of moving to Alex.

 

“So, Alex,” he began, rather formally.

 

Alex was alert immediately. It was Saturday and Harry had brought him to the bike park while Louis was at work. He’d not found it completely odd that Louis had let Harry bring him here, but still, something had felt weird.

 

Now he was about to find out what.

 

“Harry,” he said, with regard, nervous of what he might say.

 

 _Louis doesn’t want you anymore?_ He’s coming to live with me and you have to go to your aunts?

 

He bit his lip while he waited for Harry to speak.

 

“Louis and I have been thinking,” he began, making it clear this was a joint venture, a joint idea. “And we’d like to move in together,” he broached.

 

Alex nodded. They pretty much lived together, already. Were they worried about him being around when they had sex and stuff? He frowned anxiously.

 

“We discussed where would be best to live out of your place and my place,” he added reasonably. “And I’m more than happy to come live with you guys,” he offered. “But my place has more space.” Harry added.

 

Alex swallowed. “Okay.”

 

“And it has a garden.” He boasted. “So you can really go town on your bike or whatever you want to do out there…”

 

Alex gazed at him.

 

“You want me to move in with you and Louis?” He asked, confused.

 

Harry lifted his brows. “Yeah, jeez, of course,” Harry sighed out.

 

Alex beamed. “I thought you were sending me to Aunt Jay’s.”

 

Harry smiled crookedly at him.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me? You think we’d leave you with that?” He derided softly, to which Alex giggled.

 

He shrugged. “I always thought when Louis found someone, that I’d be sent away. He doesn’t want a kid brother hanging around…”

 

Harry hooked his elbow around Alex’ neck affectionately.

 

“You better fucking be around,” he countered, then, “I mean you better damn well be around,” he adjusted.

 

Alex smirked.

 

“Can I see it?” He asked of Harry’s house.

 

Harry nodded. “That was the real reason for today.”

 

“Soften the blow; bring me to the bike park?” Alex guessed.

 

Harry nodded with a smile.

 

“I get to move in with my brother and his way-cool boyfriend, and you think I need a treat to cope with that?” Alex derided, in that super-sharp way he regarded everything.

 

“Can’t hurt, right?” Harry winked.

 

Alex nodded his agreement.

 

//

 

“So, how did it go?” Louis asked the two boys coming into the apartment.

 

Alex grinned. “I picked my room.”

 

Louis lifted his brows. “Is that so?”

 

Harry came up behind him, putting his hands on Alex’ shoulders.

 

“I agreed,” he added hastily.

 

Louis nodded. “Alright. So you’re up for moving?” He asked.

 

Alex nodded eagerly.

 

Louis motioned him to sit down with him on the sofa and Harry sank into a chair.

 

“Now, things are going to be different around the house if we move in with Harry,” Louis began.

 

“You’ll be kissing all the time,” Alex yawned knowingly.

 

Louis gave him a look. “People might have a problem with two guys living together,” he added. “Your friends might think it’s weird if we come to the school together…”

 

Alex smirked. “My friends think Harry’s the coolest thing since sliced bread. When I told them he was dating my brother, they were _so_ jealous.”

 

Louis swallowed. “Well, I’m glad your friends aren’t homophobic…” he murmured.

 

“But some people are.” Alex quipped. “I get it.”

 

“You’re to tell us if anyone says anything to you,” Louis warned.

 

Alex jumped up. “Yes! Moving in with Harry!” He cheered, running to his room, leaving Louis bemused in his wake.

 

“He is not fifteen,” Louis mused.

 

Harry joined him on the sofa; slinging a casual arm around his shoulders, kissing him on the temple.

 

“He’s certainly intelligent.” He agreed.

 

Louis looked at him. “Do you feel like we’re becoming parents doing this?”

 

Harry shrugged. “If we are, it doesn’t feel weird.”

 

Louis bit his lip. “We might argue living together.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, we might!”

 

Louis blinked. “I’ve never lived with someone.”

 

Harry brushed his thumb over Louis’ shoulder. “Me, either.”

 

“You need your space,” Louis said right away.

 

Harry nodded. “I thought we should have our own rooms. We can take turns whose we sleep in.”

 

Louis nodded and sighed; wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle and resting his head on his chest.

 

“I guess we’re doing this.”

 

“I guess we are,” Harry smiled, kissing his hair.

 

//

 

That night when Alex was asleep, Louis slowly stripped his boyfriend and kissed him all over; taking his slow, sweet time about it while Harry obediently lay back and let Louis take control. He found it hard to resist Louis’ sexiness though, and soon returned the favour; kneeling up on the bed with him; body to body as they kissed languorously, Harry cupping Louis’ neck and Louis cupping his butt.

 

“Where do you want me?” Harry’s voice was a low whisper; his eyes sparkled like deep, dark emeralds and his breath was short, telling of his desire.

 

Their dicks were side by side; hard and needy. Louis gazed at his beau; touched that he was letting him top. Now he just had to decide how he wanted him, he mused. Their exquisitely slow, tender foreplay had made them both rigid with need, but he wanted to finish this how they started- lovingly.

 

“On your back,” Louis murmured; shuffling across the bed as Harry rolled down to the mattress and Louis tucked his thighs under Harrys; his knees brushing his backside as he used his gentle, unhurried hands to part Harry’s thighs and lubricate him, thoroughly.

 

Harry cried out; tensing and gasping in pleasure at Louis’ touch. Their kisses melded together; their tongues dancing the way their bodies ached to.

 

“Lou, please,” Harry husked.

 

Louis wasn’t one for playing games usually, but he smiled at the younger lad’s plea. It wasn’t often he became the master; and his partner the sub. He loved that Harry let him. Simon and Nick had never given him this much free reign, this much power.

 

“Please what?” Louis murmured.

 

Harry's eyes opened; expecting to be filled. He didn’t expect delayed gratification.

 

“Please, fuck me,” Harry husked; not minding his crude words.

 

If that’s what Louis needed to hear then he’d say it over and over…

 

Louis groaned and pressed his tip to Harry’s hole, pausing momentarily.

 

“Lou!” Harry demanded, fisting his hand around his erection that stood upright in his lap.

 

Louis leaned down to kiss him; slow and sexy. And then he sank into him, deeply, moving just as leisurely as he had all along.

 

Harry’s groan was carnal; passioned. He gazed at Louis with glittered eyes; daring Louis to really fuck him; even though Louis was determined to draw him out until he couldn’t stand the pleasure any longer.

 

“You wait,” Harry warned softly, arching his back to take more of Louis inside of him.

 

Louis ran his hand up Harry’s thigh; taking his erection and confidently handling him; seeing Harry surrender to his ministrations. God it felt good! Louis grinned; thrusting a little harder; a little faster to quicken him on.

 

Harry was arching up into his hand now; taking him deeper, too. Louis watched and rhythmically thrust; circling his hips and cupping Harry’s balls on each out-stroke.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Harry gasped, keeping his voice as soft as he could manage in the circumstances.

 

Louis leaned forward and kissed down his neck; nipping his skin as he returned to his kneeling position and began his final ascent. He was soaring above the clouds; holding Harry’s hand and taking him with him as he rose, higher and higher. He knew they were going to fall; their descent was inevitable but by god, the climb was more than worth it.

 

A sweet, dark ecstasy grew in them both and their bodies aligned; in sync as they reached their high together and crashed; burnt by the sun; collapsing on the bed in a heap of limbs.

 

Harry blinked his eyes open; their colour gone from a deep, dark desired green to an almost silver- reflecting the blue-grey of his partner’s.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” he growled.

 

Louis leaned across and kissed him. His swollen, pink lips were too much of a temptation to resist.

 

“Thank you,” Louis murmured as they inched into a more comfortable position, on their sides and entwined.

 

Harry frowned. “What the fuck for?”

 

Louis smiled lop-sidedly, suddenly shy.

 

“For letting me,” he said only, hoping that was enough.

 

Harry gazed at him confused. He put his palm to his cheek; letting his long fingers trail down Louis’ handsome cheek.

 

“For letting you…” he repeated, trying to work it out.

 

Louis squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“Simon and Nick always topped,” Louis blurted quickly.

 

Harry let out a short breath of amused laughter, then sucked it back in, smiling the deepest-dimpled smile Louis had seen.

 

He felt his toes curl with that smile and couldn’t resist fingering Harry’s curls as he stroked his hair.

 

“They didn’t fucking let you top?” He asked himself bemusedly, shaking his head.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Harry darted his eyes back to him.

 

“Let me just say, they are fucking missing out,” he commented; still grinning.

 

“Are you going to say ‘fucking’ in every sentence?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry’s smiled turned wolfish. “I might _do_ some fucking, too,” he threatened lightly.

 

Louis smiled. “Okay.”

 

Harry lifted his brows, surprised he had permission. “But I have to warn you, you might not be able to walk tomorrow…”

 

Louis laughed as Harry kissed him strongly.

 

“All this letting you win me over with love-making has made me completely horny,” Harry admitted; rolling on top of his beau.

 

Louis held his face as their tongues met in a familiar fight; their bodies ready for more so soon. Harry wasted no time; he parted Louis’ thighs; fingered him for short moments and embedded his already-hard body tight within his boyfriend’s; gasping for air as he paused on entering the tight; pleasurable ass.

 

“Only you,” Harry sighed, beginning his rhythm, one that promised to punish more than Louis’ gentle version.

 

“Yes!” Louis called him on. “God, yes!”

 

Harry smirked. He hardly ever swore and he loved him all the more for it, unlike his own potty-mouth. He sank deep into Louis, hard and unrelenting; needing his very being around him this way; crying out for more, pushing back.

 

Harry pushed his thighs wide apart with his palms; spreading Louis’ legs sideways as he sought the deepest place he could find; the tightest, most secretive place that Louis could offer. 

 

Louis fisted his hand and bit into it to stop his cries of pleasure as Harry finished him, completely, and toppled over his own edge; releasing his semen deep inside Louis as his body shuddered with release.

 

Harry dragged in desperate breaths; his body heaving with the effort of taking in air as he swiped his hand across his face; wet with sweat and messing his curls.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Harry panted, still within Louis, although no longer hard.

 

Louis groaned and writhed on the bed. Harry darted a look down and gently withdrew. There was some blood; he’d gone a little hard, he realized belatedly.

 

He quickly wrapped Louis in his arms; lifting his body off the bed slightly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

 

Louis nodded; clinging to him.

 

Harry vaulted off the bed and began running the bath in Louis’ en-suite. He came back and carefully picked Louis’ up; carrying him into the bathroom.

 

Louis blinked at him, bemused.

 

“I can walk,” he said softly.

 

Harry looked at him. “Humour me.”

 

He gently submerged Louis in the water and Louis hissed as it stang. Harry quickly stepped into the bath with him; sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around the shorter lad’s broader body; cradling him.

 

“Oh Lou, I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

 

Louis leaned back; cupping Harry’s knees that sat under his elbows.

 

“I’m fine, stop worrying…”

 

“You bled,” Harry frowned guiltily, swallowing hard, kissing Louis’ shoulder tenderly.

 

Louis shrugged. “Hazard of the lifestyle,” he commented wryly and Harry smiled.

 

That was true. He didn’t feel _quite_ so bad. He hugged him tighter.

 

“This is nice, though,” Louis rolled onto his side to reach and cup Harry’s neck to kiss him. “Thank you.”

 

“Two thank you’s in one night,” Harry smiled softly. “I must be doing something right…”

 

“You’re doing _everything_ right,” Louis assured suggestively, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

 

“You’re tired,” Harry observed. “Lets dry off before we fall asleep in here and catch pneumonia…”

 

The two lads quickly dried each other off with towels; Louis gingerly making his way back to the bed Harry had quickly stripped down and re-made with clean sheets. He’d pulled on Harry’s t-shirt and boxers and Harry had on some sweat pants of Louis’; both of them grinning at their shared clothes.

 

“We’re so whipped,” Louis teased.

 

Harry let him curl in the bed first; spooning him. He kissed behind Louis’ ear.

 

“I love you, Lou.” He murmured.

 

“I love you, too,” Louis murmured in reply wrapped in Harry’s arms and never happier.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Ang

Meeting Harry’s mum wasn’t something that Louis was sure he’d ever get to do. The younger lad was very protective of his family and home life prior to them deciding to move in together so it surprised him when Harry suggested it the following Saturday.

 

Alex was at Jay’s for the weekend and Louis was holding tight to Harry’s waist as he whizzed them across the state to the home his mother resided in.

 

Louis felt extraordinarily nervous about meeting Mrs. Styles. What would she think of him? Would she like him? Would he be good enough for her son?

 

He bit his lip nervously as he considered the answers; all the possible outcomes. He felt sadness wash over him at Harry not being able to meet his dad. He was sure Malcolm would have welcomed the curly-haired boy with open arms, it was impossible not to love Harry on first sight.

 

But although Louis had his fair share of admirers, people didn’t always take to him and he’d made sure he’d dressed immaculately to try and make the best first impression.

 

As he climbed off Harry’s bike once they’d pulled up; he straightened out his fitted grey trousers, white shirt, grey braces and red cardigan, his red converse on his feet.

 

“Remind me why you wore those trousers,” Harry asked with a heavy-lidded sweep down his beau’s bottom half; eyeing his thighs and butt openly.

 

“Because they’re smart,” Louis defended; his hands shaking nervously.

 

Harry beamed and grabbed one of his hands as he tried to fix his grey tie.

 

“You look amazing, stop fidgeting.”

 

Louis met his gaze and let the green orbs soothe him. Harry was his usual hot mess in black jeans and a t-shirt; his hair in a bandana that was a shade of green; the ends of which rested down his back.

 

Louis followed him inside, still holding hands; sucking in breaths as his anxiety rose.

 

“Hey,” Harry kissed his knuckles. “Relax.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” Louis muttered.

 

Harry grinned. “She’ll love you,” he promised. “Who wouldn’t?”

 

Louis smiled weakly. “You’d be surprised…”

 

Harry turned to give him a look from where he strode ahead; tugging Louis behind him.

 

“I would,” he agreed, prompting Louis to spill.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Simon’s parents never liked me,” he admitted with a sigh.

 

“Even though he topped,” Harry mused with clenched teeth.

 

Louis flicked him a chiding stare. “I had stripes in my hair back then…”

 

Harry’s smiled deepened. “Sexy.”

 

Louis smiled patiently. He just didn’t get it, he mused. He hadn’t felt rejection; he had no idea what it was like to face that hurt.

 

“We’re here,” Harry knocked on an open room-door, peering in. “Mom?”

 

He beamed on seeing his mother; letting go of Louis’ hand to rush in and hug her largely; something Louis watched shyly from the doorway; hiding somewhat.

 

“Harry!” Margaret Styles greeted warmly. “It’s so good to see you!”

 

Harry nodded. “You too, how are you?”

 

“Never mind me,” Margaret tutted. “How are you?”

 

Harry blushed. _Blushed!_ Louis almost fainted.

 

“I brought someone to meet you,” Harry broached.

 

Margaret gasped; her hands going over her mouth.

 

“A boyfriend?” she hoped.

 

Harry grinned and nodded and Margaret hugged him with an excited squeal.

 

Of all the things Louis was expecting of someone’s mother in an institute, this wasn’t it, he mused.

 

“Well where is he?” She demanded.

 

Harry turned to the door. He frowned as Louis wasn’t there.

 

“Louis?” He called.

 

Louis shuffled into the doorway.

 

“Erm…hi,” he greeted awkwardly.

 

“Oh, let me see you!” Margaret strode across her room to take his hands and pull him in, under the light. Her kind green-grey eyes flicked over him- his face and his hair- and then she beamed. “You’re handsome,” she complimented.

 

Louis blushed. “Thank you,” he swallowed.

 

She tilted her head. “You don’t even know it, do you?” she awed.

 

Louis flicked a look to Harry.

 

“He has no idea, Mom,” Harry chipped in. “It’s really the most adorable thing…”

 

Louis stood stunned; fighting the urge to gape.

 

Margaret cupped his cheek. “You’re such a beautiful young man.”

 

Louis smiled; his go-to defense. “I’m so glad to meet you,” he offered.

 

Margaret rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry it had to be in here, I don’t know what you must think of me…” she muttered as she turned to take her seat again.

 

“I think you must be pretty amazing, actually,” Louis found his voice. “You must be very proud of your son.”

 

Harry gave him an ‘Aw, shucks’, roll of his eyes.

 

“I am,” she agreed tearily. “And now he’s met you, I couldn’t be happier.”

 

Harry drifted across the room to stand beside Louis, taking his hand.

 

“He’s helped me through so much,” Harry told his mum.

 

“Julian?” she guessed easily.

 

Harry swallowed. “Yeah…”

 

She nodded. “Good, you need to grieve, it’s time,” she said.

 

Harry looked at Louis with a softness in his eyes; an adoration if Louis accepted it.

 

“I’m getting there,” Harry admitted.

 

“He’s helped me, too,” Louis inserted quickly to assure Margaret her son was equally supportive.

 

“You look perfect together,” she smiled, watching them with a fond smile.

 

They fidgeted awkwardly and both lads pocketed their hands.

 

“Uh, you probably want some time alone…” Louis ventured into the quiet room.

 

Margaret patted the bed. “Come sit here, Louis,” she invited. “I want to tell you all about this little trouble-maker,” she mused of Harry.

 

Harry laughed and pitched beside Louis; slipping an arm around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder as his mom began to regale him with his childhood terrors.

 

“Try not to scare him off,” Harry grumbled good-humouredly as Margaret began.

 

//

 

“You set fire to the kitchen?” Louis frowned as they came back into the apartment; carrying take-out boxes. They’d picked up pizza from the corner shop.

 

Harry smirked. “Yep.”

 

“No wonder you saw yourself in Alex,” Louis mused.

 

Harry smiled in fond memory of the teen. “Yeah, we’re very similar.”

 

“What did you say to him that day in the parking lot?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry tapped the side of his nose. Louis smiled. He appreciated his loyalty.

 

They sat cross legged on the living room floor, dipping into the boxes for slices of delicious pizza.

 

Harry offered Louis a bite of his third slice of vegetarian and Louis met his gaze as he opened his mouth and ripped off a mouthful; using his tongue to retrieve wayward stringy cheese as he kept Harry’s gaze.

 

“My, what a tongue you have, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry's eyes shone.

 

Louis held up his Hawaiian and Harry licked under the crust before biting off a chunk with a roar.

 

Louis grinned at him; half turned on, half amused. Jeez, who knew eating pizza could be so hot?

 

Suddenly, pizza was forgotten. Harry was on top of him; kissing him and he had to fling his half-eaten slice of Hawaiian away to catch his heavy body; his arms going around Harry automatically; one hand infiltrating his curls as the other slipped into his back jeans pocket.

 

Harry groaned; rubbing against Louis and kissing him again, stronger this time; biting his stud. Louis moaned in his throat; using both hands to cup Harry’s ass now as his passion rose.

 

There was a faraway knocking; a distant noise that annoyed his sub-conscious as he writhed on the living room floor with his beau in a very passionate; very physical display of their desire.

 

“The door,” Harry ripped his mouth from Louis’ and Louis made a noise of dissent.

 

Harry crawled up; slowly getting to his feet.

 

“I should check who it is,” he reasoned to Louis who sat up; bending his knees and resting his back to the sofa as he caught his breath, head bowed.

 

“Alex?” Harry said, bringing Louis’ head up.

 

What? Why was he home?

 

Alex barreled past Harry and headed straight into his room; slamming the door. Louis didn’t miss the redness of his eyes or the tears that streaked his face.

 

He frowned at Harry.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Harry shrugged, shutting the door gently.

 

“Isn’t Jay there?” Louis checked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope…”

 

Louis stood; letting his blood drain from his part-erection back into the rest of his body.

 

“I should check on him,” he said softly, apologetically.

 

Harry moved across the room and cupped the back of his neck; kissing his hair.

 

“Go,” he assured easily and Louis smiled at him thankfully.

 

Harry smiled back; watching Louis tap on Alex’ door.

 

“Alex, buddy?” He called. “You’re going to have to let me in…”

 

Louis heard sobbing. Big, painful sobbing. He looked to Harry.

 

“I can hear him crying,” he said softly, distraught.

 

“Give him a moment,” Harry suggested.

 

Louis nodded. “Should I call Jay?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe let Alex tell you first then see what it’s about.”

 

“Good idea,” Louis conceded.

 

He sat outside Alex’ door while Harry made them tea and then Harry came and sat with him; quietly, just waiting.

 

“Lou?” A shaky voice sounded from inside Alex’ room.

 

“I’m here,” Louis put down his tea cup and stood.

 

Alex opened the door and then something happened that Louis totally did not expect. Alex hugged him. He burrowed into his body and wrapped his arms tight around his waist; a son seeking a father’s protection almost.

 

Louis was only too happy to give it; folding his strong body around that of his little brother’s.

 

“Alex, what happened?” He asked; bewildered at seeing him so upset.

 

Alex wiped his nose on his sleeve; looking down to where Harry sat.

 

“I’ll go if you want,” Harry stood and Alex swapped from Louis to him; hugging him hard.

 

Harry frowned confusedly but hugged him back.

 

“Jeez, buddy, would you get to telling us what’s wrong already?” He asked worriedly.

 

Alex pulled away again, looking at them both.

 

“Bill said some really horrible things,” he whispered; his face paling in memory.

 

Louis flicked Harry a look.

 

“What kinds of things?” He asked seriously, not sure what his Aunt’s husband could have said.

 

“About you,” Alex embellished. “And Harry.”

 

Harry’s brow arched. Louis swallowed.

 

“Can you repeat it to me?” Louis asked softly; encouragingly.

 

Alex shook his head.

 

Louis felt bile rise in his throat as his anger swifted up through his body.

 

“What did he say, Alex?” He demanded.

 

Harry put a quick hand to Louis shoulder in warning. His green eyes told him ‘Not now’, and Louis sucked in desperate air to calm him.

 

Harry hugged the teen to him again.

 

“Sometime people say horrible things,” Harry murmured. “You just have to remember that it’s just his opinion.”

 

“He doesn’t think I should be allowed to stay here,” Alex sobbed, then. “He thinks its wrong for you to look after me.”

 

Louis was about to pop a blood vessel and Harry felt helpless. He needed to comfort the obviously distraught Alex; but he couldn’t let Louis do something stupid.

 

“I’m going over there,” Louis stated, heading for the door.

 

“Lou!” Harry called sharply.

 

Louis turned; the hulk in motion.

 

“Your brother needs you right now,” he blackmailed, hoping it would work. Louis at the very least needed to sleep on his anger before he confronted his Aunt’s husband.

 

Louis balled his fists; pumped them a few times as he considered his options.

 

“Look after Alex,” he said, turning and storming through the door; throwing it shut behind him, leaving Harry comforting the teenager and praying silently that Louis would be okay.

 

//

 

It was dawn by the time Louis came back; ever-so-carefully turning his key in the lock so as not to wake anyone.

 

He’d under-estimated his worth because both Harry and Alex were in the living room waiting his return. Alex was curled on the sofa, asleep, under his duvet that he assumed Harry had brought out to cover him and Harry was sat in the chair; blinking heavy eyelids trying to stay awake.

 

He shot out of his chair as Louis’ back came in the door first; rushing over as the shorter lad turned slowly.

 

“Lou?” Harry gasped; cupping his upper arms; flicking his eyes over his face.

 

His eye was bruised; he looked like a gladiator coming home from battle.

 

Harry swallowed. Louis’ blue-grey eyes were so conflicted he thought he might break if he said anything chiding, so he opted for light humour.

 

“Who won?” He asked.

 

Louis managed a wry smile.

 

“I think I did,” Louis shared.

 

Harry quickly wrapped him close; holding him tight.

 

“You must be beat,” Louis accused softly.

 

“I couldn’t sleep till I knew you were back safe,” Harry pulled away and cupped his cheek.

 

Louis blinked his eyes down.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh,” Harry brushed his thumb under Louis’ shaded eye; leaning forward to kiss very gently down the outside of the injured eye; his kisses like butterflies wings; so tender and loving that Louis felt tears come to his eyes.

 

Harry took both his hands in his and lifted one to kiss his knuckles; seeing bruising and grazes there. He darted his worried green eyes up.

 

“You got a swing in?” He asked, amused.

 

Louis shrugged with one shoulder and a lop-sided smile.

 

Harry began a slow, proud smile. “Good on you,” he said. “I might have to join that boat…”

 

Louis opened his mouth to protest but Alex woke up with the sound of voices.

 

“Lou?” He blinked sleepily, pushing down his duvet and coming over.

 

“Hey,” Louis hugged him; rubbing his knuckles against Alex’ scalp.

 

Alex pulled away awkwardly.

 

“What happened to your eye?” Alex asked groggily.

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

“Right now, we all need to go to bed,” Louis ruled. “We can talk about it all in the morning…”

 

Alex sighed, turning to his room; taking his duvet with him wordlessly.

 

Louis flicked Harry a look.

 

“How’s he been?”

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Antsy.”

 

“Great,” Louis sighed. “He’ll probably go and get arrested tomorrow or something equally stupid…”

 

Harry rubbed his back; helping him off with his jacket.

 

“Come on, Lou,” he encouraged the older man through the living room towards the bedroom.

 

Louis crashed on the bed in his clothes; staring at the ceiling.

 

“I’m sorry I just left like that,” he said as Harry undressed to get in the bed in his boxers. “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d look after Alex…”

 

Harry scoffed. “As your boyfriend, you can assume that,” he assured.

 

Louis swallowed, reaching for his hand beside him on the bed.

 

“Well, I’m not taking you for granted. I appreciate it,” he said.

 

Harry nodded; flicking Louis a look.

 

“You’re not going to sleep are you?” He guessed.

 

Louis smiled wryly and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m sleeping,” he promised softly.

 

Harry curled over and rubbed his belly through his top.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he soothed.

 

“Will it?” Louis’ words were so down-beat, so final.

 

“Do you feel like telling me what happened?” Harry ventured, wondering if it was too soon.

 

Louis gritted his teeth.

 

“I’m not sure I want to repeat any of the words that man has to say,” he brittled of Bill.

 

Harry frowned. “You can censor that for Alex but not for me,” he argued. “I’ve heard it all before and probably much worse,” he derided.

 

Louis turned his head so he was looking back at Harry; into those green eyes that felt like home. He felt his breathing calm; the relaxing touch of Harry’s hand on his tummy. He squeezed his hand, silently thanking him. He took off his glasses and sighed; readying himself.

 

“When I got there, they weren’t really surprised to see me,” he began. “Jay was hysterical, it looked liked she’d been screaming at Bill before I arrived,” Louis recounted. “Bill looked drunk. Maybe that’s why he was the way he was, but I barged right in there and demanded what fucking right he had to tell my brother he didn’t belong with us...”

 

“Is that when he hit you?” Harry inserted.

 

Louis smirked. “No, that’s coming. Anyway, he said it wasn’t right for two guys to be fucking each other, that Alex shouldn’t have to see that stuff, that we were going to die of AIDS and where would Alex be then? He was really hateful,” Louis remembered, beginning to shake. “He was talking about us being molesters, that you’d try and do things to Alex…”

 

Harry cupped Louis’ cheek and leaned forward to kiss him at the side of his mouth.

 

“Hey,” Harry soothed with his husky voice; gazing into Louis’ eyes to keep him present and not letting him slip back into his horror.

 

“I swung for him when he said that about you,” Louis admitted shamefully.

 

“And he swung back,” Harry guessed.

 

Louis pressed his lips together.

 

“Did you hurt him?” Harry wondered.

 

Suddenly a grin stretched Louis’ lips, a small, boastful one. “I broke his tooth…”

 

Harry grinned too and kissed him on the mouth.

 

“That’s my boy,” he cheered.

 

Louis sighed.

 

“I told him if he even thought about trying to remove Alex from my care then he’d have both of us to deal with,” Louis shared. “Not to mention the police on charges of hate crimes…”

 

Harry brushed his thumb across Louis’ cheek; so proud of him in this moment.

 

“Do you think its enough?” He wondered.

 

Louis looked aggrieved. “I really don’t know…”

 

“I still know some people,” Harry offered and Louis flicked him a thankful smile.

 

“I’d rather fight this one myself.” He said quietly.

 

“Well, I admire your independence but I’m going round there tomorrow to ask what the fuck his problem is,” Harry posed.

 

Louis rolled his eyes; placing his hand atop Harry’s that cupped his face.

 

“Please, don’t.”

 

“Why does he need to share his bigotry with a teenage boy for Christ’s sake?” Harry fumed.

 

Louis gave him a look. “I wish I knew.”

 

“Did you know he was homophobic?”

 

Louis shrugged. “I got an idea when I suggested to Jay the four of us go to dinner and she said Bill wouldn’t come…”

 

Harry shook his head. “If he’d come to us and said it, we’d have had the chance to break his jaw. Alex doesn’t have that defense; he’s just a kid…”

 

Louis nodded. “A kid who doesn’t fully understand that being gay means being hated. He just doesn’t get it; he doesn’t see the difference, how people can hate for no reason, he doesn’t _see_ a reason,” he sighed.

 

Harry leaned forward to kiss him tenderly once more.

 

“That’s exactly how it should be. And I know he’s hurting from not knowing the down side of all this, but he had to see it sometime and you can help him through it. You can’t protect him from this; Lou…it’s not your fault.”

 

Louis looked at Harry with tears in his eyes, leaning forward to receive his ready hug.

 

Harry kissed his forehead and held him close; tightly.

 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Louis asked tiredly.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure thing,” he agreed.

 

//

 

Harry was never one to dress smartly. He didn’t think he actually owned any smart clothes except for maybe a grey suit he’d last worn to a wedding when he was fifteen. He didn’t think it would fit anymore; he’d done most of his growing the year after that wedding he remembered.

 

And so he swung his leg over his bike to dismount it; brushing his hands through his wild hair to tame it; smoothing down his white t-shirt and black jeans.

 

He bit his lip nervously as he approached the front door of Jay and Bill’s residence. He wasn’t even sure why he came here, really. To try and salvage something for Alex’ sake maybe, if not for Louis’.

 

He knew Louis needed the child-minding services his aunt offered and someone had to try and build bridges and as Louis’ significant other he felt he might be best placed to do so- even if Bill did hate him for fucking men.

 

He rolled his eyes. This wasn’t going to be easy; he had to keep his famous temper in check. He began wondering if he were the right person for the job after all as he knocked and waited; slipping his hands into his pockets and stooping awkwardly on the porch.

 

“Harry,” Jay’s voice was soft and surprised.

 

“Hi,” he squinted, assessing the mood.

 

She had been crying. A lot by the look of it. Her voice was husky; her eyes lined with tired. Clearly she hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep either, he mused.

 

“Would you like to come in?” She invited.

 

“I don’t know, is your homophobic husband still home?” He enquired.

 

Jay flinched at his barb and he blinked.

 

“I just want to try and sort things out,” Harry tried again. “For Alex and Lou.”

 

Jay widened the door. “Bill isn’t here.”

 

Harry nodded and headed in, trusting her word. She could be setting up an ambush so he darted his eyes around quickly; realizing she was telling the truth. They were alone.

 

As she took him through to the kitchen and put on the kettle, she leaned back on the worktop and swallowed; clearing a lump that had formed there.

 

“Bill left last night after I threw him out,” she offered; only just holding it together as hot tears began to track down her cheeks, her voice wobbling. “Our marriage is over,” she added emotionally; breaking down into sobs.

 

Harry quickly headed toward her and expertly put gentle arms around her; bringing her into his body.

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured. “Things will work out, you’ll see…”

 

He gently rubbed her back as she cast her pain out onto his shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry!” she tried to pull away. “This isn’t what you came for! You’re the last person who should be consoling me right now…”

 

Harry tightened his hold and put his chin to the top of her head.

 

“Yeah? Well I am,” he said, daring her to argue.

 

A few minutes later she pulled away meekly and went to wash her face; leaving Harry to make them tea which he put on the table and found out some biscuits- chocolate ones luckily- that he put on a plate and put in the centre of the table between them.

 

“You’re very kind,” Jay looked close to tears again and he smiled warmly.

 

“My mother trained me well,” he quipped.

 

She nodded, wiping her sniffly nose on some tissue she had grasped in her hand.

 

“Thank you for coming,” she added softly.

 

Harry swallowed. “Alex is really cut up about what was said last night,” he ventured.

 

She darted him a look.

 

“He must hate me.”

 

“He hates what was said,” Harry said. “And I know you probably think him being in a gay household is problematic, but threatening to take him away from Louis isn’t exactly healthy, either…”

 

Jay shook her head. “Louis hasn’t had a boyfriend in a while and when he was with Simon, he never included him in Alex’ life,” she explained.

 

Harry lifted his brows. Wow. That was news to him.

 

“I think it’s all come as a shock to us that Louis found someone and settled down so quickly…” She excused.

 

Harry nodded. “I guess the reality of gay relationships is hard-hitting for some…”

 

She shot him a smile. “I found it beautiful seeing you together,” she shared. “But Bill has archaic views on everything,” she sighed.

 

Harry offered her a biscuit and squeezed her hand when she refused.

 

“Alex needs you in his life,” he said. “And so does Louis,” he added pointedly.

 

Jay lifted her eyes to his, stunned by his observation.

 

“Louis and I never really bonded like Alex and I did,” she recounted sadly.

 

“He’s had a lot of heartache,” Harry shared. “But I know he wants to. He just finds it difficult to trust people…”

 

“Especially when their husbands are bigots and hit you in the face,” she commented of Louis’ side of the situation.

 

Harry offered her an amused smile. “Especially then.”

 

Jay regarded him.

 

“For nineteen, you have years on you that bely your age…”

 

Harry blushed. “I think it comes from being my own mother and father since I turned sixteen,” he shared.

 

She nodded, sadness crossing her face. “I’m sorry…”

 

He forced a smile. “This isnt about me,” he reminded.

 

“What should I do?” She asked him.

 

Harry sucked his lip in thought.

 

“Give Alex a few days to calm down. Come by and see him. I know he’d like that.”

 

“And Louis?” She asked.

 

Harry winked. “Leave him to me.”

 

Jay got up as Harry did and gave him another hug.

 

“Thank you,” she appreciated emotionally.

 

He turned and left the house; climbing back onto his bike.

 

Next task, he mused.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much!!
> 
> Ang

** SEVENTEEN **

 

When Harry got back to the house, Louis and Alex were watching Die Hard 3 and sharing a duvet. It was Sunday; no work or school for the brothers.

 

Harry smiled, pleased to see them having important brother-time and more importantly, pleased to see that Alex hadn’t let his bad night send him off the rails again.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Harry wondered as Louis sat back on the sofa after letting him in.

 

Louis patted the seat next to him.

 

“Join us,” he invited.

 

Harry shucked off his jacket and sank into the seat beside Louis; slipping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

Louis smiled at him and tucked his hand under Harry’s butt; slipping his fingers into his back jeans pocket.

 

Harry gave him a bemused look but didn’t comment.

 

Alex rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you two being slushy?” He asked.

 

Louis giggled. “Nope.”

 

Harry was surprised by his good mood. He leaned across and kissed beside his sore eye.

 

“How does it feel today?” He asked quietly.

 

Louis lifted his hand from under his backside and brushed away his curls; something that made Harry close his eyes and still; a soft smile on his lips as he froze in blissful receipt of Louis’ touch.

 

“It feels like someone punched me in the eye,” Louis sighed.

 

Alex smirked.

 

“I can’t believe you hit Uncle Bill…”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “It was a stupid thing to do and I regret it.”

 

“I don’t,” Alex grinned.

 

Louis ruffled his hair. His brother liked seeing him standing up for himself. It wasn’t really like Louis to be so physical but he’d been pushed to his limits.

 

“What do you guys fancy for dinner?” Harry changed topic.

 

Louis looked to him.

 

“I’ll cook.”

 

Harry lifted a brow. “I’ll help you,” he said, silently communicating he had something to talk about away from Alex.

 

“Just say you need to discuss me behind my back,” Alex grouched, folding his arms.

 

Harry laughed, standing and ruffling his hair.

 

“Not you, but yeah, I do need to borrow Louis for a few minutes.”

 

Alex curled up with the duvet while the two men went to the kitchen.

 

//

 

“So,” Louis broached with a sigh, rooting through the freezer to find something quick and easy for dinner.

 

He pulled out giant lasagna and turned the oven on to warm up. He made tea and sat with Harry at the table.

 

“I went to see Jay,” he flicked Louis a sheepish look under his lashes; pressing his lips in to flash his dimples in non-smiling mode, a trick he used only when he needed to get out of trouble fast and not with his smile.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

“What did she say?” He asked, surprising Harry. He wasn’t mad.

 

“She and Bill had an argument and she threw him out,” he shared this news.

 

Louis looked shocked. “What?”

 

“She was pretty cut up about it,” Harry added.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. “That’s her marriage…”

 

“You and Alex obviously mean more.” Harry pointed out.

 

Louis nodded. “I should talk to her.”

 

“She’s going to come by. I told her to give it a few days…”

 

Louis smiled. “Wise idea.”

 

“Are you still angry?” Harry wondered.

 

Louis made a face.

 

“Sort of. Not really. I don’t know…” he sighed.

 

Harry grasped his hand that lay on the table.

 

“It’s hard hearing people criticize your being,” Harry counseled.

 

“How did you get so smart?” Louis accused with a smile.

 

Harry grinned. “Born this way.”

 

Louis chuckled and stood; grabbing Harry into a hug.

 

“Thank you for not having a go at me last night,” he said.

 

Harry smirked. “You could have had a go at me several times for getting into fights,” he remembered.

 

Louis ran his thumb along Harry’s jaw.

 

“But you wouldn’t be you without it,” Louis mused.

 

Harry leaned forward as Louis rolled onto the front of his feet; claiming Harry’s curls with his hands as Harry wrapped him close and their mouths met swiftly; detailing their feelings in the dance of their tongues and the brush of their lips.

 

Harry’s hands dove straight down to cup Louis’ ass making him groan out loud at the generous handful he received on squeezing his fingers around those globes. Louis wrapped his arms around his shoulders and clung on; feeling weightless in Harry’s arms; always instantly drawn into another world whenever they kissed this way.

 

Harry turned slightly; pressing Louis to the counter; the force of his body rubbing against the older lad’s deliciously. It was Louis’ turn to make a desired noise; hopping up onto the counter to allow Harry the closeness he desired between his legs now; cupping Louis’ muscular and shapely thighs as he pushed closer.

 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and crossed his ankles to hold him there; running his hands down Harry’s chest as their kiss escalated; becoming wild and needy. Louis dragged his hands down Harry’s chest to find the hem of his tee; pushing his hands up under it to palm his skin; firm and muscled and sexy. Louis bit into his t-shirted shoulder to express his desire; kissing Harry’s neck as their mouths broke for air.

 

Harry’s hair was manic; his body was hard and throbbing. He pressed his arousal against Louis’ feeling a mirroring heaviness back. He wanted him, so much, but he couldn’t have him, not here, not now. Alex was in the next room and could walk in at any moment. The thought sobered Harry somewhat.

 

“Lou,” he gasped as Louis fingers peaked his nipples.

 

Louis grinned against his neck; sucking there, making Harry grind against him forcefully; growling out his frustration as he tried to fight his control.

 

“Lou, what about Alex,” he panted; grasping Louis’ shoulders to try and stop their foreplay before it was too late.

 

Louis’ head snapped up, his face paled and his eyes widened.

 

“Shit!” he hissed; sucking in air.

 

Harry put his hands down on his thighs gently.

 

“You don’t know how badly I want to do this but-”

 

“But,” Louis nodded; stunned he’d lost himself, again, in the moment of passion.

 

Harry leaned forward and gave him a hard; bitter-sweet kiss.

 

“But god, I want you,” he husked, reassuring Louis with his words.

 

“Ditto,” Louis countered; looking into his lap with a wince.

 

Harry’s eyes beseeched Louis’ as if asking. ‘How can we do this? _Can_ we do this?’.

 

Louis gave him a desolate look. He wished they could, he really did. He wished they could strip naked and fuck each other right now on this counter; but he had a responsibility; another person to take into account. Louis felt his heart break at the realization he’d never have something ‘normal’ because of his vow to protect Alex.

 

He’d always have this issue; this tug of war between his wants, his needs and his brother’s. And Alex always came first, no matter what.

 

“You need more than this,” Louis whispered, unhooking his ankles and sliding off the counter to his feet; his head bowed.

 

“What?” Harry bemused; running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

 

“You deserve to be able to fuck your boyfriend on the kitchen counter when you feel like it,” he bit out.

 

Harry sighed. “Sex can wait, Lou. I only want you.”

 

Louis shook his head; avoiding his gaze, becoming upset, withdrawn.

 

“You deserve more.”

 

Harry stepped back; bewildered by his mood-swing. He’d seen so many sides to Louis he didn’t even know existed these last couple of days and he was damned if he was going to let his misplaced guilt push him away.

 

“I love you,” Harry said firmly. “That means more than fucking you on this counter.”

 

Louis smiled bitterly. “But you could, if it wasn’t for me looking after Alex…”

 

Harry lifted his hands to cup Louis’ upper arms but Louis twisted away from his touch. Harry frowned. _Now what?_ He was going to try and break up with him over something as stupid as not being able to fuck?

 

“Lou, look, these last few days have been tough on us all. Let’s just make dinner and watch the movie,” he suggested.

 

Louis swallowed; still staring at his feet.

 

“I need some space,” he said, shocking Harry.

 

 _What?_ They were supposed to moving in together soon! How could he need space already?! They would never make it if he was going to get touchy over one stupid fuck!

 

Harry fisted his hands and pumped them, silently frustrated. He saw Louis peek at him; observing his anger. He took deep breaths which fanned the flame instead of extinguishing it.

 

“Right,” he snapped. “Then I’ll just fuck off,” he said, turning toward the kitchen door and pushing through it angrily.

 

“Harry?” Alex called confusedly as Harry stormed for the door.

 

“Ask your brother!” Harry growled. “Apparently I’m in the way…” He added before he slammed the front door behind him, the letter box jarring loudly in the door.

 

Alex stood up, running to the window to see Harry mount his bike and kick the stand down to zoom off; into the night.

 

He turned as Louis entered the room; looking nothing like his older brother.

 

“What did you do?” Alex accused.

 

Louis gave Alex a tired look.

 

“Don’t start,” he warned his patience very thin.

 

“Why did he leave like that?” Alex demanded. “What did you say to him?”

 

Louis clenched his teeth. “I’m trying to do what’s best, okay?”

 

“No, it’s not okay!” Alex yelled. “Harry _is_ the best thing that happened to us! And you just sent him away!”

 

“You have no idea, Alex, alright?!” Louis fumed, at the end of his tether.

 

“Dont I?” Alex accused back heatedly. “I don’t know how hard it must be for you and Harry to have a relationship with me in the way? I don’t know how amazing your life would be, just the two of you, no kid brother hanging around?”

 

Louis glared at him.

 

“You’re _not_ in the way…”

 

“Harry seems to think he is, though!” Alex threw at him.

 

Louis gasped, looking up for the first time.

 

“What did you say to him?” Alex shouted again.

 

“He deserves better!” Louis yelled back; taking the bait. “I told him he deserves better than me, okay? Does that make you happy?” Louis growled.

 

Alex stood, heaving in breaths; a stunned look on his face. He stormed from the window toward the door.

 

“Alex, you’re not leaving this house,” he warned.

 

“Watch me,” Alex spat; slamming the front door behind him.

 

Louis quickly started after him; grabbing his keys and thundering down the stairs but Alex was taller and stronger than he was and he sprinted into the night.

 

“Alex!” Louis yelled. “Alex!”

 

He couldn’t even see where he’d gone, he was that fast, Louis panicked. Anything could happen to him! He sank to his knees; his hands in his hair in belated realization. _Fuck!_ He was such an idiot!

 

//

 

Louis had managed to pull a beanie on over his wrecked hair; slipping on his jacket and pedaling as fast as he could to Harry’s town house.

 

If he was going to find Alex, he needed help doing it and Alex wasn’t going to come back without knowing Louis had made amends with his boyfriend.

 

Louis knocked on his door and waited; in pained silence as he prayed for him to be in. There was no answer and he headed to Jay’s house with a sore ache in his throat.

 

 _He’d really fucked this up_.

 

He knocked on Jay’s door and found his Aunt answering quickly.

 

“I guessed it was you,” she murmured.

 

Louis frowned.

 

“Harry’s here,” she said.

 

Louis gaped. “He’s _here_?”

 

Jay rolled her eyes. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t know you were friends…”

 

Jay smiled and took his hand, dragging him in. “Well, we are,” she said and Louis marveled at how much she sounded like Harry.

 

Harry was all long, lean limbs in black on the sofa; head in hands.

 

Louis swallowed. He looked to Jay, not knowing what to say to Harry.

 

“I need your help,” he said, his voice wavering.

 

Harry looked up from the sofa; his face tear-stained. Louis felt his heart break in two. _He’d_ done that, he’d caused that pain. And he didn’t know how to turn it back; to make it better.

 

“What do you need help with?” Jay asked.

 

“Finding Alex,” Louis ventured. “He’s run away…”

 

Jay gasped and started forward, instantly giving Louis a hug.

 

“Of course…what happened?”

 

Louis flicked Harry a look as Jay pulled away to put on her shoes and coat.

 

“I was a fucking idiot, that’s what happened,” he graveled out; barely holding back his distraught tears.

 

Harry stood; wiping his tears off his cheeks with the backs of his hands.

 

“I’ll help,” he said and in that moment, Louis felt his knees buckle and his body give way.

 

He’d just told Harry to leave; found him crying on his aunt’s sofa and now he was offering to help find his brother. Did his kindness know no limits? Did he have to be so damn forgiving?

 

Louis was on his knees; sobbing into his hands and Jay looked from one crying lad to the other.

 

Harry moved forward with a trite look on his face; crouching down and kneeling to encompass Louis into a hug.

 

“Lou, we’ll find him,” he said softly.

 

Louis shook his head. “I didn’t want you to go; I don’t know why I said that, everything is just so fucked up!” Louis babbled. “Alex was so mad at me that I made you leave and I don’t blame him! I love you and I can’t even tell you! I just have to find reasons to push you away because i'm so scared! I’m so scared of letting you in and being hurt again, I’m so scared of Alex getting hurt if you leave, I’m so scared of you feeling like you have to ‘make do’ or sacrifice what you need to be with me…I’m so, so scared…” He whispered.

 

Jay subtly left the room to find torches and blankets for their mission, leaving the men some privacy as Harry cradled Louis in his arms and shh’d him gently; kissing against his hat soothingly.

 

“Lou, shh, come on, Alex needs you, you can do this…” he bolstered.

 

Louis clung to him; desperate to never let go of him again.

 

Harry pulled Louis’ hand away from his face and ran his fingertip along the silver bracelet that encircled his left wrist.

 

“See this?” He asked.

 

Louis looked at him. He reached up and brushed some of Harry’s tears away from before, where he’d missed.

 

“This is a promise,” Harry husked. “That we’re always connected,” he said, showing his ring. “It’s still here. No matter how much we fight.”

 

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” Louis swallowed, drying his own tears.

 

Harry stood up and helped Louis to his feet; hugging him hard.

 

“Lets talk later, we need to find Alex.”

 

Louis nodded, getting a grip. “You’re right…”

 

Jay came in with the gear and while the three of them jumped into her car; Louis rang Jake to employ his help which he offered readily.

 

They agreed to sweep the town in two halves, deciding to meet at the diner in two hours as Jake promised to open it up when they got there so they could make refreshments if they were still empty-handed.

 

Jake and Jay took the West side of town while Louis and Harry took the East. Harry was going to suggest they all four split up but Louis wouldn’t let go of his hand and he didn’t want to put Jay in danger- a woman at night on her own so he co-ordinated them in pairs and set to work.

 

Louis had dragged himself out of his melancholy state to throw himself into the search-party mode and Harry squeezed his hand as they worked, hard and fast through the night.

 

//

 

“So…” Jake ventured as he and Jay began their end of town.

 

Jay smiled at the tall, good-looking guy beside her.

 

“I’m Alex and Louis’ aunt,” she shared.

 

Jake nodded. “I’m Louis’ colleague. I chef at the diner…”

 

She gave him a surprised look. “You look kind of-”

 

She paused. Saying he looked kind of hot to be a chef might be an insult.

 

“Bulky?” Jake offered wryly. “I used to be a cage-fighter,” he admitted.

 

Jay giggled, and then sobered as he looked at her as if to ask ‘something funny?’.

 

“Your face,” she said, swallowing down her real thoughts again.

 

Jay cleared his throat. “My face,” he said back.

 

She blushed. “Your nose is nice and straight and you’re very handsome…”

 

He lifted his brows; a slow smile beginning on his lips.

 

“I am?”

 

“I thought maybe you’d have gotten a few broken bones…” she ventured.

 

“Cheek, jaw, collarbone and several fingers,” he shared; showing her his hands which bore some not-so-straight fingers.

 

She flicked him a look. “Bearing up pretty well, considering.”

 

He smiled. “You should come by the diner more often,” he invited.

 

She smiled back. “Maybe I have a reason to now…”

 

//

 

 

“Alex!” Louis was desperately quickening around the places he thought Alex might run to; gasping in panicked breaths as the hour wore on.

 

Harry rubbed Louis’ arm, thinking hard.

 

“Wait, who was that girl?” He asked out of the blue.

 

“Girl?” Louis repeated, confused.

 

Harry bit his lip. “The one he likes, the one he asked us for advice about…”

 

“Emma?” Louis offered.

 

“Yeah!” Harry’s eyes lit up. “Do you know where she lives?”

 

Harry frowned. “On Cross Street…”

 

“Let’s go,” Harry pulled Louis behind him as he headed for his destination.

 

//

 

Alex was in deep trouble.

 

He’d been found, eventually, two hours after he’d left home.

 

It had been about the most embarrassing experience of his life being dragged out of his crush’s house by his ear; but even though Harry was the one committing the demonstrativeness, he still felt hard-done by.

 

Louis was too raged to speak. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen his brother this mad and intelligently decided to stay quiet on the drive home.

 

Jay was at the wheel and dropped off Jake first.

 

“See you soon,” Jake smiled at her warmly.

 

“Will do,” Jay called back.

 

Harry lifted his brows in the rear-view mirror at her. Louis was to his left; rigid with anger while Alex was to his right; sulking with his arms crossed.

 

Jay blushed under Harry’s silent interrogation.

 

“What?” She asked and he smirked.

 

“Nothing,” he commented knowingly.

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

Harry looked to Louis; cupping his knee. He didn’t unfold his arms but he relaxed one iota. Harry leaned across and kissed his cheek; anyway.

 

“You look really hot when you’re mad,” he murmured into his ear.

 

Louis unfolded his arms, slipping one hand onto Harry’s thigh and squeezing lightly; to signal his desire still for the curly-haired lad.

 

“You look really hot always,” he muttered in reply.

 

Harry grinned, looking to Alex. He leaned back to ruffle his hair.

 

“Cheer up, McQueen,” he teased, referencing The Great Escape.

 

“He almost lost you,” Alex spat of Louis.

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ knee at Alex’ words, begging him not to react.

 

“I wasn’t gone for good,” Harry promised. “Besides, what did I say?”

 

Alex pouted. “That we’d always be friends.”

 

“Right,” he nodded.

 

“People make promises and don’t keep them,” he arched and Harry lifted his brows.

 

_What did he mean by that?_

 

Louis swallowed. “Harry isn’t Simon,” he offered into the back of the car.

 

Harry felt surplus to requirements in the middle of the seat.

 

“You were so hurt after Simon left you,” Alex said then. “Why would you _make_ Harry leave you? When it would hurt just as much?”

 

Louis had a thick wad in his throat he couldn’t swallow down; His words were husky when they came out.

 

“I can’t help it, its something I do to push people away…to test their loyalty.”

 

“Well, it worked,” Alex snorted. “Harry left.”

 

Harry whistled and Louis looked at him. He studied his youthful, handsome features. His sparkling green eyes, his dark sexy curls; his tattooed skin and dimpled smile.

 

“When you can’t live without someone, suddenly you become very scared,” Louis admitted.

 

Harry looked at him, gazing with his intense green eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“The reason I was trying to make you leave was because I knew…I know…that I am getting in way too deep here,” Louis shared.

 

“How deep?” Harry swallowed.

 

“Completely in love with you, deep,” Louis admitted.

 

Harry smiled, just a small, inane smile.

 

“But I’m in love with you, too, you know that…”

 

Louis sighed. “But seeing what you have to sacrifice to be with me,” he hedged.

 

“Wait a minute,” Harry cottoned onto something. “Is Alex the reason Simon cheated on you?”

 

Harry quickly winced; looking to Alex. To his surprise, the younger lad wasn’t offended. Instead, he nodded.

 

Harry looked back to Louis.

 

“Lou?”

 

Louis was studying his hands in great detail. “It wasn’t easy, balancing everything. Alex had to come first. Keeping a relationship,” he lifted his brows to silently signal he was talking about a sexual relationship, “wasn’t easy.” He repeated.

 

Harry nodded; taking his hand and twining their fingers; brushing his thumb across his knuckles tenderly. He checked on Alex again.

 

“You realise this guy was a Class A prick?” He asked the teen.

 

Alex guffawed. “Pshyeahh,” he agreed.

 

“Good.” Harry nodded.

 

Louis lifted Harry’s arm over his head; keeping their hands twined so that Harry now had his arm around Louis’ shoulders; their hands joined across Louis’ chest. Harry pulled him closer toward him just an inch; kissing his hat.

 

“As for you,” he murmured, speechless.

 

“I’m a class A idiot,” Louis guessed as they pulled up at Jay’s house. She’d offered them all a night of hospitality and they’d agreed easily.

 

Alex went to his assigned room; wisely choosing not to say anymore about the whole incident.

 

When Louis trudged into his shared room with Harry, he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Harry sat beside him; draping an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Simon is a fucking prick,” he told Louis of his revelation.

 

Louis blinked, flinching.

 

“He had a point…”

 

Harry actually laughed. “His point being he was a total ass-hole.”

 

Louis looked at him with those big blue-grey eyes beneath his frames.

 

“His point being that he deserved to have sex with his boyfriend and not have someone else’s kid to worry about…” Louis argued.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis sideways and breathed in his scent at his neck.

 

“He was a fucking moron to let you go.” He cast.

 

Louis smiled weakly.

 

“You’ve only known us a short time, you might feel the same eventually…”

 

“Alex said Simon didn’t even have anything to do with him,” Harry frowned.

 

Louis swallowed. “He didn’t.”

 

“So, I’m already involved,” Harry posed. “And I get it, believe me I do…you want to protect Alex from that heartbreak…from _your_ heartbreak,” he added.

 

Louis gazed at him; his beautiful, sexy boyfriend.

 

“I shouldn’t have let Alex know what was happening but I was eighteen and naïve…and in some way, he deserved to know. So that he would know I wasn’t going to let that happen again. He was always going to be more important…”

 

Harry kissed his neck two, three times, softly.

 

“I would have accepted your four children if you had them, Louis,” Harry inserted. “Because the day I met you, was the day I was lost,” he admitted.

 

Louis rolled his eyes at his romantic words.

 

“Four children?” He teased.

 

Harry grinned; sliding onto the bed and pulling Louis with him; dragging the cover over their clothed bodies.

 

He nuzzled Louis’ neck as they cuddled; equally giving and receiving.

 

“I would have too,” Louis murmured into the dark.

 

Harry snickered at his reciprocation.

 

“Can I just say that not having sex with you is not a problem as far as Alex is concerned.” He added, broaching the unspoken subject. “I know you were as frustrated as me that we couldn’t finish what we started but I want you to know that I’m here for good. Sex, no sex, Alex or your four kids,” he joked again.

 

Louis smiled; kissing Harry’s forehead.

 

“And my clothes look so fucking good on you,” Harry noted of his knitted hat that Louis still wore.

 

“I love you,” Louis kissed above Harry’s brow. “I’m sorry.” He added softly.

 

Harry nuzzled him; already falling asleep.

 

//

 

Louis was up and about. His anxiety was sky-high and he was finding it impossible to sleep in. He stood at the side of the big bed; having showered, now in his tee and boxers.

 

Harry was fast asleep. He brushed Harry’s curls back to kiss his forehead.

 

Harry’s eyes opened, blinking at Louis. His mouth curved into a grin.

 

“Good morning, handsome,” he greeted.

 

“Morning,” Louis greeted back, still feeling emotional about last night.

 

Louis met Harry’s gaze and felt the pull in his heart and strongly as he felt the pull in his groin. He knew that if it ever came to it, he’d have to choose Alex over the man he loved and he hated the way it tore at him, His chest hurt and his head throbbed and he couldn’t imagine how Harry must feel, knowing the same. He felt so guilty about pushing him away but the thought of him leaving of his own accord almost crushed his lungs. He felt his breathing weaken just thinking about it.

 

Harry reached out his arm to cup the back of Louis’ thigh; a soft smile on his lips.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked; knowingly.

 

Louis lifted up a corner of his mouth.

 

“Stupid things,” he cast.

 

Harry bit his lower lip, the light in his eyes turning mischievous.

 

“What time is it..?”

 

Louis lifted his brows. “I’m not sure having sex right now is really the best idea.”

 

Harry’s hand ran up and down his naked leg.

 

“Then can you try not to wander around in shorts?” he grumbled, reminding Louis of that day he’d been _dancing_ around in boxers.

 

Louis shrugged. “I get hot.”

 

“You _are_ hot,” Harry grinned.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. Harry lying there, languid and sleepy; eyes alight and hair a mess, he felt like nothing more than crawling on the bed and fucking him silly. But he had to try and prove to himself that he was a responsible adult first and foremost…and a puddle of goo at the sight of Harry second; even if he didn’t feel like it sometimes.

 

Harry’s hand travelled up his thigh and curved over his buttock.

 

“This bed is very lonely without you…” he coaxed knowingly. “And before you start accusing me of wanting to get into your pants again, I was actually going to suggest we cuddle…”

 

Louis closed his eyes and groaned at his words silently hating him for turning him on this way; with so little persuasion. He was telling him he _didn’t_ want to have sex; and it made him want him even more.

 

A knock sounded on the door before it was thrown back; introducing Alex in the doorway.

 

“Wakey wakey!” He yelled; pausing at finding Louis and Harry already awake. “Oops...” he added.

 

Harry gulped, quickly taking his hand off Louis’ butt. Alex dove onto the bed and curled up. Harry opened his mouth and closed it.

 

“I need coffee,” Louis decided, striding out of the room to fetch drinks, leaving Harry with his younger brother.


	18. Chapter 18

** EIGHTEEN **

 

Harry was sat up by the time Louis came back. His upper half was naked and outside of the duvet; his lap and legs covered. He smiled at Louis as he brought in coffee for them.

 

“Thanks, love,” Harry murmured.

 

Louis leaned down and kissed his temple.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said softly back.

 

“Don’t make me puke,” Alex’s voice came huskily from the bed even though he looked like he was fast asleep.

 

Louis perched By Harry’s feet and ran his hand onto his calf over the cover; meeting his gaze, sharing a look.

 

Alex opened his eyes.

 

“You’re staring again.” He accused.

 

Louis couldn’t help his laughter.

 

“You wanted me to make things up with Harry didn’t you?” He checked.

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Then I’m going to stare at him, I’m afraid.” Louis announced, flicking Harry another look.

 

Harry smiled at him and Louis returned it; maybe the first smile they’d shared since before the fight.

 

“He’s my boo,” Harry grinned soppily.

 

Alex groaned at the soppy-speak and hid under the cover.

 

Louis pinkened shyly at Harry’s expression.

 

“I’m your class A idiot,” he derided of himself.

 

Harry tilted his head in an ‘I’m going to take you over my knee and spank you’ way and Louis sucked in a breath; excited at the thought more than he should be.

 

Harry squinted at him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked Louis directly.

 

Louis blushed and cleared his throat.

 

“Nothing. Look, I should make Jay breakfast as a thank you…” He ventured, getting up since he was the only one dressed.

 

Harry flicked a look up and down him; his eyes telling the story of his feelings. Louis paused; fixed to the floor as he let Harry appraise him. He loved feeling his boyfriend’s gaze on his body; his slightly skinny, curvy in the wrong places body.

 

_Those thighs_ , Harry’s hooded eyes seemed to murmur.

 

Louis swallowed, heading for the kitchen to escape the intensity of the moment.

 

//

 

“Hmm, amazing, Lou…” Harry came up behind Louis; subtly cupping his backside, making out he was viewing the breakfast he was cooking in a skillet.

 

Louis froze; leaning back against him; feeling Harry’s arms wrap around his middle as he kissed his neck.

 

“You don’t need to be afraid,” Harry murmured; sensing Louis’ tension after his breakdown last night. “I could never leave you.”

 

Louis turned and cupped his cheek with his spatula-free hand; kissing him thoroughly.

 

“Please don’t burn breakfast again!” Alex inserted; breaking the couple apart.

 

“Alex,” Jay chided as she followed him in.

 

Louis smirked, dishing up.

 

“We need to talk about house-rules,” Louis said with raised brows as he brought two plates over to the table, serving Alex and Jay. He turned for the other two only to find Harry doing the honours.

 

He opened his mouth in surprise, receiving a kiss from Harry and a small, loved-up smile.

 

“Sit,” Harry instructed in a husky voice.

 

Louis obeyed him; slipping his hand onto his thigh as he sat beside him, He ate with his fork only.

 

“Thank you for breakfast, Louis,” Jay smiled.

 

“Thank you,” Alex echoed.

 

“No entering rooms without knocking,” Louis announced; picking up on his last sentence about house rules.

 

Alex made a face. “Yeah, sorry…”

 

“No running off,” he added pointedly. “You can go to your room and sulk if you want, but not on the streets after dark…”

 

Alex had the grace to look sheepish.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

 

Louis watched Harry consume his breakfast at record-speed.

 

“Are you hungry?” He enquired dryly, making Jay and Alex giggle.

 

Harry just beamed, his mouth full of food, until he swallowed.

 

“You cook great food,” he explained his hunger.

 

Louis nodded. “I see…”

 

Harry ran his hand across Louis’ thigh; curling into his inner thigh right near the crease of his leg where his upper thigh was fattest, He sat with his legs wide for comfort and he flicked Harry a look.

_Please don’t ruin me in front of my family_ , his eyes begged.

 

Harry tugged his beanie playfully in a ‘don’t worry’ gesture.

 

“Any other rules?” Louis posed to Jay who watched the two men with a secret smile.

 

“No, I don’t think so…” She offered sweetly.

 

Louis couldn’t help his smile. Yes, he was acting like he was crazy in love. Well, he _was_ , he couldn’t deny it. Should he try and tone it down in front of Alex? Probably. But his body craved Harry’s and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t.

 

It had been three days since they’d last made love and he wanted to do it again as soon as possible. He hated feeling conflicted in wanting Harry so badly and being there for Alex; a large part of the reason he’d kept Simon away from his home life.

 

“I was wondering if I could take Alex out for the day,” Jay posed then, bringing Louis gaze away from Harry’s, a place he hadn’t even realized he’d been gazing; frozen.

 

“Hm?” Louis said.

 

“There’s a gallery open down the road and I wanted to take him before he goes to art school in a few weeks,” she reminded.

 

Louis nodded. “Alex?” He checked.

 

Alex grinned.

 

“You’re still grounded, buddy,” Louis extinguished his enthusiasm. “But you can go to the gallery with Jay.”

 

“Cool,” Alex nodded; taking the empty plates to the sink to wash up.

 

Louis sat back.

 

“What are you doing today?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry imperceptibly squeezed his thigh. _Doing you_ , his eyes shone as his mouth began a slow, sexy grin.

 

“No plans,” he managed to say perfectly evenly; a fact which annoyed Louis when his whole body was on high-alert and he was sure he sounded breathy and husky with desire.

 

Louis nodded. “We could go back to your place or the apartment…”

 

Jay smiled at them.

 

“You can get off if you like, I’ve got it from here,” she stood to help Alex by drying up.

 

Louis cleared his throat as he and Harry stood; subtly re-arranging his tight jeans a little.

 

“Uh, Alex, we’re out,” he told his brother.

 

“Okay, see ya,” Alex waved at them from the sink.

 

Harry took Louis’ hand and led him out to his bike.

 

“Your place or mine?” Harry asked as he pulled on the spare helmet, handing his to Louis.

 

“Yours,” Louis decided.

 

_Less chance of unexpected interruptions_ , he mused…

 

//

 

“Ah, fuck!” Harry groaned; sinking into Louis’ tight ass.

 

Louis was on his hands and knees, having got as far as the landing before they gave into their passion, already naked and entwined on their ascent up the stairs.

 

They’d aimed for the bedroom but apart from Harry’s dash in there for the lube; they hadn’t made it any further inside. Instead Louis took Harry’s punishing thrusts deep inside his body with his own ecstatic cries. Harry’s hand fisted around his equally hard and impressive arousal; bringing him pleasure as the younger lad knelt behind him; sinking in deep.

 

“Go slow,” Harry murmured to himself, remembering the pain he’d left Louis in last time from his desperation to fuck him. It had been too long; he was never going to last…

 

Louis pushed back as Harry drove in and the tight fit undid the younger man; sending him over the edge.

 

“No,” Harry cried; his voice torn with husk from his carnal desire. He’d wanted to go longer than that! He needed Louis more than he needed the air in his lungs.

 

He emptied his seed inside him; realizing Louis had shot his load onto the carpet.

 

“You are so clearing that up,” he breathed into Louis’ ear; still knelt above him; dominating.

 

Louis grinned.

 

“It’s my mess, its only fair…”

 

Harry slipped from his body with a hiss.

 

“I can’t get enough of you,” he marveled.

 

Louis sat on the carpet; twisting to face Harry. His beau was completely naked, still on his knees and looking thoroughly fucked. He quickly stood to get reams of tissue to retrieve his wayward spunk and offered Harry his hand.

 

“My turn,” he murmured.

 

Harry’s green eyes flicked up Louis’ naked form; dark with desire still; his lips red and plush from their bruising kisses.

 

He pulled against the hand that he’d curled around Louis’, pulling him closer. Louis frowned. Harry leaned forward and licked a line right up his dick.

 

“Haz,” Louis gasped; shocked at his action.

 

Harry cupped the back of Louis’ thighs as he sank the whole of Louis’ manhood into his mouth; hollowing his cheeks as he began his rhythm. Louis almost stumbled and quickly put his hands to the walls either side of him, closing his eyes and letting out a loud ‘yes!’ as Harry’s tongue drove across the head of his cock.

 

He felt Harry smile around him; using his dexterous tongue to pleasure him; his hands cupping Louis’ ass and bringing him further into his mouth; deeper into the abyss.

 

Louis hips began to move; seduced by Harry’s mouth; his hands stroking and cupping his body in sexy, demonstrative ways. He palmed his balls; ran his hand down the skin away from them toward Louis’ butt again; digging two fingers there where it was still wet with his fluid and lube combined.

 

Louis cried out; sucking in air.

 

“Harry!” he gasped; jerking his hips as his need took over his control.

 

“Yeah, fuck my mouth,” Harry murmured as he took a quick breather; fisting his hand around Louis’ base as he took him back into his warm, wet mouth; those swollen red lips around his tight need.

 

Louis watched, his mouth open; his eyes wide with awe. Was this really happening? Was Harry really undoing him this way, letting him thrust into his mouth this way?

 

He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

 

Harry ran his tongue along the underside of Louis’ shaft; sucking hard as he felt the older lad near his high.

 

“Ah!” Louis choked as his throat closed in; his climax hitting heavily as his legs weakened and his body gave way; releasing his seed and forcing him to his knees in the wake of his epic orgasm.

 

Harry bound his strong, muscular arms around him and held tight; kissing the side of his face.

 

“Lou, fuck,” he murmured; stroking his hair; cupping his neck; holding him as Louis rested his cheek against Harry’s shoulder, completely spent.

 

“Why did you do that,” Louis panted.

 

Harry smiled against his hair.

 

“You didn’t like it?”

 

Louis couldn’t even laugh, he was too stunned.

 

“You turn me into somebody I never thought I could be,” Louis bemused.

 

Harry leaned back and cupped his cheek.

 

“What, a fucking sex-god?” He wondered.

 

Louis smiled. “I can’t control myself with you.”

 

“Good,” Harry helped him up. “I don’t want you to.”

 

“I do,” Louis argued. “I wouldn’t have thrust in your mouth like that normally,” he countered shyly.

 

Harry grinned; rolling into his bed and grasping his arms around Louis’ waist to bring him down to the mattress with him.

 

“I liked it,” Harry assured.

 

“It’s considered bad manners,” Louis grumbled.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not to me.”

 

“What is it to you?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry smiled. “A compliment.”

 

Louis groaned and leaned forward to kiss him; every ounce of his passion delivered through his lips upon Harry’s.

 

“Can you manage another round?” Harry asked with bright eyes as their bodies warmed again, so soon after their recent bouts of play.

 

Louis didn’t need to answer, he kissed Harry again; palming his torso; grasping his butt; cupping his thigh and pressing his near-arousal into Harry’s hard body.

 

“You can choose,” Harry murmured of their next position.

 

Louis bit his lip. He loved being given the opportunity to decide, but he hated deciding in case Harry didn’t want to do it his way.

 

“Will you go on top?” Louis wondered, seeing if Harry still had the energy to ride him.

 

He was feeling decidedly weak after that blow-job and although he owed Harry after their fight; he saw that the curly-haired boy was in a mood to treat him. Harry smiled; pushing Louis onto his back; straddling his lap.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Harry murmured; taking full advantage of the free reign of Louis body.

 

Louis smiled up at him; grasping Harry’s hardness and pumping him.

 

“Wait,” Harry husked; wanting to have Louis inside him when he came.

 

Louis changed tack; lubing his fingers and dipping them into Harry’s tight behind; waiting for him to position himself. He held his breath as Harry rose on his slim but strong thighs; thighs he cupped and enjoyed freely.

 

As Harry lowered; holding Louis firm with his hand; Louis sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

 

Oh god, this was heaven. He was sure he’d just died and an angelic Harry was riding him; letting him fuck him in the sexiest way possible.

 

“Oh god!” Harry cried; feeling so full, so tight with Louis’ dick that he thought he might come there and then.

 

He felt Louis hands crawl up his belly; toward his butterfly tattoo; his hands owning him and he let them; lifting his hands into his crazy hair and rocking his hips with nothing to steady him as he stretched his body out; loving the feel of Louis’ hands upon him as he pushed his body down; taking him deep, rising only to do the same again.

 

Louis’ hands roughly palmed his nipples; grasped his shoulders and made their way back down; taking his erection again and fisting around him; intent to finish him.

 

“Easy,” Harry warned of his sensitive dick. He always came too soon, he mused. As earlier showcased.

 

Louis gave him a feline smile that Harry gazed at; drinking it in. _Who knew?_ His neurotic, anxious, sometimes-innocent Lou was looking at him like he wanted to fuck him forever more. Maybe he did, Harry mused, he sure felt that way about the punky boy beneath him; between his thighs as he rocked against his body; begging for more.

 

Louis began to thrust his hips up; jarring deep within Harry as he took everything he could get and more.

 

“Lou, oh god, Lou,” he muttered; mindless as his body began a long and juddering climax into Louis’.

 

Louis cried out as his third orgasm of the evening hit; finishing Harry off with his hand.

 

Harry collapsed on top of him; his arms going around his waist to hug him tightly.

 

Louis stroked his sweat-wetted hair and kissed his temple.

 

“Harold,” he said softly, reminding Harry of their pet-names for each other.

 

“Lewis,” he returned, his breathing regulating.

 

“Is this normal?” He wondered.

 

Harry managed a breathy chuckle.

 

“I can’t say Fisher ever did this to me, no,” he joked.

 

Louis stayed quiet.

 

“What about Nick?” Harry lifted his head to look Louis’ in the face; playing with his purple hair.

 

Louis shook his head. “No.”

 

Harry didn’t need to mention Simon, as far as he was concerned that man was inconsequential to them both. He kissed Louis fondly.

 

“I like that we have something special.”

 

“How many guys have you slept with?” Louis wondered then.

 

Harry made a bemused face, like ‘Why are you asking me this now?’. Louis smiled to soften his question.

 

“Not as many as you think,” Harry offered.

 

Louis tilted his head. “That’s not an answer.”

 

Harry arched a brow. “I have a feeling I’m setting myself up for a fall.”

 

Louis rolled so he was above Harry; their legs entwined; their naked bodies sticky with sweat and fluid.

 

“I won’t be mad,” Louis promised with a kiss. “Will I?” He added with a smirk.

 

Harry rolled his eyes; his arms folding under his head, pronouncing his biceps as he sighed. He had soft; dark armpit hair that was showcased in his pose and Louis leaned to kiss beneath it; in the sensitive part above his ribs.

 

“Blackmail?” Harry guessed.

 

“Tell me,” Louis insisted.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“Eight.” He cast.

 

Louis blinked, not saying anything.

 

“How many did you think?” He asked; moving his arms again to wrap them around Louis waist in a subconscious move to keep him there in case he was horrified.

 

“Maybe four,” Louis shrugged.

 

Harry winced. “God, I’m sorry…”

 

Louis smiled. “I’m not upset.”

 

Harry grinned. “Good, can we shower now?”

 

Louis rolled up and changed the sheets quickly while Harry got the shower working; joining him in there moments later.

 

/

 

Harry loved spooning his beau; he often felt like as the younger partner in their relationship that he didn’t get much chance to be protective and although Louis would argue that the opposite was true; Harry enjoyed wrapping his arms around his broad, curvy boyfriend.

 

“Hmm,” he breathed in his smell. The shower gel they’d shared and something else. Sweet like cinnamon rolls or freshly baked cookies. _Louis’ smell_ he smiled, burying his nose in his purple hair.

 

He felt Louis stir in his arms; pressing his back against him; rubbing against his chest; his thighs also making contact as Harry lay curled; protecting his man.

 

“You smell amazing,” Harry sighed blissfully. His body was spent, satisfied and yet he still felt the tell-tale beginnings of arousal in his lap.

 

Louis reached an arm back to cup Harry’s neck.

 

“You _feel_ amazing,” he said in return.

 

Harry kissed his neck; gently dragging his teeth along the sensitive column, tossing away the duvet a little to run his hand to Louis’ front; peaking his nipple.

 

“Haz,” Louis groaned on a whisper; instantly feeling the benefits of his touch.

 

Could they really do this again, so soon?

 

Harry pressed his now-hard body to Louis’ ass, letting it glide between his butt cheeks.

 

“I could do you like this,” Harry suggested softly, making Louis harder than before with his words.

 

He sounded downright filthy, Louis mused. His words could almost be crude; insensitive, but they weren’t. Because he injected so much suggestion into what he said, Louis didn’t have to guess as to his meaning. Harry wanted him; he was just saying it straight _how_ he wanted him…

 

Louis tipped his knee forward as Harry leaned back for the lube bottle; inserting two fingers into Louis’ hole, testing him. Louis tried to widen his thighs; ending up nearly on his front; using his elbows to support him.

 

“Hey,” Harry kissed his shoulder and Louis relaxed into his sensuous touch; letting Harry caress his erection while he circled his tip around his hole; teasingly.

 

“Please,” Louis murmured, needing his fill.

 

Harry pressed forward; broaching the resistance of Louis tightness.

 

“God, Lou,” he groaned. “So tight…”

 

Louis sucked in a breath; letting it out as Harry sank deeper; their position so intimate, so tight and leaving little room for movement.

 

“Roll back,” Harry murmured; wrapping his arms about Louis waist.

 

What?” Louis frowned, following his instruction, worried Harry might slip out of him. His arms around him kept them close together and Harry rolled onto his back; Louis on top of him and Harry sank right into him naturally from their new position on the bed.

 

Louis groaned; feeling exposed. Harry’s hand soothed him by stroking his belly; running up his chest as his other ran down; massaging his balls and then palming his dick.

 

He felt a movement; just slow, easy rocking from beneath. He began to move his hips against the rhythm; pushing back as Harry thrust up; lifting as Harry retreated. It made their joining that much more intense.

 

“I can’t,” Louis thrashed his head; the deep; tight fill of his boyfriend sending him high so quickly, he tried to fight his release.

 

“Come,” Harry murmured in his ear; kissing behind it; down his neck while his hands clasped Louis thigh and upper arm; pinning him in place as he circled his hips as he rocked; hitting his pleasurable place.

 

“This…it's just….too much…” Louis found words that fit in some epic moment of clarity considering the way his control was slipping right out of his hands.

 

He gasped and shot his load; feeling Harry bury deep within him as he followed shortly after. Louis watched his control lay in smithereens; his seed covering his thighs and belly.

 

“You are so damn sexy when you come on yourself,” Harry husked in his ear.

 

Louis groaned and his body jolted in recognized attraction.

 

“Don’t speak,” Louis begged breathlessly, still recovering.

 

“One day this will get boring,” Harry offered; holding Louis tight against him.

 

Louis enjoyed being wrapped up.

 

“One day,” he echoed.

 

“I’m not getting up to shower,” Harry warned. “You just rinsed my last ounce of energy.”

 

Louis turned; nuzzling Harry’s chest as he topped him.

 

“Now we’re both covered. Maybe we’ll get glued together,” he decided sleepily.

 

Harry hugged him close and kissed his hair.

 

“I can live with that…”

 

Louis smiled against his skin. “Me too.”

 

//

 

“Hmm,” Harry kissed the side of Louis’ bad eye, still shadowed with a bruise.

 

Louis cracked said eye open.

 

“Reality bites,” He stated knowingly.

 

Harry smiled; cupping his jaw. “You have stubble…”

 

Louis gave him a patient look. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he warned of Harry’s ability to turn him on in a matter of seconds with his words alone.

 

Harry smiled sweetly. “Dare what?” He enquired innocently.

 

“Ask me to rub my stubble on you,” Louis stated. “Anywhere.” He added.

 

“Not even-” Harry began.

 

Louis pressed a finger to his mouth.

 

“Jay let Alex stay another night and now I have to get him,” he reminded unnecessarily of the call Louis had conducted with his aunt when they’d woken later in the evening, still in bed.

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, of course…”

 

Louis squinted. “And you said you were going to spend the day sorting out the house ready for when we move in…”

 

“Yeah, I am,” he agreed lightly.

 

“I gave the landlord notice; there are only a couple of weeks left…”

 

“Best get packing,” Harry grinned.

 

“Are you sure about this, still?” Louis checked.

 

Harry kissed him. “More than ever. You?”

 

Louis nodded. “Same.”

 

“You’re not scared any more?” Harry checked.

 

Louis fidgeted awkwardly. “I’m going to keep having these moments, these stupid times when I panic or feel overwhelmed,” Louis admitted.

 

Harry smiled softly. “You’re allowed.”

 

“Doesn’t my insecurity get annoying?” He asked frankly.

 

Harry chuckled. “At times, yes,” he admitted. He’d gotten so mad when he’d walked out after their fight, but he understood why Louis felt the way he did.

 

“You don’t need to keep reassuring me,” Louis offered. “If it gets too much.”

 

Harry gazed at him a long, telling moment. “I’ll keep reassuring you as long as you need me to,” he offered.

 

Louis felt his heart swell at his words.

 

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with this. Because of Simon,” Louis added.

 

Harry cuddled him close, kissing him again.

 

“If it means I get to have you, I’ll take the constant hugging and kissing to remind you that I’m yours. For good,” Harry added.

 

Louis looked at him with awed eyes. Did he really mean that? They’d been dating a total of two months; it was hardly a reasonable amount of time to be discussing ‘forever’. But Louis knew in his heart he’d found ‘the one’ in Harry. Was it possible he could feel the same?

 

“What do I get to give you?” Louis asked forlornly.

 

Harry’s eyes twinkled. “Apart from the best head ever, you give me a place to belong,” he shared quietly. “A place I feel comfortable to be me.”

 

Louis made a bemused face. “You can have that with anyone,” he argued.

 

Harry shook his head. “Guys try to tie me down, tell me what to do…they act like my father or a controlling boyfriend at the very least. They don’t get my grieving over Julian, my need to just get away sometimes…”

 

“I do,” Louis cupped the back of his head.

 

“I know,” Harry smiled.

 

“But I think that you might feel tied down with Alex,” Louis broached.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “How many times, Tomlinson?” He groaned. “You don’t make me feel that way… I _want_ to be tied down with you, don’t you get it?”

 

Louis leaned forward to kiss him, softly, slowly, tenderly.

 

“I have to get up,” he said, sorrowful.

 

“I know,” Harry rolled up first; holding out his hand to help Louis up.

 

“Help the old man,” Louis teased of his two year age-gap.

 

Harry smacked his butt playfully as he let Louis pass him on their route to the shower. Louis grinned at him and reached behind him to smack him back.

 

Harry gasped at his audacity and chased after him; into the shower.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad you all are enjoying this!
> 
> The song is by Chris Young- Who I am with you
> 
> Ang

** NINETEEN **

 

Alex was in his room catching up on homework as Louis cleaned the house from head to toe. He had a shower once he was finished sometime in the late afternoon and relaxed into the sofa for a few precious moments before starting dinner.

 

A knock sounded at the door and he looked up, confused.

 

He was wearing red checked pajama trousers and an Animal t-shirt as he tracked to the door; stretching his aching body out. He’d had far too much fun this weekend her mused; opening the door.

 

“Hi.”

 

Harry was on the other side, beaming. He held up a paper bag.

 

“I brought take-out.”

 

Louis felt his smile spread across his lips and grasped Harry’s leather coat collar to pull him in; kissing him firmly.

 

“Did I mention that I love you?” Louis asked.

 

Harry shrugged shyly; his dimples appearing to make him look even younger.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“You don’t know how much I need this right now,” Louis mused; calling Alex as Harry brought the food in.

 

“Hey!” Alex went and gave Harry a hug. “I didn’t think we were getting to see you until tomorrow,” he said.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I didn’t feel like cooking and when I reached the take-out place, I thought I may as well get enough to share and swung by on the off chance…”

 

Louis squeezed his knee from where they sat side by side on the sofa; taking out boxes and putting a little of everything onto three plates.

 

Alex quickly got forks and sat in a chair.

 

“I’m glad you did,” Louis said of Harry’s plan.

 

Harry looked at his beau.

 

“And I just couldn’t stay away…” He added softly; a man in love.

 

Louis felt his cheeks warm. He darted Alex a look and the teen was lounged. Chewing, watching them nonchalantly.

 

“You always look worried about me hearing you too being mushy,” Alex observed.

 

Louis swallowed. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

“Because of Bill?” Alex wondered.

 

“Because it’s weird for you,” Louis altered.

 

Alex shrugged. “Not really.”

 

“Have you done all your homework?” Louis asked, changing subject.

 

Alex nodded.

 

“You can play on your X-box after dinner,” he allowed and Alex cheered.

 

“Yes!”

 

Harry elbowed Louis. “Am I allowed, too?”

 

“Sure,” Louis mused.

 

Alex grinned; high-fiving Harry.

 

“The A-Team,” he teased.

 

“I’ll just scrub the floors while you’re at it,” Louis muttered to himself.

 

“On your hands and knees?” Harry murmured lowly in his ear, making Louis shudder deliciously.

 

Louis met his intense green gaze; seeing the flecks of colour swim in them as he lost himself. The next thing he knew, he was kissing him; cupping his neck and expressing his desire in a firm, loving kiss.

 

“Gross,” Alex cast from his seat; reminding Louis of their company.

 

“Uh…oops.” He offered tritely with a blush.

 

“Lou, we can play Mario cart and have three players,” Alex offered.

 

Louis smiled. “Alright,” he agreed.

 

Harry grinned, his mouth full of take-out.

 

“Go easy on me, I don’t normally play games,” he posed.

 

Harry winked at Alex.

 

“We will….”

 

Alex giggled. “Not!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Great, thanks…” He mused as they finished their meal.

 

//

 

It was late, Alex had gone to bed and Louis had his legs in Harry’s lap on the sofa where the younger man had wrapped his hands caringly around them; caressing his shapely limbs.

 

“I should go,” Harry husked.

 

Louis shot him a look. “I thought you’d be staying the night…”

 

Harry peeked at him. “Don’t you want some space?”

 

“No,” Louis replied honestly. Harry may have come uninvited and unannounced but he loved that he’d opened his door to him earlier.

 

It was like he could never get too much of him.

 

Harry gazed at him.

 

“Then I’ll stay,” he said tiredly, rising to get ready for bed.

 

The two guys rolled into the bed together; laying on their backs and linking hands.

 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Louis asked into the quiet room, surprising Harry with not only his stark question but his frank words, something he’d not come to expect of his beau.

 

He darted him a look, seeing Louis’ lids heavily drooping.

 

“Constantly,” Harry mused dryly. “But not right now. Now, we sleep,” he decided.

 

Louis had a faint smile on his lips as he let his eyes close completely.

 

//

 

It had been a while since Harry had nightmares. It had mostly happened after his ambush but every now and then, he had a horrifying repetitive dream about Julian, about him being run down; about the anger and pain that coursed through his veins in memory of his loss.

 

Louis was holding him tightly to stop him thrashing as he came-to, panting and sweaty.

 

He sucked in air as Louis stroked his back.

 

“Did I scream?” Harry worried about Alex waking.

 

“You yelled a little,” Louis soothed as Harry fidgeted in his arms.

 

Louis pulled away to let him get comfortable. Harry sat up; putting his head between his thighs.

 

“It never goes away.” He husked.

 

Louis sat sideways to him, cross-legged and cupped his neck.

 

“What’s the dream about?”

 

“Julian,” Harry shared. “Getting run over…”

 

Louis swallowed; feeling Harry’s pain very intensely as his words conveyed his anger and fear.

 

“I just wonder if he went quickly, or was he laying there hurt; his life ebbing away…?”

 

Louis pulled Harry toward him as he knelt; bringing his head to his chest as he held him.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, not knowing what else to say- to do- to make things better.

 

Harry was wiping away his tears.

 

“I’m going to the cemetery tomorrow. I haven’t been, I couldn’t face it before.” Harry sighed.

 

“Before what?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry peered up at him.

 

“Before you,” he said bemusedly.

 

Louis opened his mouth; sucking in a breath. _Oh_.

 

“I’ll come with you,” Louis offered.

 

Harry shook his head. “I’ll probably break down in tears and you don’t want to see that.”

 

Louis stroked his hair. “I want to be there.”

 

Harry swallowed on his aching throat. He wanted Louis to be there, too. He just hated having to lean on him.

 

“Okay,” he agreed only.

 

Louis smiled, kissing his curls.

 

“Lay back down;” he cradled Harry as he curled up against his body; head still on his chest. “Try and get some sleep,” he murmured.

 

“You could sing me to sleep,” Harry suggested.

 

Louis felt a smile tug at his lips.

 

“# _I’ve been a rolling stone all my life_

_Flying all alone, flying blind_

_I’ve seen it all, I’ve been around_

_I’ve been lost and I’ve been found but_

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_

_You’re so good for me_

_And when I’m holding you_

_It feels like I’ve got the world in my hands_

_Yeah a better man is who I am with you_ #”

 

Louis sang softly, about to start the second verse when Harry’s husky voice beat him to it.

 

“# _I’ve got a ways to go on this ride_

_But I got a hand to hold that fits just right_

_You make me laugh, you make me high,_

_You make me want to hold on tight ‘cause_

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_

_You’re so good for me_

_And when I’m holding you_

_It feels like I’ve got the world in my hands_

_Yeah a better man is who I am with you_ …#”

 

Louis was grinning from ear to ear as he kissed Harry’s curls again.

 

“Goodnight, boyfriend,” Harry murmured; settling to sleep again.

 

“Goodnight,” Louis echoed.

 

//

 

Harry carried twelve white roses towards the headstone in the cemetery he knew only too well.

 

He felt Louis’ hand on his back and reached down to hold hands with him; leading him towards Julian’s grave.

 

 _Julian Edward Styles_.

 

Harry swallowed at the sight of his reality, cold hard and grey.

 

“I hope they’re looking after you up there,” he husked, picking up the cross that sat around his neck; rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Louis made a cross sign across his chest and put his arm around Harry as they stood by the graveside. Harry lay the roses down; kneeling.

 

“I miss you, bro, you don’t know how much,” he offered on an emotional voice. “Some days I don’t even know how I get up and keep moving…”

 

Louis crouched, rubbing his back.

 

“The only thing that keeps me going is knowing you’d have wanted me to,” Harry sighed. “But I hate that we lost you this way. Too young and in the worst way possible. I know I was to blame for that, I’ll always carry that knowledge with me,” he swore.

 

He felt Louis kiss his cheek.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” he murmured soothingly.

 

Harry looked at him. “I was in that gang, I brought it upon us.”

 

“You didn’t know that this would happen. You couldn’t have foretold the future. You left to save him and what happened after is the work of a sick, sick man,” Louis cast.

 

Harry put his hands to his face; letting the tears come that he’d been fighting off; releasing them only in small bouts at a time; his way of dealing with things. But now the floodgates were open and his nightmare had brought open his old wounds; bleeding them out heavily on the grave.

 

Louis held him tightly; comforting him in his moment of distress and Harry clung to him; grasping him as tightly as he grasped life with both hands; needing Louis as much as he needed the air in his lungs. He hated the thought of the older lad seeing him like this but he needed him, too. He needed that unwavering love.

 

Harry pulled his knitted hat out of his pocket and tugged it on; wiping his cheeks on his leather jacket sleeves.

 

“Hey,” Louis gently moved his hands away from his face; wiping his tears with the backs of his fingers- a softer contact.

 

Harry managed a small smile. “You always look after me,” he said.

 

Louis smiled back. “It’s called being a good boyfriend.”

 

“You are, Lou.” Harry assured.

 

“When I’m not being an idiot,” Louis muttered.

 

“I couldn’t have done this without you,” Harry assured.

 

Louis kissed onto his hat.

 

“I’m always here,” Louis promised.

 

Harry regarded him as they stood; holding hands.

 

“Your hair is fading again,” he observed softly.

 

Louis smirked. “Yeah, already…”

 

Harry flicked his eyes over his beau’s long-at-the front, short-at-the-back hair, his roughened fringe. He let his gaze drop onto his smooth, good-looking face, tanned and model-like until he grinned and then he was simply stunning.

 

“What colour?” Louis asked, thinking Harry was eyeing his hair up with options.

 

Harry's gaze fell to his lips. Louis found his gaze following suit; eyeing Harry’s bright and lush mouth. He licked his lips; subconsciously.

 

Louis leaned up and pressed a longing kiss to Harry’s mouth; keeping things light due to the somber moment of before.

 

“He would have liked you,” Harry said of his brother. “You’re a bit like him, actually…”

 

“In what way?” Louis squinted, bemused.

 

Harry grinned. “Your humour. Julian was always very dry,” he shared.

 

Louis nodded.

 

“I don’t mind what colour,” Harry added of Louis’ earlier question about his hair.

 

“Maybe I’ll go natural for a bit,” Louis considered. Harry had never seen his real hair colour; only when his dye faded and the brown showed through.

 

Harry squeezed his hand. “Perfect.”

 

“I wish I’d got to meet him,” Louis said of Julian.

 

Harry nodded sadly. “We could have been a little family…”

 

“We already are,” Louis assured. “You, me and Alex.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry smiled through teary eyes; instigating Louis into hugging him again.

 

“What for?” Louis wondered.

 

“For letting me join your family,” Harry smiled lop-sidedly.

 

Louis felt light-headed at his words, his meaning. He kissed above his brow.

 

“You always belonged with us, it was never a matter of joining,” Louis muttered.

 

Harry grasped him close and turned his cheek to Louis shoulder while his arms wrapped around his waist. Louis held him the best he could; his wide body receiving the tall and lanky one of his younger lover.

 

“I love Lou,” Harry said, mixing his words deliberately.

 

“I Harry you, too,” Louis returned.

 

Harry tightened his arms; no sign of letting go and Louis held onto him, determined not to let go first.

 

//

 

Back at work; Louis’ days suddenly felt mundane.

 

His regulars, Angel and Joey had been in frequently asking him about Harry and where he’d been, worried he was off work when they knew he worked all the hours he could get normally.

 

Seeing their familiar faces and the overall cheeriness of most of his customers injected Louis with a little of his previous happiness. Not that he wasn’t happy being here, just that his separation from his beau after being able to be with him so much was a little hard to bear.

 

Alex was back at school until the impending holidays and the house-move was scheduled for two-weeks time. Louis had it planned in his head. Once they moved; Alex would be off to Jay’s for the summer leaving him and Harry alone for six weeks.

 

Louis’ thoughts about his aunt seemed to conjure her for Jay walked into the diner, smiling brightly as she clocked him cleaning spare tables.

 

“A man with cleaning ability. If you weren’t my nephew I’d marry you,” she teased.

 

Louis grinned. “And the small fact I’m gay,” he added.

 

She laughed. “And that!”

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Louis offered, going behind the counter to serve her.

 

“Tea would be nice,” she ordered.

 

“Coming right up,” Louis went about his work while Jay perused the menu.

 

“Any suggestions?” She asked of the selection.

 

Louis smirked. “The Jake-burger is good…”

 

Jay blinked and gave him a chiding look.

 

“Bill left a week ago, I’m hardly on the market for a date,” she derided.

 

Louis lifted the corner of his mouth.

 

“Have you talked, since?” He wondered of the night Bill left.

 

Jay nodded; pinching her wedding-ring finger which was bare.

 

“We’ve decided to divorce,” she offered.

 

Louis made a pained face, cupping her hand as it sat on the counter.

 

“I’m sorry. I never meant to bring this on you,” Louis said guiltily.

 

“You didn’t,” she assured quickly. “Bill brought this upon us. If I had any idea he would act like that when you had a boyfriend, we would have gone through this a lot sooner,” she mused.

 

“But he’s allowed his opinion,” Louis argued softly.

 

Jay nodded. “He is. But he’s not allowed to hurt the people I love because of it.” She stated.

 

Louis blinked. He pegged up her order even though she hadn’t confirmed the burger was what she wanted but she didn’t stop him.

 

“Lunch is on me,” he said.

 

Jay smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“Hey Lou!” One of the customer’s at a table called him over and he quickly went to attend to their bill; receiving his usual gratuitous tip.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what I’m missing,” Louis muttered as he came back.

 

Jay regarded him. “You’re a very special person, Louis,” she complimented.

 

He looked at her, confused, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Hey Louis!” Jake yelled from the kitchen. “Which moron ordered my burger?”

 

Louis flicked Jay a look and they both giggled.

 

“Erm, that would be my aunt, Jake,” he yelled back, waiting for Jake to realise.

 

His colleague’s body filled the doorway between the front and the kitchen.

 

Louis looked at him, brows raised.

 

“You thought I was lying?” Louis enquired of the stocky chef.

 

Jake actually smiled. “Maybe.”

 

“Hi, Jake,” Jay greeted him.

 

“Hey,” he called. “How long you staying?”

 

Jay bit her lip. “You finish soon, right?”

 

Louis volleyed looks between them, checking the time. It was almost six; Jake’s clocking-off time. Al was in the building, out back getting ready to start his shift. He found it amusing his aunt was being so brazen after just telling him she wasn’t in the market for a new man.

 

Jake grinned. “After I make this order,” he confirmed.

 

“Make it good,” Jay cajoled.

 

“The Lou-burger is the popular choice,” Jake shared of Louis’ creation on the menu.

 

Louis fidgeted.

 

“It’s fluke, really…”

 

Jake went back to his kitchen to make his last meal on his shift; bringing it out to Jay.

 

“I stink of fried food,” Jake warned.

 

Jay smiled at him. “I don’t mind.”

 

Louis watched them with a fond smile.

 

“So, where you two off out?” He asked loudly.

 

Jake flicked Louis a warning look. Jay pondered as she ate.

 

“I was thinking something simple. Maybe a drink.”

 

Jake looked surprised. Jay lifted her brows at him.

 

“That’s if you want to…”

 

“Uh…sure,” Jake accepted.

 

“Very romantic, good choice,” Louis winked; heading out to clear tables as the afternoon lull was about to start into the evening rush.

 

Jay and Jake headed out a short while later; two people venturing upon a tentative friendship and he couldn’t help his grin. Things always happened for a reason. Maybe Jay’s marriage break-down was a chance for her to make a new relationship; even if she and Jake didn’t end up dating they’d have opened some doors to having more social life than they did before.

 

He worked tirelessly through the night, finding his eight o’clock finish welcome as his weary body sagged in relief. That day was over.

 

He headed out to the parking lot; bringing his gaze up as a long, lean body rested against a bike frame; arms folded.

 

He was wearing his signature black jeans and boots; a sleeveless black tank top with the arm holes rolled up; showcasing his biceps and the inked designs down his arms. His hair was tied with a bandana. He’d swapped out his ear-stud for a dangling cross and it suited him. He looked dangerous and sexy and Louis felt the familiar whoosh of attraction fill his veins.

 

That was _his_ man stood there; looking hot as fuck.

 

“Fancy a ride?” Harry asked; his lips twitching.

 

He had conducted his own thorough assessment of Louis’ body and found nothing wanting. His slightly shorter boyfriend was wearing his burgundy jeans and a white shirt which was tight on his torso; lending Harry to want to rip it off. But he also noted the tiredness in Louis’ eyes; in the almost unnoticeable slow moving of his body.

 

“Okay,” Louis agreed; smiling.

 

Harry smiled back.

 

“Tough day?” He asked as he came close; lifting his leather jacket from the seat to help Louis on with it.

 

“Yeah,” Louis mused as he looked up; automatically slipping his arms around Harry’s waist.

 

Harry smiled down at him; leaning to kiss him, just fondly on the mouth.

 

“My poor boo,” he husked in that way that he managed to make anything sound sexy, no matter how girly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“Where are you taking me?” He wondered as Harry climbed on his bike, jacketless since Louis didn’t bring one.

 

“To the forest,” Harry smiled back on him.

 

“Hey, you could get hurt without a jacket,” Louis frowned. “I can find something at the diner for you…”

 

Harry smirked. “I’ll be okay, stop worrying.”

 

Louis frowned but wrapped his arms that much tighter around him protectively. They set off into the sunset.

 

//

 

As Harry tracked through the forest knowledgeably, holding Louis’ hand and leading him toward his destination, Louis drank in his surroundings.

 

The sun that was setting was casting a beautiful glow through the trees; filling the air with mystique and a dewy mist as the moisture in the air fell with the temperature.

 

“Are you cold?” Louis suddenly checked.

 

Harry looked back and grinned.

 

“Not likely looking at you…”

 

Louis gave him his best chiding look.

 

He looked around them; the soft bark between their feet; the smell of pine around them, the smell of dampness, even. It was magical, this place. And Harry got to come here every day.

 

“Do you chop the trees down?” Louis wondered of the beautiful view of woodland all around them.

 

“On the other side of the hill,” Harry lifted his chin to his right to signal where he meant. “It has a rotation of trees grown and cut over a four-year cycle…”

 

Louis nodded, appeased that this stunning place was safe for now.

 

“Are we almost there?” He grumbled, feeling the ache in his thighs from being upright all day. Even his lower back began to ache.

 

Harry turned to check on him.

 

“Climb on my back,” he said.

 

Louis frowned. What?

 

“Come on,” Harry prompted. “We’ll miss it otherwise…”

 

Louis arched a brow and thought _fuck it_. If he couldn’t hitch a piggy-back off his boyfriend now and then, then what could he do? He jumped up; giggling as Harry began to quicken his pace toward his destination. Just around the corner from where he’d picked Louis up; he paused.

 

“Here,” Harry said emphatically; staring into the rich golden sun which was just a crescent on the horizon; stretching across the clearing he’d come to.

 

Louis sucked in a breath and slipped off Harry’s back, coming in front of him. He reached back and hugged his arms around Harry behind him.

 

“This is amazing,” Louis awed.

 

Harry cupped his shoulders with his hands.

 

“I know,” he murmured into Louis’ ear, making him shiver, kissing the side of his face.

 

Louis leaned back into him and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders; resting on his collarbone.

 

“I could stand here forever,” Louis murmured.

 

Harry chuckled huskily. “Pretty soon, it’ll drop and get cold.”

 

Louis sighed. “I told you to get a coat before we left…”

 

Harry kissed his temple.

 

“I have you,” he said simply.

 

Louis turned in his arms; wrapping Harry close.

 

“You do.” Louis agreed; sharing his body warmth willingly.

 

He lifted his face, tilting his head as he reached to kiss Harry; letting the backdrop of the sunset frame their embrace; their mouths joining in a now-familiar caress but the feelings that swirled around Louis as their kiss progressed always felt new, no matter how many times they did this.

 

Louis began to walk; backing Harry up until his body was pressed up against a tree; allowing him to grind against his beau to signify his passion; his desire. He thumbed his ear; silently appreciating his new piercing.

 

The fact Harry had brought him here, the fact they got to share these special moments…suddenly his fatigue had evaporated and his energy was renewed as he kissed Harry harder; consuming his soft pink lips with vigor.

 

Harry ran his hands down Louis’ back to cup his butt; pulling him tight between his thighs which he had widened for Louis’ body to fit between; inviting the older lad to grind him into the tree if he felt like it. His blood was pounding around his veins with need and he wanted to express it just as much as Louis was right now. Harry cupped Louis’ head; holding him still so he could snake his tongue into Louis’ mouth and tell him wordlessly how he felt. His body was rigid and told its own story as Louis’ hands ran up under his top; hungrily palming his torso. One hand rose to his nipple, the other dropped to his crotch and Harry groaned loudly at the palmful Louis took to fondle.

 

“Harry, I want you,” Louis whispered; unbuttoning Harry’s jeans and pulling down the zipper to caress his naked flesh the same way he’d been caressing it through his pants; but with voracity and hunger for his hardness.

 

Harry cried out at Louis’ firm touch; his fist tight around him as he stroked up and down. He quickly worked around Louis’ elbows to tug down Louis’ jeans and boxers, grasping his face to kiss him again but Louis soon broke away to bite Harry’s chest; pressing against him to signal his need.

 

Harry opened his eyes; flicking them to Louis’; who had broken from his kisses to silently ask ‘how do we do this?’. Harry gazed at him, silently communicating.

 

 _However you want_.

 

Louis quickly turned Harry; slipping his hand into his leather jacket pocket where he knew Harry kept his bottle of lube. He coated himself with it; fingering Harry with another stripe; running his hand along Harry’s inner thigh to get him to widen up as he braced his hands against the column of the tree.

 

Harry’s nails dug into the bark as Louis eased inside him; no words, no warning.

 

“Lou,” Harry panted; dipping his head and bending at the feel of him slowly filling him, only to withdraw.

 

Louis gave him what he wanted with his next thrust; harder; more carnal and Harry was posed for the taking as Louis sank into him again; his hips giving sharp; intense thrusts as he filled Harry’s body, again and again.

 

The noise from Louis’ lips was loud and uninhibited. He was getting to fuck Harry; completely, and Harry was enjoying it. It was all he could do not to come. He grasped Harry’s hair, gently tugging his head back as he leaned closer and kissed his neck; pushing his head back down as he leaned back and speared him again; short, sharp jolts taking him deep and harsh into Harry’s tight ass.

 

Harry groaned as Louis hand snaked around his hip to fist around him; finishing his tight hand-job he’d started moments ago.

 

Harry’s hips began to move; pushing back against Louis; bringing them tight and hard against each other as they grunted out; each with their own frustrated passion to resolve. Louis, who had maybe never been able to be this rough with a guy before, and Harry, on the receiving end of his coarse loving.

 

It was somewhere between those moments; those sounds of ecstasy that they both rose the tide and surfed it; falling together in the squall. Louis was panting; his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry was still bent over; too thoroughly fucked to move. Louis gingerly withdrew from him; checking for signs of discomfort from the curly-headed lad.

 

Harry straightened and turned; leaning back on the tree; still getting his breath. His mouth ever so slowly stretched into his sexiest of grins- all sparkling green eyes and dimples.

 

“You amaze me, Louis Tomlinson,” he husked; combing his fingers through his fringe that had worked from from its restraint.

 

He untied his bandana and re-fastened it as Louis quickly pulled his boxers and jeans up; refastening them. He stepped toward Harry who was still hanging out of his own jeans.

 

Louis kindly tucked him away safely with a grin; cuddling up to his boyfriend against the tree.

 

“Are you sore?” Louis wondered.

 

Harry’s smile turned into a grin. “Yes.”

 

Louis was about to frown, but Harry cupped his neck.

 

“In the best way possible,” he added.

 

Louis kissed him on the mouth.

 

“I guess I needed to do that,” he mused.

 

Harry chuckled; pulling him close; kissing his hair.

 

“I think you did,” he agreed.

 

“You must be cold,” Louis pulled back.

 

Harry tilted his head. He may be in a sleeveless top but he’d never felt warmer. He linked his fingers through one of Louis’ hands.

 

“You’re going to keep worrying unless we go home, aren’t you?” He guessed.

 

Louis licked his lips, nodding.

 

Harry kissed his mouth, just once.

 

“Alright, only if I can sleep at yours again, though,” he bargained.

 

“Ooh, I dunno,” Louis joked; receiving a swat on his behind.

 

“That’s still mine to be had,” Harry warned sexily as they made their way back to the bike.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is loving Steal My Girl??
> 
>  
> 
> Ang

** TWENTY **

 

It was early the next morning that Louis was roused; by the sound of loud voices coming from the living room. He quickly rose worried about Alex, and made his way through in his boxers, grabbing a t-shirt to pull on as he went.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Alex was saying, arms folded.

 

“You need to come with me,” Bill said, grasping Alex by the elbow.

 

“Who let him in?” Louis accused as he stalked in, anger lacing his veins at the sight of the homophobic man.

 

Alex sighed. “The door went. I thought it might be Jay or someone…”

 

“What did I tell you about opening the door without asking first?” Louis instantly chided; flicking Bill a glare. “And you should know better.”

 

Bill smiled but it wasn’t a humoured look.

 

“I should know better?” He repeated, incredulous. “You’re fucking guys up the ass in front of your brother, and I should know better?”

 

“Watch what you’re saying!” Louis snapped, moving forward to pull Alex’ arm from Bill’s grip. “Go to your room,” he commanded.

 

“I’m _fifteen_ ,” Alex argued.

 

Louis stared at him, clenching his teeth.

 

“Go to your room, Alex,” he repeated slowly.

 

As if Alex could sense his disobedience would prove Bill right, he turned and stormed into his room slamming the door.

 

“You need to leave,” Louis told the older man.

 

Bill squinted. “He deserves to be in a home where guys don’t fuck each other,” he accused.

 

Louis face contorted with rage.

 

“Right, because one where hate is promoted is so much better for him,” he barbed.

 

“You can do what you want,” Bill snarled. “But he shouldn’t have to witness it.” He said of Alex.

 

“Strangely I don’t fuck my boyfriend in full view of the world,” Louis commented way-too-calmly, his anger bubbling inside him.

 

The sound of movement brought both Louis’ and Bill's gaze to the bedroom door.

 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked sleepily, dressed in just his boxer-briefs.

 

Louis raked his eyes over him and silently enjoyed his sex-messed hair and almost-naked state. Unfortunately they had more pressing things to deal with.

 

“See, look at him! Walking about naked looking like you’ve been buggering each other all night,” Bill yelled.

 

“Well we have,” Louis arched tightly. “Only no-one knew about it until you just shouted it out. Keep your fucking opinions to yourself!”

 

Harry came very slowly into the room and squared up to Bill.

 

“You’re the guy that threatened to take Alex?” He asked, very lowly.

 

Bill smirked in a ‘come on, then’ kind of way and Louis closed his eyes; fidgeting on the spot. He wanted more than anything to stop Harry lashing out at this man, but he also knew Bill deserved it, and Harry needed to vent that anger in whatever way he felt best. It wasn’t up to him to be the controlling boyfriend and stop him, but he thought he should try.

 

“Harry, leave it, he’s not worth it,” he counseled huskily.

 

Harry’s eyes glittered and he brought his hands up; pushing Bill backward.

 

“There’s the door, I suggest you use it before I do something _really_ stupid,” he warned.

 

“I’m not leaving without my nephew,” Bill growled. “He needs away from faggots like you.”

 

Harry shook his head; letting out a breath through his nose in silent un-amusement; his smile glacial.

 

“Well, I gave you a chance,” he murmured before he pulled his fist back and braced his body for the force of his punch landing on the older man’s nose.

 

He felt it give way; followed by blood streaming quickly from the impact spot.

 

Bill cried out in pain.

 

“You broke my fucking nose!” He accused.

 

“I’ll break your fucking leg, too if you come back.” Harry leaned over him belligerently.

 

Louis hastened to prize them apart; putting a hand to Harry’s chest; to soothe him more than restrain him.

 

“It’s okay, Haz,” he said softly, turning to Bill who was cupping his face.

 

“You came here to cause trouble and you got it,” Louis told him. “The only negative thing Alex is getting from our relationship is you and the filth you spout,” he said. “I think you should leave now, we’ve nothing else to say.”

 

Bill flicked a look to them both. Harry leaned forward threateningly and Bill stepped back.

 

“You tell the authorities any of your bullshit, I’ll hunt you down,” Harry whispered.

 

Bill turned and tumbled down the stairs; leaving the flat in silence and the air thick with emotion.

 

Louis turned to Harry, swallowing. He cupped his cheek.

 

“Thank you,” he said, surprising the younger lad.

 

“He could report me for assault and contact Child Protection Services and you’re thanking me?” He panted; his adrenaline speeding around his veins.

 

Louis smirked. “I’m thanking you for standing up for us,” he commented, picking up Harry’s hand to check the damage to his knuckles.

 

He kissed them tenderly. Harry blinked; his curly lashes hitting his cheeks and sweeping back up to reveal his bright green eyes.

 

“Should I get ice?” Louis wondered softly.

 

Harry shrugged, manning it out.

 

“I’m alright…”

 

Louis cupped the back of his neck and kissed him; pulling him close by wrapping his arms around him to execute his mouth-to-mouth conversation.

 

Harry trailed two fingers through Louis’ fringe when he pulled away.

 

“I’ll go check on Alex,” he offered, turning toward the teenager’s room while Louis shut the front door and put the latch on, just in case.

 

He hoped Bill wouldn’t come by for a second helping of Harry’s knuckles, but the way the guy was going nothing would surprise him,

 

He quickly tidied the living room, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast and get the day started.

 

//

 

“Alex?” Harry knocked on his door.

 

“Yeah?” Alex called out.

 

Harry cracked open the door and slid in, still mostly undressed. He twisted his lips awkwardly at that, flicking his eyes around while he decided if he should get dressed.

 

“I thought you were Louis,” Alex mused.

 

Harry smiled; rubbing his neck.

 

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” he admitted.

 

Alex was dressed for school and made room for Harry on the bed. He passed Harry one of his t-shirts, still too small but he sensed the older lad’s discomfort. Harry pulled it on and Alex giggled at the tight fit. It also came to his navel.

 

“So,” Harry began.

 

“So…” Alex lifted his brows; turning toward him where they sat on the edge of the bed together.

 

“What Bill said,” he began.

 

Alex swallowed, dropping his gaze.

 

“How do you feel about it?” Harry asked.

 

Alex wasn’t expecting to be asked his opinion, his thoughts and feelings on things. He was expecting another ‘gay is okay’ speech. He looked at Harry.

 

“Hurt.” Alex stated.

 

Harry nodded; his hands resting on his knees.

 

“He doesn’t know anything more than what he’s been taught to believe,” Harry ventured. “Some people can go their whole lives without challenging what their parents told them and it ends up in this- people hating on others.”

 

Alex tensed up.

 

“What is it, buddy?” Harry rubbed between his shoulders.

 

Alex sighed. “Will you get this wherever you go? People being mad because you fell in love?”

 

Harry smirked. “It’s likely.”

 

“How do you stay sane?” He beseeched.

 

Harry shrugged. “I can’t help who I fall in love with. If somebody wants to be mad about it, there’s not much I can do…”

 

“You shouldn’t have to hide,” Alex frowned.

 

“Exactly,” Harry agreed.

 

“Louis’ been hiding this from me,” he said then.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Can you blame him?”

 

“Not really,” Alex sighed. “But I was brought up knowing about homosexuality and I’ve never known anything different.”

 

“You’re really lucky your friends are supportive,” Harry commented then.

 

“I’m realizing that,” Alex conceded.

 

“Are you worried about what Bill will do?” Harry guessed.

 

Alex nodded. “I’m worried he’ll get Louis into trouble, I’m worried that you’ll have to go…”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Harry assured.

 

“But if Louis got reported and they thought it was weird for me to be living with two guys they might make Louis not move in with you. You might fight about it and I’d never see you…he’d never see you. He’d be heartbroken and it’d be all Bill’s fault…” Alex cast.

 

Harry sucked in a breath. “A lot of ‘if’s there,” he broached.

 

Alex looked to him.

 

“I don’t want to be the reason you and Louis split up,” Alex admitted finally. “I’ve never seen my brother look this happy before.”

 

Harry felt a proud little smile curve his lips at knowing he made Louis happy. Happier than he’d ever been, in fact.

 

“You won’t be the reason,” Harry said firmly. “We’re not splitting up.”

 

The door opened after a quiet knock.

 

“If you two want to get anywhere on time, you have to eat breakfast,” Louis said, poking his head around the door.

 

Alex got up and hugged Louis. Louis frowned at Harry over his shoulder. Harry shrugged.

 

Alex moved wordlessly into the kitchen.

 

“Is everything ok?” Louis checked.

 

Harry stood. “Yep.”

 

“Did he say anything about sex?” He wondered.

 

“No why?” Harry frowned.

 

Louis licked his lips. “Before you got up, Bill said right in front of Alex that we fuck each other up the ass. In those words,” Louis added of his frank description.

 

Harry’s eyes clouded over. “I wish you’d told me that before I broke his nose.” He gritted his teeth. “I would’ve broken his jaw, too,” he mused.

 

Louis came in the room and kissed him placatingly.

 

“Come and eat, you have work,” he reminded. “And I’m already late so I have to go.”

 

“I’ll drop Alex off,” Harry promised.

 

“Thank you,” Louis kissed his cheek and left the flat.

 

//

 

It was while Louis was approaching a table of rowdy lads that he recognized one of the faces.

 

“Louis, is that you?” Bart Rogers squinted.

 

Louis swallowed. He and Bart had gone to the same High School. Bart was a jock and Louis had been the class clown but he hadn’t veered toward his punk tendencies until his dad died. He was surprised Bart remembered him, let alone recognized him. They’d played soccer on the same team in Phys Ed, he remembered shyly. He’d never been very good, but Bart always picked him. He usually ended up in the last two and Bart had always made sure he didn’t get picked last.

  
“Bart,” Louis greeted neutrally.

 

“Guys!” Bart grinned to his group; quietening them down. “This is an old school friend of mine, Louis Tomlinson,” he introduced.

 

Louis smiled at the crowd, his best professional cheeky grin.

 

“Louis, this is Ed, Mike and Pierce,” Bart named his co-eaters.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Louis smoothed. “Have you chosen your drinks?”

 

The four guys placed their drinks orders and Louis quickly readied them; taking them over and handing them out to the correct counterparts expertly.

 

“So, Louis, you work here full time?” Bart asked.

 

He’d swapped seats from the window to the aisle so he was nearer to Louis when he came back with the drinks.

 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “I started working here when I left school. My dad died,” he added by way of explanation. “And I decided to become guardian to my brother.”

 

“Oh,” Bart’s brows rose. “All I remember is you all skinny and long hair in your soccer kit,” he grinned in memory.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, those days,” he recalled.

 

Bart regarded him. “You filled out nicely,” he said.

 

Louis swallowed. Had he? Bart seemed to be appraising his thighs as Louis frowned; bemused.

 

“You look as built as ever,” Louis offered awkwardly.

 

The four guys laughed.

 

“He’s a professional football player now,” Ed supplied.

 

Louis’ brows rose.

 

“Who do you play for?”

 

“Atlanta,” Bart shared. He was shy of boasting and his lack of arrogance surprised Louis. But thinking of it, he never remembered him to be overly vain or self-important.

 

“Wow, that’s amazing, well done,” Louis congratulated.

 

He quickly checked behind him for other customers but it was the afternoon and the lull was gratefully received.

 

“Are you ready to order?” Louis checked.

 

Bart smiled at him, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Are you on the menu?” He asked lightly.

 

Louis choked on his own spit.

 

“Sorry?” He whispered.

 

Bart grinned. “I never told you back then, but I knew I was gay.”

 

Louis didn’t know where to look. He’d been pretty much openly gay throughout school, what with dating Nick.

 

“Oh,” Louis lifted his brows of this news. “Uh…”

 

Bart reached for his hand.

 

“Well, are you taken?” He asked again.

 

Pierce threw something across the table at Bart.

 

“Leave the guy alone,” he teased. “He looks scared witless.”

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Louis murmured, pulling on his hand which Bart still grasped.

 

“A jealous boyfriend,” came another voice from behind them. A husky; possessive voice.

 

Louis turned, ripping his hand from Bart’s grip to see Harry stood there. Hands in pockets; looking just-fucked with his hair a mess and his languid ease emanating from his pores.

 

“Harry,” Louis swallowed. “I want you to meet someone…”

 

Bart stood to greet Harry and bent to Louis’ ear.

 

“You did well,” he murmured, sticking out his hand toward Harry. “Hi, I’m an old school friend of Louis’,” he introduced.

 

“Another one?” Harry arched his brow at Louis; shaking Bart’s hand all the same. “I’m Harry. His boyfriend.” He added with a wan smile.

 

“Bart and I had Phys Ed together,” Louis told Harry.

 

“Oh, I see,” Harry nodded.

 

“Just friends,” Bart added with a twinkle.

 

Harry blinked, relaxing a little.

 

“You’ve met Nick, I take it?” Bart guessed.

 

Harry squinted.

 

“Always was jealous of that bastard,” Bart muttered, taking his seat again.

 

“So, what was Lou like in school?” Harry asked, floating nearer to the table to quiz Bart.

 

Louis darted Bart a look.

 

“Sexy legs,” Bart quipped. “Always had long hair and a skinny body…”

 

“I meant personality-wise,” Harry mused dryly.

 

Bart laughed. “Oh, sorry! He was a little joker, this one. And I always picked him for my soccer team, had a way with balls…”

 

Harry let the joke wash over him, offering an amused smile to Louis at this revelation.

 

“Some things never change,” he mused.

 

Louis blushed.

 

“Louis, you should have a game with us. Harry, you too,” Bart invited.

 

Louis darted a look at Harry. _Oh no, no way_. That was a recipe for disaster.

 

“Sure,” Harry smiled.

 

Louis stared at him. “Are you sure?” He asked tightly.

 

Harry lifted his brows in a ‘why wouldn’t you want me to come and play soccer with your friends’ way. Louis could think of about ten reasons why not, but he decided not to voice them.

 

“Sounds fun,” Harry decided.

 

“Great. Sunday, eleven at the park,” Bart set the date and time.

 

Louis sighed. This wasn’t good. He could just see it now, Harry and the newly-revealed gay Bart in direct competition. Maybe he could get them on the same team, he mused.

 

“Right, orders, gentlemen,” Louis clicked back into work mode.

 

He pinned up the order and poured Harry his coke; sliding it across the counter.

 

“Really, Harry, soccer?” Louis sighed.

 

Harry smiled smugly.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why?” Louis demanded.

 

“Why not?” Harry enquired.

 

“Because I saw the look on your face. You think he’s another Nick.”

 

“No, not at all,” Harry lied.

 

“You don’t have to prove to the world that I’m your boyfriend, I wear your bracelet, remember?”

 

Harry grinned inanely at him. “I’m not proving anything. I want to hang out with your friends, that’s all.”

 

Louis squinted behind his frames.

 

“No fighting,” he ruled.

 

Harry laughed, lifting his hands in surrender.

 

“I promise.”

 

Louis went about his duties until the orders were up, ferrying them over to the lively table of four; avoiding further conversation with Bart. On his way back to the counter; Harry twizzled on his stool to face out. Louis slowed his walk back and paused, turning to him.

 

“What?”

 

Harry stood and came toward him; wrapping both his arms around Louis; back and kissing him whole-heartedly right there in the middle of the diner. Louis; who hadn’t been expecting his full-blown attack; quickly grasped his arms and clung on for dear-life, praying nobody was watching. The table of four couldn’t miss it, of course and Harry pulled away with a grin.

 

“Just wanted to say hi,” he said and sat back down.

 

Louis had to take two or three shaky breaths before he finished his walk back to the desk.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” he murmured as he checked his machines and till over.

 

Harry shrugged. “If you think I'm apologizing, think again.”

 

“I’m not some toy to just pick up and kiss whenever you want to claim me,” Louis muttered. “I have a job here.”

 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was annoyed at him being jealous again, or annoyed that he’d turned him on while he was at work.

 

“I’ll leave you to your work,” he decided, standing, throwing a five on the desk.

 

Louis watched him walk out with a stunned look on his face.

 

“Trouble?” Bart asked; filling Louis vision from where he watched Harry through the front door; climbing onto his motorcycle.

 

Bart turned as the engine roared to life, watching Harry pull away.

 

“Never pictured you with a hell’s angel,” he mused.

 

“Me either,” Louis conceded softly with a smile.

 

“It really is good to see you, Louis,” Bart smiled back.

 

“You can call me Lou,” he offered. “Everybody does.”

 

Bart nodded. “Lou.”

 

“Look, about Saturday,” Louis began. What was he meant to say now, he wondered? _My boyfriend only challenged you to a game of football to prove something?_ He sighed, lost for words.

 

“We’ll keep it friendly,” Bart offered warmly.

 

Louis liked the kindness in his brown eyes, the sparkle.

 

“Okay, cool…”

 

“He really likes you,” Bart commented of Harry.

 

Louis bit his lip shyly.

 

“You really like him too,” Bart guessed.

 

Louis for the first time full-out grinned.

 

“Crazy in love,” he admitted.

 

Bart nodded. “You have an amazing smile,” he complimented.

 

Louis moved to clear the empty plates from the table after Bart rejoined his friends and Louis found the three other men to be just as friendly and warm as Bart was.

 

“So, you think you still got some magic?” Ed asked Louis.

 

Louis made a face. “I don’t think I ever had any,” he derided.

 

Bart smirked.

 

“He had enough.”

 

Louis stuck his tongue out. Pierce lifted his brows.

 

“You have a tongue stud,” he observed.

 

Louis smirked. “Yep.”

 

“Bad-ass,” Mike nodded approvingly.

 

“Sexy,” Bart added.

 

Ed kicked him under the table.

 

“Down girl, he has a man…a stunning one at that…”

 

Louis smiled at Ed. “Yeah, he’s pretty hot, huh? I still wonder how I managed to pull him,” he joked.

 

Ed looked at him. “You’re kidding me right?”

 

Louis licked his lips, feeling a blush coming. He shook his head.

 

Ed turned his lips down, looking to Mike who was sat beside him. Louis now guessed they were a couple from their shared silent communication. Mike smiled at him, giving him silent permission for something.

 

“Louis, to be honest, he’s done pretty well to pull you, too,” Ed divulged.

 

Louis darted a look to Bart. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew this man better than all the others.

 

“I’m not allowed to say it,” he husked amusedly. “But my taken friend is, apparently…”

 

Louis had the grace to smile shyly; embarrassed by the compliment. He was sure these guys were only saying it to make him feel better. The same way Bart always picked him one from last to save his ego.

 

He didn’t know what to say, really so he resorted to his fall-back routine. Make a joke.

 

“Well if you guys are done eating, I’ll charge you for the pleasure,” he broached.

 

Ed flicked a bemused look to Bart who also smiled quizzically. They didn’t say anything, though, just agreed to the bill being issued.

 

When Bart came to pay it, he regarded Louis for a moment.

 

“Louis, you’ve turned out to be a handsome, sexy and funny guy,” he murmured. “You haven’t changed a bit, in fact…”

 

Louis flicked him a look under his glasses where he was hiding.

 

“Thank you.” He appreciated quietly.

 

Bart shook his head. “And you don’t see it at all do you?”

 

Louis swallowed. _Maybe not_.

 

“Don’t let Harry take advantage of that,” Bart counseled.

 

“He doesn’t,” Louis said quickly.

 

“Good,” Bart nodded. “See you Sunday.”

 

Louis watched him leave with a mixture of feelings.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY ONE

Louis was dressing for soccer, struggling to find something suitable to wear. The only shorts he owned were Bermuda shorts in a bright green leaf and red flower pattern. He’d decided this morning to dye his hair again and he’d gotten the red dye he’d talked about; forgoing his natural period as he’d discussed with Harry.

At least this way if he wore a red t-shirt; he’d match his outfit. He pulled on some converse and left the house; having told Harry he’d meet him at the park which he rode to on his BMX.

Alex was out with Emma shopping in town and Harry was already at the park when Louis rode up. Louis decided to impress his new friends with a few tricks and did a couple of circles around the picnic benches the men occupied; using the seats and table tops to execute some perfectly controlled moves.

“Wow,” Bart sat, awed.

“Yep,” Harry agreed huskily, proud of his beau.

“I never knew…”

“I did,” Harry quipped and Bart squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m not here to steal him,” he assured.

Harry regarded him, feeling a little silly for getting possessive.

“Unlike Nick,” he bit out.

Bart raised his brows. “So what happened with that?”

Louis had gotten the other three men involved in one of his jumping tricks; asking them to lie on the floor. Harry looked to Bart to answer his question.

“He came back into town and made an obvious play for Lou,” Harry admitted. “I hit him,” he added with a shrug.

Bart chuckled with a knowing nod.

“Look, I know I’m six years too late to be wanting anything with Louis,” Bart commented. “I just never forgot about him, that’s all,” he added. “And I knew I was coming to town with the team so I guess I hoped I’d see him…”

Harry nodded. “I guess he’s a bit different now…”

Bart nodded. “He looks amazing.”

“Always does,” Harry murmured. “Not that he knows…”

“I know, right!” Bart grinned in agreement.

Louis had dismounted his bike to applause; heading right toward Harry who was giving him a standing ovation.

“Loving the hair,” Harry’s eyes lit up; taking his boyfriend into a firm, quick hug.

Louis leaned back and kissed him on the mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind I gave up natural.”

Harry smiled besottedly at him. “Never.” He assured.

Louis grabbed his hand.

“So guys, who’s picking teams?” He posed.

“You and Harry can,” Bart offered.

Louis darted him a look. Damn. 

“You first,” Harry smiled sweetly.

Louis sighed. If he didn’t pick Bart first, his old school-friend would be hurt. If he did pick Bart first, Harry would be pissed. He closed his eyes.

“Bart,” he selected.

“Ed,” Harry said next.

Louis opened his eyes. Harry was waiting for him to choose. Louis flicked his eyes between Mike and Pierce. He didn’t want Mike and Ed to have to wage the war he and Harry were about to, so he picked Pierce.

“Go Team,” Harry high-fived his team mates as Louis headed into a huddle with his two.

Bart had brought white and blue t-shirts which the six men changed into to signify teams. Harry stared blatantly at Louis as he shyly stripped his top and quickly pulled on the white one his team was wearing.

Bart cupped his back as he pulled his top down.

“You have nothing to be self conscious about,” he assured.

“Looking sexy, Tomlinson,” Harry called, seeing Bart close to Louis but not knowing his words.

Louis flashed Harry a smile. If he'd had any idea his awkwardness and low self esteem would create this battle, he’d have made more of an effort to hide it. Both Harry and Bart seemed to have made it their personal mission to make him feel good about himself. He just wished he could explain to them both that it didn’t work like that. He’d had issues his whole life and they didn’t just go away although he was trying really hard to make them.

The game started with light passes; little tricks and an air of boys pissing about. Within half an hour, full plays were being made and tackles were being introduced.

Pierce was in goal while Louis and Bart fought off Mike and Ed. Harry in goal for the black team.

Louis got stuck into the game; finding Bart quite the accomplished player as they scored their fifth goal against Harry putting them in the lead by two. He high-fived Bart with a grin.

“Still got it,” Louis panted.

“Let’s make it six, Tommo,” he encouraged.

Louis thought scoring against his boyfriend was going to be hard; in fact he guessed that was tactical from the other team to place him there. But his competitive streak had won out and he took great joy in slipping the ball across the line; even if it meant Harry was on the floor in a frustrated mess.

He’d tied his hair up and he was knelt; thighs wide with his head down despondently after his latest fail.

“Pull the goalie!” Mike teased as Harry scowled.

It was in the ‘second half’ of the game that things became more physical. The professional footballers went at their game a bit harder and Louis found himself struggling to keep up. He was just thinking about giving up striker to swap with Pierce in goal when he obtained the ball and began a brazen streak down the pitch.

“Look at him go!” Bart cheered; galloping sideways up the pitch to follow his progress in case he was needed for a rebound shot.

“Shoot!” He yelled as he saw Ed barrel across the pitch to intercept him.

“Lou, shoot!” He called again; wincing as he foresaw the scene.

Ed, forgetting Louis was a slight, unfit being and not a hulking great football player, stuck his foot out and his speed carried him across the grass; making direct contact with Louis’ ankle.

Louis fell awkwardly into the grass; the ball sailing along as the players paused; not sure whether to follow Louis’ strike or his descent.

Harry vacated the goal as Louis cried out; curling up holding his ankle in evident pain.

“Lou!” He ran; skidding to his knees beside him. “Lou?”

Louis rocked on his side; his face screwed up.

“I thought this was a friendly!” Harry spat; looking up at Ed.

Ed was pale with guilt.

“Louis, I’m so sorry,” He was crouched, too, waiting. “Are you okay?”

Harry reached across Louis to push Ed’s chest; forcing him to the ground on his butt.

“You didn’t need to take him out like that.” Harry accused; cupping Louis’ arm.

“I’ll get some first aid,” Bart decided.

“Come on,” Mike brought Ed away while Harry was so tense with worry.

“Lou,” Harry soothed; rubbing his arm up and down. “I’m here okay?”

Louis twisted onto his front and wretched; throwing up into the grass.

Harry’s face paled in horror.

“What did you do to him?” He looked at Ed.

Ed quickly got his phone out and called for an ambulance.

“An ambulance is on its way,” he whispered.

Bart came back with ice and gently packed it around Louis’ ankle; strapping it up the best he could with a bandage he’d procured.

Harry quickly grabbed his rucksack and pulled out his favourite grey beanie; pulling it onto Louis’ head gently; moving to kneel behind him so Louis could rest his head against his bent knees.

“I might be sick again,” Louis whispered.

“I don’t care,” Harry murmured; stroking the backs of his fingers across his forehead soothingly; down his face; onto his neck. “You’re gonna be okay…”

Louis turned and vomited again while Harry rubbed his back.

“This looks familiar,” he mused lightly.

Louis managed a grimace. “One day you’ll puke at my feet, Harold,” he commented.

“I already worship at them, Lewis,” he joked back.

Louis rested his head on Harry’s thighs; folding his arms around his middle to bear up the pain he was in. Bart brought over Harry’s discarded jumper to lay over him to keep him warm.

Harry had chosen sweats for the game and had rid his hoodie a few minutes in. He tucked it around Louis’ body lovingly.

“Louis, I really am sorry,” Ed broached.

Harry glared at him. Louis smiled.

“S’okay. I should have known better than to think I could make that shot.”

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, still cheery even in excruciating pain. He leaned down and kissed his forehead; licking his nose in a light-hearted moment of fondness.

“I can hear the sirens,” he assured Louis of his medical help.

The paramedics parked up on the pavement in the park and rushed across the green to assess the injured Louis.

Harry was told to step back and had to be held there by Bart to stop him rushing forth again to remain by Louis’ side.

“He’ll be okay,” Bart assured.

Louis puked onto the ground again as the paramedics unpacked his ankle to assess it. Harry put his face in his hands and took deep breaths.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Bart said.

Harry glared at him.

“Of course I do.”

Bart nodded. “I said something to Louis and I should take it back,” he admitted.

“What did you say?” Harry wondered, distracted.

“That he shouldn’t let you take advantage of him. He has this insane idea that he’s lucky to have ‘pulled’ you,” Bart recounted.

Harry actually rolled his eyes and let out an amused smile, surprising Bart somewhat.

“I always said he was the one that had me, first,” Harry shared. “He’s never accepted it.”

Bart rubbed his arm where it sat around Harry’s shoulders as the paramedics lifted Louis on a stretcher.

“I’m going with him,” Harry darted forward. Then he frowned. “My bike…”

Bart held up a hand. “We’ll take yours and Louis’ bikes back to the diner,” he assured.

Harry nodded thankfully. “I’ll call you once I know anything,” he promised.

“Harry?” Ed called; stepping forth. “I really am sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry sighed, more worried than angry now. “It could have happened to any of us.”

Ed turned to be wrapped in Mike’s arms as Harry entered the ambulance with Louis.

//

Harry had been assigned puke-duty, holding a cardboard tray near to Louis’ mouth as he wore an oxygen mask and lay motionless, his eyes closed.

“We’ve given him a muscle-relaxant and pain killer but his body’s in shock,” Ben, one of the medics told Harry. “That’s why he’s being sick. And the pain,” he added.

“He’s broken it?” Harry guessed of the shock comment.

Ben nodded. “He’ll need an x-ray but for now we’ll keep him warm and as relaxed as possible.

Louis fidgeted with his face-mask and Ben quickly removed it for Louis to roll onto his side to be sick; something Harry caught expertly in his assigned tray; rubbing Louis’ arm soothingly.

“How much did you eat today?” He wondered softly.

Louis groaned and Ben helped him onto his back once more.

“You’re pretty committed coming back here and doing this,” Ben smiled at Harry.

Harry nodded. “Completely committed,” he assured.

“You can go with him through the ER. I’ll tell the attendant…”

Harry smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he said with teary eyes, picking up Louis’ hand and holding it. He felt Louis’ weak squeeze back.

“Some soccer player you make, huh,” Harry bit his lip to stop himself crying.

“Better than you,” Louis’ fragile voice whispered.

Harry bit back a laugh-come-sob. “Yeah, you’re right,” he mused of his six goals he’d let in. 

Once they reached the hospital, things progressed quickly. There was swelling on Louis’ ankle and they wanted his x-ray done as quickly as possible to assess the damage. When he came out of X-ray Harry walked beside his trolley to the ward where they were leaving him over night for the swelling to reduce before he had a cast fitted.

Louis had been drowsy through most of it; relying on Harry to tell him what was happening and he finally gave into his sleepiness while Harry rang around his friends to tell them the news.

He called Jay first.

“Harry, is everything okay?” Jay asked, instantly on alert.

Harry cleared his throat. “Uh…Louis got hurt playing football, we’re at the hospital,” he relayed.

Jay gasped.

“What happened? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he broke his ankle. Bad tackle,” Harry added softly.

“Where’s Alex?” She wondered.

“Louis said he’d gone to Emma’s. I don’t suppose you could-”

“Pick him up and bring him to the hospital?” She guessed.

“Or take him home?” Harry suggested. “They’ve sedated Louis overnight and he’ll get his cast tomorrow so I can bring him back once he’s got the all clear.”

“Alex will probably worry if he can’t see him,” Jay mused.

“I know,” Harry sighed. “You can bring him if he’s really upset.”

“Okay,” Jay agreed. “Call me when he’s awake,” she added.

Harry signed off; sitting by Louis’ bed and holding his now-limp hand as he lay his head down and let himself sleep.

//

It was in that position that Harry was found the following morning.

“He’s going to theatre,” a nurse told Harry as he blinked his sleepy eyes open.

“Theatre!” He panicked, eyes wide.

She chuckled. “They have to operate to put a metal pin in,” she explained softly. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Will they put a cast on after?” Harry wondered.

She nodded. “The pin helps keep it in place while it heels. Casts aren’t foolproof on ankles,” she added.

He nodded and let Louis be wheeled away.

“Why don’t you shower up in the family room?” She suggested kindly. “You can get some breakfast in there, too…”

Harry nodded. He took a shower and tried to tidy his wayward hair. He was still in his sweats and black t-shirt; finding a hair band in his bag that he usually reserved for the gym. He pulled it on anyway; forcing his fringe back.

He managed a cup of coffee and two plain biscuits but couldn’t stomach anything more substantial while he waited and it seemed like forever before he was called back to Harry’s room.

The operation had been quick and easy and Louis’ foot and calf was now cast in plaster; covered with a red coating that Harry smirked at. He flicked his eyes to the nurse.

“They matched his hair.” He said.

She smiled. “They have a sense of humour,” she shared. “They normally save the coloured bandages for the kids…”

“He’ll appreciate it,” Harry assured, flicking his gaze over his injured boyfriend.

He looked pale, his hair was scruffy and Harry looked around for his hat, finding it in a drawer so he pulled it back over Louis head; leaving his red fringe poking out. He kissed his pale cheek; running a hand down his arm. He looked so much thinner in a hospital bed, so much more fragile and breakable.

He waited patiently for the sedatives to wear off; smiling as Louis blinked open his eyes.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Harry greeted softly.

Louis frowned. “What happened?”

“Your friend Ed took you down and broke your ankle,” Harry supplied; his voice still soft even if his words belied his dissatisfaction at events.

Louis shifted, and then winced.

“Ow.”

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile. “You had an operation to insert metal pins.”

Louis looked down his body toward his injured leg. He frowned at the red cast.

“Do they think they’re funny?” He mused.

Harry nodded. “They do…”

Louis turned and looked at him, really looked at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Harry let out an amused breath. “Apart from worrying about you, I’m fine,” he assured.

Louis looked around for water and Harry caringly helped him drink some.

“I was sick,” Louis frowned in memory.

“A lot,” Harry added.

Louis groaned and closed his eyes. “How embarrassing.”

“How fucking terrifying, you mean,” Harry countered. “I thought something was seriously wrong…”

Louis reached up and cupped his cheek.

“Did I get any on you?”

“No, but you had a good try,” Harry commended.

Louis managed a very weak smile that barely curved the tips of his lips.

“Maybe next time…” he murmured, drifting to sleep again as Harry held his hand.

It was gone six by the time the hospital informed Harry they were keeping Louis in a second night. He made his way back to the diner by bus and picked up his bike; getting Alex from Jay’s to bring the younger Tomlinson to the hospital. They stayed in the family room; Harry having picked up an overnight bag for him and Louis; and they visited Louis the next morning.

“Bro,” Louis greeted Alex from his bed.

Alex shook his head. “It was meant to be soccer not war.”

Louis smiled. He was sitting up, he’d eaten breakfast and he felt so much better. He wanted to be released today so the nurses were getting him crutches to try out.

“I haven’t played in a while,” he teased.

Alex smirked. “Can I sign your cast?”

“Sure,” Louis passed him the sharpie the nurse had left him for the cast-signing.

Alex looked up at Harry as he made his way over.

“You didn’t sign it yet?”

“Was waiting for you,” Harry said.

Louis flicked a look to his boyfriend who was stood all tall and lean, hands in pockets.

“You next,” he said and Harry nodded.

Alex drew an elaborate Optimus Prime and wrote ‘Stay cool, bro’ under it. Harry donned the pen with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Nothing rude,” Louis warned.

Harry lifted his brows innocently and began his work.

Louis looked down as he moved away. He’d drawn his upside down so Louis could read it perfectly. There was a huge I <3 You, with an arrow through the heart and the words ‘From Harry’ in the centre of it.

Louis gave him a soft-eyed look.

“You’re so soppy,” he accused.

Harry shrugged. “And?”

Alex giggled. “You two…”

Louis and Harry looked at him. He shrugged. 

“You’re like a married couple,” he mumbled.

Harry grinned. Louis marveled at it. He held out his hand and Harry took it; kissing his knuckles.

“Oh, Jay told me to pass on a message,” Alex said then.

Louis lifted his head and Harry buzzed his bed up so he didn’t have to strain.

“She said she’ll start the packing at the flat and if you want, you and I can stay at hers until you’re a bit better…”

Louis flicked Harry a look. Harry bit his lip.

“I wanted to look after you,” he offered.

“You have work,” Louis argued. “And I’m moving in with you in two weeks. I could really use Jay’s help.”

“And me,” Alex volunteered.

Harry squinted.

“Can I least stay with you for a bit until you’re mobile?” He bargained.

“You stay with us anyway,” Louis grinned.

Harry shrugged. “Just checking…”

Louis ruffled his t-shirt fondly since he couldn’t reach his curly hair.

“Okay, we have crutches!” The nurse announced as she came into the room.

Harry and Alex stood back as Louis came to the edge of the bed and tried balancing; hopping around experimentally. He grinned as he mastered it.

“Good to go!” He cheered.

The nurse went to arrange his discharge papers and the trio headed home.

//

In bed that night, Harry spooned his beau and hugged him tight.

“It’s so nice to have you home,” Harry husked.

“It’s nice to be home,” Louis agreed.

“Have you heard from Ed?” Harry wondered.

“Yeah he left me four voicemails and six texts,” Louis shared. “I’ve texted him back.”

Harry nodded against his shoulder.

“You weren’t mad at him were you?” Louis checked.

Harry snorted. “I was at first but when I knew you were okay I calmed down.”

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” Louis added.

Harry squeezed him lightly. “Shut up, Lewis,” he murmured sexily.

Louis wished his body was up to more than sleeping right now.

“I’m sorry I’m out of action, too.”

Harry nuzzled his ear. “I thought I told you to shut up?” He said softly, warmly.

Louis smiled. “Alright. Goodnight, Harold,” he added.

Harry kissed his neck. “Goodnight, Lou.”

//

Louis hobbled into work the next day against Harry’s wishes.

Louis couldn’t afford any more time off work and he was determined to get through most of his duties on crutches although he soon found he was tired out from the extra effort and he put a stool behind the counter to rest on in between serving.

Bart came in mid-morning with Ed, Mike and Pierce.

“Hey!” Bart grinned; heading over to high-five Louis. “Star player,” he greeted.

“Yep, up and at ‘em,” Louis grinned.

“How are you feeling?” Ed asked tritely.

Louis hopped around the counter to give him a hug.

“I’m fine, really,” he assured.

Ed smiled lop-sidedly.

“Where’s my hug?” Bart complained.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“You guys staying for food?” He checked.

Bart nodded and the three guys placed their drinks order while Bart hovered at the counter; waiting to help carry the drinks Louis was preparing.

“So, is Harry okay?” Bart asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, he’s fine…”

“Only yesterday he was pretty worried…”

Louis tilted his head shyly.

“I know. He’s okay now.”

“I’m surprised to see you in,” Bart admitted.

“Believe me, Harry tried to tie me to the bed to stop me coming but I wasn’t having any of it,” Louis joked.

Bart’s eyes shone.

“Into bondage is he?” He quipped of Harry.

Louis smirked; remembering Harry’s light tethering of him to the bedstead with his bandana.

“No comment,” Louis replied.

Bart took three of the drinks while Louis carried the fourth; maneuvering over to the table the guys had taken.

“Good to see you up and about Louis,” Mike toasted.

“To Louis,” the other three men clinked glasses.

Louis fidgeted awkwardly.

“Guys,” he complained softly, turning back to the counter to serve.

It was a little while later that Bart headed over to pay the bill; after they’d consumed breakfast and hot drinks.

“So, we’re leaving town tomorrow,” Bart told Louis.

Louis darted him a look. He felt disappointment wash over him. They’d hardly had a chance to hang out so far.

“The big career,” Louis winked.

“Are you free tonight?” Bart asked boldly.

Louis blinked. He didn’t have plans, but he wondered if Harry would get jealous if he hung out with Bart for the night. Still, he needed his friends, he reasoned.

“Sure, what you thinking?” Louis wondered.

Bart shrugged. “Something sitting down,” he suggested.

Louis smiled. “We could go down to the old theatre and watch a movie…maybe catch a drink after.”

Bart nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Cool, pick me up at eight?” Louis asked and Bart agreed; exiting the diner with his friends.

It was gone six when Harry came in; later than his previous day’s visit. Louis stood from his stool; surprised when Harry came behind the counter to hug him; kissing him on the mouth.

“Hey boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Louis grinned; always delighted to see his sexy beau.

Harry returned to the right side of the counter and sat on a stool which Louis copied.

“How’s it going?” Harry squinted, assessing him.

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “Bit tired…”

Harry nodded. “Can you get off early? I could give you a ride home now…”

Louis shook his head. “I’m meeting Bart here at eight. We’re watching a movie before he leaves town tomorrow…”

Harry licked his lips. “Oh. Okay,” he murmured.

Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s youthful face. His hair was a wreck; his eyes were bright and his lips were red from being chewed on.

“We’re just mates,” Louis added.

Harry looked up. “Yeah. I know.”

“Do you mind?” Louis wondered then.

“No,” Harry assured. “I have my friends, you have yours…”

“For a guy who’s never been cheated on, sometimes you seem really insecure,” Louis observed.

Harry let out an amused breath. “Yeah…well…”

“Well, what?” Louis challenged.

Harry fiddled with his hands. “I may have ridden with a bike gang but I was still considered a princess when I joined,” he shared. “Lex was my first sexual partner and he played mind games…Fisher was always controlling and it made me paranoid. Like, what did I have to do to keep him? There were a few other non-serious flings,” he sighed. “But I guess deep down I always worried. What if I wasn’t good enough, hard enough, masculine enough…”

Louis swallowed; rising from his stool to cup one of Harry’s hands that he was fiddling with.

“You don’t have to be that guy,” Louis assured.

Harry flicked his eyes up.

“With you, yeah. You don’t get how easy you made it for me to be me,” he shook his head. “When I met you, I actually felt for the first time that someone liked my girly hips and soppy words.”

Louis smiled. “That’s because I do.”

“I try so hard not to be jealous, Lou,” he begged. 

Louis nodded. “I’m insecure, you’re jealous. We make a good pair.”

Harry smiled then, relieved he hadn’t rocked the boat with his words.

“You should go and have fun with your friend tonight. I’ll go back to the flat and make Alex some dinner.” He offered.

“Thank you,” Louis leaned across to kiss his cheek.

//

Louis had a fun-filled, relaxed evening with Bart and they’d swapped numbers, promising to keep in touch. He found it ironic that the school jock was hampering to be friends with him but actually, Bart’s easy going nature and warm teasing were something of a support to Louis.

He headed tiredly up the stairs to the flat; his arms aching from his exertion and he looked up as Harry opened the door, ready.

He was wearing Louis’ Bermuda shorts and his grey beanie, nothing else.

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis grinned.

Harry widened the door with an answering smile of his own.

“How I missed your ass,” he murmured as Louis crutched his way by him.

Louis chuckled. “Romance is dead.”

“Did you have a good night?” Harry asked as Louis aimed straight for the bedroom; rolling onto the bed.

Harry came over and untied his shoes; slipping them off; followed by his socks. 

“Yeah, it was good,” Louis mused. “I’ll undress in a minute…” He tried to swat Harry away.

“Ah, ah,” Harry shook his head and unhooked his jeans, rasping the zipper down and tugging them over Louis’ slim hips. They resisted on his thighs where they clung and Harry shot him a devilish grin.

“You’re so damn tempting when you’re prone like this…”

Louis scoffed. “I’m yours for the taking,” he lifted his arms as Harry peeled up his t-shirt over his head.

Harry bent over the side of the bed and kissed him then; long and slow. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck so that the younger lad had to sit; leaning his weight on his hand which he placed by Louis’ shoulder.

Their kiss progressed, softly, gently.

Harry pulled away; his eyes sparkling as he fingered Louis’ newly red hair.

“Always did like redheads,” he husked.

Louis smiled and pulled him down for another kiss; running his hands over Harry’s shoulders and back down his bare front towards his shorts.

“Ah,” Harry quickly stood and came around the bed; his bulge showing through the cotton of the shorts which were tighter on him than Louis.

“Why not?” Louis pined.

Harry rolled on the other side of the bed; propping on his elbow to look down on his beau.

“Because you’re exhausted. Because you’re in pain still…” He began to list his reasons for holding back.

Louis blinked. “But I want to,” he whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned, leaning over Louis to kiss him again, more thoroughly, with more meaning. Soon he was between Louis’ thighs; carefully propping his cast on a bed of pillows before he dragged down Louis’ underwear and lay over him; sensitizing his body with his experts hands. Although Louis was tired and fixed in place; he still explored his lover’s body with equal fervor; gently biting Harry’s lower lip to signal his need to be filled.

Harry retrieved the lube and fingered Louis; letting the red-haired lad writhe on the bed for long, drawn out moments until he shuffled closer; lifting Louis’ hips onto his thighs as he knelt.

Louis opened his eyes; his strained breaths matching those of his boyfriends as they stared wordlessly at each other. Harry broached him; closing his eyes and opening his mouth in silent ecstasy; the tight resistance pleasing his body.

“Lou,” he cast; his throat blocked with desire.

“Yes!” Louis encouraged him on; taking Harry deep inside his body.

Harry was moving so slowly; with such intense undulating rocking of his hips that Louis wondered if he was going to last at all such was the powerful effect of his loving strokes. He arched his head back; sucking in air, panting out his pleasure as Harry paced his thrusts; his body lapping at Louis’ like the sea.

He felt his high rising; as leisurely as Harry’s loving; as tender as his kisses to his throat; his belly. Louis arched his hips upwards; needing to be finished before he completely melted which he was sure was going to happen if he didn’t come in the next two minutes.

He felt Harry’s kiss on his mouth; his nipple. He felt his hands cup his balls; tug his erection. He had his eyes closed and refused to open them; blocking out the monumentality of their love-making; it was driving him crazy being made love to this way. He felt like he might freeze into stone in this position; filled and thoroughly adored.

“Lou, look at me,” Harry whispered; cupping his cheek as he leaned over him, pressing on a pleasurable spot.

Louis groaned and flicked open his eyes; seeing the dark, deep green of his lover’s and the desire swirling in them, the forever he could imagine them having, this way; so gentle and unhurried.

The sight of Harry so enamored set off Louis’ climax; he released his seed onto his belly in spurts as Harry buried deep within him and did the same; into his ass.

As Louis tried to remember which way was up; he felt Harry moving about; cleaning his sticky mess off his belly and kissing his forehead as he went to use the bathroom. Short minutes later he was back; pulling Louis to his body as he spooned him. Louis comforted on his side as Harry retrieved his pillows from under his cast.

“Harry,” Louis said; just needing to hear his voice.

“Hmm?” Harry kissed his neck.

“That was amazing…” Louis whispered; his body spent.

“I know,” he heard Harry’s smile.

“I love you,” he said then, softly.

Harry tightened his arm around him. “Love you too, Lou.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update!!
> 
> Yes I am a COMPLETE mess over Harry's braid and yes I have just written them into a story I am working on :D
> 
> So I might post a cute little 'school' story next where Harry, Niall and Zayn are in a band and Louis joins!
> 
> Ang

** TWENTY TWO **

 

The next two weeks were spent packing up the flat ready for the move. Harry had hired a truck to take over boxes in daily increments; something which Louis tried to argue about but the younger lad refused to let him spend any money on a moving van and promised he could manage.

 

When it came to moving day Alex and Harry did the brunt work and Louis had enlisted help from Jake and Jay; making sure his aunt only undertook unpacking duties and cleaning leaving the heavy lifting to the men.

 

Louis felt somewhat of a surplus to requirements as he co-coordinated his team and he plopped sadly onto the sofa in the living room as the men concentrated on the upstairs.

 

“Hey, there you are,” Jay buzzed in with a cup of tea and handed it to him.

 

Louis lifted grateful eyes to hers.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You okay?” she checked.

 

Louis nodded. “Feel a bit silly not being able to lift stuff…”

 

She smiled. “Well you will get injured playing soccer…”

 

He smiled self-depreciatively. “True.”

 

“The boys are handling it,” she assured.

 

“It feels weird,” Louis admitted softly.

 

She nodded. “I know, it always does when you move house. And moving in with someone else is kinda big,” she winked.

 

“We already spend so much time together,” Louis reasoned.

 

“You’re worried about Alex,” she guessed.

 

Louis gave her a sheepish smile. “Always.”

 

“He’s come through the whole Bill thing pretty well and he’s off to art-school next week,” she reminded.

 

Louis nodded. “He’s gonna be amazing at it.”

 

Harry poked his head round the door; mug in hand.

 

“Lightweights corner?” He teased.

 

Jay giggled and he came in to sit beside Louis on the sofa; Jay perched on the arm.

 

“You okay?” Harry lightly pressed his arm into Louis’ tipping him slightly.

 

Louis flicked him a fond look. “Yeah. Are you?”

 

Harry nodded with a huge smile, not hiding his happiness. Louis found his smile infectious and smiled back.

 

“I got you, at last,” Harry joked.

 

Louis chuckled; taking Harry’s hand and linking their fingers.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Jake asked, joining the group.

 

“Slackers,” Alex said as he too sank into a seat.

 

“We’ll get take-out for dinner,” Louis suggested. “Jay, Jake, will you stay?”

 

Both of the adults nodded their agreement, flicking each other a look. Jay subtly moved from the arm of the sofa to the arm of the chair Jake was filling. Jake put a gentle hand to her back in support.

 

Louis leaned onto Harry’s shoulder and smiled at the scene. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy.

 

“I’m going to unpack my room,” Alex stood, bored already.

 

The adults laughed at him and Jay looked to Bill.

 

“Shall we unpack the kitchen before dinner?” She suggested and he nodded; following her through as she lightly took his hand.

 

Louis smirked as they left the room.

 

“They are so getting it on,” he mused.

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah…”

 

Louis pulled away to look at him. “Did she tell you?”

 

“No,” Harry pursed his lips. “It’s just obvious.”

 

Louis nodded, cupping Harry’s neck before he kissed him; strongly.

 

“This is home, now,” Louis stated.

 

Harry couldn’t help his inane grin back; full of dimples and sparkly eyes.

 

“It actually feels like it with you here,” he reciprocated; leaning to kiss Louis once more.

 

Louis couldn’t fight the feeling that this was his forever; his one found and his life ordained. He pulled away; gazing at Harry.

 

“One day I want to marry you,” he husked; his heart tripping nervously as he waited for Harry’s response.

 

Harry sucked in a breath through his nose and opened his mouth; too shocked to speak at first. He shut his mouth and opened it to try again.

 

“One day I’ll let you,” Harry grinned lop-sidedly.

 

Louis beamed back; kissing his mouth.

 

“One day soon?” He hoped.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around him and pressed their noses together.

 

“Is tomorrow too soon?” He wondered, signaling his commitment to the idea.

 

Louis lost himself in another kiss. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

 

//

 

Louis’ hair was a deep maroon. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes flicking down his maroon velour suit, his black and white converse on his feet. Under his jacket he wore a white shirt; braces and a deep berry red tie. He’d never been more nervous in his life.

 

Alex broke open the door to the men’s toilets; sticking his head around it.

 

“Lou?” He checked.

  
“Here,” Louis called; smiling shyly as Alex came in.

 

His brother was wearing a classic black suit and he looked older than his sixteen years. He’d celebrated his sixteenth only last year; a month after they’d moved in with Harry. Louis smiled as he remembered that day; and the days after when he and Harry became stronger, more in love than ever.

 

“Harry’s freaking out in the ladies,” Alex rolled his eyes. “Jay banned me.”

 

Louis frowned. “Why’s he freaking out?” He panicked.

 

“Nerves,” Alex mused. “Never seen him like this before, it’s so weird…”

 

Louis nodded. He felt it too, the butterflies in his tummy.

 

“Do I look okay?” He asked his brother.

 

He and Harry hadn’t discussed what they would be wearing today; only teasing each other lightly about keeping their outfits a secret, much like the bride on a heterosexual wedding day. Louis had never imagined marrying anyone before and he’d felt lost as to what to wear for his big day.

 

He and Harry had decided on an intimate, simple ceremony at the register office; not wanting a lot of fuss or frivolity. All they needed was each other and two rings, they said.

 

“You look awesome,” Alex assured. “He’s gonna love it…” He said of Harry.

 

Louis smiled weakly. He felt like he was going to be sick for the hundredth time that day.

 

“You both want this,” Alex tilted his head. “You don’t need to worry. He’s just as nervous as you…”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“You have the rings?” He checked, also for the umpteenth time.

 

Ales rolled his eyes. “Yes…”

 

“Okay,” Louis blew out a breath. “I guess its time.”

 

Alex grinned.

 

“I’ll go tell Jay to get Harry to the altar,” he dashed out and came back moments later.

 

Louis darted him a look. Alex smiled reassuringly.

 

“Harry is moving down the aisle as we speak…”

 

Louis swallowed; moving to hug his brother. “Thank you for being here today.”

 

“Psh, like I would miss it,” Alex derided.

 

Louis flicked him a vulnerable look.

 

“So despite Harry taking the ladies toilets, I get to be bride and go get my groom,” Louis mused as he followed Alex out.

 

Jay waited at the end of the registration room; holding out her elbow for Louis to take.

 

“Thank you for giving me away,” he told her; peeking into the room to see Harry stood by the ‘altar’ as Alex called it- a table that the registrar stood behind.

 

He instantly felt soothed at the sight of his beau; seeing with his own eyes he hadn’t run out on him. Harry had his head bowed and as soft music played in the background, Louis walked down to meet him.

 

Harry looked stunning with his hair clean, curly and high. He was wearing a calf-length leather jacket with a belt through it and two-buckle biker shoe- boots over black jeans and a black shirt; which he’d also worn a waistcoat over. It was an ornate design, black velour on silk; the intricate buttons small and steam-punk style. His cross earring dangled temptingly from his ear. Louis swallowed at the sight of him stood there, angelic and dangerous in the same moment.

 

Green eyes fell on his; drawing him along like a magnet until finally he gazed at his beau, awed. Harry was equally enthralled with Louis; admiring his new hair colour, his coordinated outfit.

 

“Can I fuck you now?” He whispered in Louis’ ear, making Louis blush with a smile.

 

“Behave,” Louis murmured back, facing the registrar.

Harry grasped Louis’ hand as the ceremony began; the short but meaningful content something they had chosen together, simple and special at the same time.

 

Alex stepped forward with the rings and Louis found his hand shaking as he tried to get Harry’s on; which Harry just smiled goofily at and assisted by steadying his quiver.

 

Louis flicked him a look; thanking him silently.

 

Harry slipped Louis’ ring on with less shaking but a big, wide, happy smile like a kid who got a boat for Christmas. Jay and Alex watched on; overwhelmed by their love.

 

The registrar completed the ceremony, announcing that they were now ‘husband and husband’ to which Louis and Harry grinned widely at each other; sharing a tight hug before pulling away to share a tender kiss.

 

Louis shyly peeked at his family under his glasses.

 

“Woo! He’s mine!” Harry whooped; lifting their joined hands.

 

Jay laughed at them; hugging them both.

 

“Is your mom coming later?” Louis checked with Harry as they made their way outside to where Jake waited with a hire car to ferry them to their ‘reception’.

 

Harry nodded. “She should be there when we arrive…”

 

Louis gazed on his husband fondly in the back seat of the car.

 

“Mr. Styles-Tomlinson,” he said as Harry gazed back; locking them in their own world.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry returned; leaning across to kiss him.

 

“I can’t wait to get to the hotel for our weekend away,” Louis admitted.

 

He hadn’t had a holiday; ever, really. And they had decided not to have an indulgent honey-moon, preferring to save their money for their future where they’d plan to take Alex with them, maybe before he started college.

 

Harry rubbed his thumb along Louis’ where their hands grasped together.

 

“Me either, I want to get you out of that suit, already,” Harry murmured.

 

Louis pursed his lips, receiving another kiss.

 

“Ditto,” he mused of Harry’s sexy get-up.

 

“I love that colour on you,” Harry complimented.

 

“I love that leather on you,” Louis quipped back.

 

They smiled at each other; two goofy grins of love.

 

“Now comes the tiring part,” Harry warned as crowds of their friends and well-wishers gathered outside the hall they were holding their after-ceremony buffet and dance.

 

Louis kissed his cheek.

 

“Come on, I want to share you with the world,” he said as he got out first.

 

//

 

Their first song was the song they had sung to each other that night in bed and Harry had to hunt down his beau for their first dance since Louis was busy chatting to his mother, of all people.

 

Louis grinned as Harry led him onto the dance floor; taking him in his strong arms as he linked his about Harry’s neck.

 

He sang along softly; singing the words directly to his younger groom; finding Harry singing them back as they slow-danced with all their friends and family watching.

 

_I’ve been a rolling stone all my life_

_Flying all alone, flying blind_

_I’ve seen it all, I’ve been around_

_I’ve been lost and I’ve been found but_

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_

_You’re so good for me_

_And when I’m holding you_

_It feels like I’ve got the world in my hands_

_Yeah a better man is who I am with you_

_I’ve got a ways to go on this ride_

_But I got a hand to hold that fits just right_

_You make me laugh, you make me high,_

_You make me want to hold on tight ‘cause_

_Who I am with you is who I really want to be_

_You’re so good for me_

_And when I’m holding you_

_It feels like I’ve got the world in my hands_

_Yeah a better man is who I am with you_

 

 

Louis cupped the back of Harry’s head; leaning forward to kiss him; finding Harry already halfway to the same intent as their lips met and moved together; in sync, natural harmony to their joining.

 

Applause broke out as Harry wrapped his arms tight around his beau; deepening the kiss and dominating Louis somewhat in his demonstrativeness and Louis found himself grinning as Harry pulled away while their friends whooped excitedly around them.

 

“Go, get him Harry!” One called.

 

“Get a room!” Shouted another.

 

Harry, with his sexiest and most innocent smile, ran his hands down to cup Louis’ butt under his jacket.

 

Louis blinked at him; sucking in a breath to stop his body’s natural hardening at Harry’s gesture- at least while they were in public. He ran his hands onto his chest instead; wreaking his own sweet and silent revenge. Harry’s eyes clouded tellingly, his lids drooped. Louis found it hard not to ravish him there and then and settled for his own claiming kiss instead; reversing their roles from moments ago.

 

“That’s the Louis I know!” a voice called and Louis knew it was Bart, his new friend.

 

He smiled at Harry. “Didn’t want everything thinking you top,” he mused.

 

Harry arched a brow. “I think they can probably tell from the way I stare at you constantly that I’m the spell-bound one in this relationship,” he mused.

 

Louis shook his head. “No, I am.”

 

“No, me,” Harry argued softly; grazing Louis’ lower lip with his teeth, making Louis shiver with longing.

 

“How long till we can get out of here?” Louis panted.

 

Harry gave him a lop-sided smile. “I’m ready when you are, hubby.”

 

Louis felt himself melt at Harry’s term. _They were married now!_ Husbands. It felt so weird and strange and delightful all at once.

 

“Is it rude?” Louis considered.

 

“I think it’d be ruder to stand here with this hard-on and fuck you on this dance-floor,” Harry countered.

 

Louis bit his lip. “Okay, we need to leave,” he decided.

 

Harry grinned and let Louis drag him across the dance floor. He headed for Jay, telling his aunt that they were sneaking out without a formal send off and if anyone wondered where they’d gone; to cover for them until they were at least far enough away not to be dragged back.

 

They bid farewell to Alex and headed out into the night.

 

//

 

The hotel was beautiful. They’d booked the honeymoon suite and it was as sumptuous as either of them expected.

 

Harry insisted on picking up Louis to carry him through the doorway; putting him down by the bed.

 

There was champagne on ice on the side and chocolate-dipped strawberries. Harry lifted his brows naughtily.

 

“Fancy some?” He asked Louis, taking one to feed him.

 

Louis bit into the soft, sweet fruit and juice dribbled down his chin which Harry’s tongue quickly retrieved. Louis reached for another strawberry and fed it to Harry in much the same way; kissing his chin free of the sweet rivulet than ran down from his mouth.

 

Harry very slowly undressed his husband; unbuttoning his jacket; then his shirt; dropping them gently to the floor as he went. Louis watched him; saw the hunger burning in his green eyes and he felt breathless at their passion, still so strong and eager, even now.

 

He moved to pour them each a drink as Harry began ridding his own layers and they shared a toast in their boxers.

 

“To us,” Harry led.

 

“To love,” Louis agreed as they clinked glasses.

 

Harry took Louis’ glass and put it on the side; kneeling to pull his boxers down; a wicked glint in his eye.

 

“Harry, please,” Louis begged. “I’ll never last if you-”

 

 _Too late_. Louis swallowed down a suck of air; his hardness receiving soft, plush lips around it; covering him; coating him in warm moisture.

 

Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder; using his hand to help as Louis precariously balanced on wobbly feet; flailing his arms out to find something to grasp.

 

Harry’s hands grabbed his and led them to his shoulders and Louis arched into his mouth; now mindless with the pleasure Harry was affording him.

 

Louis’ prediction came true. It didn’t take long for Harry’s expertise to bring him off and he stood; breathless as Harry swallowed his sour seed.

 

Harry helped him onto the bed; still hard and needy. Louis blinked at him; waiting for him to command him.

 

“Can I tie you up?” Harry asked, straddling his hips.

 

Louis swallowed. “Yes.”

 

Harry’s eyes glittered and he went into his luggage to find a restraint. He came back with his bandana and tethered Louis’ wrists to the headboard gently. He ran his hands down his arms; across his chest, down his belly. Reaching for the champagne he poured some into Louis’ navel only to lick it out again; causing Louis to writhe and groan. Without the ability to touch him; Harry’s ministrations were all the more intense and he wondered if he would get a chance to bind his lover the same way one day.

 

Harry kissed up the inside of his ankles to his inner thighs; watching Louis grow back to full mast at his oral touch. His eyes glowed as he reached up to release his hands; softly commanding Louis to kneel on all fours.

 

“Grab the headboard,” Harry husked and Louis did so; dipping his head low as Harry widened his thighs and sank into him; pushing him to his limit as his body stretched around his invasion.

 

Louis cried out; never having enough fill of his beau; never feeling satisfied no matter how many times they fucked like this. Harry’s owning of him had a whole other level now they were committed for life and Louis found himself pushing back against him; begging him to go deeper. He wanted to be joined this way forever; heart and soul bound to this man and he felt they could be as Harry thrust into him; his cries as sharp and ecstatic as those that slipped from Louis’ lips.

 

Harry stilled; his orgasm rushing fast through his veins as he thrust one last time, emptying his load. Louis let go of the headboard to grasp the sheets in his fists; dragging in air to keep his body working.

 

“You’re still hard,” Harry observed breathlessly, only realizing then he hadn’t taken care of his husband’s second erection of the night.

 

“I’m saving it,” Louis husked; turning over. “Sit on me,” he murmured.

 

Harry’s eyes glowed with something unspoken, his excitement at being told what to do by his lover. He straddled Louis’ thighs again and lubed Louis up before he lowered himself, gently, onto his dick.

 

Harry closed his eyes and smiled; his breathing short and sharp betelling his excitement.

 

“This is home,” Harry murmured; beginning a rhythm, reminding Louis of the last time they did this; in fact, the many times they had done this since getting together.

 

He reached out and covered Harry’s torso with his hands, grasping his cock and bringing him back to tight hardness as the younger lad was filled with him; giving and receiving simultaneously.

 

“Lou,” Harry warned of his impending high; quickening Louis on.

 

He thrust his upwards on Harry’s down stroke, spearing him; giving him everything he had and Harry came undone in his arms; the same moment he came undone; and they both lay sated in a mess of limbs.

 

“Shower,” Harry gasped; regaining his control.

 

“Already?” Louis questioned, thinking he meant to fuck him there.

 

“To get clean,” Harry pouted; kissing him tenderly. “I don’t want to ruin this bed.

 

Louis smirked.

 

“…more than we already did,” Harry added belatedly.

 

After their sensuous shower- spent enjoying loving touches and sweet, tender kisses- they came back to bed and enjoyed some more champagne and strawberries.

 

Louis became a little light-headed with the alcohol; rolling with Harry on the bed. Harry had to get up at one point and chase him naked around the room to get him back to bed. Once there; he wrapped him up and held him tight.

 

“No running away,” Harry teased huskily.

 

Louis turned and smiled at him. “I want to spoon,” he said petulantly.

 

Harry rolled over; letting Louis cuddle him from behind.

 

“Today has been the best day of my life,” Harry announced.

 

“Me, too,” he felt Louis grin against his shoulder.

 

“I never thought I’d be getting married so young…”

 

Louis chuckled. “Me, either.”

 

“I’m glad it’s with you,” he added softly.

 

Louis kissed his bare shoulder. “Ditto,” he husked.

 

“I love you,” Harry said into the room.

 

“I love you,” Louis replied.

 

Harry felt a grin spread across his face and felt Louis’ answering smile against his skin.

 

THE END


End file.
